


Permanent Fixture

by Aredhel_Quillfly



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Canonical Character Death, Childhood, Doctor Who References, F/M, Family, Fanfiction, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Growing Up, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Pining, Rimming, Sex, Slash, Slow Build, Top Derek, Top Derek Hale, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Translation, Virgin Stiles Stilinski, Virginity, sterek
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-09-21 19:25:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 73,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9563090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aredhel_Quillfly/pseuds/Aredhel_Quillfly
Summary: Derek è il fratello maggiore di Scott. Stiles è il migliore amico di Scott. Derek si sta innamorando di Stiles. Questo potrebbe essere un problema.





	1. Marzo 1988 - 4 Febbraio 2008 (part 1)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Permanent Fixture](https://archiveofourown.org/works/518387) by [linksofmemories](https://archiveofourown.org/users/linksofmemories/pseuds/linksofmemories). 



> **Note traduttrice:** Il cognome di Scott e Derek è McHale, dato che l'autrice non riusciva a scegliere tra McCall e Hale, quindi li ha mischiati. Mama Stilinski e Laura sono due personaggi importanti, e per lei sono interpretati rispettivamente da Holly Marie Combs e Katie McGrath, però ognuno può scegliere qualsiasi attrice.
> 
>  **Note della Beta:** questa meravigliosa storia è stata tradotta dalla fantasticherrima HARLEEN, io mi limito a prestare il mio account per ospitare questo gioiellino e a betare la somma traduttrice.

Non importa quante volte ad agitarlo, il test di gravidanza si rifiutava di trasformarsi in negativo. Provò a saltare su e giù, a scuoterlo in aria, agitarlo come un Etch A Sketch, ma niente funzionò. Questo era il terzo test di gravidanza che aveva comprato e nessuno di questi le aveva dato il risultato che cercava.  
  
Melissa Delgado aveva 16 anni ed era incinta. Sua madre l’avrebbe uccisa. Le aveva fatto il discorsetto “aspetta fino al matrimonio” almeno cento volte. E non c’era niente di sbagliato nell’aspettare finché non si fosse sposata, ma Melissa non voleva aspettare. Soprattutto da quando stava con l’uomo con il quale era convinta sarebbe rimasta tutta la sua vita. Cosa sarebbe potuto andare storto?  
  
Alzatasi dal pavimento del bagno, Melissa si diresse nella sua stanza e afferrò il telefono che il padre le aveva dato. Compose il numero di casa di James e sua madre rispose al secondo squillo.  
  
“Pronto?”  
  
“Oh, salve signora McHale. Sono Melissa, mi chiedevo se potessi parlare con James.”  
  
“Certo, tesoro. Dammi solo un momento, vado a chiamarlo.”  
  
“Andare a chiamarlo” apparentemente tradotto in tenere lontano il telefono per urlare a James di portare il suo culo al piano di sotto per rispondere al telefono.  
  
“Hey Mels” James salutò dall’altra parte della linea.  
  
“Ciao James,” disse Melissa, sentendosi un po’ sollevata nel sentire la sua voce. “Puoi venire? Ho davvero bisogno di dirti una cosa e non voglio farlo per telefono.”  
  
“Sì, certo.”  
  
  
Si salutarono e Melissa riagganciò, accasciandosi contro il muro della sua stanza prima di sdraiarsi sul pavimento. E se non avesse voluto il bambino? E se non avesse voluto lei? E se avesse provato a insistere che non fosse il suo?  
  
No. James non l’avrebbe fatto. Melissa spinse via tutti i pensieri negativi dalla sua testa, provando a concentrarsi in qualcosa di più positivo. Senza dubbio James voleva il bambino e lei. Voleva trascorrere il resto della sua vita con lei. Lui la amava. Si sarebbero sposati e tutto sarebbe andato bene.  
  
Il campanello suonò e Melissa si alzò in piedi, ascoltando sua madre aprire la porta e facendo entrare James. Parlarono un po’ della scuola e di come procedeva il football, prima che Melissa sentisse James salire le scale.  
  
Lei si sedette sul letto e aspettò che lui aprisse la porta. Poteva farcela. Era facile. Tutto quello che doveva fare era dirgli che era incinta.  
  
Okay, forse era tutt’altro che facile.  
  
“Hey” James disse quando entrò nella stanza.  
  
“Ciao” Rispose Melissa, con la voce che assomigliava a uno squittio.  
  
James sorrise e si sedette nel letto accanto a lei. Lui avvolse un braccio attorno alle sue spalle e le diede un bacio veloce. “Cosa volevi dirmi?”  
  
Melissa continuò a guardare James con la bocca fermamente chiusa. Provò a sorridere, ma gli angoli della sua bocca non stavano funzionando bene, e cominciò solo a scuotere la testa. Le lacrime sgorgarono dai suoi occhi e l’istante dopo James aveva entrambe le braccia attorno a lei per tenerla vicina.  
  
“Piccola, che succede?” Chiese lui, la preoccupazione stava consumando la sua voce.  
  
“James, sono...” Iniziò, un altro singhiozzo scappò. “Sono.”  
  
“Cosa?” James la strinse, con la preoccupazione che si trasformava in panico. “Melissa, che succede?”  
  
“Sono incinta!” Finalmente sbottò prima di premere una mano sulla bocca e sfrecciare via da lui spaventata.  
  
L’aveva detto. Era fuori ormai. E lei era assolutamente terrorizzata.  
  
“Sei… sicura?” Chiese James lentamente, dopo che un po’ dello shock iniziale era svanito.  
  
“Sì, ho comprato tre test ed erano tutti positivi e il ciclo è in ritardo di una settimana.”  
  
James continuò a guardarla scioccato prima di annuire lentamente. Melissa non era sicura se quello la facesse sentire meglio o peggio.  
  
“Cosa facciamo adesso?” Chiese lei.  
  
“Beh, vuoi tenere il bambino?”  
  
“Sì.”  
  
Lui annuì di nuovo. Melissa si stava veramente stancando di lui che annuiva.  
  
  
“Allora, Melissa Delgado, vuoi sposarmi?”  
  
Al tempo era come se tutti i suoi sogni si fossero avverati. Tutto sembrava così giusto non appena glielo chiese. Certo che aveva detto di sì. Così, si sposarono un mese dopo e, mesi dopo il matrimonio, il 7 novembre 1988 Melissa diede alla luce un bambino sano. Aveva gli occhi verdi e i capelli neri di James, ma Melissa poteva ancora vedere frammenti di lei in lui. Lo chiamarono Derek e le cose erano praticamente perfette.  
  
Infatti le cose erano più che perfette. Entrambi finirono il liceo, e, mentre Melissa andava al college (perché James sapeva quando significasse per lei diventare un’infermiera), lui stava a casa con Derek. E quando James era fuori per il lavoro, Melissa stava a casa con Derek.  
  
Era un bambino felice e distruttivo, così era sicuro dire che era perfettamente normale e contento. Crescendo, non sembrava avere importanza per lui vivere in un appartamento di una sola stanza, o che i suoi genitori fossero di età inferiore a quelli di tutti gli altri. Derek stava bene, ma Melissa e James stavano cadendo a pezzi.  
  
Derek aveva cinque anni e Melissa aveva appena preso la laurea e stava iniziando il tirocinio alla scuola di medicina. James, invece, aveva cominciato a bere e a giocare d’azzardo e fare Dio solo sapeva cos’altro. Un giorno, dopo il lavoro, era tornato a casa arrabbiato e aveva cominciato ad urlare contro Melissa, che portò via Derek da lì per andare a casa dei genitori almeno per quella notte.  
  
Ma alla rabbia di James si aggiunse anche la persuasione. Melissa stava cercando di decidere se chiedere il divorzio o no (lei lo voleva, ma sarebbe stato un bene per Derek?), quando James iniziò ad essere carino di nuovo. Iniziò ad essere gentile, portò Derek alle partite di baseball e fece persino gli straordinari al lavoro.  
  
E una volta che tornò la tranquillità, tornò anche il sesso. E così anche una scena troppo familiare in cui lei era seduta sul pavimento del bagno con un altro test di gravidanza positivo nelle sue mani.  
  
Il 21 Ottobre 1994 nacque Scott. Melissa pensò che magari con Scott James avrebbe continuato a comportarsi in modo gentile. Ma presto lui tornò alle sue vecchie abitudini. Le cose andarono anche peggio e lei stava cedendo. I suoi genitori la esortarono a tornare nella sua casa con Derek e Scott, ma Melissa non voleva allontanarli dal padre.  
  
Al terzo compleanno di Scott, James uscì per comprare le candeline della torta e non tornò.  
  
Così i tre si trasferirono alla casa dei Delgado e Melissa cambiò il suo cognome. Finalmente diventò un’infermiera quando Scott iniziò la terza elementare e i suoi genitori le comprarono una casa. Ovviamente lei si rifiutò di accettare, ma loro si imposero. Dicevano che avevano abbastanza soldi e che i suoi ragazzi avevano bisogno di un posto tutto per loro. Malvolentieri Melissa accettò e la piccola famiglia si trasferì in una piccola casa a due piani a Beacon Hills, a qualche ora da dove vivevano prima.  
  
***  
  
Derek sapeva che non avrebbe dovuto incolpare Scott. Lui non avrebbe dovuto incolpare neanche sua madre. Doveva incolpare suo padre. Perché ora sapeva che suo padre era un bastardo. Suo padre era un codardo. Lui lo sapeva.  
  
Era difficile far parte di una famiglia alla quale lui non si sentiva di appartenere. Scott assomigliava alla loro madre, con dei morbidi riccioli marroni, gli occhi marroni e la pelle abbronzata. Derek, invece, assomigliava a suo padre con i suoi capelli neri, gli occhi verdi, e i lineamenti affilati. Sembravano imparentati, ma le persone pensavano che lui fosse un cugino, non un fratello.  
  
La frustrazione diventò un’emozione che lui sentiva troppo spesso. E questa peggiorava con le più piccole cose. Qualche volta aveva sentito parlare al telefono sua madre con la nonna di quanto lui sembrasse arrabbiato per tutto il tempo, di come i suoi voti fossero buoni, ma di quanto non fosse tanto socievole. Era frustrato da tutto quello, così faceva quello che fa ogni fratello maggiore.  
  
Se la prendeva con Scott.  
  
Prima aveva iniziato con le piccole cose, come nascondere i suoi giocattoli preferiti o rubare il suo dolce quando la madre non guardava, perché era facile. Scott non metteva il broncio, ma riconosceva la sfida. Non piangeva per quello o faceva la spia, ma fissava Derek promettendogli che gliel’avrebbe fatta pagare. Cosa che però non faceva.  
  
Come il tempo passò, Derek cominciò a demoralizzarlo. Lo chiamava “perdente” o “mostro” e altri nomignoli simili. Ma dopo cominciò ad insistere, perché Scott cresceva e riusciva a sopportarlo. Una volta, però, si spinse troppo oltre.  
  
Era l’ottavo compleanno di Scott. Vivevano ancora con il nonno e la nonna, quindi erano in cinque nella casa. Uscirono fuori per mangiare e tornarono per la torta e gelato e per i regali. Derek aveva quattordici anni, l’anno dopo avrebbe iniziato il liceo e l’ultima cosa che voleva era stare con il suo fratello minore, la mamma e i nonni.  
  
O almeno era così che sembrava. A Derek non dispiaceva passare del tempo con la sua famiglia, soprattutto dal momento che non aveva amici a scuola. Certo, usciva con qualcuno, ma non li sentiva come amici.  
  
Derek, però, preferiva uscire con loro che festeggiare il compleanno di suo fratello. Mangiarono il dolce e Scott aprì i suoi regali, e, mentre Melissa sistemava, i nonni andarono a letto. Derek era seduto al tavolo della cucina, guardando Scott sistemare con cura i suoi regali dentro una scatola, per poterli portare più facilmente al piano di sopra.  
  
“Cinque anni fa al tuo compleanno papà se n’è andato.”  
  
Scott alzò gli occhi dal suo lavoro per incontrare lo sguardo di Derek con gli occhi spalancati. “Cosa?”  
  
“Papà se n’è andato il giorno del tuo terzo compleanno, perché non ti voleva bene. Non sopportava di doverti guardare e poi perché dovrebbe voler bene ad un idiota come te che ha l'asma e ha voti scadenti e legge fumetti stupidi? È tutta colpa tua, Scott.”  
  
“La mamma dice che è brutto dire bugie.” Disse Scott, anche se era facile vedere che lui credeva a Derek.  
  
“Non sto mentendo.”  
  
“Invece sì! Papà se n’è andato perché doveva. Aveva cose importanti da fare!”  
  
“Tipo cosa?” Chiese Derek. Alzandosi il piedi e appoggiandosi al tavolo da pranzo. “Mamma ha mentito. Lui non se n’è andato perché aveva cose importanti da fare. Se n’è andato perché non sopportava dover guardare la tua stupida faccia ogni giorno!”  
  
“Derek!”  
  
Scott e Derek alzarono lo sguardo per vedere la madre in piedi sulla soglia della sala da pranzo. Aveva le lacrime agli occhi e Derek sentì lo stomaco contrarsi. Spinse indietro la sedia e si precipitò fuori dalla stanza, ma non prima di sentirla consolare Scott che piangeva.  
  
“Perché è così cattivo?”  
  
“Tuo fratello... ha solo un sacco di rabbia dentro. Lui è diverso da te. Lui è come…”  
  
Lei si interruppe, ma Derek sapeva cosa stava pensando. Lui era proprio come suo padre.  
  
Dopo quell’episodio Derek smise di comportarsi in quel modo con Scott. Scelse, invece, di ignorarlo. Si trasferirono a Beacon Hills una settimana prima che Derek iniziasse il suo secondo anno al liceo e Scott la quarta elementare. Evitarlo divenne più facile in una casa con meno persone. Melissa ottenne un lavoro all’ospedale e le fu dato il turno di notte praticamente tutti i giorni. Derek preparava la cena per due e mangiava la sua metà prima di bussare alla porta di Scott per avvertirlo che c’era qualcosa da mangiare al piano di sotto.  
  
***  
  
Era la notte prima dell’inizio della scuola e Scott stava impazzendo. Melissa stava cercando di calmarlo, ma sembrava terrorizzato alla prospettiva di iniziare in un nuovo posto dove lui non conosceva nessuno. Derek era tentato di sottolineare che non aveva amici neanche alla vecchia scuola, ma si trattenne. Aveva smesso di essere un fratello terribile, in realtà aveva smesso proprio di essere un fratello. Non aveva intenzione di rovinare tutto questo con un commento malandrino.  
  
Alla fine Scott si calmò e andò a dormire alle otto, perché adesso era troppo entusiasta per la scuola. Per qualche ragione Scott era eccitato di andare alla scuola media tra due anni, anche se la scuola media faceva schifo. Beh, Scott non lo poteva esattamente sapere dato che Derek non gli aveva mai detto quanto scuola media facesse schifo. E Melissa aveva sempre detto a Scott come ogni anno di scuola sarebbe ancora meglio di quello precedente.

  
Dopo il primo giorno di scuola, Scott tornò a casa con un enorme sorriso sulla sua faccia. “Indovina un po’!”  
  
Ci volle un po’ perché Derek realizzasse che Scott stava parlando con lui. “Cosa?”  
  
“Ho un amico!” Esclamò, rimbalzando su e giù sulla punta dei piedi.  
  
“Buon per te.”  
  
“Si chiama Stiles Stilinski.”  
  
Ci fu una breve pausa, in cui probabilmente Derek fece una smorfia, perché l'eccitazione di Scott svanì immediatamente. “Che c’è?”  
  
“Niente.” Derek scrollò le spalle. “Mi viene difficile da credere che qualcuno abbia chiamato suo figlio Stiles Stilinski. Sei sicuro che non sia un amico immaginario?”  
  
“È reale!” Disse Scott imbronciato, incrociando le braccia contro il petto.  
  
Derek roteò gli occhi, tornando al libro di inglese. “Come vuoi, Scott.”  
  
“Sì e lui verrà domani dopo scuola per giocare ai videogiochi.” Disse Scott con un pizzico di compiacimento nella sua voce.  
  
“Sembra emozionante.” Rispose Derek, rinunciando a leggere il libro dato che avrebbe dovuto rileggere la stessa frase più e più volte.  
  
“Credo che tu sia geloso.”  
  
Quello attirò la sua attenzione. Derek mise giù il libro e fece un movimento agitando la mano. “Ti dispiace spiegarmi?”  
  
“Beh, tu non hai nessun amico e io adesso ne ho uno.”  
  
Un’occhiata veloce a Melissa fece capire a Derek che lei pensava che quello fosse divertente. Derek non era timido o impaurito dalle persone, era solo introverso. Gli piaceva stare con se stesso e le persone lo rispettavano.  
  
“Mi piace stare da solo.”  
  
“Certo.” Disse Scott condiscendente, annuendo lentamente con la testa e dando delle pacche sul braccio di Derek.  
  
Prima che Derek potesse dire altro, Scott si precipitò fuori dalla stanza per andare in cucina a prendere qualcosa da mangiare. Melissa, ancora appoggiata allo stipite della porta, dava a Derek un sorriso morbido.  
  
“Cosa?” Chiese alzando un sopracciglio.  
  
“Non gli sei andato contro.”  
  
“Sì, beh, sono andato oltre.” Derek fece spallucce, riaprendo il suo libro. Fissò il libro finché Melissa non lasciò un bacio sulla sua testa, per poi andare in cucina ad aiutare Scott.  
  
Quel pomeriggio Derek prese l’autobus, dato che le sue lezioni finivano prima di quelle di Scott, e Melissa andava a prenderlo più tardi. Ogni giorno tornava in una casa vuota, così poteva avere il tempo di fare qualunque cosa volesse. Questo voleva dire che faceva i suoi compiti, dato che era l’unica cosa che potesse fare.  
  
Il secondo giorno di scuola era finito e lui era seduto al tavolo della cucina, facendo i suoi compiti di algebra e cercando di non guardare nella parte posteriore per le risposte ai numeri dispari. Sentì la porta aprirsi, ma non si preoccupò di alzare lo sguardo dal suo lavoro. Erano solo la mamma, Scott e il nuovo amico di Scott. Anche se non riusciva a ricordare quale fosse il suo nome. Era qualcosa di ridicolo, lo sapeva.  
  
“Andiamo, Stiles, l’XBOX è qui.” Disse Scott.  
  
Stiles. Giusto, quello era il suo nome. Derek alzò gli occhi dal suo lavoro per vedere Scott e un altro bambino di nove anni passare oltre la cucina per andare nel soggiorno. Melissa entrò in cucina, mettendo una mano sulla spalla di Derek. “Compiti, di già? È solo il secondo giorno.“  
  
“Beh, sto frequentando tutte le classi avanzate e apparentemente c'è molto da imparare.” Derek si strinse nelle spalle.  
  
“Buon per te.” Disse Melissa, sorridendogli e sedendosi dall'altra parte del tavolo. “Voglio parlarti di una cosa. E prima di dirlo, voglio che tu sappia che sarebbe un grande aiuto per me. “  
  
“Okay.” Disse Derek lentamente, un po' diffidente di quello che stava per chiedere.  
  
“Quando compirai sedici anni potrai prendere la patente, giusto?” Iniziò lei. "E i nonni ti compreranno una macchina usata per il tuo compleanno, se andrai a prendere Scott a scuola ogni giorno. So che mancano ancora un paio di mesi, ma-“  
  
“Lo farò.”  
  
Melissa sembrava sorpresa dalla sua reazione improvvisa, ma poi cominciò a sorridere. “Grazie, Derek. Ti darò i soldi della benzina e tutto, sei davvero d’aiuto. Le mie ore in ospedale sono pazze e non posso attaccare con turni di notte ancora per molto dato che vi devo portare a scuola la mattina e prendere Scott e-“  
  
“Mamma” Derek intervenne, sporgendosi oltre tavolo e mettendo una mano sulla sua. “Va bene. Me ne occuperò io.”  
  
Lui le strinse la mano e gli sorrise dall'altra parte del tavolo. “Vado a dormire un po' prima del lavoro. Puoi fare la cena per tre stasera? La mamma di Stiles viene a prenderlo verso le otto. Sarò già andata via a quell’ora, quindi…”  
  
“Mamma. Vai, riposati un po’.”  
  
Melissa si fermò prima di annuire e alzarsi in piedi. Uscì dalla cucina e si diresse al piano di sopra in camera sua. Derek sentì la porta chiudersi e tornò ai suoi compiti e subito dopo Scott entrò in cucina e si fermò accanto a Derek.  
  
“Sì?” Chiese Derek, senza nemmeno preoccuparsi di spostare lo sguardo dal suo libro.  
  
“Ci puoi fare qualcosa da mangiare?”  
  
“Scott, sono le quattro. Non pensi che sia un po' troppo presto per la cena?”  
  
“Solo uno spuntino.”  
  
Derek sospirò e infine spostò lo sguardo dal suo libro di testo. Scott stava strisciando i piedi e si stava guardando nervosamente le mani. Quella sola immagine fece sentire a Derek un senso di colpa. Voleva solo che il suo fratellino non avesse più paura di lui.  
  
“Bene” Disse Derek alzandosi e dirigendosi verso la dispensa. “Cosa volete?”  
  
“Non puoi sbagliare con i popcorn.”  
  
Non aveva mai sentito quella voce prima, ma sapeva già che apparteneva all’amico di Scott.  
  
Stiles Stilinski era magro e pallido, con lentiggini e nei sparsi su tutto il corpo. I suoi grandi occhi marroni chiari e le labbra corrucciate probabilmente l’avevano tirato fuori dai guai tutte le volte e i suoi lunghi capelli castani, che lo facevano sembrare un cane, contribuivano a quello. Inoltre le sue Converse nere e la t-shirt di Star Wars lo facevano sembrare un amico perfetto per Scott. Era un completo nerd.  
  
“Scatta una foto, durerà più a lungo, amico.”  
  
Un nerd con la lingua lunga. Grande.  
  
“Non ho bisogno di scattare una foto dal momento che girerai per casa mia per le prossime quattro ore. E io ti farò la cena, quindi ricordatelo.”  
  
Stiles stava per aprire la bocca per ribattere , ma Derek gli voltò le spalle, aprendo la porta della dispensa. Afferrò la scatola di popcorn da lì e tirò fuori un pacchetto, e, dopo aver tolto la plastica, lo mise nel forno a microonde. Derek si appoggiò al bancone, mentre il forno a microonde ronzava, incrociando le braccia al petto e guardando i due ragazzi.  
  
“Allora, come va la quarta elementare?”  
  
Scott sembrava un po’ perplesso del fatto che Derek stesse effettivamente parlando con lui. Il suo piccolo momento di silenzio permise a Stiles di iniziare a parlare. "Va tutto bene. Stiamo rivedendo le frazioni in matematica, quindi è piuttosto noioso al momento. Il nostro insegnante sembra alquanto in gamba però. Voglio dire, puzza un po' di strano, ma dopo poco ti ci abitui e non senti più l'odore, ma, quando siamo tornati in aula dopo pranzo, l'odore ci ha tipo colpito in faccia.”  
  
Fu in quel momento che Derek capì che Stiles “soffriva” di ADHD. Guardò Scott, che sorrideva ed annuiva a tutto quello che Stiles stava dicendo. A quanto pareva con l'amicizia veniva l’ignoranza.  
  
“-La cosa buona è che Lydia Martin è ancora nella nostra classe. Era nella mia classe lo scorso anno, il che è grandioso, perché ci sposeremo e…”  
  
Il forno a microonde suonò e Derek si lasciò sfuggire un sospiro di sollievo. Afferrò una grossa ciotola da uno degli armadietti e versò i popcorn prima di spingerla nelle mani di Scott. “La cena è alle sette.”  
  
Derek riuscì a finire i suoi compiti prima di iniziare a preparare la cena. Fece Hamburger Macaroni perché piacciono a tutti e inoltre erano ridicolmente facili da preparare. Alle sette in punto, Scott e Stiles entrarono nella cucina. Derek divise la cena in tre piatti, ne posò due sul tavolo prima di afferrare il suo.  
  
“Dove stai andando?” Chiese Scott.  
  
“Sto andando a mangiare in camera mia.”  
  
“Oh. Va bene.”  
  
Ci fu una breve pausa in cui Derek guardò dalla scala a Scott seduto al tavolo. Il suo sguardo andò a Stiles, che era seduto in silenzio al tavolo, guardando intensamente il suo cibo. Derek sospirò prima di mettere il suo piatto accanto a Scott e sedendosi.  
  
Il volto di Scott si illuminò come lui raccolse un cucchiaio di maccheroni. “Allora, come è il secondo anno?”  
  
***  
  
Stiles iniziò a diventare un appuntamento fisso nelle loro vite. Almeno tre volte alla settimana andava a casa loro dopo la scuola, mangiava il loro cibo e guardava la loro TV. Parlava continuamente e guardava sempre i libri di testo di Derek, facendo commenti su quanto sembrava facile. Erano arrivati al punto in cui Derek aveva dato il suo libro di testo di chimica a Stiles, dicendogli di fare i compiti per lui, se era davvero così intelligente. Stiles aveva detto che era patetico che Derek avesse detto a un bambino di nove anni di fare i compiti per lui.  
  
Quindi, per nessuna ragione, Derek era diventato il presidente del fan club di Stiles. In realtà era un sentimento reciproco. Quel bambino rumoroso non sarebbe stata, probabilmente, la prima scelta di Derek come migliore amico di Scott (forse qualcuno tranquillo o riflessivo, ma era felice nel vedere che Scott non era più solo. In realtà sembrava che Scott e Stiles fossero inseparabili, dal momento che praticamente passavano ogni momento della giornata insieme.  
  
“Scott e Stiles” sembrava essere un termine usato in città e, ovunque ci fosse Scott, Stiles era solitamente proprio accanto a lui.  
  
Era arrivato il punto in cui Derek aveva iniziato a chiedersi se avessero altri amici. Era possibile avere altri amici anche quando hai solo un migliore amico? Derek non era un esperto nel farsi amici, ma aveva una sorta di sensazione sul fatto che Stiles fosse solitario tanto quanto Scott prima che i due si incontrassero.  
  
Dopo Derek si rese conto che i tre facevano parte del “Club dei solitari”. A Derek non importava essere solo: lui ormai si trovava ad un punto di non ritorno, ma loro erano ancora alla scuola elementare. Avevano le scuole medie e superiori per crescere e superare le loro fasi imbarazzanti (beh, Scott probabilmente le avrebbe superate).

  
***  
  
Il suo sedicesimo compleanno era caduto di domenica quell'anno. I nonni erano venuti in città per festeggiare con Melissa, Derek e Scott. Derek era andato con il nonno a fare l’esame per la patente e poi era tornato a casa con la sua nuova (usata) macchina. Era una Honda Accord nera e aveva solo pochi anni. Melissa aveva detto che si aspettava un vecchio pick-up e si era rifiutata di accettare qualcosa di così bello, ma loro avevano insistito. Inoltre, era più un’auto di famiglia dato che Derek avrebbe dovuto trasportare Scott da casa a scuola e da scuola a casa.  
  
Il lunedì seguente era stato il primo turno di giorno di Melissa invece della notte e il primo giorno di Derek per portare Scott a scuola.  
  
“Stai attento.” Disse Melissa appena Derek e Scott lentamente uscirono dalla porta d’ingresso. “Guida in modo sicuro. Metti la cintura di sicurezza. Stai attento ai pedoni. Non lasciare il parcheggio della scuola fino a quando non sei sicuro che lui sia entrato a scuola. Quando lo andrai a prendere dopo la scuola, parcheggia l'auto all'ingresso laterale e…”  
  
“Vai in palestra dove la signora Stilinski ti aspetterà sulle gradinate.” Derek finì da solo. “In realtà parla con la signora Stilinski. Non ignorarla. So che non ti piace parlare con la gente, Derek, ma lei è davvero carina e…”  
  
“Va bene, arriviamo al punto.” Disse Melissa, roteando gli occhi prima di guardare i suoi due figli. “Oh, perché mi sento come se vi stessi mandando in guerra?”  
  
“Chi lo sa?” Scott scrollò le spalle. “Non è nemmeno il primo giorno di scuola e Derek guida più lento di te.”  
  
“Io guido piano solo quando mamma è in macchina con me.”  
  
Prima che Melissa potesse dire qualcosa a quel commento, Derek afferrò il braccio di Scott e lo tirò fuori dalla porta di casa. Si diressero verso la macchina, che era parcheggiata nel vialetto, e ci entrarono dentro. Derek stava appoggiando il suo zaino sul sedile posteriore, quando Scott gli tirò la manica della giacca.  
  
“Non guardare adesso, ma mamma è in piedi sulla veranda e sembra come se sia sul punto di piangere.”  
  
Nonostante il consiglio di Scott, Derek guardò. Melissa, infatti, sembrava sull'orlo delle lacrime, stringendosi una mano sul cuore. Incontrò gli occhi di Derek e fece un piccolo cenno, mentre sussurrava un “Vi voglio bene”. Lui salutò e fece un sorriso, prima di infilarsi la cintura di sicurezza .  
  
Portò Scott a scuola senza problemi e arrivò al liceo di Beacon Hills cinque minuti prima del suono della campanella. La giornata passò lenta e prevedibile. Qualche ragazza gli aveva chiesto di uscire e lui aveva rifiutato, il Coach Finstock aveva provato di tutto per cercare di convincerlo a unirsi alla squadra di lacrosse e si era quasi addormentato a Chimica. Fu una benedizione quando la campanella suonò e lui poté andare a prendere Scott.  
  
La scuola elementare era a circa dieci minuti di auto dal liceo, quindi arrivò cinque minuti in anticipo. Seguì le istruzioni che sua madre gli aveva sostanzialmente stampato in testa.  
  
In palestra c’erano solo mamme. Non c'erano papà o fratelli più grandi e questo fece sentire Derek significativamente fuori posto mentre camminava. La sensazione che gli di occhi di tutti fossero puntati su di lui lo faceva sentire più a disagio e così cercò di ignorarli come meglio poteva, mentre camminava sulle gradinate verso la mamma di Stiles.  
  
“Ciao Derek.”  
  
“Salve Signora Stilinski.”  
  
Derek si fermò accanto alla bruna, mentre lei guardava ansiosamente verso le porte della palestra da dove i bambini sarebbero usciti da un momento all'altro. Non aveva davvero parlato con la signora Stilinski prima. Avevano già avuto la discussione standard “Cosa stai studiando a scuola?” insieme alle domande “Cosa vuoi fare quando andrai al college?” e “Hai una fidanzata?”. Era una bella signora, ma Derek si era sempre sentito a disagio intorno a lei. Sembrava così calma, era così diversa da Stiles che Derek si chiese se fossero davvero parenti. Ovviamente lo erano, dato Stiles aveva preso praticamente tutte le sue caratteristiche fisiche da lei.  
  
“Allora, com'è andata a scuola?” Chiese lei, guardando dalle porte palestra a lui e viceversa.  
  
Beh, Stiles probabilmente ha preso la sua personalità ansiosa da lei.  
  
“È andata bene.” Si strinse nelle spalle. “Ho pensato di provare a giocare a lacrosse.”  
  
Quella era una bugia, ma sua madre gli aveva detto di provare a fare conversazione.  
  
“Davvero?” Chiese. “Sembra divertente. È quello con i bastoni e le reti, giusto?”  
  
“Giusto.”  
  
Ci fu un lungo silenzio in cui si guardarono in silenzio, prima che entrambi distogliessero lo sguardo.  
  
“Sono terribile con le chiacchiere” Confessò lei.  
  
“Anche io.” Disse Derek. “Credo che Stiles abbia preso il suo lato loquace da suo padre.”  
  
“Oh, Dio no!” Disse lei scuotendo la testa. “ È molto riservato e io mi imbarazzo molto a parlare. Non chiedermi come abbiamo iniziato a frequentarci, perché non mi crederesti mai.”  
  
Anche se Derek glielo avesse voluto chiedere, non ne avrebbe avuto comunque la possibilità. Le porte della palestra si aprirono e uno sciame di studenti delle scuole elementari si precipitò fuori. Forse Melissa li aveva davvero mandati in guerra quella mattina. Alcuni bambini andarono dritti dalle loro madri, mentre altri cercavano di aggrapparsi ai loro amici, quando le loro madri cercavano di trascinarli via.  
  
“Merda.” Disse Derek quando fu costretto ad indietreggiare contro le gradinate.  
  
Una mamma gli lanciò un'occhiataccia appena raccolse una bambina con le trecce bionde fragola. La signora Stilinski rise. “Dovresti controllare il tuo linguaggio quando sei intorno alle mamme della PTA.”  
  
“Sì, bel consiglio.” Disse Derek, sempre guardando alle porte della palestra dove gli studenti continuavano a passare. “Dove sono?”  
  
“Stiles e Scott rimangono sempre verso la parte posteriore in modo da non venire calpestati. Stiles ha escogitato questo sistema in prima elementare.”  
  
Derek annuì mentre continuava a guardare tutti i bambini che passavano. Alla fine la folla si diradò, fino a quando non ci furono più bambini. Derek stava per guardare la signora Stilinski interrogativamente, quando vide Scott e Stiles superare le porte e camminare tranquillamente per la palestra.  
  
“Si nascondono nel bagno dei ragazzi fino a quando non si sente più nessuno nei corridoi” Spiegò la signora Stilinski.  
  
Sì, quello era abbastanza intelligente. I due ragazzi si diressero verso di loro. Scott sorrise a Derek, mentre Stiles guardava confuso sua mamma.  
  
“Mamma, vado sempre da Scott il lunedì” Disse Stiles, che neanche si scompose quando la signora Stilinski strinse le braccia attorno a suo figlio e lo baciò rumorosamente sulla guancia.  
  
“Lo so, ma oggi hai un appuntamento per tagliare i capelli.”  
  
A quanto pare le parole “tagliare i capelli” erano state sufficienti a incutere terrore nel cuore di Stiles. Separò la sua ridicola frangia da cane, facendo un buon lavoro nel guardarla assolutamente scandalizzato. “Pensavo che mi amassi.”  
  
“Oh, smettila con i drammi.” Disse la signora Stilinski mentre si accovacciava davanti a lui. “Gli dirò solo di rasarteli a zero.”  
  
Derek ricollegò. “Tagliare” non era la parola magica, era “rasare”. Derek pensò che Stiles avrebbe potuto aver bisogno di prendere in prestito l’inalatore di Scott alla menzione di avere i capelli rasati.  
  
“Sto scherzando!” Disse la signora Stilinski, scompigliandogli i capelli. “È solo una spuntatina. Mi manca poter vedere quei bellissimi occhi ogni giorno.”  
  
“Mamma, devi solo guardare in uno specchio per vedere i miei occhi.” Disse Stiles. “Abbiamo gli stessi occhi.”  
  
I loro scambi di battute andarono avanti per un bel po’, così Derek si voltò verso Scott. “Com’è andata la scuola?”  
  
“È andata bene.” Scott si strinse nelle spalle. “A te?”  
  
“Lo stesso.”  
  
Accompagnare e riprendere Scott a scuola ogni giorno era diventata una routine ormai abbastanza semplice. A Derek piaceva la libertà di avere la propria macchina e guidare sino alla scuola elementare non era certo una seccatura. Il lunedì, il mercoledì e il venerdì avrebbe portato sia Scott che Stiles a casa, mentre il martedì e il giovedì se ne sarebbe occupata la signora Stilinski.  
  
Alla fine le piccole chiacchierate finirono e cominciarono a parlare di cose più interessanti. John Stilinski, padre di Stiles, era un poliziotto, mentre la signora Stilinski (la quale insistette per farsi chiamare “Aria”, poiché “la signora Stilinski“ la faceva sentire vecchia) era una casalinga.  
  
“Sono andata alla scuola d'arte, ho avuto un portfolio, ma poi ho incontrato John." Aria disse a Derek l'ultimo giovedì prima della pausa invernale. “E poi ci siamo sposati e il nostro piccolo fagotto di gioia iperattivo è venuto al mondo. Sono diventata una mamma e ho messo da parte l’arte.”  
  
“Hai mai pensato di provare di nuovo?” Chiese Derek.  
  
“Forse quando Stiles si diplomerà.” Disse. “Quando sarà al college, o forse quando sarà più grande. Tua madre è eccezionale però.”  
  
“Cosa vuoi dire?”  
  
“Rimanere incinta a sedici anni e di nuovo quando stava ancora studiando per diventare un’infermiera?” Disse Aria. “Questa è un’etica del lavoro che mi piacerebbe avere. Ma noi artisti siamo troppo pigri per questo, giusto?”  
  
“Già.”  
  
Era stata la prima persona a cui Derek avesse mai detto di voler diventare un architetto. Beh, in realtà non glielo aveva detto, ma lei lo aveva scoperto. Era un mercoledì e Derek era seduto sulle gradinate, disegnando sul suo taccuino, quando lei si era seduta accanto a lui e gli aveva chiesto cosa stesse disegnando. Stiles aveva un appuntamento dal dentista quel giorno, così lei era andata lì a prenderlo.  
  
(“Ma raschiano i denti, mamma. Non c'è modo che possano essere buoni.”)  
  
Aria gli aveva strappato il notebook dalle mani e aveva iniziato a sfogliare pagina dopo pagina.  
  
“Questi sono tutti edifici” Aveva detto.  
  
“Beh, io voglio diventare un architetto.” Aveva ammesso grattandosi la nuca.  
  
Il suo viso si era immediatamente illuminato quando cominciò ad interrogarlo. Era bello raccontarlo finalmente a qualcuno. Soprattutto perché lei era così solidale e addirittura gli aveva consigliato alcuni college con buoni programmi.

  
***  
  
Le vacanze di Natale erano state effettivamente produttive. Derek aveva ottenuto un lavoro in un negozio di arte locale (secondo il direttore era “oscuro e misterioso” e attirava gli artisti in negozio) e aveva continuato a scorrazzare Scott e Stiles in giro ovunque volessero. I nonni gli avevano comprato un cellulare, con grande disappunto di sua madre, e aveva anche incontrato qualcuno.  
  
Era stata una giornata particolarmente lenta al negozio (più lenta del solito), quando una ragazza con i capelli neri ondulati e gli occhi verdi entrò nel negozio. Aveva le guance arrossate e sembrava che tremasse. Derek era alla cassa e scrutò mentre lei si guardava intorno al negozio con le mani sui fianchi. I suoi occhi catturarono quelli di Derek e lui sentì la mascella aprirsi lentamente. Sembrava una versione più grande di se stesso.  
  
“Wow” Disse lei, ovviamente, realizzando la stessa cosa di Derek. “Dicono che porta sfortuna incontrare il proprio sosia, giusto?”  
  
“Questo è quello che dicono.” Disse continuando a fissare la ragazza.  
  
“Beh, tu non sei una ragazza, quindi credo che non conti... " Lei si interruppe, camminando sino al bancone e afferrando la targhetta. “Derek. Il tuo cognome non è Hale, vero?”  
  
“È McHale.”  
  
“Certo.” Disse. “Beh, io sono Laura Hale e mi sono appena trasferita in città e ho bisogno di un lavoro. Il mio compagno di stanza mi ha piantato in asso e mio zio ricco non risponde al telefono.”  
  
“Zio ricco?”  
  
“Sì, credo che sia alle Hawaii a farsi fare vento con giganti foglie di palma da ragazze in bikini mentre beve vino. I miei genitori sono morti pochi anni fa e lui è la mia fonte soldi e perché sto dicendo ad un completo estraneo la storia della mia vita?”  
  
“Probabilmente ho solo una di quelle facce.”  
  
Laura sembrava scrutarlo per un attimo prima di inclinare la testa all'indietro, ridendo. “Oh wow! Non pensavo che un ragazzo con la tua struttura ossea potesse fare una battuta.”  
  
Derek stava per chiederle cosa intendesse quando la campanella sopra la porta suonò. Si voltò per guardare il cliente, ma vide Scott e Stiles correre nel negozio. Sembravano essere soli.  
  
“Cosa c'è che non va?” Chiese, non appena si accorse che Stiles cullava il braccio al petto.  
  
“Penso di essermi rotto il braccio” Disse Stiles.  
  
Scott aveva qualche livido e Derek si lamentò, mettendo una mano sulla fronte. “Perché siete venuti qui?”  
  
“Uh, beh, non volevamo disturbare mamma e…” iniziò Stiles.  
  
“Voi due stavate facendo qualcosa che non dovevate fare, non è vero?”  
  
Entrambi guardarono il pavimento. “Ci puoi portare in ospedale?”  
  
Questo andava sicuramente sulla lista delle cose più ridicole che fossero mai accadute a Derek nella storia di tutta la sua vita. Aveva bisogno di portarli in ospedale, ma lui era l'unico al negozio e non poteva lasciare il suo lavoro.  
  
A quanto pare il suo dilemma si stava mostrando, perché Laura era dietro il bancone dopo un secondo, togliendo il grembiule del negozio a Derek e spingendolo via. “Guarderò il negozio. Hai bisogno di prenderti cura dei tuoi fratelli.”  
  
“Quello con il braccio rotto non è mio fratello.”  
  
“E sono sicura che lo imparerò dopo che ci conosceremo nel corso degli anni in cui lavoreremo insieme. Ora vai!”  
  
Non c'era niente da discutere con Laura. Derek si precipitò nella stanza dei dipendenti e afferrò la giacca.  
  
“Voi ragazzi mi spiegherete cosa è successo lungo la strada.” Disse mentre entrava di nuovo nel negozio e spingeva Scott e Stiles verso la porta. Tornò a guardare Laura, che stava tirando i lunghi capelli in una coda di cavallo. “Grazie.”  
  
“Di niente.” Annuì sorridendogli.  
  
Il trio lasciò il negozio e salì in macchina di Derek, Scott e Stiles entrarono nel sedile posteriore. Derek regolò lo specchietto retrovisore in modo che avesse una buona vista dei ragazzi.  
  
“Cosa avete fatto voi due idioti questa volta?” Chiese uscendo fuori dal parcheggio del negozio d'arte .  
  
Scott e Stiles si guardarono l'un l'altro prima che entrambi iniziassero a spiegare.  
  
“Sai che c’è un lago alla riserva, vero?”  
  
“Ed è congelato dal momento che fuori c’è freddo.”  
  
“Il che è super raro, perché viviamo in California del Nord, ma è sempre in California.”  
  
“Così abbiamo pensato che il pattinaggio su ghiaccio meno i pattini da ghiaccio sarebbe stato divertente e…”  
  
“E siete entrambi caduti più di una tonnellata di volte, ma era comunque divertente. Beh, è stato divertente finché Stiles non è inciampato cadendo sul braccio, vero? " Finì Derek.  
  
Il silenzio dal sedile posteriore era la conferma di cui Derek aveva bisogno. Dopo qualche minuto di guida si intravide l’ospedale. La prima cosa che Derek fece fu andare alla reception e chiedere di sua madre. Aspettarono per qualche minuto fino a quando videro Melissa correre lungo il corridoio per incontrarli.  
  
“Stiles si è rotto il braccio.” Disse Derek come se fosse un saluto.  
  
Melissa aprì e chiuse la bocca un paio di volte prima di guardare giù verso Scott e Stiles, che avevano entrambi trovato particolarmente interessanti i lacci delle loro scarpe.  
  
“Porterò Scott alla sala d'attesa per parlare con lui.” Disse Melissa . “Chiama i genitori di Stiles e stai con lui fino a che non arrivano.”  
  
Derek annuì comprendendo, prima di mettere una mano sulla spalla di Stiles, dirigendolo verso la reception. Un infermiere mostrò loro una stanza con una macchina a raggi X e Stiles si sedette sul tavolo mentre Derek sprofondò in una di quelle sedie di plastica dura.  
  
“Chiama mia madre invece di mio padre.” Disse Stiles.  
  
“Sto chiamando casa tua, così chi risponde, risponde.” Derek si strinse nelle spalle.  
  
Stiles gemette prima di intrecciare le dita mormorando: "Mamma ti prego rispondi, mamma ti prego rispondi, mamma ti prego rispondi...” Il telefono iniziò a squillare non appena il dottore entrò e Derek rivolse un mezzo sorriso a Stiles, pronto per i suoi raggi x. Stiles tirò fuori la lingua a Derek. Lui si strinse nelle spalle.  
  
La chiamata fu presa al quarto squillo. “Pronto?”  
  
“Salve signor Stilinski.” Derek salutò, sorridendo a Stiles, il cui volto era terrorizzato. “Sono Derek McHale e sono con Stiles in ospedale.”  
  
“Ospedale?” Chiese il signor Stilinski. “È tutto a posto?”  
  
Il medico fece cenno a Derek di lasciare la stanza perché doveva accendere la macchina a raggi x. Derek si diresse fuori e un infermiere lo fissò. Oh, giusto. Niente cellulari negli ospedali.  
  
“Sì, sta bene.” Disse Derek prima di pensarci di più. “Beh, lui potrebbe avere un braccio rotto.”  
  
Ci fu un gemito dall'altra parte della linea. “Sarò lì in quindici minuti.”  
  
Il braccio di Stiles era rotto, ma era ancora attaccato. Niente TV per una settimana e non poteva andare a casa di Scott fino alla settimana prima di tornare a scuola. La punizione di Scott era identica, e questo lo aveva fatto girare per casa imbronciato per il resto della pausa invernale.


	2. 1 Marzo 1988 - 8 Febbraio 2008 (part 2)

L’estate passò più velocemente di quanto avrebbe dovuto. Derek ne trascorse la maggior parte al negozio d'arte, lavorando con Laura, che avrebbe potuto tranquillamente chiamare la sua migliore amica. Aveva tre anni più di lui e si era ritirata dal college. Laura era molto estroversa, ma aveva confessato a Derek che lei, in realtà, non aveva mai avuto nessuno con cui poteva veramente confidarsi, fino a quando poi aveva incontrato Derek. Poi lo aveva colpito alla spalla, dicendo che lei odiava quando Derek diventava sdolcinato con lei.  
  
L'altra parte della sua estate l’aveva spesa scarrozzando Scott e Stiles e aiutando sua mamma a ristrutturare parte della casa. Le aveva finalmente detto di voler diventare un architetto e lei gli aveva praticamente gettato le braccia al collo. dicendo quanto fosse felice.  
  
Così, l'estate era andata bene. Anche il primo paio di mesi del suo anno da junior erano andati bene. Aveva molti più compiti, ora che stava seguendo i corsi avanzati, ma ci riuscì. Il negozio d'arte era raramente pieno, così aveva un sacco di tempo per poter studiare. Continuò a portare e riprendere Scott da scuola, continuando anche a parlare con la signora Stilinski.  
  
Tutto era tranquillo per una volta, così, naturalmente, qualcosa doveva succedere.  
  
Era passata una settimana dal suo diciassettesimo compleanno e Laura era nel retro del negozio, occupata con l'inventario. Derek stava lavorando ai suoi compiti diBiologia quando la campanella del negozio suonò. Non si preoccupò di alzare lo sguardo, dato che il cliente si sarebbe sicuramente guardato un po’ intorno prima di chiedere qualcosa.  
  
Non lo fece fino a quando qualcuno suonò il campanello sul bancone (probabilmente era la prima volta che veniva utilizzato), poi alzò lo sguardo.  
  
Era la donna più bella che avesse mai visto. Con lunghi capelli biondo scuro, pelle abbronzata, e occhi verdi. Era probabilmente più grande di Laura.  
  
“Ciao” Salutò lei, appoggiandosi al bancone, sorridendo. “Ho bisogno di aiuto per cercare un regalo per mia nipote. Sta attraversando una fase di pittura.”  
  
“Uh, sì.” Rispose Derek annuendo.  
  
Ci fu silenzio, mentre continuavano a guardarsi a vicenda. La donna strinse le labbra iniziando a sorridere a Derek. “Sei adorabile.”  
  
Anche se era qualcosa che probabilmente diceva ai ragazzini, il cuore di Derek cominciò a battere forte nel petto. Tentò di schiarirsi la gola, ma il suo corpo apparentemente pensò che fosse meglio farlo sorridere come un completo idiota.  
  
“Allora, a mia nipote piace molto la pittura.” Riprese. “Il suo compleanno è a Gennaio, ma Natale è il mese prossimo quindi ho bisogno di un regalo. Qualche idea?”  
  
Derek finalmente scattò dritto, quando qualcuno gli diede una pacca sulla nuca. Derek si voltò per vedere Laura che gli sorrideva dolcemente. “Lover boy sembra esser partito momentaneamente per La La Land. Posso mostrarti dove abbiamo alcuni set di vernice.”  
  
“Grazie.” Disse la donna, seguendo Laura, ma non prima di sorridere e fare l’occhiolino a Derek.  
  
Finì per acquistare un set di pittura ad olio molto costoso. Firmò la ricevuta e la girò prima di scrivere qualcosa sul retro e dare la copia a Derek. Dopo che uscì dal negozio Derek portò la ricevuta fino al suo viso per leggere il suo nome, quando Laura gliela strappò dalle mani.  
  
“Non ci pensare neanche, José.” Disse, infilandosi la ricevuta nella tasca del grembiule. “Lei è troppo grande per te ed è una stronza. Probabilmente vuole solo un toy-boy.”  
  
“Non è una stronza.”  
  
“Oh, sì che lo è. Appena ci siamo allontanate tutto quello che ha fatto è stato lamentarsi di Beacon Hills. Poi, mi ha fatto stare su una scala per cinque minuti per trovare un set di vernice che era sul ripiano superiore, ma lo stesso set era sul fondo.”  
  
“Dammi la ricevuta, Laura.” Disse Derek, allungando la mano verso di lei. “Voglio solo sapere il suo nome.”  
  
Laura lo fissò scettica per alcuni secondi, prima di sospirare e recuperare la ricevuta dal suo grembiule. Derek la prese e guardò la sua strana firma.  
  
“Kate Argent.” Disse prima di girarla per vedere ciò che aveva scritto sul retro. “E il suo numero di telefono.”  
  
“No.” Disse Laura sporgendosi in avanti per prendere la ricevuta.  
  
Derek si voltò e infilò la ricevuta nella tasca dei jeans, prima di guardare l'orologio alla parete. “Sembra che io abbia finito.”  
  
“Cosa?” Disse Laura, guardando l'orologio. “Ti mancano ancora quindici minuti prima di finire il turno.”  
  
“Me ne vado presto.” Disse, camminando velocemente verso il retro.  
  
Si tolse il grembiule e afferrò la giacca, prima di tornare al bancone. Laura stava guardando verso di lui con le braccia incrociate sul petto. “Non hai le palle per chiamarla.”  
  
Aveva ragione. Derek probabilmente non l'avrebbe chiamata. Ma Laura lo stava dicendo con tono di sfida. Derek sorrise, prese il suo cellulare e la ricevuta spiegazzata dalla tasca. Compose il numero e tenne il telefono all’orecchio. Kate rispose subito, scusandosi per il suo comportamento al negozio. Lui aveva risposto che era stato preso alla sprovvista dal momento che non si aspettava una persona così bella.  
  
“Ho intenzione di andare a vomitare.” Disse Laura, roteando gli occhi.  
  
Kate aveva otto anni più di lui e lavorava per la sua azienda di famiglia. Il resto, però, l’aveva mantenuto per sé. Ma a Derek non importava, perché dopo essere usciti per un solo appuntamento, era convinto di essere innamorato. Era bella, matura e intelligente. Era convinto che lei non avesse alcun difetto.  
  
Laura era convinta del contrario, invece. Ogni volta che Kate entrava al negozio, Laura la guardava con attenzione e poi si comportava in modo carino quando parlavano. Derek pensava che fosse gelosa, anche se non aveva idea del perché lo potesse essere. Trattava Derek come un fratellino e lei aveva già un fidanzato. Forse era solo gelosa della connessione che Derek aveva con Kate.  
  
***  
  
Era l'inizio di Dicembre, quando Scott scoprì di Kate. Derek aveva dei piani con lei, ma doveva anche andare a prendere Scott e Stiles a scuola per riaccompagnarli a casa. Kate aveva insistito che per lei andava bene andare a prenderli con lui. Quindi, il venerdì, Derek andò a prendere Scott e Stiles con Kate. Si sedettero sugli spalti, tenendosi per mano, mentre Kate commentava le diverse mamme.  
  
“Suo marito probabilmente la tradisce.” Disse lei, indicando una donna particolarmente in carne.  
  
“Non puoi saperlo.” Rispose Derek.  
  
“Oh, per favore.” Disse Kate, roteando gli occhi. “Se tu fossi sposato con lei, non la tradiresti?”  
  
Non lo farebbe. Se lui fosse sposato con qualcuno, non gli importerebbe del suo aspetto fisico. L’avrebbe sposata per altri motivi.  
  
“Probabilmente.”  
  
Kate trovò divertente lo “sciame di bambini” (Derek e Aria gli avevano dato un nome proprio durante la prima settimana di torno a scuola). Sorrise ai piccoli bambini che correvano e si aggrappavano ai loro genitori o amici.  
  
“Possono essere abbastanza viziati, huh?" Rifletté.  
  
Derek si strinse nelle spalle e lei gli sorrise, appoggiandosi contro la sua spalla. “Dove sono tuo fratello e il suo amico?”  
  
“Aspetta.” Disse Derek.  
  
Dopo che lo sciame di bambini fu passato, Scott e Stiles uscirono passeggiando dalla palestra. Derek si alzò e si diresse giù per le gradinate, mentre Kate lo seguiva con la sua mano ancora intrecciata a quella di Derek.  
  
  
“Hey, Derek.” Salutò Stiles, sorridendo verso di lui e poi i suoi occhi si posarono su Kate. “Chi sei?”  
  
Derek gemette, scuotendo la testa. “Quello non è mio fratello.”  
  
“Beh, speravo che non lo fosse.” Rispose Kate, accovacciandosi davanti a Scott. “Speravo che Scott sarebbe stato quello con gli adorabili occhi marroni.  
  
“Io ho gli occhi marroni.” Sottolineò Stiles, fissando Kate.  
  
Kate lo ignorò mentre scompigliava i capelli di Scott. “Ehi, io sono Kate. Sono la ragazza di tuo fratello.”  
  
Gli 'adorabili occhi marroni' di Scott si spalancarono quasi comicamente mentre guardava da Kate a Derek. “Da quando hai una fidanzata?”  
  
“Quasi un mese.” Disse Kate, continuando a sorridere a Scott. “Tu sai che hai la stessa età di mia nipote?”  
  
“Viene a scuola qui?” Chiese Stiles.  
  
“Vive in Texas però, quindi non credo che tu l’abbia incontrata.” Disse lei, ignorando Stiles.  
  
Dopo un paio di domande, si diressero alla macchina. Scott e Stiles si sedettero nel sedile posteriore, mentre Kate si sistemò davanti, afferrando il mento di Derek e girando la testa verso di lei. Lo baciò lentamente, spingendo la lingua nella sua bocca e facendola scorrere contro la sua.  
  
Si spostò, sorridendogli. Gli occhi di Derek guizzarono allo specchietto retrovisore. Scott sembrava un po’ schifato, mentre Stiles fissava Kate. L'abitacolo era insopportabilmente silenzioso mentre tornarono a casa. Derek si fermò nel vialetto, ma mantenne la macchina accesa.  
  
“Tu non vieni dentro?”  Chiese Scott, afferrando il suo zaino e aprendo la porta.  
  
“No, di’ alla mamma che tornerò prima del coprifuoco.”  
  
Scott annuì lentamente prima di uscire dalla macchina, guardando Kate. “Piacere di averti conosciuto.”  
  
Kate sorrise, mentre guardava Scott farsi strada verso la porta, dove Stiles lo aspettava in piedi con una smorfia sul suo volto. Derek uscì dal vialetto e iniziò a guidare verso l'uscita del quartiere.  
  
“Dove andiamo?”  
  
“Andiamo a casa mia.” Rispose lei.  
  
Derek sentì il suo cuore iniziare a battere velocemente e le sue mani cominciare a sudare. Forse stava veramente per succedere. Certo che stava accadendo, era una donna adulta con esperienza ed lui era solo un vergine di diciassette anni.  
  
I suoi occhi guizzarono verso Kate. Era seduta sul sedile del passeggero, sorrideva verso di lui, completamente consapevole sella sua agitazione.  
  
“Tuo fratello è adorabile.” Disse lei. “Ma cosa aveva l’altro ragazzino, Stiles?”  
  
“Stiles?” Derek ripeté, alzando un sopracciglio. “Non lo so. Si è comportato in maniera strana oggi.”  
  
“Vuoi dire andare in giro fissando chiunque sia nel raggio di due metri da te?”  
  
“Che vuoi dire?”  
  
Kate lo guardò pensierosa, stringendo le labbra prima di scuotere la testa. “Lascia perdere.”  
  
Derek non parlò di nuovo dell'argomento mentre guidava verso il suo appartamento. Lei gli diceva quando a girare e presto erano parcheggiati di fronte all'edificio. Kate scese dalla macchina e gli fece cenno di seguirla.  
  
Laura abitava nello stesso condominio. Se lo avesse visto, l’avrebbe ucciso, ma adesso lei era la sua ultima preoccupazione. Seguì Kate nell'edificio e salì in ascensore con lei. Salirono sino al piano superiore e le sue mani cominciarono a sudare sempre di più. Kate sembrava godere della sua ansia, sorridendo mentre lo guardava. Lo guidò alla porta del suo appartamento e lui la seguì, sentendo il cuore scoppiargli nel petto.  
Il suo appartamento era elegante, ma affollato, a causa del numero di scatoloni sparsi in giro. Camminò per l'appartamento, sino alla camera sul retro, senza fare commenti.  
  
  
“Non li hai ancora sistemati?” Chiese, camminando nella stanza dove c'erano solo un letto e un paio di mobili, senza oggetti personali.  
  
Lei non gli rispose, ma si voltò, afferrandogli la camicia e spingendolo sul letto. Lui cadde sulla schiena e non ebbe neanche un secondo per capire quello che stava accadendo, quando lei si posizionò a cavalcioni su di lui e si sfilò la maglietta da sopra la testa.  
  
Fu abbastanza goffo e maldestro, ma Kate compensò, essendo lei perfetta. Lei aveva completamente preso il controllo e lui ne era più che felice di questo. Sapeva in sostanza cosa stava facendo, ma era completamente smarrito.  
  
E quando tutto finì lei gli disse che lo amava e lui le credeva. L’aveva detto con una tale sincerità e convinzione nella voce che Derek non sapeva come avrebbe potuto non crederle. E poi aveva subito detto che anche lui la amava, e lei aveva sorriso.  
  
Poi il suo telefono squillò.  
  
“Lascialo squillare.” Disse lei.  
  
“Voglio solo vedere chi è.” Rispose.  
  
Derek si sporse oltre il bordo del letto e afferrò i jeans che erano sul pavimento. Prese il cellulare dalla tasca e controllò chi fosse. Era sua madre e lui era anche venti minuti in ritardo per il suo coprifuoco.  
  
“Merda.” Si alzò dal letto, cominciando a vestirsi velocemente.  
  
“Cosa c’è che non va?” Chiese.  
  
“Sono in ritardo per il coprifuoco .” Rispose.  
  
Kate si lasciò sfuggire uno sbuffo, scuotendo la testa, “Beh, ciao.”  
  
“Ti chiamo domani.” Disse, chinandosi per baciarla.  
  
Lei gli rivolse un sorriso, prima che Derek lasciasse il suo appartamento. Arrivò a casa in dieci minuti con Melissa che lo aspettava in salotto.  
  
“Mi dispiace.” Disse subito lui.  
  
Si aspettava urla. Si aspettava di essere sgridato.  
  
Quello che successe invece era Melissa che si era fiondata verso di lui, abbracciandolo. “Sei un adolescente! Sapevo che lo eri in fondo.”  
  
“Uh, cosa?” Chiese Derek, accarezzando la schiena di sua mamma goffamente.  
  
“Ero così felice quando hai ottenuto il lavoro e sei diventato così amico con Laura e ora vi vedete anche oltre il coprifuoco!” Disse Melissa, allontanando Derek a mettendogli le mani sulle spalle per guardarlo. “Congratulazioni! Sei un ragazzo normale!”  
  
“Allora non sei arrabbiata?” Chiese.  
  
“Certo che sono arrabbiata.” Disse, sempre sorridendo, dandogli una pacca sulla schiena. “Sei in punizione per una settimana. Non utilizzare l'auto per altro che non sia la scuola e il lavoro.”  
  
***  
  
L’avrebbe dovuto capire. L’indomani sarebbe stato sabato e Derek aveva detto a Melissa che doveva lavorare dalle dieci alle quattro, anche se in realtà doveva lavorare solo quattro ore. Aveva pensato di andare all’appartamento di Kate dopo il lavoro, ma quel pensiero fu smontato quando vide Laura.  
  
Laura arrivò a mezzogiorno e appena lo vide, corse ad abbracciarlo. “Mi dispiace, tesoro.”  
  
“E perché?” Chiese.  
  
“Non lo sai?” Chiese lei.  
  
Derek scosse la testa e l'unica parola per descrivere la sua espressione era pietà. Provava pietà per lui, e Derek non sapeva nemmeno perché.  
  
“Quando è stata l’ultima volta che hai parlato con Kate?”  
  
“Ieri sera dopo che...” Si affievolì, e il sorriso gli si spense sulle labbra.  
  
Laura lo guardò per un attimo prima di capire cos’era successo. La sua bocca si aprì e poi se la coprì con la mano. “Oh, Derek. Mi dispiace tanto.”  
  
Derek continuava a non capire. “Ti dispiace per cosa?”  
  
“Si è trasferita oggi. Viviamo nello stesso palazzo e ho visto i traslocatori portare via la sua roba.”  
  
Derek sentì come se qualcuno gli avesse dato un pugno nello stomaco. Non aveva alcun senso però. Avevano fatto l'amore ieri. Perché l’aveva lasciato dopo tutto quello? Perché gli aveva detto di amarlo se poi l’aveva lasciato?  
  
Poi si rese conto che Kate non aveva risposto alla sua domanda riguardo gli scatoloni. Andò nel suo appartamento dopo il lavoro e lo trovò vuoto. Chiamò il suo numero di cellulare, ma il numero non era più in servizio.  
  
***  
  
Il resto del suo terzo anno trascorse in fretta. L'ultimo giorno di scuola sarebbe stato di venerdì. Quel giorno era lunedì e Scott era malato. Aveva la febbre e Melissa era a casa con lui. Derek uscì più tardi del solito, dato che non avrebbe dovuto accompagnarlo quel giorno. Era felice di tornare direttamente a casa dopo la scuola, quando si rese conto che si trattava di un lunedì. Di solito andava a prendere  
anche Stiles il lunedì, e Melissa probabilmente non aveva chiamato Aria per dirle che Scott non sarebbe andato a scuola quel giorno. Derek pensò di chiamare Aria per dirglielo, ma poi decise di andare lo stesso a prendere Stiles.  
  
Quando arrivò alla scuola elementare Aria non c'era, quindi sapeva di aver fatto la scelta giusta. Avrebbe solo portato Stiles a casa sua, poi sarebbe tornato a casa. Oppure poteva chiamare la mamma di Stiles per dirle che lui doveva andare a lavoro, quando in realtà doveva andare a farsi fare un tatuaggio.  
  
Ci aveva pensato per un po’ di tempo. 'Per un po’', tradotto, voleva dire da quando Kate l’aveva lasciato. Aveva impiegato circa un mese per rendersi conto che Laura glielo aveva sempre detto. Era una stronza senza cuore, che non era in cerca di qualcosa di serio e non aveva pensato di dirgli che le cose stavano in quel modo. Era stato un completo idiota. Ovviamente l'innamoramento non era per lui. Tuttavia, era stato un importante (anche se doloroso) momento della sua vita. Così, un tatuaggio, per ricordarglielo, aveva senso, anche se lui non sarebbe diventato diciottenne sino a Novembre, ma non aveva voglia di aspettare.  
  
Dopo aver accompagnato Stiles, sarebbe andato al salone che stava a quindici minuti da Beacon Hills. Avrebbe cercato di nasconderlo a Melissa finché avesse potuto. Sarebbero andati in vacanza al mare con i nonni quest’estate. Si sarebbe potuto godere almeno una settimana di vacanze prima che Melissa lo uccidesse.  
  
Derek fu destato dai suoi pensieri dallo 'sciame di bambini'. Era seduto sulla fila superiore delle gradinate, quindi aveva una buona visuale. Una volta che lo sciame fu andato via, guardò le porte palestra e attese che Stiles uscisse fuori.  
  
Una volta entrato in palestra, non aveva la solita spavalderia che aveva quando era con Scott. In realtà sembrava un po' nervoso. Probabilmente pensava che nessuno fosse lì per portarlo a casa dato che Scott non era andato a scuola.  
  
Derek guardò Stiles che osservava la palestra, gli occhi finalmente si posarono sulle gradinate, e infine su Derek. Immediatamente i suoi occhi si illuminarono e Stiles corse verso le gradinate.  
  
“Amico, credevo non venissi!” Disse Stiles, in piedi sul gradino davanti a Derek.  
  
“In che senso?”  
  
“Beh, Scott non c’era oggi e mia mamma non viene a prendermi il lunedì.” Spiegò Stiles. “Scott è stato assente solo due volte quest'anno ed erano entrambe di martedì. Mi hai salvato!”  
  
“Non ti ho proprio salvato, ma prego.” Derek si strinse nelle spalle, alzandosi e scendendo giù per le gradinate. “Ti porterò a casa tua perché Scott è malato.”  
  
“Ma non c'è nessuno a casa” Disse Stiles, seguendo Derek fuori della palestra. “Mio padre è al lavoro e mia madre sta passando un po’ di tempo con i compagni del college. Mio padre doveva venirmi a prendere a casa tua alle otto.”  
  
 "Beh, ti dispiace girare per casa fino a quando tuo padre non viene a prenderti?”  
  
“Beh, se Scott è malato, non avrò molto da fare.” Disse Stiles. “Tu che cosa devi fare? Vai al lavoro? Perché posso venire al negozio d’arte con te, se tu ci vai. Mi fa sempre piacere vedere Laura.”  
  
“Non devo andare a lavoro, devo andare a…” Derek si zittì prima di guardare Stiles.  
  
Stiles lo stava guardando, in attesa di quello che stava per dire. Il ragazzo non riusciva a tenere la bocca chiusa per niente, ma avrebbe saputo mantenere un segreto. Se Derek gli avesse detto di non dire niente a nessuno, allora lui non avrebbe detto niente.  
  
“Voglio farmi un tatuaggio.”  
  
La reazione di Stiles fu quasi comica. I suoi occhi si fecero ancora più grandi del normale e la sua bocca si aprì. “Un tatuaggio?”  
  
“Sì.” Rispose Derek, scrollando le spalle mentre si dirigeva verso la sua auto.  
  
“Dove hai intenzione di farlo? Ha qualche significato o pensi di fartelo così, giusto per averne uno? Dove hai intenzione di fartelo fare? Sarà grande o piccolo? Cosa vuoi farti tatuare?”  
  
“Sulla schiena. Sì, ha un significato. In un salone fuori Beacon Hills. Credo che sarà un po’ grande. Sarà una Triskele.”  
  
“Salute.”  
  
“Cosa?”  
  
“Hai starnutito.”  
  
“No, non l'ho fatto.”  
  
“Allora che cosa era quel rumore che hai appena fatto?”  
  
“Una Triskele?”  
  
“Sì, quello.”  
  
Derek scosse la testa, allontanandosi da Stiles per entrare nel posto anteriore della macchina. Stiles si unì a lui sul sedile del passeggero e lanciò lo zaino nei sedili posteriori. “Che cos'è una Trisk-quello là?”  
  
“Una triskele è un disegno che-aspetta.” Derek alzò un dito prima di raggiungere la tasca posteriore dei jeans, tirando fuori un pezzo di carta piegato. La aprì e la porse a Stiles.  
  
“Sembra un po’ da femmine.” Disse Stiles, arricciando il naso, mentre si girava la carta tra le mani. “Cosa significa?”  
  
Ignorando il suo commento, Derek gli lasciò tenere il pezzo di carta anche quando uscì fuori dal parcheggio della scuola elementare. “È un collegamento di tre spirali, quindi può significare tre cose diverse. È diverso per ogni persona.”  
  
“Cosa significa per te?”  
  
“Passato, presente e futuro." Derek si strinse nelle spalle. “Il mio passato è una merda, non sono attualmente dove voglio essere e spero che nel futuro le cose si sistemino.”  
  
“Questo è carino.”  
  
Rimasero seduti in silenzio, mentre Derek continuava a guidare. Stiles rimbalzava su e giù sul suo sedile mentre guardava fuori dal finestrino. Era un po’ strano, per Derek, ammettere che a lui in realtà piaceva il ragazzo. Non solo aveva salvato Scott dall’essere un bambino solitario, ma era anche abbastanza intelligente e non dava fastidio a nessuno. E Derek lo rispettava.  
  
“Allora, cosa vuoi fare?” Chiese Derek. “Vuoi stare da Scott fino a quando tuo padre non viene a prenderti o vuoi venire con me per fare questa cosa e poi ti porterò a casa tua?”  
  
A quanto pare oggi era il giorno in cui Stiles sembrava scioccato e stupito da tutto quello che Derek diceva. “Posso venire con te?”  
  
“Se vuoi.”  
  
“Hm, fammi pensare, voglio guardare Scott addormentato che smoccia da tutte le parti o guardare te che ti contorci nel dolore straziante per un paio d'ore?”  Stiles rifletté, toccandosi il mento con un dito. “Sì, vado con la seconda opzione.”  
  
Continuarono a parlare (Beh, Stiles parlava a Derek) per il resto del viaggio, fino a che non arrivarono al negozio di tatuaggi. Non c’era nessuno, tranne una manciata di dipendenti annoiati. Si rianimarono quando Derek entrò, senza chiedere nemmeno se avesse diciotto anni. Derek compilò alcune pratiche burocratiche, prima di seguire una ragazza con le braccia ricoperte di tatuaggi in una stanza sul retro. Lui le disse quello che voleva fare e lei annuì, prima di dirgli di togliersi la camicia.  
  
“Hai paura?” Chiese Stiles, mentre la ragazza aveva cominciato a pulire la schiena di Derek con l’alcool.  
  
“No.” Rispose Derek. “Tu?”  
  
“Perché dovrei aver paura?” Chiese Stiles. “Sei tu quello che sta per farsi un segno indelebile sulla pelle, che non verrà mai via.”  
  
“Sembri schizzinoso.”  
  
“Non lo sono.”  
  
“Allora, non avresti alcun problema a farti un tatuaggio?”  
  
“No.”  
  
Derek sorrise, guardando Stiles, che aveva le braccia incrociate al petto e uno sguardo di sfida sul volto.  
  
“È tuo fratello?” Chiese il tatuatore.  
  
“Cugino.” Rispose Derek automaticamente.  
  
Stiles fece una smorfia a quella risposta, ma Derek non chiese il perché. “Quindi, se non hai problemi a farti un tatuaggio, perché non ne fai uno?”  
  
“Derek, ho solo undici anni.” Disse Stiles come se fosse la cosa più ovvia del mondo. “Non mi è permesso farlo.”  
  
“Sì, ma quando avrai diciotto anni, ne farai uno?”  
  
Stiles pensò per un momento prima di scrollare le spalle. “Certo, perché no?”  
  
“Bene, promettilo allora.”  
  
Derek tese la mano destra verso di lui, e Stiles la guardò per un paio di minuti, prima di scrollare le spalle e stringere la mano di Derek. “Affare fatto.”  
  
Dopo un paio d'ore di lieve dolore e di Stiles che sembrava che stesse per vomitare ogni volta che guardava la schiena di Derek, il tatuaggio era finito. Il tatuatore ci mise una benda e gli porse un opuscolo, dandogli istruzioni per come trattarlo. Erano passate le otto da qualche minuto, così Derek chiamò a casa Stilinski. Aria rispose e Derek le disse che aveva portato Stiles a lavoro con lui, perché Scott era malato.  
  
Stavano guidando verso casa Stilinski, quando Derek si accorse che Stiles stava guardando la sua schiena. Si era rimesso la camicia, in modo che il bendaggio non fosse visibile. “Che c’è?”  
  
“Huh?” Chiese Stiles, saltando un po'. “Cosa?”  
  
“Mi stai fissando.” Rispose Derek.  
  
“Pssh, non è vero” Stiles rise, guardando fuori dal finestrino.  
  
Derek lasciò perdere, ma diverse altre volte durante il viaggio di ritorno a casa Stilinski, si sentiva gli occhi addosso.  
  
***  
  
L’ultimo anno era facile per Derek. La prima media, invece, era difficile per Scott.  
  
Tutte le idee di Scott sulla scuola media si erano rivelate sbagliate e quando Derek lo andò a prendere a scuola il primo giorno aveva un cipiglio sul suo viso.  
  
“Cosa c'è che non va?” Chiese Derek, non appena Scott scivolò sul sedile anteriore.  
  
Scott non disse nulla e Derek sentì la sua impazienza. Appena Scott si infilò la cintura di sicurezza, Derek uscì dal parcheggio della scuola.  
  
“Stiles è nella classe avanzata.” Disse Scott dopo che erano in viaggio ormai da qualche minuto. “Siamo nella stessa squadra, ma Stiles è nella classe avanzata.”  
  
“Buon per lui.” Disse Derek.  
  
“Sì, ma...” Scott si intristì.  
  
“Ma cosa?”  
  
“Sono in classe con questo ragazzo di nome Jackson Whittemore e lui è completo un idiota.” Spiegò Scott. “E ho pensato che, se non gli fossi stato in mezzo ai piedi, lui non mi avrebbe dato fastidio. Ma in palestra stavo parlando con il nostro insegnante della mia asma e Jackson lo ha sentito e mi ha preso in giro.”  
  
“Ti ha preso in giro perché hai l’asma?”  
  
“Sì, credo.”  
  
“Questo ragazzo sa che l'asma è una cosa che non puoi controllare, giusto?” Chiese Derek, serrando la presa sul volante.  
  
“Probabilmente. Voglio dire, non è stupido.”  
  
“No, non è stupido, è solo uno stronzo.”  
  
Ci fu silenzio dal sedile del passeggero e Derek lanciò un'occhiata per vedere Scott che lo fissava a bocca aperta. Forse era andato un po’ oltre i limiti. Aveva passato così tanto tempo distante da Scott e ora stava cercando di difendere il suo onore. Probabilmente era troppo per Scott da gestire.  
  
“Lo so!” Disse Scott, gettando le braccia in aria.  
  
O forse non era troppo per lui da gestire.  
  
“Non è che ho scelto di avere l'asma.” Disse. “E avere l'asma non fa di me un nerd o un perdente o nulla. Ho solo problemi di respirazione e lui si prende gioco di me per questo. Però con Stiles si comporta peggio.”  
  
“In che senso?”  
  
“Anche se Stiles è in una classe diversa, tutti i ragazzi fanno ancora palestra insieme.” Disse Scott. "Stiles stava parlando di Lydia Martin e Jackson lo ha sentito e ha chiesto se stava parlando della testa rossa e Stiles ha detto sì e Jackson ha tipo ghignato e poi, dopo la scuola, mentre stavamo aspettando al parcheggio, Jackson è andato da Lydia e le ha chiesto di uscire e lei ha detto di sì e poi ha sorriso a Stiles prima di entrare nella Porsche dei suoi genitori.”  
  
“L’inalatore, Scott.” Disse Derek dopo che suo fratello aveva finito il suo discorso.  
  
Scott era già un passo avanti a lui, prese il suo inalatore dalla tasca e se lo premette contro la bocca. Fece un paio di respiri, prima di rivolgersi a Derek. Si fermarono a un semaforo rosso e Derek guardò Scott, che lo stava ancora fissando.  
  
“Allora, Jackson non è un coglione anche per quello che ha fatto a Stiles?” Chiese Scott.  
  
“Sì, ma lei è solo una ragazza e voi ragazzi avete solo undici anni.” Scrollò le spalle Derek. “È stata una mossa idiota, ma Stiles la supererà.”  
  
“Uh, no, non lo farà.”  
  
“Perché no?”  
  
“Perché Lydia è l'amore della sua vita!” Esclamò Scott. “La ama dalla terza elementare, Derek. Mi ha già raccontato il loro matrimonio. Stiles e io abbiamo già deciso di essere (i) migliori amici per sempre e ci siamo conosciuti in quarta elementare. Lui conosce Lydia da più tempo!”  
  
“Beh.” Disse Derek, annuendo lentamente con la testa.  
  
“Tu adesso non mi credi, ma aspetta e vedrai.” Disse Scott, accasciandosi contro il suo sedile. “Sarò il suo testimone.”  
  
Il ritorno a casa in auto terminò in un silenzio confortevole. Scott andò dritto in cucina a fare uno spuntino mentre Derek lasciò cadere lo zaino, prima di tornare in macchina per andare a lavorare. Quando arrivò, sentì parlare da dietro gli scaffali dove si trovavano i quaderni da disegno e i carboncini.  
  
“Che ne dici di questo?”  
  
“Sì, sembra carino.”  
  
“Sì, sembra carino, ma lo voglio bellissimo. Non come quello noioso di Derek.”  
  
“Che cosa ho di noioso?”  
  
Derek entrò nel corridoio per vedere Aria, Laura e Stiles seduti sul pavimento, mentre guardavano un album da disegno che Aria aveva in grembo.  
  
“Il tuo tatuaggio.” Stiles si strinse nelle spalle. “Mamma sta disegnando quello che mi farò.”  
  
“Aspetta, hai detto a tua mamma-”  
  
“-che l’hai portato in un negozio di tatuaggi e poi gli hai fatto decidere che se ne sarebbe fatto uno?”  
  
“Non l’ho fatto decidere, Aria, lo giuro.”  
  
Aria lo guardò criptico per un momento, prima di scuotere la testa, ridendo. “Non sono arrabbiata con te, Derek. Pensi che farei una bozza del suo disegno, se fosse così? Inoltre, sono felice che lui me lo stia dicendo in anticipo, invece di farmelo scoprire durante una vacanza di famiglia .”  
  
Derek fece una smorfia. Era riuscito ad evitare di togliersi la camicia davanti a tutti per il primo giorno di vacanza. Il secondo giorno Scott l’aveva implorato di portarlo in spiaggia. Erano solo loro due, così si tolse la maglietta e rispose alle cento domande di Scott sul tatuaggio prima di dirigersi in mare. Derek aveva dimenticato tutto quando tornarono in spiaggia, dove Melissa stava leggendo un libro su una sedia a sdraio. Aveva guardato per un attimo la sua schiena e dopo gli aveva sequestrato l’auto per un mese, non appena fossero tornati dalle vacanze.  
  
“È stato un mio errore quello.” Disse Derek, sedendosi accanto a Laura e chinandosi per guardare il taccuino.  
  
Stiles lo afferrò da Aria prima che Derek potesse guardare. “Lo vedrai quando me lo sarò fatto.”  
  
“Cosa? Tra sette anni?”  
  
“Sì.” Annuì Aria. “E ce lo porterai tu. Sono piuttosto suscettibile agli aghi. Quindi, devo comprare questo taccuino adesso, eh?”  
  
“No, basta strappare la pagina e riporre il libro sullo scaffale.” Disse Laura con un gesto della mano. “Nessuno lo saprà.”  
  
Derek era sul punto di dirle che quello andava contro il loro lavoro, quando Aria si strinse nelle spalle, infilando il taccuino sotto il braccio. “Lo compro. Ho bisogno di un nuovo album da disegno in ogni caso.”  
  
Laura e Aria tornarono alla cassa, mentre Derek e Stiles rimasero seduti sul pavimento. Derek ripensò a quello che Scott gli aveva detto in macchina dopo la scuola. Si chiese se avesse dovuto tenere la cosa per sé finché non fosse stato Stiles a parlarne.  
  
“Il mio tatuaggio sarà piuttosto fico.” Disse Stiles.  
  
“Davvero?” Chiese Derek. “Che cosa sarà? Oh aspetta, lo saprò tra sette anni. Peccato che ho dimenticato dove ho parcheggiato il mio TARDIS.”  
  
Stiles non disse nulla e Derek si chiese se fosse perché non aveva capito il riferimento. Girò la testa per vedere Stiles che guardava verso di lui a bocca aperta in stato di shock puro.  
  
“Tu, tu, Derek McHale, guardi Doctor Who?” Chiese Stiles.  
  
“Uh, sì.” Derek si strinse nelle spalle.  
  
“Oh mio Dio, tu sei molto più figo di quanto pensassi.” Disse Stiles, ancora in uno stato di soggezione. “Hai visto Doomsday a Luglio? Non mi vergogno di dire che ho pianto...-un sacco. E ora dobbiamo aspettare fino allo speciale di Natale e Rose non ci sarà, quindi che senso ha, ma Tennant è così un buon dottore che dovrò guardarlo e…”  
  
“Non guarderai Torchwood?” Intervenne Derek.  
  
“Torchwood?” Chiese Stiles. “L'istituto che investiga sugli alieni?”  
  
“Sì, beh ci sarà uno spin-off chiamato Torchwood con John Barrowman.” Derek si strinse nelle spalle. “Inizierà ad Ottobre.”  
  
Derek era abbastanza sicuro che in quel momento fosse tornato ad essere la persona preferita di Stiles. “Stanno facendo uno spin-off di Doctor Who? Oh cavolo, è fantastico. Cosa sai a riguardo?”  
  
Stiles stava per rispondere, quando Aria camminò verso di loro. “Va bene, tesoro, andiamo.”  
  
Stiles guardò da Derek a sua madre come se fosse diviso in due. Derek decise per lui alzandosi in piedi, e facendo alzare anche Stiles.  
  
“Derek continuerai ad occuparti di Stiles il lunedì, mercoledì e venerdì, giusto?” Chiese Aria.  
  
“Sì, posso farlo.”  
  
“Grazie.” Disse avvolgendo un braccio intorno alle spalle di Stiles, guidandolo verso l'ingresso.  
  
Stiles girò la testa per guardare Derek. “Noi finiremo questa conversazione!”  
  
***  
  
È così che era iniziata. Sino al 22 Ottobre, Derek e Stiles avevano fatto una maratona di episodi di Doctor Who per essere pronti per la premiere di Torchwood. Lo guardavano solo il lunedì dopo la scuola, perché Derek quel giorno non lavorava e Scott aveva bisogno di Stiles mercoledì e venerdì. Era stato bello, però. A Derek piaceva avere qualcuno con cui guardare gli episodi. Melissa non riusciva a capirlo e Scott, dopo che aveva chiamato Billie Piper "brutta", era stato ufficialmente preso a calci.  
  
Stiles era, in realtà, un’ottima persona con cui guardare gli episodi. Guardare Doctor Who sembrava essere l’unico momento in cui Stiles era tranquillo. Naturalmente rideva o dondolava avanti e indietro in preda al panico o all’eccitazione. E quando avevano riguardato Doomsday, Stiles aveva pianto di nuovo.  
  
(“Non ha mai avuto la possibilità di dirlo, Derek!” Stiles gridò selvaggiamente gesticolando verso il televisore. “Lo so.” Disse Derek, avvolgendo un braccio intorno alle spalle di Stiles. “Ma Rose tornerà. Qui è di Rose Tyler che stiamo parlando.” “Ma sono in universi paralleli! Sai cosa significa, Derek!”)  
  
La premiere di Torchwood era stato un episodio in due parti di domenica. Dal momento che non era stata messa in onda in America, Derek aveva dovuto scaricarlo dal computer di casa nella tarda notte della domenica. Prima di dirigersi a scuola, il lunedì, aveva controllato il download per assicurarsi che fosse stato completato.  
  
Quando Scott e Stiles entrarono nella sua auto il lunedì dopo la scuola, Scott sembrava infastidito e Stiles era praticamente pieno di entusiasmo. Tornarono a casa e Derek e Stiles, appena arrivati, corsero verso il computer, mentre Scott tranquillamente camminava attraverso la porta d’ingresso, facendo attenzione a chiamarli stronzi almeno tre volte.  
  
“Sei pronto?” Chiese Derek, spostando la freccetta del mouse sopra il pulsante play.  
  
“Amico, io sono nato pronto.”  
  
Derek aveva premuto il tasto play e per l’ora e mezza seguente avevano chiuso fuori il mondo esterno per guardare la puntata. Quando i due episodi furono terminati, continuarono a rimanere seduti a fissare lo schermo del computer.  
  
“È stato fantastico.”  
  
“Non avrei dovuto lasciare che un bambino di undici anni lo guardasse.”  
  
Stiles spostò lo sguardo lontano dai titoli di coda per affrontare Derek. Sembrava assolutamente scandalizzato. “Sono abbastanza grande per poterlo guardare!”  
  
“È stato molto più grafico di Doctor Who.” Disse Derek.  
  
“Sì, e quindi?” Stiles scrollò le spalle. “È stato fantastico e ho una cotta per Gwen ora.”  
  
“Sei ridicolo.” Disse Derek, roteando gli occhi.  
  
Doveva ammettere che Gwen era piuttosto sexy, per non parlare del fatto che fosse cazzuta e incredibile. Ma, per qualche motivo, Derek non poteva fare a meno di fissare lo schermo ogni volta che appariva Ianto. Archiviò il pensiero, tornando poi a Stiles.  
  
“Di’ a tua madre che era più o meno come Doctor Who.” Disse Derek.  
  
“Sì.” Disse Stiles, battendogli il pugno prima di gettare le braccia attorno a Derek. “Grazie Derek!”  
  
Derek accarezzò goffamente la schiena di Stiles proprio come la testa di Scott spuntò nella stanza. Stiles si ritrasse da Derek per salutare Scott.  
  
“Hey, amico.” Disse Stiles, facendo un piccolo cenno.  
  
“È già finito?” Chiese Scott.  
  
“Già.”  
  
Scott sorrise e fece un movimento con le mani, invitandolo a seguirlo. Stiles rivolse a Derek un ultimo sorriso, prima di uscire dalla stanza con Scott.  
  
Era diventata un’abitudine il fatto che ogni lunedì Derek e Stiles si vedessero per guardare il nuovo episodio di Torchwood. La vigilia di Natale era uscito un nuovo episodio e il giorno di Natale era andato in onda lo speciale di Doctor Who. L’avevano guardato il 26, mangiando avanzi e bevendo la cioccolata calda che Melissa era in vena di preparare. Il finale di Torchwood era il 7 gennaio e Doctor Who non sarebbe iniziato fino a Marzo. Melissa era convinta che la pausa fosse una cosa positiva, dato che Derek avrebbe dovuto decidere in che college andare.  
  
Aveva un sacco di possibilità, in tutta la California, ma alla fine decise per un college a venti minuti dalla città. Derek avrebbe continuato a vivere a casa, in modo da poter ancora portare Scott a scuola per poi riprenderlo. Melissa aveva respinto l’idea in un primo momento, ma dopo che Derek l’aveva convinta di voler ancora aiutarla, lei accettò.  
  
Il resto dell'anno scolastico passò senza problemi, con Derek e Stiles che guardavano la nuova stagione di Doctor Who ("Ho una cotta per Martha. È incredibile!”). E Derek andò anche al ballo di fine anno, con una ragazza della sua età che lo aveva invitato. Andò a prenderla a casa e dopo che la mamma ebbe scattato circa un migliaio di foto, andarono a cena. Trascorsero circa un'ora al ballo, prima di tornare alla macchina di Derek. Lui guidò sino alla riserva e fecero sesso nei sedili posteriori. Lei gli aveva detto che lui era il primo, e Derek aveva mentito, dicendo che, anche per lui, lei era la prima.  
  
Derek si diplomò col massimo dei voti, facendo piangere Melissa. E Laura l’aveva preso in giro per il suo cappello e il suo abito. Mentre i nonni gli avevano detto che erano così fieri di lui. Scott protestò. Lo sceriffo Stilinski gli aveva offerto le sue congratulazioni, mentre Aria lo aveva tirato in un abbraccio stretto. Stiles aveva seguito l'esempio e con una sorta di goffo abbraccio erano caduti a terra.  
  
Per una volta tutto era perfetto per Derek. Quindi, naturalmente, le cose dovevano incasinarsi di nuovo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Note traduttrice** : buon pomeriggio lupetti :) siamo arrivati alla seconda parte del primo capitolo (penso che dividerò ogni capitolo in tre parti, per un totale di 10 capitoli) Oggi abbiamo conosciuto quell'angelo di Kate, ma fortunatamente è arrivata e se n'è andata in questo capitolo. Secondo voi tornerà? Per i riferimenti a Doctor Who/Torchwood, vi posso assicurare che, se anche non seguite il telefilm, i riferimenti non interferiranno con la storia. Piccola precisazione, ho riscritto la data per ricordarvi il periodo in cui si svolge questo capitolo (che è lo stesso del precedente), inoltre qua Derek inizia ad "interessarsi" ai ragazzi e lo vediamo quando parla di [Ianto](http://www.indulgencebooks.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/01/40366-torchwood-ianto-jones.jpg). Non credo ci sia niente da aggiungere, quindi a domenica prossima e mi raccomando, recensite :)  
> (per qualsiasi problema, contattatemi)


	3. 1 Marzo 1988 - 4 Febbraio 2008 (part 3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Avvertenze:** create una playlist con musica deprimente per ascoltarla mentre leggete.

Era un mercoledì di Novembre e Derek era seduto in macchina, in attesa di Scott e Stiles. Aveva tre ore di lezione quel giorno, dalle nove a mezzogiorno, così aveva anche fatto un piccolo turno al negozio, prima di andare a prendere i ragazzi.  
  
Le porte del sedile posteriore si aprirono e Derek si voltò per salutare i ragazzi. Scott sembrava completamente demoralizzato quando lanciò un’occhiata a Stiles. E Stiles…aveva i capelli rasati. Derek sapeva che lo stava fissando e continuò fino a quando sentì qualcuno suonargli il clacson. Così premette sull’acceleratore e uscì dal parcheggio.  
  
“Allora, uh, è un gran cambiamento, eh, Stiles?” Disse, guardando nello specchietto retrovisore, per vedere uno Stiles che guardava fuori dal finestrino.  
  
“Sì.” Stiles si strinse nelle spalle.  
  
La mancanza di risposta era stata ancora più bizzarra del nuovo taglio di capelli. Derek si aspettava una storia su come una gomma da masticare gli fosse finita nei capelli e quindi li aveva dovuti rasare. Oppure su Aria che aveva perso la testa e glieli aveva rasati mentre dormiva. O semplicemente i [Cybermen](http://newsimg.bbc.co.uk/media/images/41631000/jpg/_41631814_cybermen3_416bbc.jpg) glieli avevano cancellati. Tutto avrebbe avuto più senso di uno Stiles che si era fatto tagliare i capelli volentieri.  
  
Derek, però, non indagò oltre, dato che si sentiva come se ci fosse qualcosa di brutto. Se Stiles ne avesse voluto parlare, allora, ne avrebbero parlato.  
  
“Quando torna mamma da lavoro?” Chiese Scott, rompendo il silenzio.  
  
“Probabilmente verso le sei.” Rispose Derek. “Comunque esco appena vi porto a casa.”  
  
“Perché?”  
  
“Ho un appuntamento.”  
  
Beh, 'appuntamento' era una parola grossa. Dopo tutto quello che era successo con Kate, Derek era abbastanza sicuro che lui fosse fottuto quando si trattava di relazioni. Il suo 'primo amore' era finito terribilmente, così terribilmente che era difficile anche chiamarlo il suo 'primo amore'. Il primo mese di college una ragazza della sua classe di Inglese gli aveva chiesto di uscire. Lui aveva accettato e l’aveva portata fuori a cena. In circa venti minuti si era reso conto di essere un terribile conversatore e l’appuntamento era finito subito dopo. L’aveva accompagnata al suo dormitorio e all'ultimo secondo lei gli aveva chiesto se volesse almeno 'fare qualcosa' dato che l’appuntamento era andato male. Inutile dire che non era tornato a casa molto presto.  
  
Quindi, gli appuntamenti non erano cose per Derek. Il sesso occasionale, d'altra parte, era qualcosa che appoggiava totalmente. Non pretendeva di parlarci e se non avesse rivisto mai più quella persona, allora, non ci sarebbero stati rancori. Derek era praticamente fatto per quel genere di cose.  
  
L'unica persona che lo sapeva, era Laura. Si era lasciato sfuggire che stava vedendo un ragazzo (la sua uscita di testa riguardo la sua bisessualità era durata circa tre secondi, fino a quando si era reso conto che non era davvero un problema), dopo il lavoro quel giorno. Laura aveva iniziato a fargli domande su dove sarebbero andati, da quanto tempo si stavano vedendo e così via. Quando le aveva spiegato tutto, lei aveva arricciato il naso dicendo che non sarebbe riuscito a mantenere la cosa segreta, ma se lui voleva così, avrebbe rispettato la sua scelta.  
  
“Un 'appuntamento', giusto.” Disse Scott, annuendo lentamente. (Okay, forse anche Scott lo sapeva). “Ragazzo o ragazza?”  
  
Gli occhi di Derek guizzarono allo specchietto retrovisore e videro che Stiles si era tirato un po' su al commento. “È una ragazza.”  
  
A quanto pareva quella era l'unica cosa che Scott voleva sapere. Si accasciò contro il suo posto e continuò guardare nervosamente Stiles.  
  
Erano quasi a casa, quando Stiles finalmente parlò. “Puoi lasciarmi a casa?”  
  
“C'è qualcuno?” Chiese Derek.  
  
“Mamma dovrebbe essere a casa.”  
  
Derek non chiese altro e cambiò rotta verso casa Stilinski. Era più vicino alla scuola che a casa McHale, quindi non ci volle molto per arrivarci. Derek parcheggiò nel vialetto accanto alla Jeep di Aria e, senza dire una parola, Stiles aprì lo sportello, ringraziò Derek per il passaggio e poi si diresse verso la porta d'ingresso. Derek si assicurava sempre che Stiles fosse entrato dentro prima di partire, così aspettò che Aria aprisse la porta.  
  
Quando aprì la porta, Derek aveva a malapena notato che Scott si era spostato nel sedile anteriore accanto a lui. Non notò neanche che Stiles avvolse le braccia intorno a sua madre. Tutto ciò che notò fu Aria in piedi sulla soglia, con un’aria fragile e una sciarpa intorno alla testa, senza capelli castani che uscivano da sotto. Era come se qualcuno gli avesse dato un pugno nello stomaco. Solo che un pugno nello stomaco sarebbe stato meglio.  
  
Aria lo guardò negli occhi e lui si riprese. Lo salutò e gli diede quello che doveva essere il sorriso più triste che avesse mai visto. Scott non sembrò accorgersi di nulla mentre salutò Aria.  
  
Derek uscì fuori dal vialetto e si diresse verso casa. Una volta arrivato, cancellò il suo appuntamento e si sedette in salotto, in attesa che Melissa tornasse a casa. Scott, ovviamente, non aveva idea di cosa stesse succedendo così fece uno spuntino, sbrigò i suoi compiti, e giocò ad un videogioco. Continuava a lanciare occhiare a Derek mentre erano seduti sul divano insieme, ma non chiese niente a riguardo.  
  
Melissa arrivò a casa alle sei in punto. Entrò nella stanza, sembrando sorpresa di vedere Derek e Scott insieme. Derek non le lasciò neanche il tempo di salutare.  
  
“Quanto è grave?”  
  
Il suo viso si intristì istantaneamente. Scott non sembrò accorgersene. “Cosa quanto è grave?”  
  
“Niente, tesoro.” Disse Melissa velocemente, facendo segno a Derek di seguirla in cucina. “Fammi parlare con tuo fratello.”  
  
Derek andò in cucina con lei, che scompigliò i capelli di Scott prima di uscire dal salotto. Melissa si sedette in una sedia del tavolo, indicando a Derek di sedersi davanti a lei, ma lui scosse la testa.  
  
“Quanto è grave?” Ripeté lui.  
  
“Non sta più rispondendo al trattamento.” Disse Melissa, con voce esperta. “Probabilmente dovremo ricoverarla tra qualche giorno e poi sarà…”  
  
“Sarà solo questione di tempo?” Derek finì per lei.  
  
“Sì.”  
  
“Porca puttana!”  
  
In un’altra occasione Melissa lo avrebbe rimproverato per quella parolaccia. Invece rimase lì, seduta in silenzio, incrociando le mani davanti a lei e premendo le labbra insieme. Derek si appoggiò allo schienale della parete della cucina, coprendosi gli occhi con le mani. Ci fu un rumore di passi dal soggiorno e Derek non ebbe nemmeno bisogno di guardare per sapere che Scott aveva sentito tutto.  
  
“È la signora Stilinski?” Chiese Scott. “È malata, vero?”  
  
“Sì.” Rispose Melissa con voce morbida.  
  
Derek teneva ancora le mani vicino agli occhi, quando sentì Scott avvicinarsi a Melissa per farle domande. Era soffocante. Assolutamente soffocante. Doveva uscire di lì. Doveva andarsene.  
  
Sentì a malapena Melissa chiamarlo, mentre si dirigeva al piano di sopra in camera sua. Derek afferrò il taccuino che teneva incastrato tra il materasso e la rete del letto. Tornò al piano di sotto, afferrando la giacca e le chiavi prima di uscire.  
  
Non ci mise neanche dieci minuti per raggiungere casa Stilinski e, una volta lì, corse alla porta e bussò forte. La Jeep era ancora lì e l’auto della polizia non c’era, quindi Aria doveva essere a casa.  
  
Stiles andò ad aprire la porta, guardò Derek aprendo e chiudendo la bocca un paio di volte prima di decidere cosa dire.  
  
“Non vuole la tua commiserazione, Derek.”  
  
“Non sono qui per questo.”  
  
E poi Stiles quasi inciampò sui suoi stessi passi, mentre si muoveva verso Derek, avvolgendo poi le braccia sul suo busto e poggiando il viso sul suo petto, mentre iniziava a piangere. Derek, immediatamente, avvolse le braccia attorno alle spalle di Stiles prima di poggiare la mano sopra la sua testa.  
  
“Vieni dentro.”  
  
Aria era appoggiata contro il muro dell’ingresso. Sembrava messa anche peggio da così vicino e Derek si chiedeva come aveva potuto non accorgersene. Come aveva potuto non vedere quanto era diventata malata? Si sentiva un idiota. Aria, probabilmente, l’aveva scoperto durante l’estate, iniziando poi il trattamento. La perdita dei capelli era recente, ma sapeva che lei era malata già da un po’.  
  
“Stiles, per favore, staccati da Derek, così può entrare.” Disse Aria.  
  
Stiles rimase inchiodato sul posto e Derek scrollò le spalle verso Aria che sorrise. Lei scosse la testa e cominciò a camminare verso la cucina. “Tesoro, voglio parlare con Derek da sola. Puoi darci un po’ di spazio, per favore?”  
  
Dopo alcuni lunghi secondi, Stiles si allontanò da Derek, strofinando il naso contro il dorso della sua mano. “Scusa.”  
  
“È tutto ok.” Derek si strinse nelle spalle, posando una mano sulla testa di Stiles, prima di seguire Aria in cucina. “I capelli sono belli, Stiles.”  
  
“Grazie.” Disse Stiles.  
  
Una volta entrati in cucina, Derek avvicinò velocemente una sedia per Aria che lo guardò ruotando gli occhi. “Non sono fatta di vetro.”  
  
Derek scelse di ignorare il commento e si sedette accanto a lei. Posò il taccuino sul tavolo e lo allungò verso di lei. Lei alzò un sopracciglio prima di prenderlo e aprirlo alla prima pagina. Derek aspettò impazientemente mentre lei sfogliava pagina dopo pagina, prendendosi il suo tempo per scrutare ogni disegno.  
  
“Sono molto belli.” Disse lei.  
  
“Sono per il mio portfolio.” Rispose.  
  
“Portfolio per...?”  
  
“Per la domanda alla specializzazione in architettura.” Rispose, trovando improvvisamente affascinante la cucitura della giacca. “Voglio laurearmi.”  
  
Non aveva ancora mostrato a nessuno il portfolio. Derek era andato alla biblioteca della scuola per guardare i vecchi portfolio che erano stati accettati, sentendo come se il suo non fosse all’altezza degli altri. Era appassionato di quello, ma essere appassionato di qualcosa e essere bravo in quello erano due cose differenti.  
  
“Che piani hai dopo la laurea?”  
  
“Ottenere un lavoro in una ditta e nel frattempo studiare per il dottorato in architettura.” Rispose. “E poi, si spera, aprire il mio studio.”  
  
Ci fu silenzio dall’altra parte del tavolo. Derek alzò lo sguardo per vedere Aria a bocca aperta, con la mano che reggeva la pagina che stava guardando. La pagina scivolò dalle sue dita e cadde nel blocco. Lei sembrò non accorgersene.  
  
“Dottorato in architettura?” Ripete lei, con gli occhi spalancati.  
  
“Umh, sì.” Derek annuì.  
  
“Potresti farti chiamare Dottor McHale.” Disse lei.  
  
“Sì, ma non credo che lo farò.”  
  
“Ma potresti. ‘Dottor McHale, ha un appuntamento alle cinque.’ ‘Dottor McHale può controllare il mio disegno di questo arco o pilastro?’ ‘Dottor McHale, la prego, mi dica tutti i suoi segreti e poi mi prenda qua sulla scrivania!’”  
  
“E questa conversazione ha appena preso una piega inopportuna.”  
  
Aria rise, scuotendo la testa e chiudendo, poi, il taccuino, prima di porgerlo a Derek. “Sto solo dicendo che le ragazze ameranno questo titolo…-e anche i ragazzi, credo.”  
  
Derek prese il taccuino. “Te l’ha detto mamma?”  
  
“Certo che me l’ha detto lei.” Aria si strinse nelle spalle. “A lei non importa, a me non importa, e non importa a nessun’altro. Ma, probabilmente, a tua mamma importa che è ora di cena e tu non sei a casa.”  
  
Prima che Derek potesse dire un’altra parola, fu spinto fuori dalla cucina, verso la porta d’ingresso. Stiles era seduto in cima alle scale e Derek gli fece un cenno per salutarlo. Non sapeva però se Stiles avesse ricambiato, dato che Aria l’aveva tirato in un abbraccio.  
  
“Ci vediamo presto.” Disse lei, donandogli un sorriso caldo.  
  
“Sicuramente.” Annuì lui.  
  
Derek la salutò un’ultima volta, prima di lasciare la casa per prendere la macchina.  
  
***  
  
Era stata ricoverata un sabato. Derek aveva cominciato a portare e andare a prendere Scott e Stiles a scuola tutti i giorni della settimana. Nessuno parlava in macchina, tranne quando Scott salutava Stiles appena lo lasciavano davanti all'ingresso dell'ospedale. Derek non lasciava il parcheggio fino a quando Stiles non era al sicuro accanto a suo padre che lo aspettava. Lo sceriffo salutava Derek appena Scott saliva sul sedile anteriore, e Scott era sempre il primo a parlare una volta lasciato l'ospedale.  
  
“Vorrei che ci fosse qualcosa che possa fare.” Disse.  
  
“Tutto quello che puoi fare è essere lì per lui.” Rispose Derek. “Tu sei il suo migliore amico, Scott.”  
  
“Sì.” Annuì Scott. “Pensi che potrei andare in ospedale con lui a farle visita un giorno? Magari quando lavori, in modo che tu possa venire a prendermi quando torni a casa.”  
  
“Troveremo un modo.”  
  
E lo trovarono. Scott poteva andare con Stiles in ospedale almeno un giorno alla settimana e Derek sarebbe andato a prenderlo dopo il lavoro. Passò il Ringraziamento e così il Natale e il Capodanno. Stiles e Derek guardarono lo speciale di Natale di Doctor Who e le cose erano quasi tornate alla normalità. (“Ma Astrid era così incredibile!” “Lo so.” “Come hanno potuto ucciderlo?” “Dramma? Non lo so. Ma, ehi, guarda il lato positivo, Torchwood torna a Gennaio.” “Mi stai prendendo per il culo, vero?”).  
  
***  
  
  
Era il primo giorno di Febbraio e Derek era tornato a casa da un turno al negozio d'arte. Melissa era seduta al tavolo della cucina con le mani giunte di fronte a lei. Derek non disse nulla, aspettando che fosse lei a parlare.  
  
“Non durerà molto.” Disse Melissa. "Dovresti andare a trovarla presto.”  
  
“Andrò domani.” Disse prima di lasciare la cucina.  
  
Il giorno dopo era un sabato così si svegliò presto, lasciò un post-it per Melissa sul tavolo della cucina e si diresse verso l'ospedale. Arrivò alla sua porta(,) e si fermò, prima di allontanarsi e andare verso il bagno. Si appoggiò al lavandino per cinque minuti, premendo la fronte contro lo specchio freddo e poi sentì il calore di una mano sulla sua spalla.  
  
“Vuole vederti.” Disse lo sceriffo. “Faccio una pausa. Tu vai a parlarle e io andrò a prendere del caffè.”  
  
“Dov'è Stiles?” Chiese Derek.  
  
“È con lei, ma è addormentato.” Disse lo sceriffo con un sorriso affettuoso sul volto. “Non credo si sveglierà.”  
  
Se ne andò, lasciando Derek solo un’altra volta. Era come se i suoi piedi fossero piantati sul posto, ma riuscì a staccarsi. La sua stanza era vicino al bagno e, dato che probabilmente lo stava aspettando, Derek non si preoccupò di bussare.  
  
“Eccolo là.” Salutò Aria, la sua voce dolce e debole.  
  
Ed eccola lì. Nulla l’avrebbe potuto preparare alla vista di lei. Sembrava minuta, ma quasi anziana. Era come se avesse vissuto mille vite e stesse solo aspettando di andarsene. Conoscendola, Derek sapeva che lei voleva andarsene.  
  
Gli occhi di Derek guizzarono verso Stiles che stava rannicchiato al suo fianco. Avrebbe compiuto tredici anni tra quasi due mesi, ma sembrava in qualche modo più piccolo. Non debole come lei, semplicemente giovane e vulnerabile.  
  
“Ciao.” Salutò debolmente, mantenendo la voce bassa e prendendo posto accanto a lei.  
  
“Come stai?”  
  
E naturalmente era stata lei a chiederlo.  
  
“Sto bene.”  
  
“Come va a scuola? Sei entrato nel programma?”  
  
“La scuola va bene.” Disse Derek. “Non presenterò la mia candidatura fino al prossimo semestre, quindi…” “Quindi lo sapremo più in là.”  
  
Derek non riuscì a finire la frase, dato che lei non sarebbe stata in grado di saperlo.  
  
“Sono sicura che entrerai.” Lo rassicurò, mettendo una mano sopra una delle sue.  
  
Cercò disperatamente di ignorare tutti gli aghi nella sua mano. Stiles si mosse accanto a lei e gli occhi di Derek guizzarono subito verso il ragazzo addormentato.  
  
“Parla di te continuamente.” Disse, con la voce piena di affetto. “Pensa che tu sia la persona più eccezionale di sempre.”  
  
“Sì, beh, neanche lui è così male.” Derek si strinse nelle spalle, gli occhi ancora concentrati su Stiles. “È l’unico che vuole guardare Doctor Who con me.”  
  
“Mi dispiace per quello.” Disse lei. “Ho provato a guardare il primo episodio con lui, ma la gente si stava trasformando in manichini e io proprio non capisco l’umorismo britannico.”  
  
Derek rise, scuotendo la testa e guardandola di nuovo. Aria stava ancora guardando Stiles però, così Derek seguì il suo sguardo. Pensò a cosa sarebbe successo se Stiles si fosse svegliato. Probabilmente li avrebbe osservati con gli occhi semi chiusi per poi fissare Derek, prima di gridare e cadere all'indietro, atterrando sul pavimento.  
  
“Prenditi cura di lui per me.”  
  
Voleva dire di no. Non voleva la responsabilità di prendersi cura di Stiles. Ma sapeva che qualcuno avrebbe dovuto. Perché Stiles avrebbe voluto prendersi cura di suo padre e, anche se suo padre avrebbe cercato di prendersi cura di lui, non sarebbe stata la stessa cosa.  
  
“Lo farò. Te lo prometto.”  
  
“Grazie, Dottor McHale.”  
  
Derek si lasciò sfuggire un sorriso. “Non lo sono.”  
  
“Non lo sei ancora, Derek.”  
  
Derek era andato subito al lavoro dopo aver lasciato l'ospedale. Ascoltò vagamente Laura parlare per tutto il turno. Uscì alle cinque e, invece di andare a casa, andò in un bar fuori città, dove sapeva che non avrebbero chiesto la carta d’identità. Avrebbe compiuto ventuno anni a Novembre, ma sembrava abbastanza grande da apparire un venticinquenne.  
  
Un’ora dopo stava baciando il collo di un tizio, mentre questo stava aprendo la porta del proprio appartamento. Erano quasi le sei e Derek aveva promesso a sua madre che sarebbe stato a casa alle sette, dato che lei doveva fare il turno di notte. Non aveva intenzione di tirarla per le lunghe, aveva solo bisogno di distrarsi.  
  
Una volta raggiunta la camera da letto, i vestiti volarono via. Derek lo spinse sul letto prima di sdraiarsi su di lui, premendo la bocca, con urgenza, contro la sua. Era tutto impersonale, non fecero rumore, ad eccezione del respiro pesante e di qualche gemito involontario. Derek si era ritrovato sulla sua schiena, il ragazzo gli aveva tirato giù i boxer e poi aveva avvolto la sua bocca intorno a lui. Era esperto e preciso e aveva fatto esattamente tutto quello di cui Derek aveva bisogno. Nella sua mente tutto sembrava clinico e procedurale, ma il suo corpo stava reagendo perfettamente alla situazione.  
  
Derek si svegliò quando il suo cellulare iniziò a vibrare sul pavimento di legno. Guardò l’orologio e gemette. Erano le otto.  
  
Prese il telefono dal pavimento e controllò. Cinque chiamate perse, tutte negli ultimi dieci minuti, e tutte dallo sceriffo Stilinski. Derek sentì lo stomaco contorcersi mentre si rimetteva i boxer e accendeva la lampada per cercare i suoi jeans.  
  
“Che succede?” Brandon? Brian? Brad? Disse dal letto, mentre era seduto e si stropicciava gli occhi.  
  
“Devo andare.” Rispose Derek, afferrando il resto dei suoi vestiti e mettendoseli in fretta.  
  
“Andiamo, tesoro, rimani un altro po’.” Propose Brandon/Brian/Brad, accarezzando il letto.  
  
“Non ci pensare neanche.”  
  
E con questo Derek uscì dall'appartamento, richiamando lo sceriffo mentre scendeva le scale e raggiungeva la sua auto, che aveva parcheggiato a casaccio.  
  
“Derek, sono contento che tu abbia richiamato.” Disse lo sceriffo quando rispose al telefono dopo il secondo squillo.  
  
“Sì, mi dispiace che tu abbia dovuto chiamare così tante volte, io...ehm, mi sono addormentato.” Disse Derek.  
  
Lo sceriffo, probabilmente, aveva chiamato il telefono di casa e Scott, sicuramente, aveva risposto dicendo che era fuori. Quindi sapeva esattamente dove si era addormentato, ma per fortuna non aveva detto nulla a riguardo.  
  
“Senti, so che Melissa sta facendo il turno di notte e io odio chiedertelo, ma il medico ha detto che probabilmente non durerà ancora molto e Stiles è a casa, quindi se lo potessi portare qui, mi farebbe molto piacere.”  
  
“Perché Stiles non è lì?”  
  
“Aria ha insistito per portarlo a casa, in modo che potesse dormire nel suo letto per una volta.” Rispose lo sceriffo. “Dovrebbe essere ancora addormentato, ma c'è una chiave di riserva sotto lo zerbino.”  
  
“Sì, posso farlo.” Disse Derek.  
  
“Grazie, Derek.”  
  
Il viaggio verso casa Stilinski era stato lungo e silenzioso. Sembrava che stesse guidando verso la condanna. Non c'era nulla che potessero fare ora, tranne aspettare. Parcheggiò nel vialetto accanto alla jeep e si diresse verso il portico. Derek prese la chiave di riserva ed entrò in casa, si prese un momento per sentire il cambiamento d'aria. Aria non era lì per salutarlo con un sorriso. Lei non c'era e questo aveva reso la casa vuota.  
  
Ma Stiles era lì e lui doveva farlo. Salì le scale ed entrò nella prima porta a sinistra. Stiles dormiva, rannicchiato nel suo letto con la lampada sul comodino accesa. C'era una cornice sul comodino con una foto di Stiles, Aria, e lo sceriffo. I capelli di Stiles erano ancora lunghi, Aria sembrava sana e lo sceriffo Stilinski era ancora un vice.  
  
“Stiles.” Disse Derek seduto sul bordo del letto, mettendo una mano sulla sua spalla.  
  
Era già sveglio. “Ti ho sentito entrare.”  
  
“Pensavo avessi il sonno pesante.”  
  
“Ce l’avevo.”  
  
Stiles si sedette e spinse indietro le coperte e Derek si accorse che era già vestito. Quello fece più male di quanto avrebbe dovuto.  
  
“Dobbiamo andare.” Disse Derek. “Tuo padre suonava abbastanza preoccupato al telefono.”  
  
Derek si alzò e aspettò che Stiles facesse lo stesso, ma lui non lo fece. Rimase seduto nel letto, le mani che stringevano le coperte.  
  
“Stiles, dobbiamo davvero-.”  
  
“Non voglio che muoia.”  
  
Non piangeva e Derek pensò che probabilmente aveva già pianto abbastanza per farlo ancora.  
  
“Lo so.”  
  
“Non è giusto.”  
  
“Lo so.”  
  
“Perché Dio non ha dato il cancro ad un assassino o a qualcuno di cattivo?”  
  
“Non credo in Dio.”  
  
Stiles lo guardò aggrottando la fronte. “Allora a cosa credi?”  
  
_In te._  
  
“Non credo in nulla.”  
  
A quanto pare quella era una risposta abbastanza buona per Stiles. Si alzò dal letto, si infilò le scarpe e seguì Derek al piano di sotto.  
  
Il viaggio verso l'ospedale fu anche peggio. Stiles era nel sedile accanto a lui, la sua gamba saltava su e giù. Derek era tentato di allungare una mano sul suo ginocchio per tranquillizzarlo, ma si trattenne. Non parlarono e non si guardarono. Per qualche ragione, questo aveva reso il viaggio ancora più lungo.  
  
Quando Derek parcheggiò, si immaginava che Stiles aspettasse in macchina, ancora restio ad entrare. Ma non appena Derek spense il motore, Stiles aprì velocemente la portiera, per camminare velocemente verso l’ingresso. Derek dovette correre per tenere il suo passo e, quando lo raggiunse agli ascensori, Stiles era già dentro con le porte che si chiudevano.  
  
Derek premette il pulsante e attese l’ascensore seguente. Arrivò al piano in meno di un minuto, ma, quando giunse nella stanza, c'erano una mezza dozzina di infermieri e medici. Sentì qualcuno dichiarare l’ora del decesso. Avvenuta, ormai, da tre minuti.  
  
Il funerale fu tre giorni più tardi. Melissa stette a fianco dello sceriffo mentre Scott rimase vicino a Stiles. Derek, invece, rimase indietro e fu il primo ad andarsene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Note traduttrice:** il primo capitolo è ufficialmente concluso. Certo, non con tanta felicità, ma che mondo sarebbe senza un po' di angst? Vi volevo avvertire che, a differenza di come ho detto la settimana scorsa, i capitoli saranno più di dieci, perchè ho già preparato sette capitoli e non ho ancora finito di tradurre tutto il secondo della storia originale. Non posso darvi nessuno spoiler, ma vi dico soltanto che dal prossimo capitolo arriverà un po' di felicità. Inoltre, vorrei ringraziare tutti quelli che hanno recensito, sperando che da oggi si aggiunga qualcun altro. Detto questo a domeni prossima  <3


	4. 7 Gennaio 2011 - 10 Aprile 2013 (part 1)

Derek era entrato nel programma di Architettura grazie ad una lettera di raccomandazione scritta da Aria Stilinski. Il suo consulente gli aveva detto che era completamente incredulo, infatti gli aveva fatto una copia della lettera, che però era stata infilata in una cartella a caso ed era stata dimenticata.  
  
Stava ancora portando Scott a scuola ogni giorno, ma Stiles aveva deciso di prendere il bus. A volte andava a casa loro, ma non aveva più parlato con Derek. Beh, Derek lo aveva evitato a tutti i costi. Stiles, probabilmente, pensava che, se Derek non si fosse addormentato come un idiota, lo avrebbe potuto accompagnare in tempo in ospedale per poter dire addio ad Aria. Era colpa sua se Stiles non aveva visto sua madre un'ultima volta e lui non poteva affrontare Stiles dopo quello.  
  
Per l'anniversario della sua morte Stiles aveva trascorso la notte a casa loro. Derek stava andando a letto, dato che la mattina avrebbe dovuto aprire il negozio, quando passò davanti alla stanza di Scott. Guardò dentro, vedendo Scott abbracciare Stiles, che stava piangendo sulla sua spalla. Scott incontrò i suoi occhi e gli rivolse uno sguardo identico a quello di un cucciolo terrorizzato. Derek scosse la testa e si diresse rapidamente lungo il corridoio verso la sua stanza.  
  
Scott e Stiles erano andati al Liceo di Beacon Hills e per qualche miracolo erano entrati nella squadra di lacrosse. Non era proprio un miracolo, dato che ogni ragazzo della scuola era nella squadra di lacrosse almeno a fare lo scaldapanchine.  
  
Nell'Ottobre del loro secondo anno e dell'ultimo di Derek, questi acquistò una Camaro nera con i soldi del compleanno, quelli di Natale e quelli del lavoro al negozio d'arte. Si trasferì in un appartamento con Laura a soli dieci minuti di distanza dalla sua vecchia casa. A Scott era stata lasciata l'Accord e Stiles aveva iniziato a guidare la jeep, anche se avrebbe preso la patente solo ad Aprile. Questo, probabilmente,era uno dei vantaggi di essere il figlio dello sceriffo.  
  
Il figlio dello sceriffo si era cacciato nei guai più di qualsiasi altro ragazzo in città (insieme a Scott, naturalmente). Ogni volta che c'era un corpo disperso nei boschi o un affare di droga, Scott e Stiles riuscivano ad essere lì prima dell'arrivo della polizia. C'era, in realtà, una piccola colonna del giornale locale dal titolo 'Le canaglie di Beacon Hills'. Non menzionavano i nomi, ma tutti sapevano che si trattava di loro.  
  
E Derek era felice per Stiles. Era felice che il ragazzo potesse sorridere di nuovo, essere goffo e cacciarsi nei guai. Ogni volta che faceva visita a casa, Stiles era lì a lavorare ad un progetto scolastico o giocare ai videogiochi con Scott. Derek si chiedeva se avrebbe potuto farla franca sedendosi sul divano accanto a lui, chiedendogli cosa ne pensasse di Matt Smith come Dottore (a Derek piaceva più di Tennant e sapeva che con quello avrebbe ottenuto qualche punto con Stiles), o della morte di Ianto (Stiles, naturalmente, aveva pianto).  
  
Si trattenne dal fare quelle cose, però. Perché gli mancava Stiles più di quanto avrebbe mai pensato. Stiles, probabilmente, lo accusava ancora per quello che era successo anni prima. Derek non era sicuro che Stiles lo stesse ancora incolpando, ma sapeva che, se fosse stato nei suoi panni, lui lo avrebbe fatto.  
  
Laura cercava di farlo ragionare. Continuava a chiamare Derek idiota, dicendo che non doveva incolpare se stesso per uno stupido errore e che probabilmente colpevolizzava se stesso molto più di quanto facesse Stiles.  
  
Naturalmente aveva ragione, ma l'intera cosa ancora non convinceva Derek. Si sentiva guidato dal senso di colpa ogni volta che era vicino a casa Stilinski. Non fece niente per migliorare le cose e continuò ad evitare Stiles, cosa che peggiorava ancora di più la situazione.  
  
Derek era diventato molto più chiuso. Non andava più in giro a fare sesso con persone che conosceva a mala pena e frequentava principalmente sei posti: l'appartamento, la vecchia casa, la scuola, il negozio, il bar dove aveva recentemente ottenuto un lavoro, e il negozio di alimentari. Laura era riuscita a trascinarlo al cinema alcune sere, ma il più delle volte, Derek faceva turni extra a lavoro e sbrigava anche i suoi compiti. Non era mai stato una persona sociale, ma questo era troppo anche per uno come lui.  
  
Quando aveva detto a Laura che gli piaceva stare a casa, lei lo aveva trascinato verso la sua macchina, in modo da portarlo al ristorante. Li avevano scambiati due volte per una coppia e tre per fratelli, niente di insolito insomma.  
  
Sua madre e Laura sembravano aver escogitato un qualche tipo di piano malvagio per farlo uscire dall'appartamento più spesso. Melissa aveva deciso che le cene il venerdì sera a casa McHale fossero legge. Laura gli aveva comprato un abbonamento a una palestra per il suo ventiduesimo compleanno. ("Devi mantenerti in forma! Se no come avviciniamo i clienti?") Anche Scott era passato al negozio, mentre Derek stava lavorando, per chiedergli se volesse uscire.  
  
La sua vita sociale, sostanzialmente, comprendeva sua madre, suo fratello minore, e la sua migliore amica, che era praticamente una sorta di sorella maggiore (e qualunque ragazzo che avesse quella settimana). Anche se Derek si rendeva conto di essere piuttosto patetico, stava bene così e aveva molto più tempo per pensare agli studi universitari. Si sarebbe laureato in primavera, iniziando la specializzazione in estate e il dottorato in autunno.  
  
Aveva bisogno di concentrarsi sulla sua carriera e nient'altro. Non aveva tempo per distrazioni come gli appuntamenti e le uscite con le persone. Ormai era perso nella sua solitudine.  
  
E stava bene così.  
  
Ma a volte, quando vedeva una jeep, o un ragazzo con i capelli rasati, o la stazione di polizia, o un museo d'arte, Derek sentiva uno strano dolore sordo allo stomaco che si rifiutava di andare via.  
  
***  
  
Era il primo venerdì di Gennaio e Derek aveva appena iniziato il suo ultimo semestre all'università. Tornò all'appartamento dopo un turno al negozio d'arte e vide Laura tirare fuori dal forno una teglia di biscotti. Derek uscì in fretta per verificare il numero dell'appartamento.  
  
"Ah ah, molto divertente." Disse Laura, mentre Derek rientrava, facendosi strada verso di lei.  
  
"Scusa, ma credo di averti appena vista cucinare." Disse Derek, guardando i brownies, che in realtà non sembravano dei completi disastri.  
  
"So cucinare." Disse, mettendo le mani sui fianchi (il che non sembrava così intimidatorio, dato che aveva ancora indosso i guanti da forno) . "È solo che non l'ho mai fatto per te."  
  
"Qual è l'occasione?"  
  
"Ho intenzione di venire alla cena del venerdì sera con te." Si strinse nelle spalle. "E sto portando la ricetta segreta dei brownies di Laura."  
  
"L'hai appena inventata, vero?"  
  
"Sta’ zitto."  
  
Lo stava guardando con il broncio. Derek odiava quando lei metteva il broncio. Doveva sempre chiedere scusa quando lo faceva. Sospirando, Derek le avvolse un braccio intorno alle spalle e guardò i brownies sul bancone. "Sembrano buoni, Laura."  
  
"Grazie."  
  
"Allora, posso sapere qual è la ricetta segreta?"  
  
"Uh, no. È segreta per una ragione, Derek."  
  
"Hai solo aggiunto una tonnellata di scaglie di cioccolato alla miscela già pronta, vero?"  
  
"Vai a farti fottere."  
  
Senza un altro commento, Laura si fece strada fuori dalla cucina, con le mani con ancora i guanti poggiate sui fianchi. Sì, avrebbe certamente dovuto scusarsi. Derek uscì dalla cucina per andare nella sua stanza a cambiarsi. C'era stato un bambino piuttosto vivace al negozio che aveva voluto giocare vicino alla cassa con il suo set da vernice. La maggior parte era finita sul grembiule di Derek, ma alcuni schizzi erano finiti sulla sua maglietta.  
  
Dopo essersi cambiato, Derek tornò in salotto, vedendo Laura mettere un foglio di alluminio sui brownies mentre aveva addosso un vestito. Un vestito. A casa della sua famiglia. Bene, questo stava diventando strano.  
  
"Ti rendi conto che ci saranno solo mia mamma e Scott, vero?" Chiese, appoggiandosi al bancone.  
  
"Sì." Disse, premendo il foglio di alluminio verso il basso lungo i bordi della teglia.  
  
"Laura, penseranno che vogliamo annunciare che ci sposiamo o qualcosa del genere."  
  
"Non essere così drammatico, Derek." Disse ruotando gli occhi. "Non ho ancora avuto una scusa per indossare questo vestito, quindi l'ho messo e basta."  
  
"Giusto." Disse lentamente, annuendo con la testa.  
  
"Inoltre, se tu fossi l'ultimo uomo sulla Terra, diventerei lesbica piuttosto che sposarti."  
  
"Wow, Laura, dici proprio quello che pensi."  
  
"Lo faccio sempre." Disse lei, andando verso la porta per prendere il cappotto e la sciarpa dall'attaccapanni a muro. "Prendi tu i brownies, ma quando arriviamo a casa tua li porterò io dentro. Non voglio che mi rubi il merito."  
  
Poi si avvolse la sciarpa intorno al collo e si diresse nel corridoio del loro palazzo. Derek la seguì, dopo aver infilato la giacca di pelle e aver preso il vassoio.  
  
Il viaggio verso casa McHale durò circa dieci minuti, quindi arrivarono alle sei e mezza. Derek parcheggiò in strada, dato che le auto di Melissa e di Scott erano già nel vialetto. Laura fu la prima ad uscire e, dopo aver preso il vassoio dei brownies, si diresse verso il vialetto di casa. Derek le tagliò la strada passando dal prato, arrivando per primo alla porta d'ingresso.  
  
"Hai barato" Disse. "Tutti sanno che non dovresti passare dal giardino."  
  
Derek stava per rispondere quando la porta si aprì. Scott era lì, così come... Stiles. Per qualche ragione, Derek si sentiva come se gli avessero tirato un pugno nello stomaco. Dopo anni in cui era stato in grado di evitarlo, ora Stiles stava di fronte a lui ancora una volta. Giusto per peggiorare le cose, il ragazzo aveva iniziato a fissarlo negli occhi e Derek stava facendo lo stesso,. Beh, sapeva che era passato un po' di tempo, ma quando diavolo era cresciuto così tanto? Probabilmente era solo un centimetro più basso di Derek, altro e magro e perché diavolo stava pensando a questo?  
  
A quanto pareva si stavano guardando a vicenda da un po', dato che Scott cominciò a tossire. Gli occhi di Laura erano passati da Derek a Stiles, prima di sollevare il vassoio con i brownies.  
  
"Ho fatto i brownies!" Esclamò, entrando in casa.  
  
"Fantastico!" Rispose Scott, prendendole il vassoio dalle mani. "Vado a metterlo in cucina."  
  
"Ottima idea, Scott." Disse Laura, togliendosi sciarpa e cappotto a tempo di record, prima di seguirlo.  
  
"Wow, Laura, il tuo vestito è davvero bello." Disse Scott dalla cucina.  
  
"Grazie, Scott, anche tu sei molto carino." Rispose Laura.  
  
"E così siamo rimasti solo noi due." Disse Stiles, spingendosi le mani in tasca e alzando lentamente lo sguardo verso Derek.  
  
"Già." Rispose lui.  
  
Il silenzio che seguì fu probabilmente il più imbarazzante al quale Derek fosse mai stato sottoposto. Erano proprio lì, in piedi davanti alla porta, senza guardarsi. E ogni volta che cercavano di farlo, spostavano lo sguardo appena gli occhi si incontravano.  
  
Derek voleva solo che tornassero indietro. Voleva poter parlare come facevano un tempo. Ma non potevano più. Le cose erano imbarazzanti e Derek si sentiva come se non avesse il diritto di parlare con lui. Stiles gli avrebbe parlato quando sarebbe stato pronto a farlo, e se non avesse più voluto parlargli, allora andava bene così. Purtroppo non c'era niente che Derek potesse fare a tal proposito.  
  
"Derek, non ho ti mai-."  
  
"Ci sono le lasagne qui e le mangeremo senza di voi!" Disse Laura, camminando nel corridoio dalla cucina e poi facendo cenno verso di loro con le braccia. "Quindi portate i vostri culi qui dentro!"  
  
"Arriviamo." Disse Derek.  
  
La cena fu imbarazzante in un primo momento, dato che nessuno sapeva dove sedersi. Derek finì seduto tra sua madre e Laura, di fronte a Stiles. Non poteva guardare in alto senza vederlo, così era costretto a voltarsi sempre. Melissa faceva domande sulla scuola e il lavoro, ma alla fine i piccoli argomenti di conversazione cominciarono a esaurirsi.  
  
Per fortuna (o non proprio, dipendeva da come si guardava la cosa), Laura decise di intavolare una discussione.  
  
"Non riesco a credere che voi due siate cresciuti così tanto." Disse, gesticolando verso Scott e Stiles. "E siete entrambi molto carini."  
  
Scott e Stiles sbuffarono all'unisono, trovando improvvisamente le loro cene estremamente interessanti.  
  
"Sono seria." Disse Laura . "Siete molto belli. Scommetto che a scuola tutte le ragazze vi stanno dietro."  
  
"Inizi a sembrare mamma, Laura." Disse Scott. "Non piacciamo a nessuna."  
  
"Okay, beh, vi piace qualcuno?"  
  
"Ovviamente il mio piano per conquistare il cuore di Lydia Martin è ancora in atto." Rispose Stiles.  
  
Derek scelse di ignorare la stretta allo stomaco.  
  
"Ma qui il nostro Scott ha puntato gli occhi su una ragazza speciale."  
  
"Chi è? La conosco?" Chiese Melissa, decidendo improvvisamente di partecipare alla conversazione.  
  
"È una ragazza nuova, è arrivata questo semestre." Disse Stiles, parlando per Scott che lo stava guardando come se lo avesse appena tradito. "Si chiama Allison Argent."  
  
Senza voltarsi verso di lei, Derek sapeva che Laura lo stava guardando. Qualcosa di freddo corse attraverso di lui e cercò disperatamente di mantenere una faccia seria. 'Argent' non era esattamente un nome raro, ma il solo pensiero che questo fosse legato ad Allison, non andava a genio a Derek.  
  
"Allora, com'è?" Chiese Laura.  
  
"Grandiosa." Rispose Scott, sospirando sognante. "Profuma sempre di buono, è intelligente e divertente e piacevole e bella e premurosa e meravigliosa e..."  
  
"Quindi ci hai parlato?" Chiese Melissa.  
  
"Cosa? No!" Rispose Scott. "Mamma, non posso parlare con lei. Inoltre, Lydia ha deciso che Allison sarà la sua nuova migliore amica-"  
  
"-Il che sarebbe perfetto per un doppio appuntamento!" Stiles lo interruppe, avvolgendo un braccio attorno alle spalle di Scott. "Sai, se ci avessi mai parlato."  
  
"Come se tu l'avessi fatto." Disse Scott, togliendosi dalle spalle il braccio di Stiles. "Lydia non sa nemmeno che esisti e ti piace dalla terza elementare."  
  
Sembrava che Stiles stesse per rispondere, ma a quanto pareva per una volta nella sua vita non riusciva a pensare a niente da dire. Melissa approfittò di questo breve momento di silenzio per alzarsi in piedi e prendere i piatti di tutti.  
  
"Posso aiutarti, Melissa." Disse Laura, alzandosi.  
  
"No, Laura. Tu sei un nostro ospite, inoltre hai fatto i brownies." Disse Melissa, agitando una mano verso Laura. "Li appoggerò solo nel lavandino, poi i ragazzi li laveranno. Questa conversazione è diventata troppo da liceo per me."  
  
Melissa posò i piatti nel lavandino, si voltò, indicò Derek, Scott e Stiles e poi i piatti.  
  
"Credo di essere un ospite anch’io." Disse Stiles.  
  
"Stiles, tu praticamente vivi qui." Rispose Melissa. "Anche tu aiuterai con i piatti."  
  
E con questa osservazione finale, Melissa si fece strada fuori dalla cucina per andare verso il soggiorno. Scott si accasciò contro il sedile e sospirò.  
  
"Okay, hai mai parlato con questa ragazza?" Chiese Laura, salvando tutti dal monologo di Scott sulle ciglia di Allison.  
  
"Beh..." Scott iniziò, sorridendo come se fosse soddisfatto di sé. "Il suo primo giorno di lezione mi ha chiesto una penna e io le ho prestato la mia."  
  
Derek aspettò che continuasse quando si rese conto che la storia era già finita.  
  
"Solo questo?" Chiese Laura. "Questo è tutto quello che è successo?"  
  
"Sì." Disse Scott, apparentemente incapace di cancellare il sorriso intontito dal suo volto.  
  
"Do la colpa a Derek." Disse lei.  
  
"Cosa?" Chiese Derek. "Cosa ho fatto?"  
  
"Derek, tu sei suo fratello maggiore e la tua storia sentimentale è la più triste che abbia mai visto." Disse lei. "Dico sul serio, cosa c'è di sbagliato in te?"  
  
"Ho avuto relazioni."  
  
"Hai avuto una relazione che si è conclusa orribilmente e poi hai deciso di andare a letto con chiunque ti si presentasse davanti e adesso non parli con nessuno." Disse lei. "A volte quando penso a quanto tu sia emotivamente costipato, mi viene da piangere."  
  
Derek ebbe appena il tempo realizzare, quando si rese conto che tutti lo stavano guardando. Anche sua madre aveva infilato la testa in cucina per vedere cosa stesse succedendo. Tutto quello su cui Derek riusciva a concentrarsi era la sensazione di tradimento. Laura era sempre stata dalla sua parte, anche quando aveva fatto gli errori più stupidi. Gli era sempre stata vicino, al di là della situazione, e ora stava praticamente spiattellando tutto quello che si era tenuta dentro.  
  
Il suo viso era pieno di rammarico e si allungò sul tavolo per poggiare una mano su quella di Derek. "Derek, mi dispiace. Quello era..."  
  
"Va bene." Disse, alzandosi e camminando verso il lavandino. "Non preoccupatevi per i piatti, li faccio io."  
  
"Sei sicuro?" Chiese Scott.  
  
"Sì."  
  
Ci furono dei rumori di sedie che si spostavano e Derek non ebbe bisogno neanche di girarsi per vedere che gli altri avevano lasciato la stanza. Aprì l'acqua e attese che diventasse calda, quando una mano gli si posò sulla spalla.  
  
"Laura, non preoccuparti."  
  
"Sono un po' offeso che tu pensi che io possa essere Laura. O forse lusingato, non sono sicuro. "  
  
E naturalmente era Stiles. Chi altri avrebbe potuto essere? Stiles si mise accanto a Derek e cominciò a sciacquare i piatti, prima di metterli in lavastoviglie.  
  
"Se ti fa sentire meglio, e non so come possa farti sentire meglio, ma, uh..." Stiles si interruppe, grattandosi la nuca.  
  
"Cosa?"  
  
"Io non ho mai baciato nessuno, almeno tu hai una storia sentimentale."  
  
"Preferirei non aver avuto nessuna storia sentimentale invece di avere quella che ho." Disse Derek, consegnando a Stiles i piatti per metterli nella lavastoviglie. "Sei interessato al commercio?"  
  
"Non credo che funzioni in questo modo."  
  
Derek sorrise, consegnando a Stiles il vassoio delle lasagne, prima di vedere che ai lati c’era della crosta di formaggio. Stiles ci schizzò del sapone e lo riempì con acqua calda.  
  
"Penso che se ne occuperà Scott." Disse Stiles.  
  
"Buona idea."  
  
Fu in quel momento che Laura entrò in cucina, sorridendogli prima di prendere un coltello dal portaposate e sollevare l'alluminio dal piatto di brownies. "Ne volete uno?"  
  
"Dovrei essere spaventato?" Chiese Stiles, guardando i brownies scettico.  
  
La risposta di Laura fu uno schiaffo sulla nuca. "No. Sono davvero buoni, vero Derek?"  
  
"Non ho mai mangiato i tuoi brownies, Laura."  
  
Un altro schiaffo sulla nuca. "Dovresti dire: 'Sì, Laura fa i migliori brownies di sempre. Lei è un genio dei brownies.' "  
  
Tutti mangiarono i brownies di Laura (che erano in realtà piuttosto buoni) e, dopo una piccola discussione con Melissa ("Tieni tu i brownies, Derek può prendere il vassoio la prossima volta che viene qui." "No, non posso prenderli tutti." "Melissa, va bene. Non ho bisogno di mangiarli." "Nemmeno io!"), Derek e Laura si diressero verso la Camaro, con il vassoio dei brownies sotto il braccio di Laura.  
  
"Non ne abbiamo bisogno neanche noi." Disse Laura, guardando i brownies appena Derek uscì dal vialetto e si diresse verso il loro appartamento.  
  
"Sapevi che ci sarebbe stato anche lui?"  
  
Teneva gli occhi sulla strada, ma sapeva che Laura lo stava guardando. Derek non aveva bisogno di ripeterlo, Laura sapeva esattamente di chi stesse parlando.  
  
"Sì." Confessò. "Ho chiamato Scott e gli ho detto di invitare Stiles e di dirgli che tu non ci saresti stato."  
  
"L'hai organizzato alle mie spalle?"  
  
"Non è che abbiamo progettato la tua morte." Disse. "È solo che... so cosa provi per lui, Derek e io-"  
  
"-Sai cosa provo per lui?" Ripeté Derek. "Cosa diavolo vorrebbe dire?"  
  
"Vuol dire che so quanto tieni a lui." Disse. "Scott e io sappiamo che voi due siete troppo testardi per lasciar perdere e riprendere a parlarvi. Quindi, abbiamo deciso di fare da soli. Prego, Derek. Inoltre, è andata piuttosto bene. Avete parlato, vero? Non sembrava arrabbiato o come se ti stesse incolpando di qualcosa che è successo quasi tre anni fa, qualcosa che non era nemmeno colp-"  
  
"Laura, puoi smetterla, per favore?"  
  
Le sue mani si strinsero sul volante con forza mentre continuava a guardare dritto davanti a sé, ignorando ogni sguardo che Laura gli stava lanciando. Le cose si sarebbero aggiustate con Stiles, ma sapeva che doveva parlarne con lui. Non sarebbero completamente tornate a posto finchè non avrebbero discusso di tutto. Una cena a sorpresa con altre tre persone non avrebbe risolto magicamente le cose.  
  
"Sì, va bene," Disse Laura con calma, dandogli una pacca sul ginocchio. "E mi dispiace per quello che ho detto sull'essere emotivamente costipato. Voglio dire, è vero, ma non avrei dovuto dirlo."  
  
"Accidenti, grazie Laura."  
  
***  
  
Erano passati tre giorni dalla cena e Derek non aveva parlato con Scott, o sua madre, o (per fortuna) con Stiles. Laura era impossibile da ignorare dato che vivevano insieme, ma camminava silenziosamente ogni volta che lo incrociava. Lo stava trattando come se fosse una bomba che aspettava solo di scoppiare. Forse aveva a che fare con Stiles, oppure col fatto che il suo capo l'aveva costretto a fare l'inventario al negozio alle sette del mattino.  
  
Derek si considerava una persona mattinera, ma solo quando si svegliava presto per fare cose che gli piacevano. Ad esempio, godersi il silenzio prima che Laura si svegliasse, preparare la colazione per uno e sorridere compiaciuto quando Laura si lamentava, vedere il nuovo episodio di Doctor Who senza essere preso in giro da Laura, fare i compiti, andare a correre, lavorare sul suo portfolio, o riflettere sul significato della vita. Ma alzarsi la mattina per svolgere il lavoro che il nuovo ragazzo che avevano assunto avrebbe dovuto fare la notte prima non era la sua idea di essere contenti al mattino.  
  
Dicono che non si dovrebbe mai guidare arrabbiati o frustrati. Forse poteva chiamare e dire che non era in condizione di guidare, il che, probabilmente, l’avrebbe fatto licenziare. Inoltre, era già per strada e sveglio.  
  
Così sveglio da notare Stiles in piedi sul marciapiede con le mani nelle tasche. Sembrava che stesse aspettando l'autobus e Derek si chiese brevemente cosa fosse successo alla jeep, quando ricordò qualcosa che Stiles aveva detto il venerdì precedente.  
  
("Sì, si è rotto qualcosa. Tipo il carburatore o qualcosa del genere. Hanno detto che sarebbe stata pronta per mercoledì." "Posso portarti a scuola domani." "Grazie, Scott, ma mio padre mi darà un passaggio.")  
  
A quanto pareva, aveva mentito o era successo qualcosa e suo padre non aveva potuto dargli un passaggio.  
  
Derek poi si rese conto che stava per fermarsi allo stop davanti a Stiles. Stiles sapeva che era lui e sarebbe stato normale chiedere a Stiles se volesse un passaggio. Se l'avesse ignorato, si sarebbe sentito come un completo coglione (anche se si sentiva già così il più delle volte), ma, se glielo avesse chiesto, Stiles avrebbe potuto dire di sì e poi il viaggio in auto sarebbe stato imbarazzante. E lui sarebbe arrivato in ritardo al lavoro. No, non sarebbe arrivato tardi, dato che era uscito apposta presto da casa. Dannazione.  
  
Si fermò allo stop e abbassò il finestrino dal lato del passeggero, maledicendo se stesso.  
  
"Pensavo che tuo padre ti avrebbe dato un passaggio." Disse Derek.  
  
"È successa una cosa." Stiles si strinse nelle spalle. "Sto aspettando l'autobus."  
  
"Vuoi un passaggio?"  
  
Stiles gli sorrise e per qualche ragione il cuore di Derek accellerò i battiti. Non sapeva perché.  
  
"Sei sicuro?"  
  
"Certo." Disse Derek, chinandosi e aprendo la portiera del passeggero. "Sali prima che possa cambiare idea."  
  
Stiles aprì completamente la portiera e scivolò dentro, gettando lo zaino sul sedile posteriore. Derek aspettò che chiudesse la portiera e che si allacciasse la cintura di sicurezza, prima di riprendere a guidare.  
  
"Allora, Matt Smith." Disse Stiles. "Cosa ne pensi?"  
  
"Meglio di Tennant."  
  
"Ferma la macchina adesso, mi vergogno di essere visto con te."  
  
Derek sorrise, scuotendo la testa. Come aveva potuto pensare di poter convincere Stiles di quello? Probabilmente perché Stiles aveva detto: "Amico, Ten è il migliore." dopo ogni episodio che solitamente guardavano insieme.  
  
"Mi piace di più." Derek si strinse nelle spalle. " È più serio. Sembra più grande."  
  
"Si comporta come un bambino di nove anni." Affermò Stiles. "Vabbè, non tutto il tempo, ma la maggior parte. Il Jammie Dodger contro i Daleks[1], seriamente?"  
  
" È stato geniale" Rispose Derek.  
  
"Sì, certo." Lo schernì Stiles. "Amy era quella che ha salvato la giornata in quell'episodio."  
  
"Hai una cotta per Amy?"  
  
"Certo! È la miglior compagna di sempre. Amo il suo essere una rossa Scozzese esuberante."  
  
Lo capiva. Stiles aveva sempre avuto una cotta per ogni compagna, anche se aveva detto che Rose era la sua preferita in assoluto.  
  
"Penso che Rory sia il mio preferito." Disse Derek. "Ha aspettato duemila anni per la persona che amava. Questo lo rende più vecchio del Dottore."  
  
"Cosa? No, non..." Disse Stiles. "Aspetta. Porca puttana, è vero! Ritiro tutto, Rory è il migliore!"  
  
Dio, quant'era stato facile. Perché tutto sembrava così facile intorno a Stiles, ma difficile allo stesso tempo? A volte si sentiva come se stesse per uscire di testa ogni volta che c'era lui. Altre volte si sentiva più a suo agio di quanto fosse mai stato. Non si erano parlati per tre anni, ma ora lo stavano facendo, cadendo di nuovo nella stessa semplice routine.  
  
"E la morte di Ianto?" Disse Stiles. "Non è un sadico Russell T. Davies?"  
  
"È stato una merda."  
  
"Lo so." Disse Stiles. "Odio ammetterlo, ma ci sono state delle lacrime. Lacrime virili, eh. Oh, siamo a scuola."  
  
Erano a scuola. Ma avevano ancora qualche minuto per poter parlare.  
  
"Abbiamo un po' di tempo." Disse Derek.  
  
"Già." Annuì Stiles. "Allora, cosa stavi facendo prima di raccogliermi alla fermata del bus?"  
  
"Stavo andando a lavoro." Disse Derek. "Devo essere lì tra dieci minuti. Quindi ho del tempo."  
  
"Non pensavo che il negozio aprisse così presto."  
  
"Non lo fa. Abbiamo assunto un nuovo ragazzo e si è dimenticato di fare l'inventario l'altra sera, quindi devo inziare prima."  
  
"Che merda."  
  
"Già."  
  
E poi calò un silenzio imbarazzante. Entrambi sapevano che c'era qualcosa che stavano evitando di dire. Derek aveva sempre pensato che fosse difficile solo pensarci, figuriamoci parlarne (probabilmente più per Stiles che per lui). Aveva sempre pensato che Stiles avrebbe sviato l'argomento, anche al solo menzionarlo.  
  
Aveva torto però. Certo che si sbagliava. Perché quello era Stiles, che (a volte stupidamente) non aveva paura di nulla e poteva gestire le situazioni meglio di chiunque altro.  
  
Così, quando Derek si fermò all'ingresso della scuola, Stiles prese il suo zaino dal sedile posteriore, aprì la portiera della macchina e guardò Derek dritto negli occhi.  
  
"Non ti ho mai incolpato."  Disse. "E neanche mio padre. Nessuno ti dà la colpa per quello. Mi hai portato lì, alla fine, e questo è tutto quello che conta."  
  
Prima che Derek potesse persino pensare a qualcosa da dire, Stiles scese dalla macchina, lo ringraziò per il passaggio e chiuse la portiera. Come se qualcuno avesse messo il pilota automatico, Derek uscì dal parcheggio della scuola e si diresse di nuovo verso la strada principale per il negozio.  
  
Era a circa trenta secondi dal negozio quando realizzò.  
  
Stiles non lo colpevolizzava. Derek lo faceva ancora (lo aveva accettato molto tempo fa però), ma Stiles non lo incolpava. Lui non lo odiava. Non l'aveva nemmeno perdonato, dato che per Stiles non c'era nulla da perdonare. Un peso che conosceva fin troppo bene improvvisamente diventò più leggero. Era ancora lì, ma era più leggero. Le cose stavano andando meglio, e naturalmente sarebbero migliorate ancora.  
  
  
  
[1] I [Jammie Dodgers](http://i.telegraph.co.uk/multimedia/archive/02655/jammie_dodgers_2655228b.jpg) sono dei biscotti britannici e credo che l'[undicesimo dottore](http://www.widemovie.it/wp-content/uploads/2013/05/Doctor-Who-2010-003-.jpg) li abbia usati contro i [Daleks](http://tardistopia.net/wp-content/uploads/2013/04/daleks.jpg) (se qualcuno conosce Doctor Who è pregato di correggermi se sto sbagliando). L'unica scena che ho trovato a riguardo è questa: <http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PH-P4nTkTpQ>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Note traduttrice:** eccoci qui, prima parte del secondo capitolo tutta per voi. Allora cosa ne pensate? Per quanto mi riguarda, anche se Derek non crede che una singola cena avrebbe aggiustato le cose con Stiles (e ha tutte le ragioni del mondo), Laura ha fatto benissimo ad organizzare la cosa, anche perchè probabilmente Derek non avrebbe avuto il coraggio di dare un passaggio a Stiles qualche giorno dopo. Secondo voi ha fatto bene? Fatemi sapere con una recensione magari ;) Prima di lasciarvi voglio dire altre due cose: per primo voglio dedicare questo capitolo alla mia Stiles  <3 per secondo vi avverto che la prossima settimana la pubblicazione del capitolo verrà posticipata al lunedì (causa concerto Bastille*-*) dopo di che i capitoli verranno pubblicati sempre di domenica. Detto questo vi saluto, a lunedì ;)


	5. 7 Gennaio 2011 - 10 Aprile 2013 (part 2)

E per una volta nella sua vita le cose stavano davvero migliorando. Era stato strano per Derek, dato che di solito le cose andavano da buone a terribili nel giro di una giornata. Ma dopo un breve incontro con il suo consulente sapeva che era sulla giusta strada per la laurea. Aveva ottenuto il suo primo aumento al negozio d'arte (dopo averci lavorato per sei anni) e il suo lavoro al bar stava portando più mance del solito. Il fidanzato della settimana di Laura era durato, in realtà, più di una settimana ed era un ragazzo abbastanza decente. Era anche andato ad un paio di partite di lacrosse con sua madre e Laura. Certo, Scott e Stiles non avevano giocato, ma comunque era stato qualcosa che non faceva da un po'. L'ultima partita di lacrosse a cui era andato era stata durante il suo ultimo anno di liceo, quando Scott lo aveva pregato di portarlo.  
  
Le cose sembravano migliorare anche per Scott. Era ancora terribile a lacrosse (la cosa  sorprendentemente era che dipendeva di più dalla sua mancanza di coordinamento piuttosto che dalla sua asma), ma aveva raccolto il coraggio per chiedere finalmente ad Allison Argent di uscire. E per qualche ragione che Derek non capiva, lei aveva detto di sì.  
  
"Non posso farlo." Disse Scott, continuando a camminare avanti e indietro nella sua camera da letto, come aveva fatto negli ultimi cinque minuti.  
  
Derek aveva detto a Laura che Scott avrebbe avuto il suo primo appuntamento quella sera e naturalmente lei lo aveva trascinato verso casa sua per aiutare Scott a prepararsi. Stiles era già lì quando erano arrivati, sdraiato sul letto di Scott mentre cercava di fare del suo meglio per aiutare l'amico.  
  
"Sì, invece." Disse Laura, sdraiata accanto a Stiles. "Sii te stesso e andrà bene."  
  
"E se lei mi odiasse?"  
  
"Amico, ha detto di sì perché sei tu." Disse Stiles. "Non credo che lei ti odi. Soprattutto perchè quando glielo hai chiesto sembravi sul punto di vomitargli nelle scarpe."  
  
"Oh, no." Disse Laura, sedendosi. "Non è un appuntamento per pietà, vero?"  
  
"Un appuntamento per pietà?" Chiese Scott, la sua voce si trasformò in una sorta di stridore.  
  
Cominciò poi a iperventilare e Derek gli porse il suo inalatore, dandogli una pacca sulla schiena mentre prendeva respiri profondi da quello. Stiles era seduto sul letto, guardando Scott preoccupato. "Stai bene, amico?"  
  
"Sì, sto bene." Rispose Scott, annuendo freneticamente. "Ma è un appuntamento per pietà? Può essere una appuntamento per pietà? Oh Dio, è un appuntamento per pietà, vero?"  
  
"No." Disse Stiles, battendo una mano sul braccio di Scott. "Quando glielo hai chiesto lei continuava ad annuire mentre tu praticamente inciampavi su ogni parola. Era come se lei ti stesse incoraggiando a chiederglielo, come se avesse aspettato che tu glielo chiedessi."  
  
Il che suonava un po' strano. Derek sapeva che Scott non era il ragazzo più popolare della scuola e sapeva che Lydia Martin era la ragazza più popolare della scuola (c'erano state diverse cene del venerdì in cui Stiles aveva parlato della scala sociale del Liceo di Beacon Hills), Allison era la migliore amica di Lydia, quindi era altamente improbabile che volesse uscire con Scott.  
  
Scott sembrò essere motivato dal discorso di Stiles, e questo fece tenere i pensieri di Derek per se stesso. Perchè avrebbe dovuto rovinare il primo appuntamento ufficiale di Scott? Soprattutto dal momento che sarebbe finito con un cuore spezzato.  
  
"Quindi, quando andrai a prenderla?" Chiese Laura.  
  
"Viene lei." Disse Scott, guardando l'orologio. "Tipo adesso. Sta arrivando adesso. Lei dovrebbe essere qui adesso!"  
  
Il campanello suonò. Scott strillò. Derek, Laura e Stiles uscirono fuori dalla stanza per andare ad aprire la porta.  
  
Laura era stata la prima persona ad arrivare e praticamente scardinò la porta quando la aprì. In piedi c'era una ragazza che sembrava nervosa tanto quanto Scott con dei lunghi, ondulati capelli scuri e la pelle pallida. Sì, lei era troppo bella per Scott.  
  
"Um, ciao." Disse. "C'è Scott?"  
  
Ok, Derek ritirò tutto. Sembrava seria e nervosa, con le mani unite di fronte a lei mentre sorrideva a tutti e tre. Forse voleva davvero uscire con Scott. Forse non l'aveva fatto per pietà.  
  
"Sì, è al piano di sopra." Disse Laura, spostandosi e facendo segno ad Allison di entrare. "Sono Laura, la sorella maggiore di Scott."  
  
"No, non lo sei." Disse Derek, chiudendo la porta una volta che Allison entrò.  
  
"Potrei anche esserlo." Si strinse nelle spalle. "Questo è Derek, il fratello di Scott . Credo che tu conosca Stiles."  
  
"Facciamo Inglese e Chimica insieme." Disse Allison, sorridendo a Stiles.  
  
La faccia di Stiles si illuminò completamente per quella frase. Derek cercò disperatamente di far calmare il proprio cuore. Che cosa c'era di sbagliato in lui?  
  
"Piacere di avervi conosciuto." Disse Allison e poi si bloccò, guardando rapidamente verso Derek. "Aspetta, Derek McHale?"  
  
"Sì, sono io."  
  
Gli occhi di Allison si spalancarono, così come la sua bocca. Derek alzò un sopracciglio e stava per chiederle se qualcosa non andasse, quando lei gli afferrò il braccio e lo condusse lontano da Laura e Stiles. Aveva una presa forte e riuscì a trascinarlo un po' dato che l'aveva colto alla sprovvista. Sì, lei era troppo per Scott.  
  
Una volta arrivati in salotto, Allison si rese conto che Stiles e Laura non li avevano seguiti, lei lo guardò negli occhi e trasalì. Non era un piccolo sussulto, era abbastanza visibile e nervoso.  
  
"Posso aiutarti?" Chiese.  
  
"Mi dispiace." Disse.  
  
"Per cosa?"  
  
"Mia zia è Kate Argent."  
  
Certo che lo era. Fin da quando aveva sentito il cognome di Allison aveva sperato che non ci fosse nessuna connessione tra le due. Era proprio una fortuna che la ragazza di cui suo fratello impazziva era la nipote della donna che l'aveva fottuto.  
  
"Mi ha parlato di te." Continuò. "Non di quello che ha fatto, però ho sentito mio padre parlare con lei di quello. Non era giusto. Pensava che fossi imparentato alla famiglia Hale e voleva rubarti i soldi, ma poi ha scoperto che non lo eri e poi ha voluto solo..."  
  
"Scoparmi?" Chiese Derek.  
  
"Sì." Disse Allison.  
  
Allison mantenne il contatto visivo per tutta la spiegazione e Derek la rispettava per quello.  
  
"Volevo davvero bene a mia zia ed eravamo in contatto." Disse Allison. "Era più una sorella per me che per mio padre. Ma dopo che ho sentito quello che ti fatto, io... non voglio più avere a che fare con lei. Penso che sia in Francia ora o qualcosa del genere. Aveva un fidanzato e-."  
  
"Perchè me lo stai dicendo?"  
  
Allison strinse le labbra, pensando a cosa dire. I suoi occhi stavano guardando Derek. Era determinata, sicuramente non la dolce ragazza che stava guardando quando Laura aveva aperto la porta.  
  
"Pensavo che l'avresti dovuto sapere."  
  
Non poteva ribattere su quello.  
  
E anche se l'avesse voluto fare, non ne avrebbe avuto il tempo dato che Scott entrò nel salotto, seguito da Stiles e Laura.  
  
"Allora, di cosa state parlando?" Chiese Scott.  
  
"Solo di come sta sua zia Kate." Disse Derek, sorridendo ad Allison. "Grazie per l'aggiornamento."  
  
"Di niente." Disse Allison, sorridendo a sua volta.  
  
Derek lanciò un'occhiata a Laura che le diceva che ne avrebbero parlato pià tardi. Lei annuì, dimostrando che aveva capito.  
  
"Uh, beh dobbiamo andare." Disse Scott, voltandosi verso Allison. "Il film inizia presto."  
  
I cinque si spostarono di nuovo verso la porta d'ingresso. Scott guidò Allison fuori dalla porta dopo essersi girato verso i tre. "Vi odio."  
  
"Oh, per favore, tu ci ami." Disse Laura, agitando la mano verso di loro.  
  
Scott sembrava voler ribattere, però ci pensò un po' prima di sorridere. "Sì, è vero."  
  
Uscì sul portico anteriore e Derek stava per chiudere la porta quando si voltò di nuovo.  
  
"Sto andando ad un appuntamento con Allison!"  
  
"Congratulazioni, ora non farla aspettare." Disse Stiles, facendogli segno di andare.  
  
Scott annuì con entusiasmo prima di dirigersi verso la macchina di Allison. Stava per entrare nel lato del passeggero quando Laura entrò nel portico per gridargli una cosa. "Che film dovete vedere?"  
  
"I guardiani del destino." Gridò Scott a sua volta.  
  
"A che ora inizia?"  
  
"Sette e mezza."  
  
"Buon divertimento!"  
  
"Grazie!"  
  
  
Una volta che Scott e Allison si allontanarono, Laura rientrò in casa e sorrise a Derek e Stiles. "Voi due bei ragazzi volete portare una bella signora a vedere un film?"  
  
"Che film?" Chiese Derek, senza cercare di nascondere il sorriso sul suo volto.  
  
"Oh, è uscito la settimana scorsa " Disse, battendo il dito al mento. "E' quello con Matt Damon e Emily Blunt."  
  
"I guardiani del destino?" Chiese Stiles. "Sai, ho aspettato così tanto per vederlo."  
  
"Bene, allora penso che noi tre dovremo andare." Disse Laura. "Io posso guardare Matt Damon, Stiles può guardare Emily Blunt e Derek può guardare entrambi."  
  
Derek alzò gli occhi. Laura stava seriamente suggerendo di rovinare il primo appuntamento del suo fratello minore. Continuava a dargli motivi per amarla sempre di più.  
  
"Vado a prendere il cappotto nella camera di Scott." Disse Laura, dirigendosi verso le scale. "Ci vediamo in macchina."  
  
Stiles e Derek lasciarono la casa e andarono verso la Camaro che era parcheggiata in strada. Derek scivolò nel lato del conducente, mentre Stiles si sedette accanto a lui sul sedile del passeggero.  
  
"Quindi, ti piacciono ancora i ragazzi?" Chiese Stiles.  
  
"Sì, non è qualcosa che va semplicemente via."  
  
"Oh, giusto, no, sì, mi dispiace!" Disse Stiles, alzando le mani. "È stata una cosa veramente idiota da dire. Certo non è qualcosa... Dio, mi sento un completo coglione."  
  
"Stiles, va bene." Disse Derek divertito. "Mia madre mi ha chiesto la stessa cosa qualche giorno fa."  
  
"Mi sento ancora un po' stupido per averlo chiesto." Disse Stiles, abbassando la testa imbarazzato.  
  
"Non preoccuparti."  
  
Laura si affacciò davanti al finestrino del lato del passeggero, così Stiles si spostò nel sedile posteriore e Laura si sedette al suo posto, chiudendo la portiera.  
  
"Va bene, ragazzi, iniziamo la festa."  
  
***  
  
"Stasera è la sera." Disse Stiles. "Sei pronto?"  
  
"Non sarò mai pronto." Disse Derek.  
  
"Wow, bel modo di essere entusiasta."  
  
"Sono entusiasta."  
  
"Non sembri entusiasta."  
  
"Beh, lo sono."  
  
"Sì , ma tu non-."  
  
"Zitto!" Disse Laura, entrando nel soggiorno e gettando un canovaccio nella loro direzione. "Voi due sembrate una vecchia coppia sposata. E' solo un telefilm britannico di fantascienza."  
  
"Laura non è solo un telefilm britannico di fantascienza." Disse Stiles, voltandosi sul divano per guardarla.  
  
Laura sembrava sul punto di ribattere, ma scosse la testa e si diresse verso la cucina (che era nella stessa stanza, solo in una sezione differente). Era la premiere della sesta stagione di Doctor Who e Stiles l'avrebbe guardato nell'appartamento di Derek e Laura. Laura stava uscendo presto per andare ad un appuntamento con il suo nuovo fidanzato. Non sarebbe tornato fino al pomeriggio seguente, quindi Stiles avrebbe dormito nella sua stanza.  
  
Era strano tornare a guardare il telefilm con un'altra persona. Derek si era abituato a registrarla il sabato sera e svegliarsi presto per guardarla in pace la domenica mattina. Ma quella notte ci sarebbe stata la premiere e il telefilm sarebbe iniziato in un'ora. C'era stata una maratona sulla BBC America e lo speciale di Natale dell'anno scorso stava per iniziare.  
  
"Okay, torno domani." Disse Laura, tornando verso di loro con una borsa in spalla. "Non guardare nella mia roba, Stiles. Ti lascio dormire nel mio letto e basta. Non guardare nel mio comò, non rubare la mia bianchera, e non guardare nella scatola di scarpe dove tengo le lettere dei ragazzi che mi rivolevano."  
  
"Hai una scatola di scarpe dove tieni le lettere dei ragazzi che ti rivolevano?"  
  
"Sì, ma la maggior parte sono rigate dalle lacrime." Disse Laura. "Oh, e non masturbarti nel mio letto. Se lo farai, lo saprò."  
  
Diede uno sguardo eloquente a Stiles prima di baciarli entrambi sulla testa e lasciare l'appartamento. "Divertitevi, ragazzi!"  
  
"Allora, chi è il suo nuovo fidanzato?" Chiese Stiles.  
  
"Non ne ho idea." Derek si strinse nelle spalle. "Non mi ha detto niente. So solo che lui è più grande e ha un sacco di soldi. E' durato più a lungo rispetto agli altri e sembra che le piaccia molto. Questo è sufficiente per me."  
  
"Forse gli altri non duravano perchè hanno incontrato te."  
  
"Cosa vuoi dire?"  
  
"Beh, sei il ragazzo che vive con lei e non siete neanche imparentati." Disse Stiles. "Probabilmente sono gelosi."  
  
"Ci comportiamo come fratelli." Disse Derek. "Mi causerebbe dolore fisico non comportarmi come un fratello con lei. E mia mamma pensa che lei sia la figlia che non ha mai avuto. Laura è la mia famiglia. "  
  
"Sì, io lo capisco." Annuì Stiles . "Ma gli altri ragazzi no. Sai, scoprono che vive con un ragazzo come te, sanno che non siete imparentati e agite sempre in sincrono."  
  
"Va bene, ho capito."  
  
"Sto solo dicendo che potrebbe piacerle davvero tanto questo ragazzo." Disse Stiles. "E non vuole che tu lo conosca perchè non vuole che lui faccia supposizioni."  
  
Stiles aveva ragione. Naturalmente aveva ragione. Derek aveva visto quell'episodio tante volte. Ogni volta che Derek veniva presentato come migliore amico di Laura, invece che come suo fratello, quasi tutti i ragazzi se n'erano andati pochi giorni dopo. Molte volte aveva pensato che fosse lui la causa, ma Laura non era mai stata troppo triste per quelle rotture. Questa era la prima volta che Laura si comportava seriamente con qualcuno, così Derek avrebbe fatto tutto ciò che era in suo potere per assicurarsi che questo ragazzo avrebbe lasciato Laura solo se lo avesse veramente voluto.  
  
"Sì, lo so." Disse Derek, sprofondando nel divano, tornando a guardare lo schermo della TV. Lo speciale di Natale era già in onda, ma Derek non ci stava prestando attenzione. "Vuoi mangiare qualcosa prima che inizi il nuovo episodio?"  
  
"Tipo uscire o andare in cucina?" Chiese Stiles.  
  
"Uscire." Propose Derek.  
  
"Certo." Disse Stiles, scrollando le spalle. "C'è una nuova pizzeria e ho sentito che la crosta col ripieno di formaggio è fantastica."  
  
Derek annuì, spegnendo il televisore e alzandosi. Afferrò la giacca e le chiavi prima di dirigersi verso la porta dell'appartamento, con Stiles dietro di lui.  
  
C'era più di un motivo per spiegare perché Stiles era finito da Derek. Scott e Allison stavano insieme da più di un mese e uscire con Allison aveva dato a Scott nuova popolarità. Scott usciva con Allison ogni secondo di ogni giorno. Dal momento che Allison era amica di tutti i ragazzi popolari, anche Scott lo era diventato. Purtroppo Stiles non era stato in grado di trovare popolarità a sua volta. Tanto per peggiorare le cose, Scott era riuscito a entrare in prima linea nella squadra di lacrosse.  
  
Quindi, Stiles aveva chiamato Derek di punto in bianco un paio di giorni prima e gli aveva chiesto se avesse voluto vedere la premiere della sesta stagion insieme. Derek aveva accettato e gli aveva proposto di andare a casa sua a guardarlo e lui aveva detto di sì.  
  
"Hai piani per l'estate?" Chiese Derek quando erano nella Camaro, dirigendosi verso la pizzeria.  
  
"Sì, sto cercando lavoro." Disse Stiles. "Ho fatto domanda in libreria e ho un colloquio lunedi. Ho anche parlato con Scott di andare in spiaggia, ma non so se vuole ancora farlo. Probabilmente vorrà portare Allison, il che mi sta bene perchè Allison è in gamba, ma...mi manca il mio migliore amico."  
  
"Capisco cosa vuoi dire." Derek annuì. "Vedo Laura più raramente grazie al suo nuovo ragazzo. Sono felice che lei sia felice, ma mi manca."  
  
"E tu?" Chiese Stiles. "Hai qualche grande piano oltre a vendere vernice e alcol alle persone?"  
  
"Beh, ora che ho la mia laurea ho intenzione di fare domanda per aprire uno studio in città." Disse Derek . "Anche se sarà uno studio terribile, sarà positivo per il mio curriculum che mi farà entrare nella scuola di specializzazione per il mio dottorato. "  
  
"Pensi ancora al dottorato?" Chiese Stiles mentre gli sorrideva.  
  
"Sì." Derek si strinse nelle spalle. "E tu? Sai in cosa ti vuoi specializzare?"  
  
Erano arrivati alla pizzeria e Derek parcheggiò vicino all'ingresso. Anche se era un sabato sera il posto era praticamente deserto. Forse perchè erano quasi le otto e mezza. Scesero dalla macchina e Derek guardò Stiles, agitando una mano verso di lui.  
  
"Cosa?"  
  
"Non hai risposto alla mia domanda." Disse Derek, aprendo la porta della pizzeria per poi entrare.  
  
Si sedettero e grazie alla luce del ristorante, Derek vide il viso di Stiles arrosire. Questo aveva reso Derek ancora più curioso.  
  
"Allora?" Chiese Derek . "Non vorra diventare un ginecologo, vero?"  
  
"Cosa? No, Derek!" Disse Stiles, con il viso che diventava ancora più rosso. "Voglio...penserai che sia stupido."  
  
"Prometto che non lo farò." Lo rassicurò Derek.  
  
Stiles era sul punto di dirglielo ma arrivò la cameriera. Guardarono velocemente il menu, ordinarono una Meat Lovers (metà con ananas per Stiles) con, naturalmente, la crosta ripiena di formaggio e la cameriera li avvertì che avrebbero dovuto aspettare circa quindici minuti.  
  
"Allora, quanti anni devi fare per il dottorato in Architettura?" Chiese Stiles.  
  
"Non cambiare discorso." Disse Derek.  
  
"Stavo pensando che..." Stiles iniziò. "Voglio essere un insegnante di scuola materna."  
  
La sua bocca si serrò appena lo disse e sembrò sul punto di sprofondare nella sedia. Derek non sapeva perchè stava uscendo di testa per dirglielo. Era un mestiere perfetto per Stiles. Non sapeva che a Stiles piacessero i bambini, ma a quanto pareva, era così, dato che voleva diventare un insegnante di scuola materna.  
  
"Ti ci vedo bene." Disse Derek.  
  
"Davvero?" Chiese Stiles, quasi balzando in avanti per appoggiarsi al tavolo . "Pensi che sia adatto?"  
  
"Certo." Disse Derek. "L'hai detto a tuo padre?"  
  
"No." Disse Stiles . "Sei la prima persona a cui l'ho detto."  
  
Era impossibile per Derek nascondere il sorriso che si stava formando sulle sue labbra. Non credeva al fatto che Stiles si fidasse abbastanza di lui per dirgli che quello era qualcosa che voleva da un po' di tempo. Non si era reso conto di quanto Stiles gli fosse mancato nella sua vita.  
  
"Voglio anche studiare al college via di qui." Disse Stiles. "Non voglio vivere a Beacon Hills per il resto della mia vita."  
  
"Doctor Who ti ha fatto venir voglia di un'avventura? " Chiese Derek, alzando un sopracciglio.  
  
"Beh, no...sì, forse?" Disse Stiles. "So che non posso viaggiare nel tempo, così potrei viaggiare almeno nel mondo. Voglio uscire da qui."  
  
Parlarono ancora per qualche minuto sulla scuola, Doctor Who e altre cose fin quando la loro pizza non fu pronta. Divisero il conto e non appena si diressero fuori verso la Camaro una Porsche argentata parcheggiò vicino a loro.  
  
"Oh merda." Disse Stiles vicino a lui.  
  
Derek stava per chiedergli cosa non andasse quando quattro persone scesero dalla macchina. Derek riconobbe immediatamente Scott e Allison, ma gli ci volle più tempo per rendersi conto che gli altri due erano Jackson Whittemore e Lydia Martin. Stiles si stava già allontanando da Derek per andare rapidamente verso la Camaro.  
  
Ma ormai era troppo tardi dato che Scott li aveva visti. "Ehy, che ci fate qui?"  
  
"Prendiamo un pizza." Disse Derek impassibile.  
  
Stiles lentamente si trascinò di nuovo verso Derek e il resto del gruppo. Allison era in piedi accanto a Scott, sorridendo ad entrambi. Jackson ghignava verso Stiles come se fosse pronto ad attaccare e Lydia guardava Derek con un po' troppo interesse. Odiava i ragazzi ricchi del liceo.  
  
  
"Lo vedo." Disse Scott. "Ma che ci fate insieme?"  
  
"Sembra che siano insieme per un appuntamento." Disse Jackson. "Ho sempre pensato che Stilinski fosse un succhiacazzi."  
  
La faccia di Stiles arrossì immediatamente e sembrò che stesse per rispondere quando Derek, invece, rispose a Scott. "C'è la premiere di Doctor Who stasera."  
  
"Wow, lo guardate ancora?" Chiese Scott.  
  
"Scott, non puoi smettere di guardare Doctor Who e basta." Disse Stiles.  
  
"Non è il telefilm con gli alieni gay?" Chiese Jackson, senza togliersi quel ghigno odioso dalla faccia.  
  
"No, quello è Torchwood." Disse Derek. "E tornerà in autunno."  
  
Prima che qualcuno potesse ribattere, Derek si girò e si diresse verso la Camaro. Salì in macchina e dopo pochi istanti Stiles lo raggiunse. Derek uscì dal parcheggio e si diresse verso l'appartamento.  
  
"Jackson non ha niente contro i gay." Spiegò Stiles. "Il suo migliore amico è gay."  
  
"Perché lasci che ti parli in quel modo?" Chiese Derek.  
  
"Beh, raramente mi parla così, quindi, in realtà, non mi importa." Stiles si strinse nelle spalle. "Non è un grosso problema."  
  
Invece lo era. Derek non voleva che la gente insultasse Stiles. Non voleva che le persone che lo conoscevano a malapena si permettessero di giudicarlo. Derek non voleva che nessuno ferisse Stiles.  
  
"Jackson è solo stronzo di natura." Disse Stiles. "E' stato adottato e penso che abbia a che fare con questo. Non è nemmeno carino con Lydia, e lo dovrebbe essere dato che è la sua ragazza, anche se lei si merita di meglio. Lei è solo-."  
  
"Stiles." Intervenne Derek.  
  
"Sì?"  
  
"Sarai un bravissimo insegnante." Disse Derek .  
  
Ci fu silenzio dal sedile del passeggero e quando Derek si fermò a un semaforo rosso, si girò vedendo Stiles che lo guardava. Era uno sguardo strano, uno che non aveva mai visto in nessuno, figuriamoci in Stiles. La bocca era un po' aperta (niente di nuovo), gli occhi un po' dilatati, le guance erano leggermente arrossate e Derek aveva sentito qualcosa mettere radici dentro di lui. Stiles lo guardava come se lo avesse visto per la prima volta, il che era terrificante e meraviglioso allo stesso tempo, ma Derek non poteva iniziare a pensare a tutto quello  che stava provando.  
  
Un clacson suonò alle loro spalle e Derek si voltò a guardare il semaforo ora verde. Premette l'acceleratore e poi controllò l'orologio. Mancavano cinque minuti all'inizio della premiere.  
  
"Credo che dovremo sbrigarci." Disse Derek.  
  
Stiles guardò l'orologio. "Già. Non vogliamo perderci l'inizio."  
  
Derek cercò di ignorare come Stiles lo guardò per il resto della serata. Non voleva iniziare nemmeno a pensarci.  
  
***  
  
Era Giugno ed era il primo giorno d'estate, quando Derek ricevette una chiamata. Aveva ottenuto il lavoro allo studio di architettura. Non era molto contento però. Era una società di merda che faceva per lo più progetti ristrutturazione di case. Derek, però, non aveva lasciato il lavoro al negozio d'arte o al bar, quindi aveva ancora due posti di lavoro e la scuola di specializzazione era già stata pagata grazie ad una borsa di studio.  
  
Stiles aveva ottenuto il lavoro in libreria e Scott stava ancora lavorando come assistente veterinario. Tutti stavano lavorando quell'estate, ma c'era stata una settimana di Luglio in cui decisero di staccare la spina.  
  
Si erano incontrati in libreria dal momento che era il luogo meno affollato tra tutti i posti di lavoro. Erano seduti nella sezione 'fai da te' mentre Stiles fingeva di riordinare i libri. Scott e Allison (che era una receptionist presso il centro sportivo) erano seduti uno accanto all'altro, tenendosi per mano e sorridendosi a vicenda ad ogni occasione. Laura era seduta di fronte a loro accanto a Derek, e invece di tenergli la mano gli stava criticando i capelli.  
  
"Devi farteli tagliare." Disse lei, alzando un ciuffo. "Si stanno facendo lunghi."  
  
"Vanno bene." Disse Derek, spostando la mano.  
  
"Vorrei che tu lo dicessi anche tra una settimana, quando assomiglierai al [Cugino Itt](http://www.controappuntoblog.org/wp-content/uploads/2013/11/cousin-it.png)."  
  
"Non c'è niente di sbagliato con i miei capelli, Laura." Gemette Derek.  
  
Avevano avuto quella conversazione circa cinque volte quella settimana. Laura trovava sempre qualcosa da criticargli.  
  
"E' quello che ha detto Scott quando gli ho detto di sbarazzarsi di quel taglio cascante." Disse Laura, gesticolando verso Scott che aveva avuto la sua piena attenzione. (Non ci volle molto per rendersi conto che a Scott, Laura piacesse più di Derek. Come la maggior parte delle persone.) "Guardalo adesso. E' così carino con questo taglio più pulito."  
  
"Grazie Laura." Disse Scott, il suo volto si illuminò.  
  
Derek era molto vicino a dire di come Laura aveva praticamente inseguito Scott intorno alla casa con un paio di forbici fino a quando era riuscita a placcarlo a terra e a tagliarli una ciocca in modo che fosse costretto a farseli tagliare completamente. Era un bel look per Scott. Certo, sembrava ancora un cucciolo rincretinito, ma un cucciolo rincretinito adulto.  
  
"Tagli di capelli a parte." Disse Derek, rivolgendosi a Stiles, che non stava più riordinando i libri ma ne stava sfogliando uno. "Perchè siamo qui?"  
  
C'erano voluti circa due secondi perchè Stiles si rendesse conto che la domanda era rivolta a lui. Guardò Derek e poi spinse il libro sullo scaffale. "Beh, siamo qui per organizzare il viaggio in spiaggia. Lo zio ricco di Laura ha una casa sulla spiaggia a circa tre ora da qui."  
  
"Vero!" Annuì Laura. "Tre camere da letto, tre bagni ed è su una spiaggia privata. Non ringraziatemi[1]."  
  
"Non vado in vacanza con Laura e tre adolescenti." Disse Derek. "Non capisco come questa possa essere anche chiamata vacanza."  
  
"Non fare il musone." Disse Stiles. "Sarà divertente. Andiamo, Derek, immagina insieme a me."  
  
Stiles si strinse tra lui e Laura e mise un braccio intorno alle spalle di Derek, muovendo la mano in aria come se stesse indicando qualcosa in lontananza. "Spiaggia privata. Casa fantastica. Falò per fare i marshmallow. Possiamo andare in città per giocare a mini golf. Maratone di Doctor Who quando anche loro tre ne saranno dipendendi. Niente lavoro per una settimana. Puoi rimuginare su tutto quello che vuoi senza che nessuno ti giudichi. Avrai anche un grande spazio per te-."  
  
"Uh, no." Laura lo interruppe.  
  
"Cosa?" Chiese Stiles, riportato indietro dalla sua visione.  
  
"Ci sono solo tre camere e io ne avrò una tutta per me." Disse Laura. "Io sono la più grande e quella è la casa di mio zio."  
  
"Oh, bene, uh puoi stare in camera con Scott." Iniziò Stiles.  
  
"Se sto in camera con Derek vorrebbe dire che tu starai in camera con Allison." Disse Scott. "La mia ragazza non starà in camera con te."  
  
"Okay, starai in stanza con me allora." Disse Stiles, guardando Derek. "Non sono poi così male. Mi hanno detto che russo, ma niente di troppo brutto. Posso pulire e tutto. Non c'è niente di cui preoccuparsi, Derek. Sarò il migliore compagno di stanza di sempre."  
  
"Bene." Disse Derek. "Inoltre, tra tutti e quattro, avrei comunque preferito te."  
  
Derek si aspettava che Stiles diventasse piacevolmente sorpreso da quel commento . Invece Stiles lo stava guardando meravigliato con un sorriso goffo che faceva concorrenza a quelli di Scott.  
  
"Quando partiamo?" Chiese Derek, sempre guardando Stiles che gli stava ancora sorridendo.  
  
"Sabato mattina." Disse Stiles. "Ci incontriamo da me dato che prenderemo la jeep. "  
  
Si misero d'accordo per incontrarsi a casa Stilinski alle otto e trenta in modo che potessero arrivare alla casa sulla spiaggia a mezzogiorno. Scott e Allison lasciarono la libreria insieme a Laura. Stiles era tornato a riordinare i libri e Derek era appoggiato alla mensola mentre lo guardava.  
  
Stiles era ancora un po' magrolino, pallido, con lentiggini e nei sparsi su tutto il corpo. I capelli rasati gli stavano molto meglio rispetto a quelli che aveva da bambino, ma sarebbe stato anche meglio se li avesse fatti crescere ancora un po'. I suoi occhi erano ancora grandi e marroni, ma Derek sentiva come se li stesse guardando per la prima volta. Sembravano più ambrati di ogni altra cosa e cazzo, erano splendidi. L'ultima cosa su cui Derek si concentrò (e non poteva credere si stesse veramente concentrando su quello) furono le labbra di Stiles. E se i suoi occhi erano stupendi , le sue labbra erano fottutamente oscene. Piene, rosee, e quasi sempre separate, erano praticamente perfette e Derek si chiedeva come sarebbero state attorno al suo-.  
  
"Scatta una foto, durerà più a lungo, Derek."  
  
Gli occhi di Derek guizzarono dalle sue labbra ai suoi occhi. Il che non sembrò aiutare.  
  
"Non ho bisogno di fare una foto dal momento che saremo compagni di stanza per un'intera settimana. E senza di me, un adulto, tuo padre probabilmente non ti avrebbe fatto venire. Quindi, ricordatelo."  
  
Stiles non ebbe neanche il tempo di rispondere perchè Derek si era già diretto verso l'uscita. Arrivò alla Camaro e chiuse la portiera prima di iniziare a toccarsi l'inguine col palmo della mano.  
  
Voleva scoparsi Stiles. Voleva fare sesso con il migliore amico del suo fratello minore. Voleva fare le cose più oscene di tutto il mondo a qualcuno che aveva conosciuto sin da quando aveva nove anni.  
  
E stava per condividere una stanza con lui per un'intera settimana. Grandioso.  
  
  
  
[1] La traduzione sarebbe un semplice prego, ma Sadie Saxton (il diario di una nerd superstar) mi ha contaggiato e non potevo tradurre 'you're welcome' con un semplice 'prego'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Note traduttrice:** buon pomeriggio lupetti :) ecco la seconda parte del secondo capitolo. Allora Stiles ha detto a Derek cosa vorrebbe fare da grande. Siete d'accordo con quella professione? Contenti che Derek sia stata la prima persona a saperlo? Inoltre Derek sta iniziando a guardare Stiles sotto una luce diversa, e come è arrivata l'attrazione fisica, arriverà anche qualcosa di più. Cosa pensate che succederà in vacanza? E se succederà qualcosa sarà una cosa positiva o negativa? Fatemi sapere con una piccola recensione (dato che nell'ultimo capitolo sono diminuite T_T), a domenica ;)


	6. 7 Gennaio 2011 - 10 Aprile 2013 (part 3)

"Come sta andando?" Chiese Laura, sedendosi accanto a lui sulla sabbia.  
  
Era il quinto giorno nella casa sulla spiaggia dell'inferno e Derek non se la passava bene. La casa era bella, la spiaggia era fantastica ed erano a soli venti minuti di distanza dalla civiltà. La compagnia era quella che terrorizzava Derek ogni volta che si svegliava. Laura e Allison erano a posto, Scott era odioso (niente di nuovo) e Stiles lo stava facendo completamente impazzire.  
  
Non aveva niente a che fare con Stiles che parlava senza sosta o che fosse il più rumoroso possibile, il punto era che Derek si stava accorgendo di essere attratto da Stiles. Stiles. Era attratto da Stiles. Sì, la cosa non iniziava ad avere senso, pur essendoselo ripetuto un centinaio di volte.  
L'aveva visto a petto nudo ogni giorno, per non parlare del fatto che dormiva solo con i boxer e una t -shirt sottile. Era come se stesse cercando di uccidere Derek, anche se probabilmente non aveva idea di quello che stava facendo.  
  
"Sto bene." Disse Derek.  
  
"Uh-huh." Disse Laura, annuendo lentamente con la testa. "Guarda il lato positivo: ce ne andremo sabato mattina. Mancano solo tre giorni!"  
  
"Wow, Laura, è davvero incoraggiante."  
  
"Okay, zitto. Sto solo cercando di aiutare."  
  
Naturalmente Laura lo sapeva. L'aveva capito sin dal primo giorno in cui erano andati in spiaggia e Stiles si era tolto la maglietta. Gli occhi di Derek avevano indugiato un po' troppo a lungo sui peli che partivano da sotto l'ombelico e andavano a finire nel costume di Stiles. Laura l'aveva notato, naturalmente.  
  
"Forse non è nemmeno Stiles il problema." Disse. "Forse hai solo bisogno di un po' di tempo. Non lo fai da un po'."  
  
"Pensavo fossi contro il fatto di andare a letto con estranei." Disse Derek.  
  
"No, sono contro l'enorme quantità di persone con cui sei andato." Disse Laura. "Era praticamente una persona al giorno. Ma incontrare qualche ragazzo o ragazza mentre sei in vacanza non farà male a nessuno. Soprattutto se questo ti farà smettere di pensare al sedicenne sul quale hai sbavato."  
  
"Non ho sbavato." Disse Derek. "È solo l'unica persona con cui esco ultimamente, che non sia imparentata con me o che lo sembri. Hai ragione, probabilmente ho solo bisogno di trovare qualcuno."  
  
"Okay, allora stasera prenderemo la jeep e usciremo." Disse Laura. "Puoi sparire per un paio d'ore e poi tornare quando avrai finito."  
  
Derek annuì e Laura gli diede una pacca sulla spalla prima di alzarsi e incamminarsi verso il mare. Scott e Allison stavano costruendo un castello di sabbia (che sembrava più una catena di montagne di sabbia) e Stiles era introvabile.  
  
"Hey, amico."  
  
Stiles si sedette accanto a Derek, proprio dove era seduta prima Laura.  
  
"Hey." Disse Derek, lanciando un'occhiata a Stiles che, per fortuna, indossava una t-shirt.  
  
"Troppo fico per il mare, eh?"  
  
"Non sono dell'umore." Derek si strinse nelle spalle.  
  
Stiles lo guardò, completamente sconcertato. "Come puoi non essere dell'umore per il mare?"  
  
"Non ho voglia di essere schizzato da Laura per la cinquecentesima volta." Disse Derek.  
  
"Oh, giusto." Disse Stiles. "Però è un bello spettacolo, almeno ho qualcosa per cui ridere."  
  
Derek gli diede un pugno sulla spalla e Stiles cadde di lato nella sabbia. Stava per chiedergli se stesse bene (Derek doveva imparare a dosare la propria forza), quando Stiles si mise a ridere.  
  
"Okay, okay." Stiles ridacchiò, decidendo di poggiare i gomiti sulla sabbia piuttosto che tornare seduto. "Non c'è bisogno di essere così permalosi."  
  
Era bello in quella posizione, disteso sulla sabbia, con le gambe tese e la testa inclinata di lato. La sua t-shirt era sottile e sbiadita, sicuramente la possedeva da un po', e si alzava leggermente verso l'alto, mostrando la sua pelle pallida. La mano di Derek si chiuse quando sentì un bisogno urgente di raggiungerla e toccarla.  
  
"Laura ed io avremmo bisogno di prendere in prestito la tua Jeep stasera." Disse Derek.  
  
"Perché?"  
  
"Vogliamo andare in un bar." Derek si strinse nelle spalle. "E, dato che voi tre avete solo sedici anni-"  
  
"-In realtà Allison ne ha diciasette.-"  
  
"-Voi ragazzi rimarrete qui e guarderete un film o altro." Disse Derek.  
  
Era facile capire, anche solo dalla sua espressione, che Stiles non pensava che quella fosse una buona idea. Ma non importava molto se pensasse che fosse una buona idea o no. Derek aveva bisogno di alcool e di una buona scopata e non aveva intenzione di provvedere a ciò alla casa in spiaggia o con un adolescente tra i piedi.  
  
"È solo per questa sera." Disse Derek. "Ci prenderemo cura della tua auto, se è questo che ti preoccupa. Laura probabilmente non berrà, così potrà guidare al ritorno."  
  
"Sì, ma..." Disse Stiles. "Cosa c'è di così eccitante nell'andare in un bar? Se vuoi ubriacarti allora vai in un negozio di liquori e portane un po' qui, così ne possiamo beneficiare tutti."  
  
"Non darò alcol a degli adolescenti."  
  
"Okay, allora non darcene." Dsse Stiles. "Ma comunque non significa che non puoi portarlo qui."  
  
Derek sapeva dove Stiles voleva andare a parare. Voleva che Derek gli dicesse l'esatta ragione per la quale voleva uscire. Sospirò, spostando lo sguardo da Stiles verso il mare.  
  
"Andiamo, Derek." Disse Stiles. "Dimmi il vero motivo per cui vuoi uscire."  
  
"Lo vuoi davvero sapere?" Chiese Derek, tornando a guardare Stiles.  
  
"Uh, sì." Disse Stiles, facendo cenno con le braccia a Derek per continuare. "Te lo sto chiedendo da cinque minuti."  
  
"Voglio scopare con qualcuno."  
  
Sembrò che qualcuno avesse appena gettato un secchio d'acqua fredda su Stiles. La sua bocca si aprì e cominciò a farfugliare, cercando la cosa giusta da dire. Ma, prima che riuscisse a dire qualcosa, Derek si alzò e si diresse in casa.  
  
Più tardi quella notte, Derek e Laura guidarono verso la città e parcheggiarono davanti al primo bar che trovarono. Laura gli augurò buona fortuna prima di scomparire dentro. Derek era seduto al bar e non aveva ancora finito una birra, quando una splendida rossa lo raggiunse. Era loquace, ma non troppo e dopo circa una mezz'ora lo portò al suo appartamento.  
  
Aveva quasi dimenticato quanto fosse bravo in quello. Era stato così facile per lui incontrare qualcuno, farci sesso, e poi andarsene. La ragazza (Kim, gli aveva detto) era proprio quello di cui aveva bisogno. Si divertirono un po' e, una volta che entrambi furono soddisfatti, lei mise in chiaro che Derek non sarebbe rimasto per tutta la notte. Lui accettò e, dopo una doccia veloce e un altro bacio, ritornò al bar. Laura era lì che beveva acqua e che si godeva l'essere pateticamente corteggiata. Quando Derek arrivò, usò la classica scusa del "questo è mio fratello minore e dobbiamo davvero andare". Lasciarono il bar, con Laura che gli picchiettava le dita sul fianco.  
  
"Com'è andata?"  
  
"È brutto dire che sono una specie di professionista nel fare sesso con gli sconosciuti?" Chiese.  
  
"Dipende a chi lo chiedi." Laura si strinse nelle spalle. "Era brava?"  
  
"Sì, è stata fantastica."  
  
"Senti qualche voglia di saltare addosso a qualche ragazzino di sedici anni?"  
  
"No, per niente."  
  
"Bene."  
  
Se solo fosse stato così semplice. Il giorno successivo Derek si svegliò in una stanza vuota. Stiles di solito si svegliava dopo di lui, ma quando Derek guardò l'orologio accanto al suo, si accorse che il letto di Stiles era sfatto. Si infilò un paio di pantaloni della tuta e una maglietta, prima di andare al piano di sotto.  
  
Stiles era in piedi davanti ai fornelli, facendo cadere un pancake dalla padella su un mucchio che aveva già preparato. Indossava solo un paio di pantaloni di flanella del pigiama, che cadevano morbidi sui fianchi, lasciando in bella vista l'elastico dei boxer. Derek gli guardò le spalle chiare, coperte di lentiggini e nei, combattendo contro la voglia di farvi scorrere la mano sopra. Sarebbe stato così facile posizionarsi dietro di lui, mettere una mano sulla nuca di Stiles e tracciare un sentiero lungo la sua schiena, e, una volta raggiunto l'elastico dei boxer, avrebbe fatto scivolare la mano sul suo fianco. Derek avrebbe premuto Stiles contro di lui, avrebbe poggiato le labbra nell'incavo del suo collo, lasciando poi un succhiotto sulla pelle pallida e perfetta.  
  
Cazzo.  
  
Non era solo attratto da Stiles. A Derek piaceva Stiles.  
  
"Buongiorno!" Salutò Stiles, guardando sopra la spalla e notando Derek.  
  
"Giorno." Disse Derek, tornando alla realtà. "Mh, pancakes?"  
  
"Sì, quando siamo andati al negozio ho intrufolato una scatola di Bisquick nel carrello." Stiles si strinse nelle spalle. "Pensavo che per oggi sarebbero stati una buona colazione."  
  
Derek annuì, prima di dirigersi verso la caffettiera. Stiles si era già occupato anche di quello, così Derek se ne versò una tazza e si appoggiò al bancone. Cercò di concentrarsi sul suo caffè, ma i suoi occhi continuavano a vagare su Stiles, che stava ancora preparando pancakes come se niente fosse.  
  
"Allora, com'è andata ieri sera?" Chiese Stiles.  
  
C'erano voluti pochi secondi per capire di cosa Stiles stesse parlando e subito Derek si sentì in colpa. Era andato a letto con quella ragazza per cercare di smettere di pensare a Stiles, ma eccolo lì, a pensare nuovamente a lui.  
  
"È andata bene." Disse Derek alla fine. "E a te?"  
  
"Lo stesso." Stiles si strinse nelle spalle. "Abbiamo cenato, guardato la TV e, quando il sole è tramontato, Scott e Allison sono andati a fare una romantica passeggiata sulla spiaggia e mi hanno invitato."  
  
"Non l'hanno fatto."  
  
"Oh, sì che l'hanno fatto." Disse Stiles. "L'hanno fatta sembrare come un'attività di gruppo e, appena siamo arrivati lì, hanno iniziato a tenersi per mano e a camminare il più lentamente possibile."  
  
"E tu che hai fatto?"  
  
"Mi sono tolto tutti i vestiti e sono corso in mare."  
  
Derek si strozzò con il caffè e Stiles rise scuotendo la testa.  
  
"Non l'ho fatto." Disse Stiles, allungando la mano per battere dei colpi sulla schiena di Derek. "Sono tornato dentro e ho guardato il panel del Comic Con di Doctor Who di un paio di giorni fa. Ce l'ho ancora nel portatile se vuoi vederlo."  
  
"Okay." Derek annuì, cercando ancora di riprendersi. Uno Stiles nudo era un'immagine della quale non aveva bisogno in quel momento.  
  
"Ce ne andremo tra due giorni." Disse Stiles con disinvoltura.  
  
"Ritorniamo a Beacon Hills." Derek annuì. "Inizierai il terzo anno tra poco."  
  
"Sì e tu la scuola di specializzazione." Ribatté Stiles. "Io, uh, ho sentito che non hai ottenuto quel lavoro di architetto."  
  
"L'ho rifiutato."  
  
"Cosa?" Chiese Stiles, girando la testa così in fretta per guardare Derek che avrebbe potuto prendere un colpo di frusta. "Perché l'hai rifiutato?"  
  
"Perché non mi piaceva il capo e facevano solo progetti di ristrutturazione." Derek si strinse nelle spalle. "Prenderò il mio dottorato e aprirò il mio studio. Posso fare quello che voglio."  
  
"Non ci vogliono un sacco di soldi?"  
  
"Li ho." Derek si strinse nelle spalle.  
  
"Beh, suona inquietante." Disse Stiles. "Sei uno spacciatore? Produci metanfetamina e la vendi ai proprietari di fast food?"  
  
"Hai appena fatto un pessimo riferimento a Breaking Bad?"  
  
Stiles si strinse nelle spalle e si girò verso i suoi pancakes. Versò l'ultima dose di pastella nella padella. Rimasero in un confortevole silenzio per un po', prima che Laura entrasse in cucina, assonnata e con gli occhi ancora un po' chiusi. Si versò una tazza di caffè e poi si appoggiò contro Derek, mentre si lamentava di cose come la luce del sole e di idioti che, parlando ad alta voce in cucina, l'avevano svegliata. Poi si rivolse a Stiles, chiedendogli se cucinare senza maglietta non fosse un pericolo per la sua sicurezza. Così Stiles corse al piano di sopra per prendere una maglietta e Derek non sapeva se baciarla o colpirla.  
  
L'ultimo giorno alla casa sulla spiaggia l'avevano trascorso, in realtà, lontano dalla spiaggia. Erano andati in città e avevano mangiato qualcosa, prima di andare a giocare a mini-golf (dove Allison aveva battuto tutti). Stiles li aveva costretti a guardare un paio di episodi di Doctor Who e poi fecero un ultimo controllo per assicurarsi di aver messo tutto nelle valigie. Era circa l'una quando tutti andarono a letto e le cinque e mezza quando Derek si svegliò.  
  
C'erano stati dei rumori di piedi che strisciavano e poi un forte tonfo e una voce che diceva una manciata di parole molto colorite. Derek si sedette e si chinò per accendere la lampada sul comodino. La luce inondò la stanza e vide Stiles sdraiato sul pavimento.  
  
"Sei inciampato per andare in bagno?" Chiese Derek ancora assonnato.  
  
"Mi dispiace, ti ho svegliato." Disse Stiles, tenendo in mano davanti a sé un sandalo. "Era sotto il letto e sono scivolato sul tappeto per prenderlo."  
  
"Perchè ti servono i sandali per andare in bagno?"  
  
"Non stavo andando in bagno" Disse Stiles. "Volevo andare a vedere l'alba. Dovrebbe essere figo vedere l'alba dalla spiaggia."  
  
Derek annuì lentamente, la mente ancora annebbiata dal sonno. Non sarebbero andati via sino a mezzogiorno e quella era la loro ultima mattina alla casa. E ovviamente quella era la loro ultima volta per poter vedere l'alba dalla spiaggia, cosa che nessuno di loro aveva fatto in tutta la settimana. La sua mente cominciò a schiarirsi mentre si svegliava, poi Derek spinse via le coperte e si alzò dal letto.  
  
"Cosa stai facendo?" Chiese Stiles.  
  
"Vado a guardare l'alba sulla spiaggia." Derek si strinse nelle spalle, afferrando il costume da bagno e mettendoselo. "Tra quanto dovrebbe succedere?"  
  
"Uh, circa quindici minuti." Disse Stiles, guardando il suo cellulare per controllare l'ora.  
  
"Allora andiamo." Disse Derek.  
  
Stiles era ancora fermo sul posto in camera, perchè chiaramente non aveva capito cosa aveva detto Derek. "Aspetta, vuoi venire con me?"  
  
"Perché no?" Disse Derek.  
  
Derek non aspettò una risposta e uscì dalla stanza, avviandosi verso le scale. Si diresse verso la veranda posteriore e scese gli scalini, camminando poi sulla sabbia fresca. Sentì la porta della veranda chiudersi dietro di lui e si voltò per vedere Stiles camminare giù per le scale e sulla spiaggia.  
  
Stiles indossava un paio di pantaloncini a quadri e (per fortuna) una t-shirt. Sembrava sveglio, eccitato e giusto un po' nervoso, cosa che Derek non capiva. Stiles tirò fuori dalla tasca una fotocamera e l'accese.  
  
"Vuoi fare delle foto?" Chiese Derek.  
  
"Sì, beh, per mio padre." Disse Stiles, grattandosi la nuca e guardando in basso. "Beh, per lui e mia madre."  
  
"Aria?" Chiese Derek, rendendosi conto che era passato un sacco di tempo da quando aveva detto il suo nome.  
  
Stiles annuì guardando Derek. "Ha sempre detto che l'alba era più bella del tramonto e che non c'era niente di meglio che guardarla dalla spiaggia. Ho detto a mio padre che avrei fatto qualche foto e che ne avremmo potuto mettere un paio sulla sua tomba."  
  
"È carino." Disse Derek. "A lei piacerebbe."  
  
Stiles gli sorrise (cosa che ancora riscaldava e stringeva le sue viscere in tutt'altro che disagio). Rimasero in silenzio per qualche minuto, fino a quando Derek vide i primi raggi di luce che si facevano strada oltre l'orizzonte. Li indicò e Stiles annuì, alzando la fotocamera per fare un paio di foto.  
  
L'alba era bellissima, ma Derek non riusciva davvero a concentrarsi su di essa. Tutto quello che riusciva a pensare era Aria e quella lettera di raccomandazione che aveva scritto per lui. Non l'aveva ancora letta, la teneva ancora nascosta. L'avrebbe dovuta leggere, anche se fosse stato solo qualcosa di semplice, qualcosa che aveva scritto ad alcuni funzionari del college. Non era stata scritta per essere vista da Derek, ma comunque era ancora qualcosa che lei aveva scritto. Probabilmente era stata una delle ultime cose che aveva fatto.  
  
Derek guardò Stiles, che stava in piedi accanto a lui. Doveva dirgli della lettera? Era sua madre dopo tutto, anche se non era stata scritta per lui. Avrebbe reso Stiles felice o triste?  
  
"Stiles." Disse Derek per ottenere la sua attenzione.  
  
Voltarono la testa allo stesso tempo e tutti i pensieri su Aria e la lettera abbandonarono la sua testa. Da quando Stiles era diventato così alto? Era ancora più basso di Derek, ma solo di uno o due centimetri. Parlando di centimetri, i loro visi erano incredibilmente vicini e Derek non poteva fare a meno di pensare a come sarebbe stato facile. Come sarebbe stato facile avvicinarsi un altro po' e premere le labbra contro quelle di Stiles.  
  
"Derek?" Disse Stiles, con una voce insolitamente morbida.  
  
Derek poi si rese conto che stava fissando le labbra di Stiles. Doveva smettere di farlo. Alzò lo sguardo per incontrare gli occhi grandi e ambrati dell'altro. Sarebbe stato così facile e non sembrava che Stiles non lo volesse. In realtà, sembrava che si stesse preparando per quello. Aveva gli occhi socchiusi e la bocca leggermente aperta, come se stesse aspettando Derek.  
  
Cazzo, non aveva mai visto niente di più bello.  
  
Girò la testa dall'altra parte, guardando di nuovo verso il sole che sorgeva. "Sei stato un buon compagno di stanza."  
  
Derek non aveva bisogno di guardare Stiles per sapere che si stava riprendendo da quella sorta di stato di trance. Ci furono alcuni secondi di lungo silenzio prima che Stiles rispondesse.  
  
"Uh, grazie." Disse con un tono incerto e deluso. "Anche tu."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Note traduttrice:** buongiorno lupetti, e anche la terza parte del secondo capitolo è tutta vostra. So che questo non potrebbe essere esattamente quello che vi aspettavate, ma cosa è una buona storia senza un po' di angst? Inoltre mi piacerebbe sapere cosa vi sareste aspettati da questa vacanza (magari fatemelo sapere in una recensione). Posso assicurarvi, però, che se questo capitolo non vi ha soddisfatto, o lo ha fatto in parte, il prossimo sarà davvero bello, nel senso che finalmente succederà qualcosa di concreto. Vorrei fare due piccole precisazioni: prima di tutto se notate qualche errore di battitura fatemelo notare così io posso correggere; seconda cosa ho notato che ci sono molte più visite nella prima parte del secondo capitolo che nella seconda e terza parte del primo capitolo, ora io non so come funzionano le visite, e se ogni volta che un utente apre il capitolo uscirà di conseguenza una visualizzazione, ma se così non fosse, e quindi ci sono persone che hanno saltato dei capitoli, vi consiglio di leggerli perchè sono molto importanti. Come ultima cosa vorrei ringraziare Adelaide Bonfamille che mi ha suggerito una Sterek legata alle canzoni dei Bastille (quando la leggerò, ti farò sapere com'è). Detto questo, a domenica prossima lupetti ;)


	7. 7 Gennaio 2011 - 10 Aprile 2013 (part 1)

La scuola era cominciata di nuovo. Derek era impegnato con la specializzazione e i suoi due lavori. Laura era occupata con il suo unico impiego e con il suo fidanzato (che ancora non aveva presentato a Derek). Scott era preso dalla scuola, dagli allenamenti di lacrosse e da Allison. Stiles si dedicava al lavoro, alla scuola e agli 'allenamenti di lacrosse'. Melissa era occupata con il lavoro e, sorprendentemente, con lo sceriffo Stilinski.  
  
"John e io non usciamo insieme." Disse Melissa con fermezza durante una delle cene del venerdì.  
  
Erano solo Melissa, Derek e Scott e così, naturalmente, Scott aveva fatto saltar fuori l'argomento della relazione di sua madre con lo sceriffo, che aveva immediatamente negato, scuotendo la testa.  
  
"È un buon amico." Si strinse nelle spalle lei. "Anch’io ho degli amici."  
  
"Lo sappiamo, mamma." Disse Derek. "È solo un po' strano, cioè, sono contento che stia uscendo di nuovo, è solo che-"  
  
"Noi non stiamo uscendo!" Melissa intervenne. "Ero molto amica di Aria, lo sai. Inoltre voi due siete così amici di Stiles che ho pensato: perché no? Non ci parlavamo da un po', così l'ho invitato a cena."  
  
"Gli hai chiesto tu di uscire per un appuntamento?" Chiese Scott.  
  
"Non era un appuntamento."  
  
"Sembra un appuntamento, in realtà." Disse Scott.  
  
"Beh, non lo è stato." Disse Melissa. "È stata solo una bella cena. Abbiamo parlato e l'ho invitato alla cena del venerdì della prossima settimana."  
  
"Lo vuoi già presentare alla famiglia?" Chiese Scott, ridacchiando.  
  
Melissa lo guardò, prima di voltarsi verso Derek. "Puoi invitare anche Laura e provare a vedere se vuole portare il suo misterioso fidanzato."  
  
"Posso invitare Allison?" Chiese Scott.  
  
"Certo." Disse Melissa. "Solo Dio sa cosa ci veda in te quella ragazza."  
  
Fu il turno di Derek di ridacchiare. Scott gli diede un calcio da sotto il tavolo.  
  
Esattamente una settimana dopo, Derek e Laura (più brownies, meno fidanzato) erano andati a casa McHale. La porta d'ingresso era già aperta, così si lanciarono nel caos. La cena del venerdì sera era in procinto di vedere il suo più grande pubblico e Melissa stava praticamente impazzendo.  
  
Derek e Laura stavano sotto l'arco della cucina, guardando come Melissa si muoveva insicura nella stanza. Non le ci volle molto per accorgersi di loro. Invece di metterli al lavoro, però, scelse di sbraitargli addosso.  
  
"Sette persone!" Esclamò. "Ho cucinato al massimo per cinque! Come faccio a preparare la cena per sette persone? Perché ho detto a Scott che poteva invitare Allison? Grazie a Dio non hai portato il tuo fidanzato, Laura. Cioè, voglio conoscerlo, ma otto persone sarebbero state troppe. Sto facendo il brasato. A tutti piace brasato, giusto? Aspetta, Allison è vegetariana? Sembra vegetariana. No aspetta, ha mangiato un hamburger l'ultima volta che è stata qui."  
  
Quello sembrò essere la fine del suo divagare: si voltò per guardare Derek e Laura. A quanto pareva era il loro turno di dire qualcosa.  
  
"Ho fatto i brownies!" Disse Laura, alzando il vassoio.  
  
Gli occhi di Melissa si bloccarono sul vassoio nelle mani di Laura e poi annuì. "Brownies, questo è un bene. Ho dimenticato di cucinare il dessert. Laura, mi hai salvato."  
  
"Beh, non dire proprio così." Disse Laura, poggiando il vassoio di brownies sul bancone. "Posso aiutarti?"  
  
"Le patate sono pronte per essere schiacciate, lo faresti?"  
  
"Certo." Disse Laura, rimboccarsi le maniche.  
  
Derek stava per chiedere se anche lui potesse aiutare, quando il campanello suonò. Melissa guardò Derek e lui annuì, dirigendosi verso l'ingresso. Aprì la porta e dall'altra parte c'erano Stiles e lo sceriffo. Stiles sorrise a Derek, mentre lo sceriffo gli rivolse un cenno. Derek non parlava con lo sceriffo da anni, ma Stiles gli aveva detto che lui non lo incolpava di niente, quindi tutto sarebbe andato bene.  
  
"Entrate." Disse Derek, spostandosi per farli passare.  
  
"Derek, è bello vederti." Disse lo sceriffo, tendendogli una mano.  
  
"Anche per me, sceriffo." Disse Derek, stringendogli la mano.  
  
Lo sceriffo si diresse verso la cucina, mentre Stiles rimase indietro, appoggiato al muro.  
  
"Penso che i nostri genitori stiano insieme." Disse Stiles.  
  
"Sì, lo penso anch’io." Disse Derek. "Ti sta bene? Insomma, sono solo passati-"  
  
"Tre anni e otto mesi." Disse automaticamente Stiles. "Lui è felice. Per la prima volta dopo tanto tempo, lui è davvero felice. Ho scambiato il suo hamburger con un hamburger vegetariano e non se n'è nemmeno accorto."  
  
"Mia madre in realtà sta impazzendo per la cena." Disse Derek. "Sta facendo il brasato. Non lo fa da quando mio padre era ancora con noi."  
  
"Whoa, da un po' di tempo."  
  
"Quattordici anni al compleanno di Scott." Disse Derek.  
  
Non dissero nient'altro, si guardarono e basta. Avevano entrambi perso un genitore. In modi completamente diversi, certo, ma entrambi ne avevano perso uno. Scott non poteva, capire dato che aveva solo tre anni quando loro padre se n'era andato. Era una delle molte cose che Stiles e Derek condividevano.  
  
Prima che potessero dire altro, la porta si aprì e Scott e Allison entrarono.  
  
"Ehy, ragazzi." Salutò Scott. " Whoa, che buon profumo."  
  
"Mamma sta facendo il brasato." Disse Derek, facendo un cenno ad Allison per salutarla.  
  
"Vado a vedere se ha bisogno di aiuto." Disse Allison, incamminandosi verso la cucina.  
  
Scott la seguì, ma si voltò a metà strada. "Se le cose tra i nostri genitori funzioneranno, potremmo diventare parenti."  
  
Alzò entrambi i pollici verso di loro, prima di seguire Allison in cucina. Derek pensò a quello che Scott aveva appena detto. Se sua madre e lo sceriffo Stilinski si fossero sposati, allora Stiles sarebbe diventato il suo fratellastro. L'unica persona con cui avrebbe voluto stare sarebbe potuta diventare il suo fratellastro. Fantastico.  
  
La cena andò bene. Stavano un po' stretti, ma non aveva molta importanza. Tutti parlavano di scuola o di lavoro. Tutti tranne Laura, che commentava riguardo gli altri, ma si tratteneva dal condividere qualcosa su di sé. Melissa cercò di convincerla a parlare del suo ragazzo, ma lei rifiutò.  
  
Dopo la cena, decisero di aspettare un po' per mangiare i brownies. Laura andò via presto, dicendo che doveva incontrare il suo fidanzato (il che aveva portato a ulteriori domande, alle quale non rispose), Scott e Allison scomparvero nella camera di Scott (con la porta rigorosamente aperta), Melissa e lo sceriffo andarono in soggiorno, lasciando Stiles e Derek da soli nella veranda.  
  
"Allora come va con Lydia?" Chiese Derek.  
  
"Lydia." Disse Stiles con un sospiro. "Sono abbastanza sicuro che sia una causa persa. Lei e Jackson si sono lasciati e poi sono tornati insieme e ora lei sembra felice. Lui è un po' meno coglione del solito e sembra che siano davvero legati. Inoltre lui la rende felice, quindi... credo che anch’io dovrei essere felice."  
  
"Sei felice?" Chiese Derek. "Ti piace dalla terza elementare."  
  
"Dalla quarta[1]." Disse Stiles e poi si fermò a pensare. I suoi occhi si spalancarono, le guance gli si colorarono di rosso e scosse la testa. "No, hai ragione. Terza elementare. Non so perchè ho detto quarta."  
  
"Ci sono altre ragazze che ti piacciono?"  
  
"Uh, no." Disse Stiles. "Diciamo che lei era l'unica."  
  
"Bene." Disse Derek, sedendosi sui gradini del portico. "Ti avrei potuto dare qualche consiglio sulle relazioni, anche se ne ho avuta solo una ed è finita male."  
  
"Kate, giusto?" Chiese Stiles, sedendosi accanto a Derek. "Mi ricordo che un giorno c'era anche lei quando sei venuto a prenderci a scuola. Cosa è successo?"  
  
"Pensava che fossi il fratello di Laura." Derek si strinse nelle spalle. "La famiglia Hale ha un sacco di soldi, così ha pensato che potesse rubarli tramite me. Poi, quando ha scoperto che non eravamo imparentati, ha deciso solo di..."  
  
Non l'aveva detto ancora a nessuno. Neanche Laura sapeva i dettagli esatti.  
  
"Non devi-" Stiles iniziò.  
  
"-Ha deciso di prendersi la mia verginità e andarsene il giorno dopo." Disse Derek. "Ha anche cambiato il suo numero di telefono."  
  
"Mi dispiace, Derek." Disse Stiles. "È strano vedere Allison? Dato che è sua nipote."  
  
"In un primo momento, sì." Disse Derek. "Ma lei non è come Kate. Mi piace Allison, è una buona ragazza per Scott."  
  
"Già." Annuì Stiles. "Anche lei ha perso sua madre. È morta quando ha partorito Allison. Che brutta storia, non ha avuto nemmeno l'occasione di conoscerla. E ora suo padre sta uscendo con una donna più giovane, che ancora non ha incontrato."  
  
Derek annuì. Aveva questo in comune con Scott: non aver mai conosciuto uno dei propri genitori. E ora suo padre usciva con una donna più giovane e... cazzo, Derek era un idiota.  
  
"Laura." Disse Derek.  
  
"Cosa?" Chiese Stiles e poi i suoi occhi si spalancarono appena si rese conto. "Oh, merda. Non penserai che Laura si veda con il signor Argent? E se la sta usando come Kate ha fatto con te?"  
  
"No, Chris Argent ha i soldi." Disse Derek. "Non esce con lei per quello e, da quello che mi ha detto Allison, lui non era tanto felice del fatto che Kate avesse cercato di derubarmi."  
  
"E allora perché lo tengono così segreto?"  
  
"Probabilmente perché Laura è più vicina all'età di sua figlia che alla sua?" Suggerì Derek. "È una piccola città: sarebbe un grande scandalo."  
  
"Potremmo sbagliarci, comunque."  
  
"Già. Potremmo."  
  
***  
  
Derek non aveva chiesto niente sull'argomento a Laura. Erano affari suoi e, se mai avesse voluto dirglielo, allora glielo avrebbe detto. Derek aveva fiducia in quello che Laura stava facendo. Lei era intelligente e sapeva badare a se stessa. Era solo preoccupato che rimanesse ferita.  
  
Allontanò tutti i pensieri riguardo quella faccenda però. Era appena arrivato a casa Stilinski per vedere il finale di Doctor Who con Stiles. Era andato in onda circa un mese prima, ma entrambi erano stati troppo impegnati per guardarlo. Laura l'aveva eliminato dal registratore, così Stiles aveva proposto di scaricarlo per poi guardarlo insieme. Si erano accordati per vedersi alle cinque, ma Derek era arrivato un po' in anticipo.  
  
Derek parcheggiò la Camaro sulla strada di fronte alla casa. E mentre camminava nel portico, lo sceriffo uscì di casa, vestito con la divisa del lavoro.  
  
"Vieni pure." Disse. "È nella sua stanza."  
  
"Grazie." Disse Derek, annuendo in segno di saluto.  
  
Derek non riuscì neanche a mettere la mano sulla maniglia, che subito sentì la macchina uscire dal vialetto. Si voltò e rivolse un cenno allo sceriffo prima di entrare in casa. Era strano essere di nuovo lì. Entrò e stava per andare al piano di sopra, quando vide la cucina. Sembrava proprio che ci vivessero due uomini, senza una presenza femminile. Era abbastanza pulita, ma c'erano piatti ammucchiati nel lavandino e la spazzatura sembrava traboccare dai sacchetti dei fast food.  
  
I suoi occhi andarono al tavolo della cucina: si aspettava di vedere Aria seduta mentre disegnava. Il tavolo era pulito ad eccezione di un mucchio di lettere e un acquario. Derek si avvicinò, notando poi che in realtà si trattava di un terrario. Probabilmente era un progetto di Stiles per la classe avanzata di biologia. L'etichetta sul lato aveva il nome di Stiles con accanto quello di Lydia Martin. Derek non sapeva se doveva essere felice di quello o no. Stiles era stato abbastanza chiaro sul fatto che non sarebbe successo nulla tra loro, ma questo non impedì a Derek di preoccuparsi.  
  
Preoccuparsi di cosa, però? Che Stiles fosse felice con la ragazza dei suoi sogni, invece che con lui? Derek non sapeva nemmeno se Stiles fosse interessato a lui. Diavolo, Derek non sapeva neanche se volesse fare una mossa con Stiles. Avrebbe compiuto diciassette anni ad Aprile ed era solo Novembre. Doveva aspettare più di un anno perché compisse diciotto anni (e aveva tutte le buone intenzioni di aspettarlo). Ma importava davvero così tanto che fosse il primo a toccare Stiles?  
  
Sì, disse una vocina nella sua testa. Certo che voleva essere l'unico a toccare Stiles, ma le probabilità che fosse così, erano davvero poche. E comunque era stupido pensare a quelle cose in quel momento. Lui aveva sedici anni e Derek ne aveva appena compiuti ventitré. Niente sarebbe successo.  
  
Derek salì le scale. Si ricordò che la stanza di Stiles era la prima porta a sinistra, così afferrò la maniglia e la aprì.  
  
E naturalmente ogni pensiero di non toccare Stiles sino ai diciotto anni uscì dalla sua testa.  
  
Stiles era sdraiato sul suo letto con gli occhi chiusi, la bocca aperta e una mano avvolta intorno al suo membro duro. E quello era il momento in cui Derek sarebbe dovuto uscire dalla casa e bussare alla porta d'ingresso in modo che Stiles avrebbe freneticamente finito per andare ad aprire, così non avrebbe mai saputo cosa aveva visto Derek.  
  
Ma Derek non se ne andò, dato che Stiles non sembrava essersi accorto della sua presenza.  
  
E, cazzo, Derek non stava pensando minimamente di andarsene. Stiles era senza maglietta, ma aveva ancora i jeans e i boxer, anche se abbassati in modo che riuscisse a toccarsi. Una mano stringeva le lenzuola, mentre l'altra pompava la sua erezione rossa e gocciolante di liquido preseminale. I fianchi stavano spingendo contro il suo pugno e dei gemiti scappavano dalle sue labbra.  
  
Derek era assolutamente pietrificato, completamente in silenzio, mentre stava davanti alla porta aperta. Si stava eccitando anche lui e si stava trattenendo dall'infilarsi una mano nei boxer per toccarsi. Avrebbe fatto rumore, Stiles l'avrebbe sentito e quella era l'ultima cosa che voleva.  
  
Stiles continuava ad accarezzarsi, aumentando la velocità, in modo da poter venire. Il pollice si avvicinò alla punta per raccogliere il liquido preseminale in modo da usarlo per masturbarsi velocemente. Suoni più morbidi riempivano l'aria e Derek stava realmente considerando il fatto di correre fuori dalla porta. Il piano abbandonò la sua mente ancora una volta quando Stiles cambiò mano.  
  
Usò quella asciutta per continuare accarezzarsi e l'altra, ancora bagnata, scivolò sotto di lui per premere un dito contro la sua apertura e-  
  
"Cazzo, Stiles." Derek gemette con voce completamente rotta.  
  
Gli occhi si aprirono per metà, si fissarono su Derek e poi venne. Le palpebre si chiusero di nuovo e la sua bocca si aprì per far uscire un gemito strozzato non appena il suo seme si riversò sulla sua mano e sul suo stomaco. Stiles continuò ad accarezzarsi finchè il suo membro non si rilassò completamente.  
  
Si appoggiò sulla schiena, cercando di riprendere fiato, mentre apriva gli occhi per guardare il soffitto. Passarono pochi secondi affinchè Stiles riuscisse a tornare sulla Terra da Derek.  
  
"Porca merda!" Stiles esclamò, sedendosi in fretta e guardando Derek.  
  
Era scoperto, rosso e coperto di sperma. A quanto pareva non sapeva cosa fare, così Derek entrò tranquillamente nella stanza, prese una scatola di fazzoletti e la gettò sul letto di Stiles.  
  
"Porco cane." Disse Stiles, alzandosi jeans e boxer in una sola mossa. "Porca troia santissima. Derek io-"  
  
"Pulisciti." Disse Derek, sedendosi nella scrivania di Stiles.  
  
Era stato un miracolo esser riuscito a tenere una faccia seria. Ma il miracolo più grande era che stava facendo un ottimo lavoro nel nascondere la sua erezione. Era sul punto di fuggire, ma sapeva cosa sarebbe sembrato se fosse andato diritto in bagno. Così, si stava comportando come se avesse beccato Scott mentre si masturbava (cosa che, purtroppo, era capitata un sacco di volte).  
  
Stiles annuì, il viso ancora arrossato mentre afferrava una manciata di fazzoletti e si puliva dallo sperma. Gettò i fazzoletti e si mise una maglietta. Stiles poi si alzò goffamente mettendosi davanti a Derek e guardando ovunque tranne che lui.  
  
"Uh, mi dispiace che tu l'abbia visto." Disse. "Ma dovevi bussare, amico! E sei anche in anticipo! Mio padre se n'era appena andato così ho pensato che avrei potuto dedicarmi un po' a 'Stiles' prima che tu arrivassi. Non c'è niente di sbagliato in quello che stavo facendo e, uh, stai continuando ad annuire a tutto quello che sto dicendo."  
  
"Perchè sono d'accordo con quello che dici." Disse Derek. "Dovevo bussare, mi dispiace. Tuo padre se n'è andato e ho fatto un giro al piano di sotto prima di salire. Non pensavo che stessi... facendo questo. E non c'è niente di sbagliato nel fare quello che stavi facendo."  
  
"Lo so." Disse Stiles. "È solo che- mi dispiace, okay?"  
  
"Stiles, è stata colpa mia." Insistette Derek. "Non ti sto giudicando."  
  
"Lo so che non lo stai facendo." Disse Stiles. "È solo che mi dispiace per... sai."  
  
No, Derek non lo sapeva. Avrebbe dovuto bussare. Avrebbe dovuto uscire di casa non appena aveva visto quello che stava facendo Stiles. Era stata colpa sua. Allora perché Stiles si stava scusando?  
  
"Stiles, onestamente, non ho idea di cosa tu stia parlando."  
  
"Hai davvero intenzione di farmelo dire?"  
  
Okay, ora Derek si stava infastidendo. "Sì, ho intenzione di fartelo dire, dato che non so di cosa tu stia parlando."  
  
Incontrò i suoi occhi e Derek poté dire che Stiles era nervoso per qualcosa. Sembrava ancora che si stesse vergognando. Per qualche ragione quello aveva reso Derek ancora più curioso. Non che ci fosse qualcosa di cui vergognarsi in quello che Stiles, uh, stava facendo. Forse era per il dito che aveva premuto contro la sua apertura (e Derek non aveva bisogno di pensarci, dato che non aiutava la sua erezione a calmarsi).  
  
"Io- quando hai detto il mio nome io-" Disse Stiles, agitando le mani per mimare una sorta di gesto osceno. "Io sono, mh... quando hai detto il mio nome."  
  
Oh. Oh. Era venuto quando Derek aveva detto il suo nome. E questo sicuramente non aiutava con il piccolo problema che Derek aveva nei pantaloni.  
  
"Sei preoccupato per questo?" Chiese Derek, cercando di sembrare spensierato (il che era stato fottutamente difficile dato che era tutt'altro che spensierato). "Non è un problema. Quando sei tipo... nel momento-" Stava davvero spiegando quella roba a Stiles? "E qualcuno dice il tuo nome-" Sì, glielo stava spiegando. "-È una specie di modo per farti eccitare. Indipendentemente da chi lo dice."  
  
Stiles sembrò archiviare quelle informazioni, prima di iniziare ad annuire. "Sì, ha senso."  
  
Non riusciva a credere che se la fosse bevuta. Sia sul fatto che si fosse eccitato sentendo la voce di Derek chiamare il suo nome, sia che avesse preso quello come una sorta di consiglio.  
  
"Allora, dovremmo guardare la puntata?" Disse Stiles, prendendo una sedia accanto a Derek e girandosi sul suo portatile.  
  
"Sì, dovremmo." Annuì Derek.  
  
Il silenzio fu imbarazzante mentre Stiles cercava il file nel computer. Lo trovò abbastanza in fretta però, così il silenzio fu sostituito dall'episodio. Derek aveva disgiunto le gambe già da cinque minuti, sollevato che la sua erezione fosse sparita, e non si era perso né lo sguardo di Stiles verso il cavallo dei suoi pantaloni, né l'espressione delusa sul suo volto.  
  
***  
  
Faceva freddo fuori. Questo aveva completamente senso dato che erano le 11:51 di sera del 31 Dicembre e Derek era seduto sul tetto di casa McHale. Dentro tutti parlavano e bevevano, mentre stavano seduti attorno al televisore, aspettando che la sfera di cristallo a New York cadesse.  
  
Derek era seduto sul tetto con una bottiglia di whisky accanto a lui. Non era solo un piccolo gruppo di persone, ma c'erano tutti i colleghi di Melissa. Scott era a una festa e Laura era con il suo fidanzato (la cui identità era ancora sconosciuta). C'era anche lo sceriffo Stilinski, dato che finalmente lui e sua madre avevano ammesso di uscire insieme. Il che era una buona cosa. Sua madre era felice e così anche lo sceriffo. Derek era sinceramente felice per entrambi.  
  
Così tutti erano felici e con qualcuno. Fatta eccezione per Derek. Sua madre aveva cercato di presentarlo ad alcuni specializzandi, ma nessuno di loro aveva catturato il suo interesse. E per 'catturato il suo interesse' intendeva che nessuno di loro era Stiles. Era ancora infatuato del sedicenne e ora che aveva in testa una perfetta immagine di Stiles che si masturbava, beh, la sua infatuazione non se ne stava andando da nessuna parte.  
  
Soprattutto perché si stava arrampicando sulla finestra della vecchia camera di Derek per unirsi a lui.  
  
"Vuoi un po' di compagnia?" Chiese Stiles, sedendosi accanto a Derek.  
  
"Che ci fai qui, Stiles?" Chiese Derek.  
  
"Non sono stato invitato alla festa super figa a casa di Lydia." Stiles si strinse nelle spalle. "Non volevo rimanere da solo a Capodanno, così ho pensato di venire qui. Pensavo che tu e Laura foste nascosti qui, ma alla fine ci sei solo tu."  
  
"Mi dispiace di averti deluso." Disse Derek, bevendo un sorso dalla bottiglia di whisky.  
  
"Non lo sono." Disse Stiles quasi troppo in fretta. Derek lo guardò, inarcando un sopracciglio. "Voglio dire che non sono deluso dal fatto che tu sia qui. Non volevo festeggiare il Capodanno da solo."  
  
Sentirlo dire fece più male di quanto avrebbe dovuto. Derek non avrebbe mai voluto che Stiles fosse solo: il solo pensiero di Stiles da solo, gli faceva male. Probabilmente era solito festeggiare il Capodanno dapprima con sua madre e suo padre e poi solo con suo padre. E ora questi era al piano di sotto con la madre di Derek. Scott era ad una festa con Allison, che aspettava di baciare a mezzanotte.  
  
Derek guardò l'orologio, notando che ormai erano le 11:56. Altri quattro minuti alla fine.  
  
"Dov'è Laura?" Chiese Stiles.  
  
"Con il suo fidanzato."  
  
"Oh, hai scoperto se è il signor Argent o no?" Chiese Stiles.  
  
"Non ne ho minimamente idea." Disse Derek.  
  
Il che venne fuori un po' più duramente di quanto avrebbe dovuto. Doveva smettere con l'alcol.  
  
"Uh, credi che potrei favorire?" Chiese Stiles, gesticolando verso la bottiglia ancora stretta nella mano di Derek.  
  
"Hai sedici anni." Disse Derek.  
  
"Sì, ma..." Disse Stiles, scrollando le spalle. "Solo un piccolo sorso, Derek. Tutto qui. Nessuno lo saprà, a parte noi. Sarà il nostro piccolo segreto."  
  
Derek sospirò prima di dare la bottiglia a Stiles. Guardò Stiles berne un sorso, inghiottirlo e poi iniziare a tossire.  
  
"Me-Merda!" Stiles farfugliò, tossendo nell’incavo del suo gomito.  
  
Derek gli diede una pacca sulla schiena e Stiles smise di tossire, tenendo la bottiglia ancora più stretta. Passarono alcuni secondi e Stiles bevve un altro sorso.  
  
"Sei un idiota." Disse Derek, prendendo la bottiglia quando Stiles cominciò a tossire di nuovo.  
  
"Però ti piace." Disse Stiles, facendogli un occhiolino.  
  
Derek scosse la testa, poggiando la bottiglia sul tetto accanto a lui, poi guardò di nuovo l'orologio.  
  
"Che ore sono?" Chiese Stiles, sporgendosi verso Derek per guardare l'orologio.  
  
"Undici e cinquantotto." Disse Derek. "Due minuti."  
  
"Già" Annuì Stiles. "Sai, questa era la festa preferita di mia madre. Amava farmi stare sveglio fino a tardi. Alle undici e mezza uscivamo fuori ad accendere le luci, poi tornavamo dentro e lei faceva la cioccolata calda mentre guardavamo la sfera a Times Square e appena scoccava la mezzanotte baciava mio padre e poi me sulla guancia."  
  
"Sembra bello." Disse Derek, girandosi per guardare Stiles.  
  
"Lo era." Disse Stiles.  
  
Rimasero in silenzio fino a quando Derek sentì che dentro iniziava il conto alla rovescia, partendo da 30. Anche Stiles lo sentì e tirò fuori il suo cellulare per confermare l'ora. Girò il viso verso Derek e il loro nasi si scontrarono. Derek non aveva capito quanto vicini si trovassero.  
  
15, 14, 13, 12...!  
  
" È quasi il nuovo anno." Disse Stiles, che per qualche ragione aveva sussurrato quelle parole.  
  
9, 8, 7, 6...!  
  
"Già." Disse Derek, con una voce stupidamente morbida.  
  
3, 2, 1! Buon Anno!  
  
Derek prese il viso di Stiles tra le mani e premette le loro labbra insieme. Stiles emise un gemito rotto e Derek per poco non si perse. Avrebbe potuto dire tutto quello che provava per Stiles.  
  
Ma Stiles stava stringendo la sua giacca con entrambe le mani e premeva le labbra con forza contro quelle di Derek. Era insistente e goffo e Derek si chiese se fosse il primo bacio di Stiles.  
  
Non voleva pensarci in quel momento. Non voleva pensare a nulla.  
  
Derek spostò una mano nella nuca di Stiles prima di schiudere le labbra per catturare il labbro superiore di Stiles e tirarlo. Stiles si spostò in avanti e poi inseguì la bocca di Derek, quando quest'ultimo si staccò da lui.  
  
Rapidamente Derek aprì gli occhi, volendo avere una buona visuale di Stiles. Ed era perfetto. Perchè cavolo aveva aspettato così tanto per fare un passo verso di lui? La sua pelle pallida si stava colorando e la sua stupida bocca era aperta e rossa. I suoi occhi poi si aprirono e Derek dovette spostare lo sguardo.  
  
"Buon anno." Disse Derek, prendendo la bottiglia di whisky per poi tornare in casa. Corse in bagno e si chiuse la porta alle spalle.  
  
Era stato stupido. Aveva baciato Stiles. Lo aveva baciato ed era stato così giusto e perfetto che si sentiva anche agitato. Derek non aveva mai avuto niente di giusto o perfetto, quando si trattava di quelle cose. Ed essere innamorato di Stiles non equivaleva a qualcosa di perfetto e giusto.  
  
E naturalmente era innamorato di lui. Perché era Stiles e lui era forte, sfacciato, sarcastico, onesto, leale e altruista. Era tutto quello che Derek voleva e tutto quello che non meritava. Derek voleva così tanto da Stiles. Voleva che Stiles fosse la persona da guardare ogni mattina quando si svegliava. Voleva che Stiles fosse lì per lui quando avrebbe avuto una brutta giornata al lavoro. Non voleva più nemmeno scoparsi Stiles, voleva fare l'amore con lui e quella probabilmente era la cosa peggiore.  
  
Perché Derek non era in grado di dare amore alla gente, anche se Stiles era probabilmente la persona al mondo che lo meritava di più.  
  
  
  
[1] Quando Stiles dice quarta elementare, non sta pensando da quanto tempo gli piace Lydia, ma da quanto tempo gli piace Derek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Note traduttrice:** buon pomeriggio lupetti. Allora inizio col dirvi che anche se il capitolo è il terzo, siamo ancora al secondo della storia originale, quindi stiamo sempre nello stesso periodo del vecchio capitolo. Anyway, cosa ne pensate? Siete contenti di questo bacio? Ve lo aspettavate in un altro momento? Stiles ha "rivelato" (anche se il diretto interessato non se n'è accorto) che Derek gli piace praticamente da quando si sono conosciuti, contenti di questo? Inoltre abbiamo visto come iniziano ad essere coinvolti i sentimenti e come Derek sia passato dal "voglio scoparmi Stiles" al "voglio fare l'amore con Stiles", cose totalmente diverse, e secondo me più che giuste nel loro percorso. Non so cos'altro dirvi (a parte chiudetevi a chiave quando dovete fare certe cose in camera vostra XD) dato che sono successe tantissime cose in questo capitolo. Mi auguro che mi facciate sapere cosa ne pensate nel capito, e nient'altro a domenica prossima ;)


	8. 7 Gennaio 2011 - 10 Aprile 2013 (part 2)

Era metà Gennaio e Derek era l'unica persona al negozio. Avrebbe dovuto chiudere tra dieci minuti, ma, dato che nessun cliente si era presentato nell'ultima ora, aveva deciso di chiudere prima. Stava controllando i corridoi, per assicurarsi che fosse tutto a posto, quando la campanella sopra la porta d'ingresso suonò. Gemette e si diresse verso la parte anteriore.  
  
"Mi dispiace, ma chiudiamo tra dieci minuti." Disse.  
  
"Me ne servono solo cinque."  
  
Stiles era in piedi davanti alla porta, sembrava in procinto di scappare da un momento all'altro. Derek se lo sarebbe dovuto immaginare. Erano passate un paio di settimane dall'incidente del bacio e ancora non si erano parlati. Lo sceriffo era stato presente a tutte le cene del venerdì, ma Stiles era stato assente a causa dei 'troppi compiti'.  
  
In realtà si erano evitati a vicenda. Derek cercava sempre di non passare vicino alla scuola e a casa Stilinski quando guidava e giurò di aver visto Stiles nascondersi dietro uno stand di prodotti al supermercato una volta. Ovviamente Stiles era il più coraggioso tra i due, dato che aveva deciso di affrontare Derek.  
  
Anche se sembrava che volesse solo scappare.  
  
"Che c'è?" Chiese Derek.  
  
"'Che c'è', dice." Disse Stiles, ridendo e guardando oltre Derek. "'Che c'è?' Derek, sul serio?"  
  
"Perché sei qui, Stiles?"  
  
Comportarsi da stupido non sarebbe servito a niente, soprattutto perché Stiles lo guardava come se fosse pazzo.  
  
"Perché vorrei una conferma su qualcosa." Disse Stiles.  
  
"A proposito di cosa?"  
  
"Ma perchè continui a comportarti come se non sapessi di cosa sto parlando?" Chiese Stiles. "Perché sai di cosa sto parlando, Derek. Devi saperlo. Vuoi che lo dica io perchè sei stroppo spaventato per dirlo tu stesso-"  
  
"-Ti ho baciato."  
  
"-O non sei troppo spaventato."  
  
Stiles sembrò notevolmente preso alla sprovvista dalla dichiarazione improvvisa di Derek. Probabilmente aveva provato un discorso e magari l'aveva anche scritto. Aveva davvero pensato che Derek l’avrebbe evitato per sempre? Beh, lui lo avrebbe evitato in eterno, quindi non si sbagliava.  
  
"Okay, allora." Disse Stiles, cercando di riprendere l'argomento. "Mi hai baciato. E io ho tipo ricambiato."  
  
"Lo so." Disse Derek. "Ero là."  
  
Stiles gli lanciò un'occhiataccia e Derek si strinse nelle spalle.  
  
"Mi hai baciato." Stiles ripeté. "E non è stato spiacevole. Um, e non è stato esattamente indesiderato o nulla. E mi rendo conto che sto usando un sacco di doppie negazioni, ma, uh, ti piaccio?"  
  
La contrazione verso l'alto della bocca di Derek fu completamente involontaria. Stiles stava cercando di chiedergli se gli piacesse e questo faceva tanto scuola elementare. Derek si aspettava che da un momento all'altro Stiles gli passasse un foglio con scritto: 'Ti piaccio? Scegli sì o no.'  
  
"È stato il tuo primo bacio?" Chiese Derek.  
  
"Non hai risposto alla mia domanda."  
  
"Lo farò se tu risponderai alla mia."  
  
"L'ho chiesto prima io." Disse Stiles. "Okay, sembro un bambino di cinque anni, vero?"  
  
Derek non ebbe nemmeno bisogno di annuire con la testa. Alzò semplicemente un sopracciglio verso Stiles e lui sospirò pesantemente. Si morse il labbro inferiore e infilò le mani nelle tasche della felpa, mentre iniziava a guardarsi i piedi. "Sì, era il mio primo bacio. Complimenti. Vuoi un certificato?"  
  
"Stiles." Disse Derek, facendo un passo verso di lui.  
  
"Sì?" Rispose Stiles, alzando lo sguardo dai suoi piedi per guardare Derek.  
  
Stiles era probabilemente cresciuto del tutto. Era ancora più basso di qualche centimetro rispetto a Derek ed ancora ridicolmente magro. Derek lo stava guardando dritto in quegli occhi ambrati, il che rese la cosa più difficile di quanto avrebbe dovuto.  
  
"Certo che mi piaci." Disse Derek senza perdersi gli occhi di Stiles che si allargavano o le labbra che si curvavano in un sorriso. "Ma come amico. Ti ho baciato perché era Capodanno e tu eri lì. Non sapevo che fosse il tuo primo bacio, mi dispiace."  
  
Vedere il sorriso di Stiles rompersi per poco non uccise Derek. I suoi occhi erano ancora spalancati, ma ora per l’imbarazzo invece che per la felicità. Era stata la cosa giusta da dire, però. Stiles aveva sedici anni dopo tutto: non sapeva quello che voleva. Anche se avesse voluto Derek, nessuno sapeva quanto tempo sarebbe durata. Derek voleva Stiles per sempre e Stiles avrebbe potuto cambiare idea su Derek anche l'indomani.  
  
"Oh." Disse Stiles, ancora un po' esterrefatto. "Oh, sì, ha senso. E mi piaci anche tu! Come amico, come fratello, forse anche come futuro fratellastro... Sì, siamo amici. Amici va bene. E riguardo al bacio, non ti preoccupare. Me ne sarei dovuto sbarazzare presto, quindi mi hai fatto un favore."  
  
Stiles era un pessimo bugiardo. Evidentemente era andato là aspettandosi qualcosa da Derek e Derek lo aveva deluso.  
  
"Devo chiudere." Disse Derek. "Ci vediamo più tardi?"  
  
"Sì, certo." Annuì Stiles. "Vengo alla cena del venerdì, quindi ci vediamo là."  
  
Senza un'altra parola Stiles uscì dal negozio, le mani affondate nelle tasche e la testa piegata verso il basso.  
  
***  
  
La prima cosa che Derek fece quando tornò a casa dopo il lavoro fu sedersi nella poltrona davanti alla TV. Stava per accendere la lampada accanto ad essa, quando la lampada davanti a lui si accese da sola, illuminando Laura, seduta nella poltrona di fronte a lui. Non era saltato dalla sorpresa. Per niente.  
  
"So che lo ami, Derek."  
  
Derek gemette, cercando di alzarsi, ma Laura allungò il piede per colpire Derek sul ginocchio. Cadde di nuovo sulla poltrona, ringhiando verso Laura.  
  
"Oh, risparmiati i drammi." Disse Laura ruotando gli occhi. "E stai seduto, tanto non andrai da nessuna parte."  
  
Poi Laura si alzò e cominciò a camminare avanti e indietro di fronte a Derek. I suoi occhi la seguirono mentre camminava. Sembrava che stesse contando qualcosa, usando le dita per farlo. Non era un idiota, non le avrebbe mai chiesto cosa stesse facendo. Sperava solo che, una volta che lei avesse finito con il proprio interrogatorio, lui sarebbe stato in grado di ottenere il suo. Era anche ora che lei confessasse con chi usciva.  
  
"Prima di tutto, vorrei solo dire che ci ho scommesso." Disse Laura, saltando su e giù e puntando verso la faccia di Derek.  
  
"Su cosa esattamente hai scommesso?" Chiese Derek, per niente divertito.  
  
"Che tu e Stiles vi sareste innamorati." Disse come se fosse la cosa più ovvia del mondo. "Da quando ti ho incontrato la prima volta al negozio e poi Scott e Stiles sono arrivati: sembravi così preoccupato quando pensavi che Stiles si fosse rotto il braccio."  
  
"In realtà ero seccato per la loro idiozia, se devo essere onesto."  
  
"Ma voi due avete questa specie di connessione." Continuò lei, ignorando il suo commento e riprendendo a camminare. "Non era una cosa fraterna come con Scott: era diverso. E poi sua madre è morta e tu ti sei incolpato per così tanto tempo. Ma poi Stiles ti ha perdonato e tu eri una grande palla di sole... beh, sempre nei tuoi limiti. Poi siamo stati in spiaggia e, anche dopo aver dormito con quella rossa, sapevo che-."  
  
"Laura, ha uno scopo questa storia?" Chiese Derek.  
  
"Certo che ce l'ha." Disse Laura. "Lo ami Derek. Sei innamorato di lui e, nel caso tu non lo sappia già, sono abbastanza sicura che ti ami anche lui."  
  
"L'ho baciato."  
  
Quello era qualcosa che Laura non si aspettava. Smise di camminare avanti e indietro e si fermò di fronte a lui. "Derek, tu l'hai... Oh mio Dio."  
  
Poi lo schiaffeggiò. Perché, naturalmente, era una reazione appropriata.  
  
"Perchè cazzo l'hai fatto?" Chiese Derek.  
  
"Perchè non me l'hai detto prima." Esclamò. "Perché diavolo non me l'hai detto? Oh, aspetta, a meno che tu non l'abbia baciato tipo un'ora fa o qualcosa del genere. Se è così, mi dispiace, non avrei dovuto schiaffeggiarti."  
  
"Era la vigilia di Capodanno."  
  
"Era una settimana fa." Disse Laura. "Perché me lo dici solo ora?"  
  
"L'ho baciato e lui è venuto al negozio oggi per chiedermi cosa significasse." Disse.  
  
"E...?"  
  
"E gli ho detto che non significava nulla." Si strinse nelle spalle.  
  
Se Laura era sembrata sbalordita prima, non era niente a confronto a come appariva in questo momento. "Aspetta, quindi l'hai baciato e gli hai detto che non significava nulla?"  
  
"Fondamentalmente."  
  
"Ma voleva dire qualcosa?"  
  
"Sì."  
  
"Non gli è piaciuto il bacio?"  
  
"Sembrava che gli piacesse."  
  
"Si è comportato come se tu non gli piacessi?"  
  
"Sembrava un po' deluso quando gli ho detto che non significava nulla."  
  
Derek non si sarebbe dovuto sorprendere del fatto che Laura l'avesse schiaffeggiato un'altra volta.  
  
"Hai sbattuto la testa quando eri bambino o cosa?" Chiese Laura, afferrandolo per le spalle e scuotendolo. "È per questo che sei così stupido?"  
  
Derek spostò le sue mani e si alzò in piedi, guardando verso di lei. "Laura. Va bene."  
  
"No, non va bene." Disse Laura. "Derek, so quanto tieni a lui. Ho sempre saputo quanto tenessi a lui. Vedo il modo in cui lo guardi, come se fosse tutto quello che hai sempre voluto. Io proprio non capisco perché non ti permetti di averlo, soprattutto dato che anche lui ti vuole."  
  
"Perché lui merita di più, Laura." Disse.  
  
"Oh no." Disse Laura. " Non usare stronzate come questa. Non con me, non insultarmi così, Derek."  
  
"Non insultarti?" Derek ripetè accennando una risata fredda e cupa. "Tu sei quella che mi ha insultato, Laura. Ti ho chiesto un sacco chi volte di dirmi chi fosse questo tizio misterioso. Ho pensato che lo tenessi segreto perchè ti vergognavi di lui, ma lo vedi da troppo tempo perchè sia questo il caso."  
  
"Derek, è completamente diverso-"  
  
"No, non lo è, Laura!", Gridò, e perché diavolo stava gridando? "Non puoi semplicemente iniziare a farmi un discorso d'incoraggiamento, quando sei tu quella che ha bisogno di schiarirsi le idee. Ti vedi con Chris Argent.È lui, vero?"  
  
Derek non ebbe nemmeno bisogno di schiaffeggiarla, perchè lei assumesse un'espressione come quella che aveva avuto lui prima. Sembrava assolutamente scioccata e pietrificata mentre guardava Derek. I suoi occhi poi iniziarono a lacrimare e lei sbatté le palpebre furiosamente: odiava quando qualcuno la vedeva piangere.  
  
"Stavo per dirtelo." Disse, guardando ovunque tranne il viso di Derek.  
  
"Quando?"  
  
"Presto."  
  
Fece una breve risata e si odiò per quello. Sembrava una cosa rude e scortese. Odiava comportarsi così e farlo con Laura era anche peggio.  
  
"Presto tipo mai, giusto?" Chiese.  
  
Laura non ebbe bisogno di dire nulla perchè Derek capisse che era proprio così.  
  
"Non ti meriti questo, Laura." Disse. "Tu non meriti di rimanere nascosta. Lui non ti merita. C'è solo una persona decente in quella famiglia e non è lui."  
  
Si fece strada verso la sua stanza e chiuse la porta, cercando di ignorare quanto fosse ipocrita.  
  
***  
  
Era impossibile rimanere arrabbiati con Laura per troppo tempo. Si erano tenuti il muso a vicenda per circa una settimana. Una mattina uscirono dalle loro camere nello stesso momento e si guardarono l'un l'altro, prima che Laura avvolgesse le braccia attorno al busto di Derek per poi strofinare la guancia contro il suo petto. La sue scuse erano state una lunga serie di parole che durarono per alcuni minuti, mentre Derek continuava con il classico 'mi dispiace'.  
  
Le cose rimasero più o meno lo stesse con Stiles. Si comportavano normalmente quando erano vicini, ma Derek si accorgeva sempre delle piccole cose che l'altro faceva. Alle cene del venerdì Stiles voleva sempre sedersi vicino a Derek. Gli occhi di Stiles si soffermavano su di lui un po' più del necessario e, se le loro braccia o mani si sfioravano, Stiles le avrebbe premute un po’ di più contro quelle di Derek. Erano piccole cose e nessuno se ne accorgeva (tranne Laura, che notava tutto), ma Derek sapeva che Stiles lo faceva apposta.  
  
Era l'inizio di Marzo e la temperatura esterna cominciava ad essere più calda. Derek era appena tornato da un pomeriggio di corsa per fare una doccia prima di andare alla cena del venerdì sera. Entrò nell'appartamento e stava per salutare Laura quando vide Chris Argent seduto sul divano.  
  
Chris guardò Derek e Derek ricambiò il suo sguardo e poi il silenzio. Derek chiuse la porta alle sue spalle e si mise le mani in tasca, passeggiando verso Chris che stava seduto.  
  
"Derek." Disse Chris, alzandosi e allungando una mano verso di lui. "È bello poterti incontrare ufficialmente. Ho sentito molte cose su di te da Laura."  
  
"E anche da tua sorella, direi." Disse Derek, prendendo la mano di Chris per stringerla.  
  
"Mia sorella non parla dei suoi affari personali con me." Disse Chris.  
  
"Davvero?" Chiese Derek, la mano stringeva ancora quella di Chris.  
  
"Sì, più o meno come tua sorella non condivide la sua vita privata con te."  
  
Derek avrebbe voluto fare un commento sul fatto che non fossero fratelli, ma sarebbe stata una bugia. Non erano consanguinei, ma si sentiva più vicino a Laura che a Scott, che era il suo vero fratello. Laura era più grande di lui, ma Derek era sempre intenzionato a proteggerla da tutto. Lei era sua sorella e lo sarebbe sempre stata.  
  
Stava anche per commentare il fatto che non era una buona cosa paragonare Kate a Laura, ma questa entrò nella stanza. E naturalmente era assolutamente stupenda. Aveva i capelli sciolti, con dei boccoli perfetti. Indossava un vestito nuovo e sembrava che avesse avuto il tempo truccarsi per bene invece di farlo in fretta in macchina.  
  
"Oh, guarda, i due uomini della mia vita che parlano di me." Disse. "Uno è splendido e l'altro è... sudato. Derek sei davvero sudato."  
  
"Sono appena tornato dalla corsa." Disse. "Vado a farmi una doccia, quindi spero che passiate una bella serata."  
  
"Cioè?" Chiese Laura.  
  
"Beh, probabilmente voi due ve ne andrete mentre sarò sotto la doccia." Disse Derek. "Quindi passate una bella serata."  
  
"Derek, stiamo andando alla cena del venerdì." Disse Laura.  
  
"Per favore ditemi che questo non è il modo in cui lo direte ad Allison."  
  
"Allison lo sa già." Disse Chris. "Glielo abbiamo detto ieri."  
  
"E tu sei il secondo a saperlo." Disse Laura. "Vogliamo dirlo a tutti e, dato che stasera non mancherà nessuno, abbiamo pensato di approfittarne."  
  
Derek non puntualizzò come quello avrebbe solo reso le cose più imbarazzanti. Inoltre non avrebbe chiesto ad Allison come aveva preso la notizia. Ci sarebbe stata anche lei alla cena, quindi avrebbe potuto benissimo vederlo da solo.  
  
"Beh, se è così che lo volete fare." Disse Derek, scrollando le spalle, per poi dirigersi verso il bagno prima che potessero dire altro.  
  
Fece una doccia veloce e, dopo aver tamponato un po' i capelli, si cambiò con dei vestiti più belli. Odiava quando Laura era l'unica vestita bene a quelle cene, così aveva iniziato ad indossare delle camicie con i bottoni aperti sul collo. Derek afferrò la giacca di pelle e tornò nella stanza, prima di vedere Laura che copriva il vassoio dei brownies con un foglio di alluminio. Quella sarebbe stata una cosa normale, se non avesse visto Chris in piedi dietro di lei con le mani sui suoi fianchi mentre le baciava il lato del collo.  
  
Stava per vomitare.  
  
"Pronti ad andare?" Chiese Derek, controllando le sue tasche per assicurarsi di avere portafogli e chiavi.  
  
"Tutto sistemato." Disse Laura, prendendo i brownies e sorridendo a Chris. "Pronto?"  
  
"Come sempre." Disse.  
  
E forse Chris era legato alla sola persona al mondo che Derek veramente odiava. E forse era più grande, con una figlia dell'età di suo fratello. E forse aveva tenuto Laura un segreto per quasi un anno.  
  
Ma Derek non poteva incolparlo per amarla. Non avrebbe nemmeno iniziato a criticarlo per questo. Perché Laura non era perfetta e aveva i suoi difetti, ma era onesta e bella e orgogliosa. E, se aveva scelto Chris Argent come la persona con cui voleva stare, allora Derek non avrebbe giudicato. Se l'amava e la trattava bene, allora andava bene. Avrebbe potuto convivere con questo.  
  
Tutti gli altri non ebbero la stessa reazione però. Quando arrivarono a casa McHale, Derek parcheggiò l'auto e praticamente corse fino alla casa. Aprì la porta e si diresse verso la cucina. Melissa, lo sceriffo, Scott, Stiles e Allison erano già lì e si voltarono appena Derek entrò.  
  
"Laura ha portato il fidanzato." Disse.  
  
Sua madre sembrava eccitata e Allison ansiosa, mentre tutti gli altri apparivano  solo curiosi.  
  
"È Chris Argent." Li avvertì.  
  
Allison sembrava ancora più in ansia, mentre tutti gli altri sembravano un po' mortificati. Non ci fu l'occasione per una vera reazione, perché Chris e Laura entrarono in cucina pochi secondi dopo. Tutti misero su dei falsi sorrisi, mentre gli occhi guizzavano verso il basso per vedere il braccio di Chris avvolto intorno alla vita di Laura.  
  
"Ho fatto i brownies!" Disse Laura, tenendo il vassoio e sorridendo verso il gruppo.  
  
Alla fine le cose sarebbero andate a finire bene.  
  
***  
  
La fine non aveva intenzione di arrivare presto, però. Derek e Laura andarono a fare la loro spesa settimanale, perché nessuno dei due era andato a farla la settimana precedente e il loro frigo stava cominciando a diventare un po' troppo vuoto.  
  
Erano tra i congelatori a decidere quale gelato prendere ("Il Moose Tracks è il miglior gelato del mondo, Derek." "Non c'è niente di sbagliato nel Neapolitan." "Tutto è sbagliato nel Neapolitan! È così noioso." "Ha tre sapori diversi. Come fa ad essere noioso?"), quando Derek sentì la voce di Stiles. Era qualcosa che conosceva benissimo e poteva captarla ovunque. Laura li aveva chiamati i suoi 'sensi da lupo che si accorgono del compagno'. Derek l'aveva guardata con un cipiglio sul viso per quello.  
  
"Che c'è?" Chiese Laura, notando che Derek si era appena congelato (e usando quell'opportunità per far scivolare una confezione di Moose Tracks nel carrello).  
  
Derek lasciò la sezione dei freezer, andando al corridoio seguente dove si trovavano il sapone e il dentifricio. Stiles stava parlando con una donna bionda e sicuramente non sembrava troppo felice. Derek si avvicinò, sentendo la voce di Stiles agitarsi. Quando Derek fu in bella vista, gli occhi di Stiles si spalancarono e poi riportò lo sguardo sulla donna. Lei si voltò e Derek sentì le viscere congelarsi.  
  
"Oh, wow." Disse Kate, i suoi occhi guardarono Derek dalla testa ai piedi. "Sei proprio cresciuto bene."  
  
"Che ci fai qui?" Chiese Derek, sorpreso del fatto di riuscire a mettere insieme le parole.  
  
"Sono qui solo per fare visita a mio fratello e mia nipote." Disse lei, sorridendo a Derek. Non riusciva a credere che si era innamorato di quel sorriso. "Credo che dovrò anche conoscere la nuova puttanella di mio fratello-"  
  
Derek le avrebbe tirato un pugno e, a giudicare dalla faccia che fece Stiles, probabilmente l'avrebbe fatto anche lui. Ma alla fine fu Laura a tirarle un pugno. Derek non era sicuro di da dove fosse spuntata, ma era contento che l'avesse fatto lei. Perché Laura si sarebbe poi trattenuta, ma Derek no.  
  
"Oh, mi dispiace tanto." Disse Laura, in piedi davanti a Kate che stava accovacciata a terra. "Mi è scivolata la mano. Lascia che ti aiuti."  
  
Laura poi afferrò la mano di Kate e la tirò in piedi, muovendo la bocca verso il suo orecchio. "Senti, stronzetta, se arrivi anche a un raggio di cinque metri da Derek o Stiles o da chiunque a cui io tenga, ti accoltellerò. Con un coltello. Tipo un coltello per il pane, non un coltello per il burro."  
  
"Laura, il tuo sussurro minaccioso non sta funzionando così tanto bene, dato che non stai sussurrando." Sottolineò Stiles.  
  
Era vero. Tutti nel corridoio stavano guardando Laura con orrore assoluto. Alcune persone erano addirittura arrivate per vedere cosa stesse succedendo. Laura rapidamente si allontanò da Kate e sorrise verso gli spettatori. "Niente da vedere qui, gente!"  
  
Qualcuno andò via, ma la maggior parte rimase, volendo vedere come sarebbe finita la cosa. Kate si era ricomposta e ora stava sorridendo a Laura. Era più alta di lei, ma Derek sapeva per esperienza che, anche se si era più alti di Laura, questo non voleva dire che lei fosse intimidita. Forse era tutto il contrario.  
  
"Grazie mille per la tua preoccupazione, Laura." Disse Kate. "Ma sai che non starò lontano. Poiché tu tieni a mio fratello e mia nipote, il raggio di cinque metri sarà rotto."  
  
"Beh, quelle sono eccezioni." Disse Laura. "Ma dovresti stare lontana da Derek."  
  
Gli occhi di Kate guizzarono su Derek e poi su Stiles. Sorrise, prima di guardare di nuovo verso Laura. "Ho intenzione di rimanere in città per un po', quindi non so se riuscirò a trattenermi. Questo incontro non è quello che avevo pianificato."  
  
"Quanto tempo sarebbe un po'?" Chiese Laura.  
  
"Un paio di mesi, forse anche un anno o due." Kate si strinse nelle spalle. "Non penso di riuscire a tenermi lontana per troppo tempo."  
  
Derek non poteva più ascoltare. Battè una mano sulla spalla di Laura, avvertendola che se ne stava andando. Laura annuì. Neanche per sogno se ne sarebbe andata senza vincere quella lotta. Derek le oltrepassò, afferrò Stiles per il gomito e lo guidò fuori dal negozio.  
  
"Devo ancora comprare il dentifricio." Stiles protestò mentre cercava di ritornare dentro.  
  
"Allora vai da un'altra parte." Disse Derek, mettendogli una mano sul petto e spingendolo indietro.  
  
Stiles lo guardò, ma non cercò di combattere contro di lui. Abbassò lo sguardo verso la mano che era ancora premuta contro il suo petto. Fu allora che Derek si rese conto che stava tremando. Stiles posò una mano su quella di Derek e la strinse per rassicurarlo.  
  
"Derek." Disse Stiles, facendo un passo in avanti, non mollando la sua mano. "Ehi, stai bene?"  
  
La sua voce era preoccupata e la sua presa era calda e ferma. Derek lo guardò e, Dio, quando lo amava. Lo amava così fottutamente tanto che non sapeva cosa fare di se stesso a volte. La schiacciante necessità di tirare il ragazzo tra le sue braccia quasi lo sopraffece, ma Derek la soppresse. La sola pressione della mano di Stiles contro la sua era sufficiente.  
  
"Sto bene." Disse Derek. "È solo che... cosa ti stava dicendo? Prima che arrivassi, di cosa stavate parlando? Sembravi irritato."  
  
"Niente." Disse Stiles, scuotendo la testa. "Non è importante. Voglio solo assicurarmi che tu stia bene. Stai bene, vero?"  
  
"Stiles, rispondi alla mia domanda, per favore. "  
  
Derek raramente chiedeva le cose gentilmente. Stiles sembrò averlo capito, dato che annuì.  
  
"Mi sono avvicinato a lei per cercare di difendere il tuo onore e lei mi ha tipo chiamato il tuo cane da guardia." Disse Stiles con il viso arrossato.  
  
"È una stronza." Disse Derek.  
  
"Lo so."  
  
"Non avresti dovuto parlare con lei."  
  
"Lo so."  
  
"No, Stiles, non penso che tu lo sappia." Disse Derek. "È psicotica e manipolatrice e mi sento un idiota al solo pensiero di averla amata. Sono stato un idiota e-"  
  
"Derek." Stiles lo fermò, stringendo ancora di più la mano di Derek. "Avevi diciassette anni e lei era una bella donna più grande di te che ti voleva. Non credo che nessuno ti accusi per questo. Sì, sei stato un idiota, ma le cose sarebbero potute andare peggio. Sei solo un essere umano."  
  
Derek probabilmente lo avrebbe baciato, se Laura non fosse uscita dal negozio con una guardia di sicurezza che le stringeva il braccio. Le diede un paio di avvertimenti prima che se ne potesse andare.  
  
"Ho difeso il tuo onore, ma non mi è permesso entrare qui per i prossimi sei mesi." Disse lei.  
  
"Sei il mio eroe, Laura." Disse Derek, sorridendo verso di lei e avvolgendo un braccio intorno alle sue spalle.  
  
"Vorrei ben vedere." Disse. "Ci siamo quasi picchiate con quella troietta. Credo di aver visto un ragazzino fare delle foto."  
  
"Magari ti ha messo su Internet." Disse Stiles mentre si dirigevano verso il parcheggio.  
  
Laura si mise a ridere, ma la risata cessò quando i suoi occhi si fissarono sulle mani di Derek e Stiles. Derek non si era nemmeno reso conto che la stava ancora stringendo; era sembrato così naturale. Mollò la mano dell'altro però e poi lanciò uno sguardo significativo a Laura. Glielo avrebbe spiegato più tardi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Note traduttrice:** buon pomeriggio lupetti :) Buona notizia: i capitoli in cui vi verrà voglia di prendere a sprangate sui denti quel ritardato di Derek sono tornati. Giuro che la prima volta che ho letto "Mi piaci..." *pausa in cui crepi perché finalmente glielo ha detto* "...ma come amico" ho seriamente rischiato di dare un pugno allo schermo del pc. E come se non bastasse quella vacca di Kate è tornata, contenti?, almeno grazie a lei si sono tenuti la mano per un po' *----* Oltre questo non so cos'altro aggiungere, a parte che voglio chiedervi quando preferite che io pubblichi il prossimo capitolo, dato che domenica prossima sarà Pasqua, fatemi sapere se preferite sabato o lunedì. Detto questo, alla prossima lupetti ;)


	9. 7 Gennaio 2011 - 10 Aprile 2013 (part 3)

Derek aveva appena finito il suo primo anno di specializzazione, ma il liceo sarebbe finito dopo due mesi. Era l'inizio di Aprile e così erano arrivati gli sport primaverili. Non aveva mai avuto un motivo per interessarsi agli sport primaverili fino a quel venerdì sera, quando Stiles e Allison avevano entrambi detto di essere nella squadra di atletica. Ci sarebbe stata una gara sabato e loro li avevano invitati a guardarla.  
  
Quindi, tutti (Melissa, lo sceriffo, Laura, Chris, Derek e Scott) erano andati a scuola per vederli correre. E naturalmente anche Kate aveva deciso di andare. Si sedette un po' più distante rispetto al resto del gruppo, ma questo non le impedì di lanciare loro occhiate ogni tanto.  
  
"Mi mette a disagio." Disse Scott, sedendosi accanto a Derek. "Continua a dire che ho 'gli occhi marroni più adorabili di sempre'. Credo che me lo dicesse anche tempo fa, quando stavate ancora insieme. "  
  
"Probabilmente l'ha detto." Disse Derek, fissando i corridori che si stavano riscaldando. Non voleva pensare a Kate o guardare Kate o parlare con Kate o fare qualcosa che riguardasse Kate. "Basta che tu le stia lontano, okay?"  
  
"Sì, va bene." Annuì Scott.  
  
Solo allora Derek notò il cartellone gigante che Scott stringeva tra le mani. In grandi lettere viola da un lato diceva 'VAI ALLISON!' e dall'altro lato, in grandi lettere rosse, si leggeva 'VAI STILES!'.  
  
"Risparmio di carta?" Disse Derek facendo un cenno verso il cartellone.  
  
"Eh? Oh, sì." Disse Scott. "Quando gareggeranno le ragazze, alzerò la parte per Allison e quando sarà il turno dei ragazzi, alzerò quella per Stiles."  
  
"Intelligente." Disse Derek tornando a osservare i corridori.  
  
Dal momento che non guardò Scott, si perse l'espressione comicamente sorpresa sul suo volto. Sentì la sorpresa nella sua voce, però.  
  
"Amico, mi hai appena chiamato intelligente." Disse.  
  
"No, ho detto che la tua idea era intelligente." Disse Derek.  
  
"Nessuno mi ha mai chiamato intelligente prima."  
  
"Non ti ho chiamato intelligente."  
  
"Ma hai detto che una cosa che ho fatto era intelligente."  
  
"Sì." Disse Derek, parlando a denti stretti. "È stata un'idea molto intelligente, complimenti."  
  
Si girò verso Scott, che ora gli stava rivolgendo il suo classico sorriso stupido. "Grazie."  
  
"Prego." Disse Derek.  
  
Ci fu un po' di confusione in campo quando le ragazze si prepararono per iniziare a correre. Derek individuò Allison, che stava dietro, aspettando con il resto dei corridori. Stava parlando con Stiles, che ancora indossava la sua tuta. Parlarono un po' e poi lui la abbracciò.  
  
Derek non sapeva perché quello lo aveva fatto agitare. Quella era Allison, una degli amici di Stiles, la ragazza di Scott e una persona che effettivamente tollerava. Era solo un amichevole abbraccio per augurarsi buona fortuna. Derek doveva davvero iniziare a controllarsi.  
  
"Oh mio Dio." Disse Scott accanto a lui.  
  
"Cosa?" Chiese Derek , tenendo lontano da Stiles e Allison suoi pensieri.  
  
"Il numero di Allison è l'11." Disse Scott, girandosi sorridente per guardare Derek. "Quello è il mio numero di lacrosse!"  
  
Certo che lo era.  
  
"Vai Allison!" Scott gridò, alzando il lato di Allison del cartellone. "Quella è la mia ragazza!"  
  
Allison guardò in direzione di chi aveva urlato, poi sorrise e lo salutò. Scott era l'unico con un cartellone così e tutta l'attenzione si rivolse su di lei e Scott. I corridori si posizionarono e quando l'arbitro diede il segnale, loro partirono. Era la gara dei 400 metri, così durò poco più di un minuto. Allison arrivò terza con un tempo di 60 secondi.  
  
"Va bene, ce la farai la prossima volta!" Scott gridò mentre sventolava ancora il cartellone per Allison.  
  
"È arrivata terza." Disse Derek. "È andata bene."  
  
"Ad Allison piace vincere." Disse Scott. "Se avessimo avuto una squadra di tiro con l'arco, avrebbe vinto medaglie d'oro ad ogni gara. In realtà, lei è in lista d'attesa per le Olimpiadi."  
  
"Sul serio?" Chiese Derek.  
  
"Sì, non ricordo in che posizione sia, ma se tre donne abbandonano la squadra americana di tiro con l'arco, andrà a Londra quest'estate."  
  
"Wow." Disse Derek, perché quello era tutto ciò che riusciva a dire. Scott usciva con un'arciere olimpica. Meglio per lui se non le avesse spezzato il cuore.  
  
"È fantastica." Disse Scott, sorridendo con aria sognante.  
  
La Fantastica Allison si avvicinò a loro, sorridendo a Scott. Si chinò verso di lui e lo baciò. "Grazie per il sostegno."  
  
"Vieni sempre alle mie partite di Lacrosse." Disse Scott. "Allora, sai, ho pensato di restituire il favore. Sei stata incredibile."  
  
"Non abbastanza, però." Sospirò, guardando dove un gruppo di atleti si erano riuniti intorno alla vincitrice dell'altra scuola.  
  
"Ma sempre incredibile." Insistette Scott.  
  
Lei gli sorrise dolcemente, prima di guardare verso il punto dove i corridori maschi erano in fila per i 400 metri. Stiles era nel gruppo e, forse, Derek lasciò che i suoi occhi indugiassero un po' troppo a lungo su Stiles nella sua uniforme da corsa. E per indugiare intendeva fissare. Stiles era passato dall'essere magro e praticamente pelle e ossa ad avere dei lunghi, agili muscoli. Sì, stava decisamente fissando.  
  
"Allora, Stiles è bravo? " Scott chiese ad Allison.  
  
"Beh, stai a vedere." Disse Allison.  
  
"Sì, ma dimmi solo se lui arriverà all'ultimo posto o no." Disse Scott.  
  
"Vedrai." Disse Allison con una voce cantilenante.  
  
Scott gemette mentre guardava preoccupato il suo migliore amico. Stiles stava saltando su e giù, sembrando completamente perso. Lei era nervosa e non sembrava essere in grado di calmarsi. Accanto a Derek, Scott girò il suo cartellone sul lato di Stiles e lo alzò in aria.  
  
"Vai Stiles!" Gridò, agitando in aria il cartellone con tanto entusiasmo, come aveva fatto per Allison. "Quello è il mio migliore amico!"  
  
Stiles guardò Scott e poi diede ad Allison e al suo migliore amico un sorriso nervoso. I suoi occhi poi si posarono su Derek. Derek annuì e gli diede quello che sperava fosse un sorriso rassicurante. Tutto il viso di Stiles si illuminò e poi alzò il pollice verso Derek. Un pollice in alto, davvero? La gente faceva ancora quelle cose?  
  
Pochi istanti dopo la gara iniziò e i gli atleti partirono. Stiles rimase verso il centro del gruppo per la maggior parte della corsa. Finchè, verso l'ultimo tratto, non iniziò ad accelerare. Sorpassò la maggior parte dei corridori fino a quando non nel rimase solo uno di fronte a lui. Proprio all'ultimo secondo, con un ultimo scatto di velocità, Stiles sorpassò il ragazzo, tagliando il traguardo.  
  
Era sicuro che Derek avrebbe perso il suo udito con Scott che saltava su e giù e urlava: "Quello è il mio migliore amico! Quello è il mio migliore amico e vi ha appena fatto il culo!"  
  
Il gruppo di atleti di Beacon Hills si congratularono con Stiles, mentre questi si faceva strada tra la folla e verso le gradinate. Abbracciò Allison (e Derek non si sentì per niente frustrato) e poi fu sommerso dall'abbraccio di Scott che lo stringeva stretto e gli urlava nell'orecchio.  
  
"Amico, è stato INCREDIBILE!" Gridò Scott. "Sei venuto fuori DAL NULLA. Eri come un ninja! Un ninja che correva! Eri così VELOCE!"  
  
"Grazie, amico." Disse Stiles, battendo la mano sulla schiena di Scott e guardando Allison per aiutarlo.  
  
Allison rise e tirò il suo fidanzato via da Sties. "Andiamo a prendere qualcosa dal chiosco."  
  
Portò via Scott, ma non prima di sorridere e fare l'occhiolino a Derek. Certo che lei sapeva. Probabilmente era stata Laura a dirglielo. O l'aveva capito da sola. Entrambe le possibilità avevano senso.  
  
"Bella corsa." Disse Derek, appoggiandosi contro la ringhiera.  
  
"Grazie." Disse Stiles. "Non sapevo che ci saresti stato."  
  
"L'intero gruppo è qui." Disse Derek, indicando dietro di lui dove tutti gli altri erano seduti.  
  
"Sì, ma non pensavo che saresti venuto." Disse Stiles.  
  
"Beh, sono qui, no?"  
  
Stiles sorrise e annuì con la testa. Sembrava che stesse per dire qualcosa, ma poi fu trascinato via dai suoi compagni di squadra. Rivolse a Derek uno sguardo di scuse, ma Derek annuì.  
  
"È adorabile."  
  
E naturalmente era Kate.  
  
"Un po' giovane, però." Disse, appoggiandosi contro la ringhiera accanto a lui, mentre gli sorrideva.  
  
"Non so di cosa stai parlando." Disse.  
  
"Certo che non lo sai." Lei annuì, guardandolo quasi divertita. Lei accarezzò il suo braccio e Derek si ritrasse dal suo tocco. "Spero solo che tu sappia cosa stai facendo, Derek."  
  
E poi andò via. Derek non la guardò, ma fissò lo sguardo sulla tribuna. Laura era furiosa mentre la guardava andarsene con Chris, che aveva una mano ferma sulla sua spalla.  
  
***  
  
Derek andò a vedere tutte le competizioni della scuola con Scott e il suo immancabile cartellone. Allison lavorò duro per arrivare prima in tutte le gare. Stiles, d'altra parte, era sempre al primo posto. Sembrava una cosa strana per il corpo studentesco del liceo di Beacon Hills da accettare. Stiles era sempre stato lo scaldapanchina della squadra di Lacrosse, ma ora era la stella dell'atletica.  
  
Stiles stesso non sembrava sapere cosa fare con tutta quell'attenzione. Era lusingato, ma non appena le persone si avvicinavano per congratularsi, lui cercava di scappare via. Quella era stata probabilmente la cosa più strana: Stiles timido. Di solito era così rumoroso e aperto, ma di fronte a tanta attenzione diventava impacciato.  
  
Era sempre contento di vedere Scott e Derek dopo una gara, però. Ogni volta cercava di sgattaiolare subito verso di loro, così meno persone si sarebbero avvicinare. Scott gli urlava puntualmente di come fosse stato incredibile e Stiles si limitava ad annuire. Mentre Derek, invece, si manteneva sul semplice e si congratulava con lui. E ogni volta, quando Derek si complimentava, Stiles si apriva in un gigantesco sorriso e, per qualche ragione, quello era meglio di vederlo vincere la gara. Vederlo sorridere in quel modo era abbastanza per Derek.  
  
Con la fine delle gare arrivò anche la fine della scuola. Scott e Stiles andarono in giro con entusiasmo il primo paio di settimane d'estate. Il prossimo sarebbe stato l'ultimo anno di liceo e ciò sembrava essere tutto quello di cui parlavano.  
  
Derek vide regolarmente Stiles per tutto il primo mese dell'estate e per questo era stato in grado di vederne i cambiamenti. Come la crescita dei capelli di Stiles. In un primo momento erano stati 'lunghi' abbastanza perchè Stiles potesse farli rasare di nuovo, ma non lo fece. Poi passò per quella strana fase spinosa che era più cattiva che buona. Ma adesso erano lunghi (ancora corti, ma lunghi per Stiles) abbastanza da permettere a Derek di farci scorrere le dita, di aggrapparsi, di- aveva davvero bisogno di smettere di pensare a quello.  
  
Stiles e Scott erano al suo appartamento, perché ritenevano che fosse più privato. Derek non capiva come un posto in cui vivesse Laura potesse essere definito privato. Non disse niente però, anche perchè Laura era fuori con Chris.  
  
I due stavano attualmente utilizzando il wi-fi di Derek (che lo zio ricco di Laura aveva pagato) e il suo cavo (che lo zio ricco di Laura aveva pagato), mentre mangiavano il suo cibo (che Laura aveva pagato). A quanto pareva, l'estate prima del loro ultimo anno li aveva trasformati in pigri scrocconi. Anche se in realtà erano lo sempre stati.  
  
"Devo andare a scaricarmi." Disse Scott dopo aver visto quasi l'intera prima stagione di Breaking Bad.  
  
"Grazie dell'informazione." Disse Derek quando Scott si diresse verso il bagno.  
  
Scott era seduto sul divano con Stiles, mentre Derek aveva occupato una delle poltrone. Guardò Stiles, che stava controllando il suo cellulare.  
  
"Chi ti scrive?" Chiese Derek.  
  
"Lydia." Disse Stiles. "Vuole uscire domani."  
  
Derek non ebbe nemmeno bisogno di guardarsi in uno specchio per sapere che sul suo volto c'era una smorfia. Non poteva trattenersi, però. Alla menzione del nome di quella ragazza, un gusto amaro aveva riempito la sua bocca. Non l'aveva mai nemmeno incontrata e sapeva già che non gli piaceva.  
  
"Che cosa farete?" Chiese Derek, praticamente stringendo le parole.  
  
"Dice che vuole portarmi a fare shopping per comprarmi dei nuovi vestiti." Disse Stiles, roteando gli occhi e guardando Derek. "Tipo un nuovo guardaroba per il nuovo taglio di capelli. Sono abbastanza incerto sui dettagli."  
  
Il che sicuramente non sembrava una sorta di appuntamento romantico. Derek voleva assicurarsi di questo, però. Si alzò dalla poltrona e si sedette sul divano accanto a Stiles.  
  
"Allora non è un appuntamento?" Chiese.  
  
"Un appuntamento? Sì, come no!" Rise Stiles. "Sta ancora con Jackson e io... sono andato oltre. Voglio dire, sono seriamente andato oltre Lydia Martin. Lei è ancora intelligente e bella e terrificante, ma non penso più a lei."  
  
Derek non era così sicuro di questo. Stiles sembrava dire la verità, ma aveva amato Lydia per quasi dieci anni e un amore come quello non se ne va via semplicemente.  
  
"Beh, buon per te." Annuì Derek. "E i tuoi capelli sono belli così."  
  
"Davvero?" Chiese Stiles, inclinando la testa di lato mentre la sua bocca si contrasse in una smorfia.  
  
"Hai intenzione di farteli crescere di nuovo?" Chiese Derek. "Per poi assomigliare ad un cane?"  
  
"Andavano di moda al tempo."  
  
"Non credo che siano mai andati di moda."  
  
"Beh, forse li farò crescere di nuovo." Disse Stiles, sorridendo compiaciuto verso di lui.  
  
"Non dovresti." Disse Derek, sporgendosi verso Stiles. "Mi piacciono così."  
  
Derek portò una mano tra i capelli di Stiles, facendo scorrere la punta delle dita attraverso la morbidezza. Il respiro di Stiles si fermò e gli occhi di Derek si posarono immediatamente su di lui. Doveva davvero rendersi conto quanto fosse vicino a Stiles prima che fosse troppo tardi. Derek poteva praticamente contargli le ciglia e l'avrebbe fatto se Stiles non gli avesse fissato le labbra. E, cazzo, se quello era ciò che Stiles voleva allora chi era lui per-?  
  
"Bene, sono pronto per il prossimo episodio!"  
  
Stiles e Derek si allontanarono non appena sentirono la prima sillaba della voce di Scott. Stiles era praticamente seduto sul bracciolo del divano mentre Derek si era spostato leggermente.  
  
"Ehi, Derek, perchè hai preso il mio posto?" Chiese Scott, sedendosi nella poltrona.  
  
"Miglior vista della tv." Disse Derek.  
  
Scott annuì lentamente, gli occhi guizzarono da Derek a Stiles e viceversa. "Se lo dici tu."  
  
***  
  
Era un mercoledì mattina nel bel mezzo dell'estate e Derek non doveva lavorare. Normalmente le persone avrebbero usato questa opportunità per dormire, ma Derek decise di alzarsi presto per andare a correre. Si alzò dal letto, si mise adosso una canottiera e un paio di pantaloncini, prima di andare a bussare alla porta di Laura.  
  
"Laura?" La chiamò, aprendo leggermente la porta.  
  
Sbirciò dentro la sua stanza, solo per rendersi conto che lei non era lì. Doveva aver trascorso la notte a casa di Chris. Si chiese che cosa pensasse Allison di quello. Lei non era stata esattamente troppo entusiasta che Laura uscisse con suo padre, ma, dal momento che era già buona amica di Laura, l'ostilità era andata via velocemente. Erano ancora vicine, ma sembrava che una barriera si fosse alzata tra di loro. Soprattutto perché Kate era ancora in città. Secondo Laura, doveva andarsene tra una settimana. Il che faceva ancora sentire Derek a disagio. Odiava che stesse nella sua stessa città, nella stessa città di Stiles.  
  
Scacciando tutti i pensieri riguardo Kate dalla sua testa, Derek lasciò un biglietto per Laura, in caso fosse arrivata a casa presto (cosa altamente improbabile), trovando la casa vuota. Chiuse la porta e infilò le chiavi nella tasca dei pantaloncini, prima di prendere l'ascensore per scendere fino all'ingresso. Una volta fuori dall'edificio iniziò a correre per le strade, verso la parte più periferica della città. Anche se Beacon Hills era una piccola città, era ancora abbastanza affollata nella zona principale. Le periferie erano il luogo ideale per fare una corsa a quell'ora, dato che la maggior parte delle persone era al lavoro o ancora al letto.  
  
Dopo circa dieci minuti di jogging, Derek raggiunse finalmente l'ingresso del quartiere dove stava la sua vecchia casa. Corse lungo il marciapiede, passando di casa in casa. Di solito andava nei boschi per correre, ma Laura lo avrebbe ucciso se lo avesse scoperto. A quanto pareva c'era un leone di montagna in cerca di prede e il bosco non era sicuro. Era stata probabilmente la cosa più stupida che avesse mai sentito, in quanto c'erano sempre stati leoni di montagna in agguato, ma se quello faceva restare Laura tranquilla, allora sarebbe rimasto lontano.  
  
Stava girando in una strada, quando vide un'altra persona che correva più avanti. Derek normalmente non incontrava nessuno quando correva, ma evidentemente qualcuno condivideva con lui quell'hobby. Man mano che si avvicinava, Derek riusciva a vedere meglio l'altra persona. Capì che si trattava di Stiles quando cominciò a piovere. Non era una pioggia pesante, solo poche goccioline che colpivano la pelle a intervalli diversi.  
  
Derek rallentò proprio quando Stiles fece altrettanto, fino a fermarsi di fronte a Derek.  
  
"Neanche tu hai controllato il meteo questa mattina?" Chiese Stiles in segno di saluto mentre guardava il cielo.  
  
Altre gocce di pioggia cadevano dal cielo, più frequentemente di prima. "Non ci ho neanche pensato."  
  
"Già, neanch’io." Disse Stiles, spostando lo sguardo dal cielo verso Derek.  
  
Le guance di Stiles erano arrossate per la corsa e Derek si rese conto che erano sulla strada per casa Stilinski. Probabilmente aveva appena finito la sua corsa.  
  
"A che ora ti sei alzato stamattina?" Chiese Derek.  
  
"Verso le quattro e mezza." Disse Stiles. "Ho fatto casino con il programma per l'Adderall e non riuscivo a dormire."  
  
La pioggia stava iniziando ad aumentare. Era come se il cielo si fosse appena aperto, rilasciando tutta l'acqua che aveva trattenuto fino a quel momento. Stiles e Derek si guardarono a vicenda attraverso la pioggia, finchè Stiles si mise a ridere.  
  
"Amico, dovremmo seriamente controllare il meteo prima di uscire!" Gridò Stiles.  
  
"No, davvero Sherlock?" Gridò Derek a sua volta.  
  
"Casa mia è a un solo isolato di distanza!" Disse Stiles, indicando più avanti.  
  
Derek annuì e i due corsero lungo la strada. Stiles arrivò per primo, infilando la mano nella tasca dei pantaloncini per trovare le chiavi di casa. Infilò la chiave nella serratura, girò e aprì la porta. Derek lo seguì in cucina, scuotendo la testa per togliersi l'acqua in eccesso dai capelli.  
  
"Cosa sei, un cane?" Chiese Stiles a Derek che continuava a scuotere i suoi capelli.  
  
"Mezzo lupo, in realtà."  
  
Stiles lo guardò a bocca aperta prima di scoppiare in un sorriso enorme. "Derek sa scherzare. E chi lo sapeva?"  
  
Derek diede una spinta alla sua spalla e Stiles barcollò leggermente, ancora ridendo. Poi andò verso il bancone e aprì uno dei cassetti, prendendo due teli. Ne lanciò uno a Derek e utilizzò l'altro per asciugare i suoi capelli. Derek prese il telo, ma non lo usò per asciugarsi, dato che era troppo distratto da quello che c'era davanti a lui.  
  
Stiles era occupato ad asciugarsi i capelli, quindi non notò come gli occhi di Derek zoomarono sul suo torso. Indossava una t-shirt bianca con scollo a V che non lasciava nulla all'immaginazione dato che era bagnata fradicia. Gocce d'acqua scivolavano lungo le braccia e la clavicola, raccogliendosi sul colletto della maglietta. Il tessuto bagnato aderiva al petto e... merda, erano addominali quelli? Non erano definiti come quelli di Derek, ma c'erano eccome.  
  
Quella non era nemmeno la parte peggiore, però. La parte peggiore era che i capezzoli di Stiles erano turgidi, chiaramente visibili attraverso il tessuto e praticamente stavano invitando Derek. Non voleva nient'altro che far scivolare la maglietta bagnata sopra il corpo di Stiles quanto bastava per rivelare quelle piccole sporgenze e di avvolgere la sua bocca intorno a una e poi succhiarla. Voleva tracciare le linee dell'addome di Stiles con la lingua, lasciare piccoli morsi sui fianchi, torturare quei capezzoli con la bocca e con le dita fino a quando Stiles non fosse completamente andato, eccitato mentre lo supplicava di-  
  
"Hey, amico, tutto bene?" Chiese Stiles, svegliando Derek dalla sua fantasia.  
  
"Sì, sto bene." Disse Derek, alzando lo sguardo fino al viso di Stiles.  
  
Stiles annuì, un sorriso compiaciuto sul volto e lui-? Sì, Stiles sapeva esattamente cosa Derek stesse fissando. Beh, si gioca in due. Derek afferrò la parte inferiore della sua canottiera e poi se la sfilò da sopra la testa, inarcando la schiena un po'. Mise la maglietta fradicia sul bancone, prima di passare una mano tra i capelli umidi. I suoi occhi guizzarono su Stiles, le cui iridi erano incollate alla schiena di Derek.  
  
"Cosa?" Chiese Derek.  
  
"Oh, niente." Stiles si strinse nelle spalle, guardando Derek. "Ho solo dimenticato che avessi un tatuaggio."  
  
"Come hai potuto dimenticarlo?" Chiese Derek. "Eri lì quando l'ho fatto."  
  
"Non lo vedo da un po'." Si strinse nelle spalle Stiles. "L'ultima volta che l'ho visto è stato in spiaggia l'anno scorso-"  
  
Derek annuì, ricordando la spiaggia. Ai tempi in cui era ancora in-fase di rifiuto, cercando di convincere se stesso che non voleva veramente Stiles. Non aveva nemmeno toccato nessuno dalla volta della rossa di quell'estate, a parte il bacio con Stiles alla vigilia di Capodanno.  
  
Era una tortura aspettare il diciottesimo compleanno di Stiles, ma sarebbe stato tra poco più di un anno. Il pensiero del suo diciottesimo compleanno lo portò ad un ricordo, qualcosa a cui non pensava da un po'.  
  
"Vuoi ancora farti un tatuaggio quando compirai diciotto anni?" Chiese Derek.  
  
"Sì." Stiles annuì, senza nessuna esitazione nella sua voce. "Ho ancora la bozza che mia madre ha disegnato."  
  
Derek ricordava. Era arrivato al lavoro e Stiles, Aria e Laura erano rannicchiati intorno a un album da disegno, nel retro del negozio d'arte.  
  
"Vuoi ancora che ti porti a farlo?" Chiese Derek.  
  
"Cosa?" Chiese Stiles, il suo viso divenne rosso mentre guardava Derek, ovviamente prendendo la questione in un contesto diverso.  
  
Era difficile contenere il sorriso. "A farti il tatuaggio."  
  
"Oh, per fare il tatuaggio, giusto." Annuì Stiles. "Sì, sì mi piacerebbe."  
  
"Dove vuoi farlo?" Chiese Derek.  
  
"In un luogo più bello di dove l'hai fatto tu, questo è sicuro." Sbuffò Stiles.  
  
Beh, il che era buono, perché Derek non era andato proprio nel posto più bello, ma non era esattamente quello che voleva dire.  
  
"Dove vuoi farlo sul tuo corpo?" Chiarì Derek.  
  
"Uh, stavo pensando alla schiena." Disse Stiles, grattandosi la nuca. "Non al centro dove hai il tuo, ma non in basso, forse a lato da qualche parte. Non sono del tutto sicuro. Ho ancora fino ad aprile per pensarci e- cosa stai facendo?"  
  
Derek aveva fatto qualche passo in avanti, mentre Stiles si era allontanato di poco. Derek Raggiunse l’altro ragazzo e infilò la mano sotto il tessuto della t-shirt bagnata, proprio sotto il colletto. Derek fece scivolare la mano attraverso la pelle umida fino a che il suo palmo non si fermò sulla spalla sinistra di Stiles.  
  
"Cosa ne dici di farlo qua?" Suggerì, il pollice appoggiato su uno dei tanti nei sparsi sulla pelle di Stiles.  
  
"Eh." Disse Stiles, apparentemente incapace di emettere altri rumori.  
  
"Sarebbe bello qui, qualunque cosa tu ti voglia far tatuare."  
  
"Sì, sembra un buon posto." Disse Stiles, annuendo freneticamente.  
  
Derek guardò Stiles, i cui occhi erano spalancati e la bocca aperta, e, Dio, quel ragazzo sarebbe stato la sua morte. I rumori di qualcuno che scendeva le scale lì interruppero e Derek tolse la mano da sotto la maglia di Stiles.  
  
"Stiles, sei già in piedi?" Lo sceriffo chiese mentre camminava in cucina. Si fermò quando vide Derek che stava prendendo la sua canottiera dal bancone. "Derek, che ci fai qui?"  
  
"Stavo correndo e ho incontrato Derek, quando ha iniziato a piovere." Spiegò Stiles. "Eravamo vicini a casa, così l'ho invitato dentro."  
  
Lo sceriffo annuì, prima di battere una mano sulla schiena di Derek in segno di saluto. "Allora, cosa c'è per colazione?"  
  
"Dovrei andare." Disse Derek prima che Stiles potresse presentare il menu della colazione . "Ha già smesso di piovere."  
  
"Derek, sei più che ben accetto a rimanere." Disse lo sceriffo.  
  
"Già, non ci capita tutti i giorni di avere ospiti a colazione." Disse Stiles. "E con 'non tutti i giorni' intendo mai."  
  
Lo sguardo di Derek volò dal sorriso accogliente dello sceriffo a quello speranzoso di Stiles.  
  
"So come cucinare una buona frittata." Disse Stiles.  
  
E come avrebbe potuto Derek a dire di no?  
  
***  
  
Derek non aveva più bisogno di controllare il tempo quando usciva per andare a correre, dato che Stiles lo faceva per lui. Il figlio dello sceriffo, un paio di settimane prima, gli aveva proposto di andare a correre insieme la mattina dopo colazione. Stiles stava cercando di mantenersi in forma durante l'estate per il lacrosse e per la corsa in pista, mentre a Derek piaceva correre e basta. Era stata una buona idea, così avevano iniziato a correre insieme. Le corse finivano sempre a casa Stilinski, dove lo sceriffo si stava giusto svegliando e Stiles iniziava a preparare la colazione. Era bello, era una routine.  
  
"Soleggiato tutto il giorno." Disse Stiles, la sua voce che veniva fuori dal cellulare di Derek. "Ho controllato tre siti web per essere sicuri."  
  
"Bene." Disse Derek, chiudendo la porta dell'appartamento. "Ci vediamo all'ingresso della riserva."  
  
"La riserva?" Chiese Stiles. "Non c'è un leone di montagna rabbioso a piede libero?"  
  
"Ci sono sempre leoni di montagna a piede libero nella riserva." Disse Derek, chiedendosi se Stiles potesse 'sentire' che stava roteando gli occhi. "Ce n'era uno che ha attaccato un cacciatore, ma è stato già trovato."  
  
"Va bene." Disse Stiles. "Allora ci vediamo là."  
  
A quanto pareva quello era il codice per salutarsi, perché Stiles riattaccò subito dopo. Derek lasciò il palazzo e si fece strada lungo la città (impiegando solo dieci minuti) per arrivare alla riserva. Stiles era già lì quando arrivò, appoggiato sul cartello che indicava l'ingresso alla riserva e guardando nervosamente la massa scura degli alberi.  
  
"Spaventato?" Chiese Derek, avvicinandosi a lui.  
  
"No." Disse Stiles.  
  
"Certo che non lo sei." Derek lo prese in giro, sorpassando il cartello e entrando nella foresta. "Ricordati solo che c'è un percorso, non ti perderai e nessun leone di montagna ti strapperà la faccia."  
  
"Sei terribile a rassicurare le persone." Disse Stiles seguendolo.  
  
Derek non rispose e iniziò a correre lungo il percorso, lontano da Stiles. Sorrise quando sentì Stiles dietro di sé che lo raggiungeva. Stiles era più veloce di Derek. ma questi era era più bravo nella resistenza. Correvano praticamente allo stesso passo e quando erano stanchi, tornavano indietro a casa Stilinski.  
  
Quel giorno non fu diverso. Passarono dalla corsa al jogging (con Stiles che correva davanti a Derek solo per girarsi e prendere in giro Derek su quanto fosse lento. Derek ebbe una perfetta vendetta quando Stiles inciampò su una radice). Alla fine finirono per camminare. Fianco a fianco, con le spalle che si toccavano occasionalmente.  
  
"È bello qui fuori." Disse Stiles. "C'è pace."  
  
" Aspetta che arrivi il leone di montagna impazzito."  
  
"Penso che mi piacessi di più quando non facevi battute."  
  
Derek urtò la spalla contro Stiles che barcollò di lato. Guardò Derek prima di spingerlo dal fianco, cercando di farlo inciampare. Derek rimase lì, i piedi praticamente cementati al suolo della foresta.  
  
"Ma sei fatto di marmo?" Chiese Stiles, cercando di spingerlo dalle spalle.  
  
Derek stava per rispondere quando Stiles fermò le spinte. Derek lo guardò e vide Stiles strizzare gli occhi su qualcosa in lontananza. Senza aggiungere altro, Stiles corse su ciò che aveva visto. Derek sospirò e lo seguì. Raggiunse Stiles che stava in piedi alla fine di una strada sterrata.  
  
"È un vialetto." Disse Derek.  
  
"Qualcuno ci vive?" Chiese Stiles.  
  
"No, ma c'è una casa lì." Disse Derek. "Non l'ho mai vista, ma- cosa stai facendo?"  
  
"Vado a controllare."  
  
"Stiles, è proprietà privata."  
  
"Sì, e mio padre è lo sceriffo." Si strinse nelle spalle Stiles. "Se ci beccano, ci sgrideranno e basta."  
  
Quella fu la fine della conversazione. Stiles iniziò a camminare lungo il vialetto e Derek non ebbe altra scelta che seguirlo. Ci vollero un paio di minuti per fare tutta la strada fino alla fine. Quando terminò, si presentò una piccola radura con una casa a tre piani.  
  
"Whoa." Disse Stiles, fermandosi alla fine del vialetto per guardarsi intorno. "Questo posto è fantastico."  
  
Fantastico era stata una parola. Bellissimo era un'altra. Tutte e quattro le pareti erano intatte, ma, a parte quello, sembrava una struttura vecchia. La casa probabilmente non era abitata da almeno vent'anni. Dell'edera si stava arrampicando su di essa e il legno della veranda appariva vecchio e marcio. Le finestre erano rotte o completamente fracassate e quello che doveva essere un prato di fiori era ormai solo un groviglio di erbacce.  
  
Stiles era stato il primo ad andare verso la casa. Camminò con cautela sul portico e poi mise la mano sulla maniglia.  
  
"Stiles." Disse Derek camminando verso di lui.  
  
"Voglio solo vedere il piano terra." Disse Stiles. "Non salirò le scale."  
  
Derek seguì Stiles nella casa. C'era una grande scalinata al centro, con un salotto a destra. L'unico arredamento che c'era, era un vecchio divano, sul quale Stiles si sedette, guardandosi intorno nell’antica stanza.  
  
"Questa è stata probabilmente la più bella casa di sempre." Disse Stiles.  
  
"Sicuramente." Disse Derek, unendosi a Stiles sul divano. "È un mix di architettura del Secondo Impero e Vittoriana. Non è una magione, ma non sarei sorpreso se fosse stata una casa padronale. Il terreno è grande e il vialetto è lungo abbastanza per tenerlo nascosto. Credo che sia stato costruita a metà del diciannovesimo secolo, a giudicare dal- perché mi stai fissando?"  
  
La bocca di Stiles era spalancata e le palpebre continuavano a sbattere. Si riprese dallo stato di trance e sorrise a Derek. "Amo quando mi parli di architettura."  
  
Derek roteò gli occhi, per poi guardare lontano. Era difficile per Derek non sentirsi come un bambino in un negozio di caramelle in quella casa. Era fantastico e aveva voglia di dare un'occhiata al piano di sopra.  
  
"No, sul serio, sei incredibile." Disse Stiles, mettendo una mano sulla spalla di Derek. "Stavo per dire che sembrava la casa de 'Le pagine della nostra vita', ma la tua descrizione è molto meglio."  
  
"Le pagine della nostra vita?" Chiese Derek.  
  
"Lydia mi ha costretto a guardarlo." Si strinse nelle spalle Stiles. "A quanto pare Jackson sta migliorando a evitarla quando si tratta di quel film."  
  
"Da quando voi due siete così vicini?" Chiese Derek, cercando di sopprimere un'ondata di gelosia.  
  
"Beh, mi ha tipo dichiarato suo migliore amico gay." Disse Stiles. "A parte che non sono esattamente..."  
  
"Tu non sei gay." Derek finì per lui.  
  
"Pensavo di esserlo" Disse Stiles. "Beh, prima pensavo di essere etero, ma poi ho pensato di essere bisessuale. Ed ero ok col pensare di essere bisessuale, però poi ho pensato di essere completamente gay. Tuttavia sono ancora attratto da Lydia, ma non sono bisessuale. Cioè, riesco a vedere quanto sia attraente la gente, ma solo perché sono attraenti non vuol dire, insomma, che ci farei di tutto. Devo conoscere qualcuno a fondo prima di... volere tutto."  
  
Stiles indietreggiò visibilemente quando finì. A quanto pareva non era quello il modo in cui voleva finire la frase. Derek aveva capito cosa stava dicendo e aveva anche una soluzione per lui. Quando stava capendo quale fosse la propria sessualità, si era imbattuto in un paio di nuovi termini e uno era perfetto per la situazione di Stiles.  
  
"Credo tu sia demisessuale." Disse Derek.  
  
"Cioè?"  
  
"È quando una persona non prova attrazione sessuale verso qualcuno a meno che non costituisca un forte legame emotivo con questo qualcuno." Disse Derek, recitando la definizione esatta che aveva letto.  
  
"Wow, non sapevo ci fosse una parola per questo." Disse Stiles. "Ha senso però. Conosco Lydia da sempre, anche se abbiamo iniziato a parlare solo pochi anni fa, ma se fosse stata uguale fisicamente e avesse agito in modo diverso, probabilmente non l'avrei trovata attraente. La stessa cosa vale per-"  
  
Si interruppe e guardò velocemente verso il lato opposto della stanza. Derek sapeva quello che stava per dire, ma questo non gli impedì di volerlo sentire.  
  
"Vale per chi?" Chiese Derek, mettendo una mano sulla nuca di Stiles e girando la testa verso Derek.  
  
"Lo sai già." Disse Stiles.  
  
"Dimmelo lo stesso."  
  
"Perché fai sempre così?" Chiese Stiles. "Sai già quello che stavo per dire, ma vuoi solo sentirmelo dire. Bene, indovina un po'? Non ho intenzione di farlo."  
  
Derek annuì, togliendo la mano dal collo di Stiles. Se non voleva dirglielo, allora non lo avrebbe fatto. Entrambi sapevano quale fosse la verità, ma non c'era alcuna fretta di parlarrne.  
  
"Dovremmo sistemare questo posto" Disse Stiles. "Ovviamente non solo noi due, ma tu potresti fare il progetto e io potrei dargli forma."  
  
"Credo che avremo bisogno di una licenza per questo." Disse Derek. "Non è casa nostra."  
  
"Sì, ma mio padre probabilmente potrebbe cercare a chi appartiene." Disse Stiles. "Potremmo convincerli ad assumerti come architetto!"  
  
Derek gli avrebbe detto che era una pessima idea se Stiles non l'avesse guardato così entusiasta.  
  
"Pensaci." Continuò Stiles. "Progettare l'intera casa e ridisegnare le camere e parlare di fondamenta e di tutto quello che fanno gli architetti. Ristrutturerai la casa e potrai usarla per il tuo curriculim. Amico, sarebbe fantastico per te."  
  
Non poteva negare. Era fondamentalmente un progetto da sogno e sarebbe stato una meraviglia per la sua carriera.  
  
"Ci penserai?" Chiese Stiles.  
  
"Non lo so, Stiles." Rispose Derek, guardandosi intorno nella stanza, sentendo già il bisogno di sedersi e disegnare la pianta della casa.  
  
"Per me?"  
  
Derek aveva davvero bisogno di imparare a dirgli di no.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Note traduttrice:** non ho davvero tempo per pensare a cosa scrivere per le note. Voglio sono ringraziare la mia beta che ha fatto uno splendido lavoro con questo capitolo e gli altri e poi vorrei farvi gli auguri di Buona Pasqua, mi raccomando recensite e ingozzatevi di cioccolata.


	10. 7 Gennaio 2011 - 10 Aprile 2013 (part 1)

Erano usciti dalla riserva e avevano camminato sino a casa Stilinski. Entrambi si erano astenuti dal menzionare la casa durante la colazione, ma Stiles continuò a sorridere a Derek durante l'intero pasto.  
  
Quando Derek tornò all'appartamento fece una doccia veloce e poi si diresse verso la zona giorno. Si sedette sul divano con un taccuino e una matita, girando su una nuova pagina per iniziare a disegnare quello che si ricordava. Fu a quel punto che Laura uscì dalla sua stanza. Mormorò un “buongiorno”, prima di entrare in cucina a preparare il caffè.  
  
Stava cercando di ricordare esattamente dove fosse il camino del salotto, quando Laura si sedette accanto a lui, infilando i piedi sotto le sue cosce e allungandosi verso il taccuino. "Stai disegnando."  
  
"Già."  
  
"Non lo fai da un po'." Disse lei e Derek poteva sentire tenerezza nella sua voce.  
  
"Stiles e io abbiamo controllato quella vecchia casa alla riserva." Disse Derek. "Potremmo rintracciare il proprietario e chiedere se possiamo ricostruirla per lui. Ho una licenza da architetto e sarebbe una buona opportunità."  
  
Guardò Laura che lo fissava come se gli fosse cresciuta una seconda testa.  
  
"Sì, Laura, siamo andati alla riserva." Sospirò Derek . "E no, non siamo stati sbranati a morte da un leone di montagna."  
  
"Vuoi sistemare quella vecchia casa?" Chiese.  
  
"Uh, sì." Disse Derek. "Dobbiamo contattare il proprietario e anche se le probabilità che accetti- chi stai chiamando?"  
  
"Il proprietario."  
  
Ora era il turno di Derek di guardare Laura come se avesse perso la testa. Stava tranquillamente tenendo all'orecchio il suo telefono. Chiunque stesse chiamando, rispose dopo pochi squilli e il viso di Laura si illuminò immediatamente.  
  
"Zio Peter, ciao!" Salutò. "So che non chiamo da un po', e sì, l'uomo di mezza età che ha la stessa tua età mi sta ancora profanando. Lo so, è così terribile. Comunque, sto chiamando per la vecchia casa alla riserva. La vecchia casa di famiglia, sì. Beh, il mio amico Derek, sì, quello con cui vivo e che sembra sempre arrabbiato, è un architetto e pensava di aggiustarla per te."  
  
Laura poi continuò ad annuire e dire qualche “mhm” ogni tanto. Dopo pochi minuti allungò il telefono verso Derek. "Vuole parlare con te."  
  
Derek prese il telefono e lo portò all'orecchio. "Pronto?"  
  
"Ciao Derek, sono lo zio di Laura, Peter." Disse Peter dalla linea. "Mi piacerebbe che tu aggiustassi la vecchia casa di famiglia per me. Posso pagare per tutti i lavori di ristrutturazione e pagherò pure te. Non mi importa quello che fai; basta che ti assicuri che sia vendibile. Ho cercato di venderla per anni e mi aiuteresti davvero. Basta chiamare se hai bisogno di qualcosa. Oh, e di’ a Chris Argent di smettere di sentirsi con mia nipote."  
  
Peter poi attaccò. Derek allontanò il telefono dal suo orecchio e lo guardò con scetticismo. "Credo che fosse un sì."  
  
"Ha detto un sacco di cose su come vuole vendere la casa e di come non gli importa quello che fai e che ti pagherà?"  
  
"Fondamentalmente."  
  
"Allora era un sì!" Disse Laura, riprendendo il suo telefono e dirigendosi verso il bagno. "Chiama Stiles e digli che ci incontriamo alla casa."  
  
"Perché?" Chiese Derek.  
  
"Tu inizierai a fare le tue cose da architetto." Disse Laura. "Io chiamerò alcuni ragazzi per iniziare a ripulire i detriti e qualcuno per esaminare il terreno."  
  
"Laura, non c'è bisogno di correre."  
  
"Oh, sì, invece." Disse Laura. "Se mio zio ti dà un lavoro, si aspetta che venga fatto. Probabilmente ci darà solo un mese, quindi non c'è tempo da perdere."  
  
"Ci vorrà molto più di un mese."  
  
"Sarà così se non chiami Stiles e non porti il tuo culo in quella casa." Disse Laura. "Andiamo, non c'è tempo da perdere!"  
  
Poi iniziò a battere le mani verso di lui, come se questo potesse convincerlo a muoversi più velocemente. E naturalmente lo aveva fatto. Cinque minuti dopo era nella sua Camaro con due nuovi album da disegno e un intero pacchetto di matite nel sedile accanto a lui. Non chiamò Stiles, ma andò a casa sua. Parcheggiò in strada e, quando stava per uscire dalla macchina, Stiles uscì di casa. Aprì la porta dal lato del passeggero e spostò l'album da disegno e le matite di Derek prima di entrare dentro.  
  
"Ho chiesto a mio padre riguardo alla casa e suppongo che tu sappia già a chi appartiene." Disse Stiles, pieno di entusiasmo.  
  
"Laura ha chiamato suo zio e lui ci ha dato l'okay." Disse Derek. "Abbiamo un mese e iniziamo oggi."  
  
"Aspetta, un mese ?" Chiese Stiles . "Pensi che possiamo finirla in un mese?"  
  
"No." Disse Derek, accendendo l'auto e guidando lungo la strada. "Ma dobbiamo farcela."  
  
"Perché?"  
  
"A quanto pare vuole riuscire a venderla il più presto possibile." Si strinse nelle spalle Derek. "Non sono sicuro di che cosa significhi, ma secondo Laura dobbiamo finire in un mese."  
  
"Beh, la scuola inizia tra tre settimane, quindi tra tre settimane non potrò rimanere tutto il giorno." Disse Stiles.  
  
Se Derek non avesse dato piena attenzione alla strada di fronte a lui, si sarebbe girato a guardare Stiles. Il modo in cui stava parlando, faceva sembrare che lui avrebbe passato tutto il suo tempo alla casa.  
  
"Stiles." Disse Derek . "Lavoreremo dalla mattina alla sera, ogni giorno. Non devi trascorrere tutto il tuo tempo lì."  
  
"Voglio farlo." Disse Stiles, suonando completamente e assolutamente sicuro.  
  
Derek guidò sullo sterrato della riserva. La casa era probabilmente a circa quindici minuti di guida a giudicare da quanto tempo avevano impiegato a camminare/correre lì quella mattina. Derek guardò Stiles che lo stava osservando, in attesa di una risposta.  
  
"Sarà noioso." Disse Derek. "Non sono sicuro di come proseguirà il progetto, ma lavorerò su quello per un sacco di tempo e ho bisogno di silenzio per lavorare."  
  
"Che tu ci creda o no, Derek, so tenere la bocca chiusa quando voglio."  
  
"Starò seduto a disegnare per ore, però." Disse Derek. "Probabilmente farò qualche giro intorno alla casa, ma questo è tutto il divertimento che potrai avere."  
  
"Non mi interessa." Disse Stiles. "Mi piace passare il tempo con te. Non importa cosa facciamo, mi piace sempre passare del tempo con te. Inoltre potrei approfittarne per svolgere i miei compiti di inglese per le vacanze."  
  
Una parte di lui voleva sorridere mentre l'altra era piuttosto scettica. Anche se a Stiles piaceva passare del tempo con lui (il che era fantastico), stare in una stanza quieta, con Derek, e per un sacco di tempo, non sarebbe stato divertente in alcun modo.  
  
"E Scott?" Chiese Derek.  
  
"Sarà occupato con gli allenamenti di lacrosse per tutta l'estate." Si strinse nelle spalle Stiles. "È co-capitano e sta facendo l’amichetto con Isaac Lahey."  
  
Quel nome sembrava familiare. "Non è quel ragazzo che si è trasferito con sua zia, perché suo padre lo picchiava?"  
  
"Sì." Annuì Stiles. "Sono felice che sia fuori da quella casa, mio padre ha detto che il signor Lahey chiudeva Isaac in un vecchio freezer per punirlo."  
  
"Quindi sei geloso che Scott passi del tempo con lui?"  
  
“No.” Disse Stiles, scuotendo la testa e poi annuendo leggermente. "Forse? Scott gli ha fatto ottenere un lavoro alla clinica veterinaria e per me non l’ha fatto. Voglio dire, mi piace il mio lavoro in libreria, ma sarebbe bello uscire con Scott un po’ di più. È così occupato con il lacrosse e Allison che lo vedo pochissimo."  
  
“Ma sei nelle squadra di Lacrosse anche tu.”  
  
“Uh, non hai sentito?" Chiese Stiles. "Ho mollato."  
  
Derek imboccò il vialetto di casa Hale. "Pensavo che amassi il lacrosse."  
  
"È così." Disse Stiles. "È solo che preferisco stare seduto in tribuna a fare il tifo per il mio migliore amico piuttosto che stare in panchina. Amo anche la corsa in pista e sono davvero bravo in quello, quindi... È così che funziona per me.”  
  
Derek non aggiunse nulla mentre giungevano alla fine del vialetto. Entrò nella radura davanti alla casa e vide tre bauli, un cassonetto e l'auto di Laura.  
  
"Non perde tempo, vero?" Chiese Stiles, uscendo dalla Camaro dopo che Derek ebbe parcheggiato.  
  
“No.” Disse Derek, camminando verso Laura che stava parlando con un gruppo di uomini di fronte alla casa.  
  
Lei li vide e alzò il dito indice prima di tornare al gruppo. Dopo un minuto, tutti annuirono e si diressero in casa.  
  
"Sei in ritardo.” Disse Laura, avvicinandosi a Derek e Stiles.  
  
"Tu non mi hai dato un tempo preciso.” Disse Derek.  
  
“So di non averlo fatto.” Si strinse nelle spalle. “Ma tu sarai in ritardo ogni giorno se questa casa dovrà essere finita entro un mese."  
  
"E come, esattamente, ci proponi di farlo?" Chiese Stiles, guardando la casa.  
  
"Ho una lista." Disse Laura, tirando fuori un taccuino dalla borsa e aprendolo alla prima pagina. "In primo luogo puliremo la casa dai detriti. I paesaggisti inizieranno a lavorare domani e cominceranno dall'esterno. Questa casa sta su un terreno enorme, infatti cominceranno dal perimetro. Pianteranno fiori e alberi e voglio anche un laghetto con i pesci nel cortile.”  
  
"Comunque, tornando alla casa, dopo che tutti i detriti saranno tolti, arriveranno i costruttori che si occuperanno delle fondamenta, delle pareti, del pavimento e del tetto. Quando inizieranno a lavorare sui muri, dovrai aver già pronto il progetto del piano terra, Derek. Poi installeremo nuove finestre, un sistema di grondaie decente e poi ci occuperemo di pitturare il legno all’esterno. Sto pensando al ciliegio, sembra buono. Dopo ci occuperemo dell'impianto elettrico. Poi qualcuno pavimenterà il vialetto. Dopo che tutto questo sarà fatto, porteremo dentro la nostra arma segreta."  
  
"Arma segreta?" Chiese Derek.  
  
"L’interior designer.” Disse Laura. "Si chiama Lydia Martin. Ha ottenuto l'ammissione anticipata al MIT, ma quella ragazza conosce ogni campione di colore e ogni tessuto. Deciderà riguardo i lavandini, le docce e tutto, poi ci occuperemo dell'impianto idraulico."  
  
In circa un mese Derek avrebbe finalmente incontrato Lydia Martin. Stiles aveva sempre parlato di lei, ma Derek era ancora scettico. Parlava di lei come se fosse una stella del cielo. Stiles aveva persino confessato a Derek che un anno fa, al compleanno di lei, aveva chiamato una stella col suo nome.  
  
"Lydia verrà qui?" Chiese Stiles. "È fantastico!"  
  
"Laura." Disse Derek. “Parli come se sapessi quello che stai facendo, ma è praticamente impossibile finire questa casa in un mese."  
  
"Guardami."  
  
E senza aggiungere altro, Laura si girò e tornò in casa. Si fermò e si voltò a metà strada. “Pensi che avremo bisogno di un garage?"  
  
"Aiuterebbe a vendere la casa." Disse Derek.  
  
"Fai un box auto." Disse Stiles.  
  
Laura annuì e poi scarabocchiò qualcosa sul suo taccuino, prima di prendere il cellulare e comporre un numero.  
  
"Allora, con cosa iniziamo?" Chiese Stiles, rivolgendosi a Derek.  
  
"Prima di tutto dovremmo fare un giro della casa per vedere quante stanze ci sono." Disse Derek.  
  
"Fammi strada."  
  
**  
  
"Non c’è modo che finiate quella casa in un mese." Disse Melissa, guardando le planimetrie.  
  
"Non dirlo a Laura." Disse Derek. "Stiamo lavorando da solo una settimana e pensa che siamo in perfetto orario."  
  
"Beh, mi piacerebbe vedere la sua lista di programmi." Disse Melissa. "Questo posto sarà enorme."  
  
Era una tranquilla cena del venerdì sera, dato che erano solo loro due. Tutti erano occupati con il lavoro o con altri piani, ma era bello anche così. Melissa aveva cucinato il riso col pollo e insieme avevano deciso di mangiare in salotto, con le planimetrie sparse su tutto il tavolino.  
  
La casa aveva tre piani e un seminterrato. Era grande, ma Derek aveva avuto un’idea abbastanza decente su cosa fare. In realtà era più che dignitosa, in quanto Laura accettava solo il meglio. Era piuttosto orgoglioso, ma ogni volta che tornava a casa e riguardava i suoi schizzi, cambiava sempre qualcosa.  
  
"Avete già completato qualche lavoro?" Chiese Melissa, raccogliendo il progetto per il secondo piano e strizzando gli occhi per vedere meglio.  
  
"La casa è stata ripulita e paesaggisti hanno lavorato sul terreno per tutta la settimana."  
  
"Credevo che la casa fosse in mezzo della foresta."  
  
"Lo è."  
  
“Perché avete bisogno dei paesaggisti per una foresta?"  
  
"È di Laura che stiamo parlando." Disse Derek.  
  
"Buona osservazione." Annuì Melissa. "Va bene, continua."  
  
"Le fondamenta e i pavimenti sono stati tutti ricostruiti, insieme alle pareti esterne." Disse Derek. "In questo momento stanno lavorando sul tetto e sul garage. Per lunedì dovrei finire il progetto per il primo piano, quindi domani andrò alla casa per finirlo."  
  
"Allora domenica prenderai una pausa?!"  
  
"Ho i turni al negozio e poi al bar."  
  
Melissa sospirò e appoggiò la testa sulla sua spalla. "Non puoi semplicemente prenderti un giorno di riposo?"  
  
"No." Disse Derek. "Mi piace lavorare. Beh, mi piace lavorare alla casa."  
  
"Non ti senti solo, a disegnare tutto il tempo?"  
  
"C’è Stiles." Derek si strinse nelle spalle.  
  
Fu allora che Derek si rese conto che non avrebbe avuto bisogno di raccontarle i suoi sentimenti verso Stiles. Perché naturalmente lei già sapeva. Provò (senza riuscirci) a sopprimere un sorriso. "Beh, è carino da parte sua."  
  
"Già." Disse Derek, afferrando i progetti e ripiegandoli. "Devo andare, domani devo svegliarmi presto."  
  
"Non lavorare troppo." Disse Melissa, alzandosi per accompagnare Derek alla porta. "Ci vediamo venerdì prossimo."  
  
"Ciao Mamma." Disse Derek, lasciandosi abbracciare prima di uscire di casa per andare verso la macchina.  
  
Appena tornato a casa, andò dritto in camera sua e crollò sul letto. Non erano nemmeno le nove di sera, ma avrebbe dovuto essere a casa Hale alle sei, la mattina successiva. Si avvolse le coperte attorno, prima di chiudere gli occhi per addormentarsi.  
  
Derek si svegliò la mattina seguente alle cinque e un quarto. Gemette e spense la sveglia prima di prepararsi e dirigersi verso la casa. Si fece la doccia, si vestì, fece una colazione veloce, e dopo aver preso qualcosa da mangiare durante la giornata, guidò sino alla casa.  
  
Naturalmente, tutti erano già al lavoro quando arrivò lì. C’erano degli uomini sul tetto e i ragazzi che si occupavano del garage sembravano aver quasi finito il loro lavoro. Derek si avvicinò al portico e si diresse verso il salotto.  
  
Stiles era già lì, seduto contro il muro. Aveva un libro aperto in grembo e un taccuino accanto a lui, dove stava prendendo appunti. Derek mise la sua roba accanto al muro di fronte e vi si sedette contro, tirando fuori la planimetria del primo piano.  
  
"Che cosa stai leggendo?" Chiese Derek.  
  
"L’abbazia di Northanger." Disse Stiles, allungando il libro verso Derek perché lo potesse vedere.  
  
“È bello?" Chiese Derek.  
  
"È okay." Disse Stiles, arricciando il naso. "Lydia ne è praticamente innamorata, ma non riesco proprio a capire la Austen. Come va con il piano terra?"  
  
"Ho quasi finito." Disse Derek. "Però devo decidere se mettere una parete e dividere il salotto o lasciare una stanza grande."  
  
"Amico, non fare un soggiorno." Disse Stiles. "Fai un salotto. Lydia dice che ogni grande casa dovrebbe avere un salotto. Mi ha già mostrato i campioni di colore se questo dovesse diventare un salotto."  
  
"Qual è la differenza tra un soggiorno e un salotto?"  
  
"Non sono del tutto sicuro, ma credo che il salotto suoni molto più figo rispetto al soggiorno."  
  
"Va bene, allora, faremo un salotto." Disse Derek, afferrando una matita per mettersi al lavoro.  
  
Stiles gli sorrise prima di tornare al suo libro. La stanza era più o meno silenziosa (se si ignoravano i cinquanta operai che lavorano intorno a loro). Stiles, di tanto in tanto, faceva qualche considerazione sul suo libro ("Isabella è una stronza!" "Mi sento come se avessi capito meglio questo libro rispetto a ‘I Misteri di Udolpho’, ma quel libro è lungo settecento pagine, quindi vaffanculo." "Perché Catherine e Tilney non si sposano e basta?") e, ogni tanto, Laura passava a controllare i suoi progressi.  
  
Dopo qualche ora passata a cancellare e ridisegnare nel progetto del primo piano, Derek fu finalmente soddisfatto. Lasciò il soggior-salotto e andò a cercare Laura. Stava fuori urlava a qualcuno sul tetto.  
  
"Non mi importa se quella parte del tetto è buona!" Gridò. "Voglio che sia tutto nuovo."  
  
"Laura, ho finito.” Disse Derek, porgendole il progetto.  
  
Si voltò verso di lui, afferrando il progetto e tenendolo davanti a lei. " Ooh, non so cosa significhi, ma sembra professionale! Puoi spiegarmelo in termini più semplici?"  
  
"Uh, va bene." Disse Derek. "Allora, partendo dall’ingresso, sulla destra abbiamo il soggiorno, scusa, il salotto. C'è una parete che separa il salotto dalla zona famiglia, che occupa sostanzialmente la maggior parte del retro della casa. C'è anche piccolo bagno. Tornando all’ingresso, sulla sinistra abbiamo la cucina e la sala da pranzo. Oh, e la porta che conduce al seminterrato si trova accanto alla grande scala nell’ingresso."  
  
Se Derek non era abituato alle strane occhiate di Laura, ora si doveva davvero spaventare per quella che gli stava rivolgendo. La sua bocca era distesa in un largo sorriso e lo guardava con un misto di orgoglio e di qualcos'altro.  
  
"Oh, Derek, sembri così adulto quando parli di case." Disse lei, dandogli una pacca sul braccio.  
  
Derek ignorò il suo commento, scegliendo di chiederle dei suoi progressi. “Tu a che punto sei?"  
  
"A buon punto, credo." Disse Laura. "Abbiamo dovuto tagliare alcuni alberi, a causa dei danni provocati dall’incendio e alcuni li abbiamo tolti del tutto. Uno sembrava come se fosse stato spezzato a metà. Oh, e c'è anche un lago."  
  
"Davvero?"  
  
"Sì, è stupendo.” Rispose Laura. "L'acqua è praticamente cristallina e c'è un vecchio molo che aggiusteremo. Ho chiamato Peter per chiedergli se andasse bene, e lui ha detto che quando era ragazzo ci faceva il bagno con mio padre.”  
  
Laura accennò un sorriso triste sul suo volto alla menzione del padre e Derek premette una mano contro la sua spalla. Lei lo guardò e sorrise. "Non so perché voglia vendere questa casa. È piena di ricordi.”  
  
"Forse è per questo che vuole venderla."  
  
"Sì, forse." Disse Laura. " In ogni caso, pensieri deprimenti a parte, i ragazzi lavoreranno per tutto il weekend, quindi puoi iniziare a progettare il secondo piano. Ho una domanda però."  
  
"Spara."  
  
"Ci sarà un bagno nel seminterrato?" Chiese. "In questo momento è solo una gigantesca stanza. Faremo una sezione per la lavanderia, ma credo che ci voglia anche un bagno."  
  
“Beh, se fosse casa mia, vorrei un bagno." Si strinse nelle spalle Derek. "Dipende dal budget."  
  
"I soldi non sono un problema." Disse Laura, agitando la mano verso di lui. "Il problema è il bagno. Perché ne vorresti uno?"  
  
"Se questa fosse casa mia, trasformerei il seminterrato in una palestra, quindi un bagno sarebbe utile." Disse Derek.  
  
"Ovvio che l’avresti trasformata in una palestra.” Disse Laura, roteando gli occhi. "Perché non vai da Stiles e lo porti fuori a pranzo? Ci vediamo lunedì."  
  
Derek non riuscì nemmeno a ribattere, dato che Laura lo aveva cacciato via. Tornò al salone, notando che Stiles non si era mosso di un centimetro, ma ora sembrava godersi il suo libro.  
  
"Sto uscendo." Disse Derek. "Vuoi andare fuori a pranzo? Posso riportarti qui per prendere la Jeep quando abbiamo finito."  
  
Stiles alzò gli occhi dal suo libro e sorrise, afferrando la sua roba e spingendola tutta nel suo zaino. "Pagherai tu, giusto?"  
  
"Pagherò per me.” Disse Derek, raccogliendo la sua roba, per poi camminare fuori con Stiles.  
  
La settimana successiva passò velocemente. Derek aveva finito il progetto per il secondo piano (due bagni, due uffici e una biblioteca con un studio fuori da questa) e Laura era in perfetto orario per quanto riguardava l’esterno. Il molo del lago era finito e i paesaggisti stavano piantando alberi di corniolo intorno alla casa, insieme a vari arbusti e aiuole. Era riuscita anche a sistemare il suo laghetto con i pesci nel cortile, vicino alla veranda. Il garage era quasi finito e aveva appena chiamato gli imbianchini perché si occupassero del legno esterno.  
  
Le finestre e il sistema di grondaie dovevano essere aggiustati durante la terza settimana, mentre Derek stava lavorando all’ultimo piano della casa e l’impianto elettrico veniva sistemato. L’ultima settimana era stata riservata a Lydia Martin e le sue vernici, i suoi pavimenti, mobili, elettrodomestici, apparecchi di illuminazione e tutto il resto. Laura le disse che avrebbe dovuto lavorare con lei per qualsiasi cosa riguardasse i mobili e Derek non vedeva l'ora.  
  
Stiles cominciò ad annoiarsi circa a metà della seconda settimana. Aveva finito tutti i compiti dell'estate, così aveva portato il suo portatile, ma, senza Wi-Fi, non aveva risolto molto. Così riprese a correre in pista. Stava con Derek praticamente tutte le mattine, ma durante il pomeriggio andava a correre e la sera tornava da Derek.  
  
Era bello. A Derek piaceva lavorare sulla casa e un po’ temeva il momento in cui tutto sarebbe finito. Sarebbe dovuto tornare a scuola e iniziare a passare più ore al negozio d'arte e al bar.  
  
La terza settimana fu frenetica, poiché quasi tutti quelli che Laura aveva assunto erano lì allo stesso tempo. Derek dovette scavalcare letteralmente le persone per riuscire a salire al terzo piano. Il piano conteneva solo camere da letto e bagni, quindi non aveva molto da fare, ma voleva comunque controllare che tutto andasse bene. Stiles, ovviamente, era lì che lo aspettava, seduto nella camera da letto principale con il suo portatile.  
  
"Pensavo che fosse noioso usare il computer senza Internet." Disse Derek, sedendosi contro la parete opposta a Stiles.  
  
"Sto giocando a The Sims."  
  
"Perchè?"  
  
"Sto costruendo un piccolo modello della casa." Si strinse nelle spalle Stiles.  
  
"E perchè?" Ripeté Derek.  
  
"Perché mi piace molto qui." Rispose Stiles. “E, quando la casa sarà venduta, non potremo più entrarci, quindi voglio ricordarmi com’è."  
  
"Stiles, questa casa probabilmente non verrà venduta per anni." Disse Derek. "È triste, ma vero. È una casa grande: solo qualcuno con un sacco di soldi potrebbe comprarla e non credo che qualcuno con un sacco di soldi vorrebbe vivere a Beacon Hills. Probabilmente potrai vederla quando vorrai, dato che anche Laura avrà una chiave."  
  
"Pensi che potrò vederla il 10 Aprile?" Chiese Stiles.  
  
Beh, quella era una data specifica. 10 Aprile, perché quella data sembrava così familiare? Oh, giusto, era il diciottesimo compleanno di Stiles.  
  
"Sono sicuro che Laura ti farà fare un giro della casa il giorno del tuo compleanno, Stiles." Disse Derek.  
  
"Forse non voglio che Laura mi faccia fare un giro della casa per il mio compleanno.” Disse Stiles, poggiando il portatile sul pavimento e camminando verso Derek. "Forse voglio passare il mio compleanno con qualcun altro in questa casa."  
  
“E chi sarebbe?" Chiese Derek, sforzandosi di rimanere concentrato sul taccuino.  
  
Stiles era seduto di fronte a Derek, sporgendosi oltre il suo grembo in modo che il proprio volto fosse vicino al collo di Derek. Poteva sentire il suo respiro sul collo, ma lo ignorò, continuando a disegnare.  
  
"Tu." Disse Stiles.  
  
Derek allontanò il taccuino e alzò la testa per guardare Stiles. Erano a pochi centimetri di distanza e Derek pensò a quanto fosse facile sporgersi in avanti e baciarlo.  
  
“Perché vorresti passare il tuo compleanno con me in questa grande casa?"  
  
"Perché mi piacerebbe trascorrere il mio primo giorno da maggiorenne con te." Disse Stiles. "In questa casa. Preferibilmente in questa camera da letto. Probabilmente solo sul letto."  
  
Le labbra di Derek si piegarono in un ghigno. Stava seriamente pensando a quell’idea. "E cosa vorresti fare tutto il giorno?"  
  
"Vorrei che mi scopassi."  
  
"Gesù, Stiles." Disse Derek, allungando una mano verso la sua guancia per poi premere il pollice contro le sue labbra.  
  
"Questo è quello che voglio." Disse Stiles, muovendo le labbra contro il pollice di Derek. “Questo è quello che ho sempre voluto. E so che lo vuoi anche tu. Da quando mi hai beccato mentre mi masturbavo."  
  
"Sapevi che stavo lì da tutto il tempo, vero?"  
  
"Non sei così silenzioso come credi."  
  
Cazzo, quando era diventato così bravo a provocare?  
  
Stiles si sporse in avanti, premendo la fronte contro quella di Derek e aprendo leggermente le labbra in modo che potesse catturare il pollice di Derek in bocca. Derek gemette alla vista. Gli occhi ambrati di Stiles sembrarono più scuri e la sua bocca era così bella, chiusa intorno al pollice di Derek.  
  
Spostò poi il pollice dalle labbra di Stiles, premendo la mano contro la sua nuca e avvicinandolo ancora di più, in modo che fossero praticamente attaccati. Derek poteva sentire il membro duro di Stiles, premere contro la propria erezione, attraverso i jeans.  
  
"Tu sarai la mia morte." Disse Derek, mettendo una mano sul fianco di Stiles.  
  
"Questo è il piano." Rispose Stiles, la sua bocca si contrasse in una smorfia.  
  
Stiles si sporse in avanti per baciarlo quando Derek spostò l’altra mano sulla bocca. Odiava farlo, ma doveva fermarlo prima che le cose potessero spingersi troppo oltre. Stiles sembrò essere in disaccordo, il che era confermato dal suo sopracciglio alzato. Poi afferrò il polso di Derek e sposto la mano dalla sua bocca.  
  
“Perché non possiamo baciarci?" Chiese Stiles. "Non è illegale. Possiamo farlo.”  
  
"Perché, se iniziassi a baciarti, non avrei alcuna intenzione di fermarmi." Disse Derek.  
  
Questo sembrò irritare un po’ Stiles, poi si allontanò completamente da Derek e si sdraiò sul pavimento con un profondo sospiro. I suoi piedi erano piantati a terra e le sue gambe erano aperte, dando Derek una vista perfetta del rigonfiamento nei suoi pantaloni.  
  
Quel piccolo bastardo.  
  
"Bene." Disse Stiles. "Niente baci, niente toccatine, niente di niente. Non fino a quando non compirò diciotto anni, ho capito."  
  
"Sarà tra meno di un anno." Disse Derek. "Mi sta uccidendo tanto quanto sta uccidendo te, ma tra poco compirò ventiquattro anni, Stiles . E tu ne hai diciassette: c’è una grande differenza."  
  
"Lo so.” Disse Stiles. "Fidati, lo so."  
  
Stiles emise un altro sospiro. Poi si sedette in fretta, sorridendo sornione a Derek.  
  
"Cosa?" Chiese Derek.  
  
"Cosa ne pensi del sesso telefonico?"  
  
Già. Stiles sarebbe stato la sua morte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Note traduttrice:** buon pomeriggio lupetti :) Allora, prima di tutto vorrei scusarmi per il ritardo dell'aggiornamento, ma sono in fase pre-esame/esame e quindi sino a quando non finirò, farò pochi aggiornamenti. Detto questo, spero che continuiate a leggere la storia e soprattutto a recensirla (quattro recensioni nello scorso capitolo? *si dispera*) perchè ci tengo davvero tanto. Volevo anche ringraziare la mia beta Ilaria che fa davvero uno splendido lavoro. Al prossimo aggiornamento  <3


	11. 7 Gennaio 2011 - 10 Aprile 2013 (part 2)

La casa era pronta, secondo Laura. Dopo aver finito la planimetria del terzo piano, Derek fu sollevato da ogni incarico. Era il primo giorno dell’ultima settimana quando Derek ricevette una chiamata da Laura.  
  
A quanto pareva, era il momento di portare l’arma segreta. Derek guidò fino a casa Hale e, quando arrivò al vialetto appena asfaltato, poté vedere che la macchina di Laura e quella di qualcun altro erano già lì. Scese e notò che le luci all'interno erano accese.  
  
Derek non si preoccupò di bussare ed entrò. Arrivò in cucina e vide Laura parlare con Lydia. La prima cosa che Derek pensò fu: “Piccola, ma terrificante”. Poteva vedere benissimo perché a Stiles piaceva così tanto. Stava elencando una lunga lista di cose che voleva per la cucina, mentre Laura digitava tutto quello che stava dicendo sul portatile.  
  
(Stiles aveva insistito per installare un router Wi-Fi. Poi era andato in ogni stanza con il suo portatile per assicurarsi che la linea funzionasse modo efficiente.)  
  
"Ehi." Salutò Derek, camminando verso di loro.  
  
Lydia si voltò verso di lui e subito fece una smorfia. Beh, un po’ diversa da quella riservata alle buone impressioni.  
  
"Sei Derek?" Chiese Lydia.  
  
"Sì."  
  
Batté un dito sulle labbra e inclinò la testa di lato, scrutandolo. "Alza la maglietta."  
  
"Perché?"  
  
"Perché voglio vedere." Affermò Lydia, battendo le mani insieme. "Andiamo, alzala!"  
  
Derek afferrò la parte inferiore della maglia e la sollevò fino a mostrare il suo torso. Lydia inclinò la testa ancora di più e lo fissò per ben 15 secondi. Fu tentato di tirare giù la maglia (soprattutto quando Laura cominciò a sghignazzare), ma Lydia lo stava praticamente fissando. E stava iniziando a spaventarlo.  
  
"Okay, tirala giù." Disse Lydia, agitando la mano.  
  
Lasciò cadere la maglia e le scoccò un’occhiata interrogativa. Lydia alzò gli occhi. "Volevo solo controllare che Stiles avesse ancora buon gusto. I suoi gusti erano perfetti prima, con me come primo esempio. Ma anche tu sei niente male."  
  
Derek non sapeva se avrebbe dovuto ringraziarla o schiaffeggiarla. Non fece nessuna delle due cose.  
  
"Allora, qual è il piano?" Chiese Derek.  
  
"In cucina voglio un bel piano cottura con tanto di ante in alto." Disse Lydia. "Voglio anche un'isola per la colazione. Per la biblioteca, dovreste rifare la scaffalatura e allungarla dal pavimento al soffitto. Oh, e prendete anche una scala scorrevole, stile La Bella e la Bestia. In tutti i bagni voglio dei piani con un lavabo, più una vasca o una doccia separata. Non vi permetterò di mettere quelle combinazioni di vasca e doccia di cattivo gusto. Per i bagni a doppio servizio prendete i lavelli a colonna.”  
  
"Per il bagno padronale prendete assolutamente un doppio lavabo." Continuò Lydia. "Sostituite la vasca con una Jacuzzi e la doccia deve avere sette soffioni. Quattro in alto, tre di lato e uno di questi deve potersi allungare. Oh, e assicuratevi che ci sia l’opzione vapore."  
  
A quanto pareva Lydia aveva appena finito di elencare le cose di cui aveva bisogno. Stava sorridendo a Derek e lui non sapeva se concordare con tutto quello che aveva detto o dissentire completamente. Così, naturalmente, disse la cosa più logica in quella situazione.  
  
"Chi ha bisogno di sette soffioni?" Chiese.  
  
"I ricconi che compreranno questa casa non si accontenteranno di meno di sette soffioni." Disse. "Stavo pensando anche ad una vasca idromassaggio, ma non a tutti piace."  
  
"Okay, quando vuoi che iniziamo?"  
  
"Domani mattina."  
  
"D’accordo.” Disse Derek. "Laura, assicurati di avere qualcuno che si occupi dell’impianto idraulico e dell’installazione delle docce. Io chiamerò i falegnami e qualcuno che possa sistemare i piani per i lavandini.”  
  
"Capito." Disse Laura, chiudendo il portatile e mettendoselo sotto il braccio. "Allora: abbiamo una settimana per sistemare tutti gli armadi, compresi i servizi igienici, lavandini, vasche da bagno, docce e tutti gli altri apparecchi che fanno parte dell'impianto idraulico. Dobbiamo ancora decidere i mobili e gli elettrodomestici, dobbiamo dipingere e scegliere tra moquette, mattonelle o parquet per le stanze."  
  
"E le cornici, i fiori, i quadri, i contenitori del sapone, le posate, le pentole e padelle, le lampade, le tende, le lenzuola, i cuscini, eccetera…” Aggiunse Lydia.  
  
“E la cassetta per la posta” Disse Derek.  
  
Lydia e Laura si voltarono verso Derek e lui si strinse nelle spalle. "Chi vivrà qui, avrà bisogno di una cassetta per la posta."  
  
"Oh, e il numero della casa." Disse Lydia. "Non mi importa se il numero sarà anche sulla cassetta postale. Anzi penso che sarebbe elegante. Qual è il numero civico di questa casa, comunque?"  
  
"Quattordici." Disse Laura. "C’erano un sacco di case qua vicino, ma questa è l’unica rimasta."  
  
"Allora, Derek." Disse Lydia, camminando verso di lui e tirando fuori il portafogli. Per un attimo pensò che lo stesse per pagare, ma invece gli porse un biglietto da visita. "Contattami quando hai finito il progetto. Poi potremo parlare di controsoffitti e tipi di legno."  
  
Derek prese il biglietto e lo mise nel suo portafogli. Per qualche ragione aveva la sensazione che quella sarebbe stata una delle settimane più lunghe.  
  
E aveva ragione. Per qualche miracolo, finirono tutto l’impianto idraulico e sistemarono mobili e mensole quel mercoledì. Laura dovette corrompere la maggior parte dei dipendenti per lavorare anche di notte. Lydia, il martedì, aveva deciso che il portico sul retro avrebbe dovuto essere chiuso. Era giovedì e questo lavoro era stato quasi terminato. Derek era quasi certo che stessero infrangendo un sacco di leggi sulla costruzione, ma non gli importava abbastanza da controllare.  
  
Sabato stava arrivando rapidamente, così Laura chiamò sia i pavimentisti che gli imbianchini allo stesso tempo. Li fece iniziare dalle estremità opposte della casa così che non si intralciassero a vicenda. Sembrava che chiunque avesse mai lavorato alla casa, fosse lì allo stesso tempo e Derek si dovette prendere un sacco di pause per poter respirare un po’ d’aria. Quando arrivò venerdì, Derek era più che sicuro che non ce l’avrebbero fatta, così Laura gli mise una mano sulla spalla e gli disse di ritornare insieme a Stiles domenica, quando il lavoro sarebbe stato finito.  
  
Quel Sabato l’aveva trascorso interamente dormendo.  
  
Stiles passò a prenderlo all'appartamento domenica pomeriggio. Era troppo stanco per guidare e cercò di non ricadere nel sonno almeno una decina di volte. Dopo aver fatto una doccia veloce e aver mangiato, Derek uscì dall'appartamento per raggiungere Stiles, che lo aspettava dentro la Jeep.  
  
"Sei pronto?" Chiese Stiles, quasi rimbalzando sul suo sedile con entusiasmo.  
  
"Non ne ho idea." Disse Derek, appoggiando la testa contro il sedile. "Non ho idea di come possano aver finito. Ero lì due giorni fa e non erano nemmeno a metà strada con la pavimentazione del bagno padronale. Lydia mi ha praticamente costretto a disegnare un modello complicatissimo di piastrelle e poi ha deciso che voleva un pavimento riscaldato, così ho dovuto rifarlo.”  
  
"Lydia può essere piuttosto difficile." Annuì Stiles. “Mi ha trascinato in ogni negozio di mobili e mi ha fatto sedere su ogni divano e poltrona per assicurarsi che mi piacesse."  
  
"Wow, sembra piuttosto faticoso." Disse Derek. "Seduto su divani. Sai che rottura.”  
  
"Poi ho dovuto testare i materassi." Continuò Stiles. “E poi voleva assicurarsi che mi piacessero l'argenteria, i piatti, i tavolini, le tende e le tinte per le camere. Ho anche scelto tutti i televisori; questo in realtà è stato piuttosto divertente. E il sistema per giocare! Mi ha fatto comprare tre differenti piattaforme; non riuscivo a decidere tra l’XBOX 360 e la PS3, così naturalmente abbiamo preso entrambe, insieme alla Wii. Oh, e due computer. E un tavolo da biliardo. E abbiamo praticamente comprato l'intera scorta di Barnes & Noble per riempire la biblioteca."  
  
"Ha chiesto il mio parere sul sistema di sicurezza, allarmi antincendio e attrezzature sportive." Disse Derek. "Non mi ha trascinato da nessuna parte, però."  
  
"Spero che i ricchi bastardi che si trasferiranno in questa casa super arredata, siano grati." Disse Stiles. "Abbiamo messo così tanto impegno in questa cosa. Principalmente tu, naturalmente."  
  
"Soprattutto Laura." Lo corresse Derek. "Ha fatto di tutto. Anche Lydia è stata d’aiuto."  
  
"A quanto pensi che verrà venduta?” Chiese Stiles, entrando nella riserva.  
  
“Un paio di milioni, almeno."  
  
“Cazzo.”  
  
Derek guardò Stiles e sorrise. La scuola sarebbe cominciata quel lunedì (Derek non aveva ancora idea di come Lydia fosse riuscita a destreggiarsi fra tutto) e Stiles sarebbe stato ufficialmente all’ultimo anno. Invece Derek avrebbe iniziato il suo secondo anno di specializzazione dopo un'ulteriore settimana.  
  
Chiacchierarono per il resto del viaggio, parlando soprattutto della casa e di un corso di folklore che Stiles avrebbe frequentayo. Alla fine arrivarono al vialetto con una nuova cassetta postale di pietra.  
  
"Naturalmente Lydia ha chiamato qualcuno per costruire una cassetta postale, invece di comprarne una di plastica." Commentò Stiles.  
  
"Non mi aspettavo altro." Disse Derek.  
  
Stiles guidò per tutto il vialetto e parcheggiò fuori dal garage. Tre vetture erano parcheggiate lì e Derek riconobbe solo quella di Laura e di Lydia. Derek e Stiles scesero dalla Jeep e si diressero verso la casa. La porta d'ingresso si aprì come arrivarono al portico e Lydia uscì fuori, sorridendo ai due.  
  
"Pronti a vederla?" Chiese.  
  
“È una domanda trabocchetto?" Chiese Stiles.  
  
Lydia alzò gli occhi e afferrò Stiles per un braccio, trascinandolo sino alla porta principale. Derek li seguì e, appena chiuse la porta, non ebbe più la minima idea su cosa dire. Fortunatamente Stiles parlò per lui.  
  
"Porca puttana.” Disse con la bocca completamente aperta e gli occhi sul punto di uscire fuori dalle orbite.  
  
"Concordo." Disse Derek, guardandosi intorno all’ingresso.  
  
Era perfetta. Naturalmente lo era, non poteva essere altrimenti. Derek non sapeva cosa guardare prima, figuriamoci quale stanza visitare, quando sentì dei passi provenire dalla cucina. Laura entrò nell’ingresso con un uomo intorno alla trentina. Aveva i capelli scuri e qualcosa nei suoi occhi azzurri fece sentire Derek a disagio.  
  
"Derek, questo è mio zio Peter." Disse Laura, gesticolando verso l'uomo.  
  
"È un piacere conoscerti.” Disse Peter, porgendogli la mano, che lui strinse. "Hai fatto un ottimo lavoro."  
  
"Grazie." Disse Derek. "È stato soprattutto merito di Laura."  
  
“E Lydia!" Intervenne Stiles.  
  
Lydia sorrise a Stiles, sbattendo il fianco contro il suo e lui sorrise di nuovo. Fu in quel momento che Derek si accorse che non doveva preoccuparsi di Lydia. La loro amicizia non aveva niente di romantico, erano come due fratelli. Lydia era la Laura di Stiles.  
  
"Allora, volete fare un giro?" Chiese Laura. "Partiamo con l'esterno?"  
  
Derek concordò e il gruppo si fece strada sul retro della casa. Dopo una breve visita al garage, camminarono sino ad arrivare al lago. Laura poi li guidò verso la casa, attorno alla quale fecero un giro completo, ammirando le aiuole, il laghetto e il portico (del quale Lydia era piuttosto orgogliosa).  
  
La visita all'interno della casa durò molto di più, in quanto ognuno voleva soffermarsi ad osservare ogni particolare di ogni stanza. Alla fine arrivarono al terzo piano e alla camera padronale. Gli occhi di Derek caddero sull’enorme letto posizionato al centro della stanza, prima di guardare Stiles. Stiles incrociò il suo sguardo e gli sorrise, ovviamente ricordando il suo desiderio di compleanno.  
  
Derek si sentiva già geloso nei confronti del futuro proprietario, anche se non aveva idea di chi sarebbe stato. Stava cominciando a sentire quella casa come propria ed ora l’avrebbero dovuta vendere a qualche sconosciuto. Sarebbe passato un sacco di tempo prima che fosse stata venduta, ma Derek era comunque invidioso.  
  
Quando finirono il tour, il gruppo si deiresse in salone. Laura e Lydia si sedettero sul divano, mentre Stiles crollò sul divanetto. Derek stava per unirsi a lui, quando Peter gli fece cenno di seguirlo in cucina. Tornò a guardare Laura e Lydia, che avevano un atteggiamento un po’ sospetto, e poi Stiles, che sembrava solo confuso.  
  
"Voglio solo discutere del pagamento." Disse Peter.  
  
Si sedettero intorno all’isola della cucina e Peter prese un taccuino nero e un libretto degli assegni. Aprì il taccuino e guardò Derek. "Quanti soldi pensi che valga?"  
  
"Non sono sicuro." Disse Derek. "Forse cinque milioni? Sei?"  
  
"C’eri quasi." Peter si strinse nelle spalle, scrivendo un numero nel taccuino e spingendolo poi verso Derek. "È un po' di più, però."  
  
Infatti era un po’ di più di quanto Derek avesse pensato. Poi si rese conto che aveva dimenticato il gigantesco terreno sul quale la casa era situata. Peter aprì il suo libretto degli assegni e ha iniziò a scrivere.  
  
“Non voglio sentire lamentele riguardo il pagamento." Disse Peter. "Questo è quello che hai guadagnato e questo è quello che ti sto dando."  
  
Derek non si sarebbe lamentato. Peter era un uomo ricco e quello era un progetto enorme. Semmai Peter l’avrebbe pagato anche troppo.  
  
Peter strappò il foglietto dal libretto degli assegni e poi lo porse a Derek. Incrociò le mani e guardò Derek molto attentamente mentre lui guardava l'assegno.  
  
Derek strizzò gli occhi quando guardò il foglietto, lo girò al contrario e poi lateralmente, infine lo allontanò per vedere meglio. No, era scritto davvero quel numero. Derek guardò Peter con un sopracciglio alzato: "Credo che ci sia stato un errore."  
  
"Io credo di no."  
  
"No, c’è sicuramente un errore."  
  
"Invece no."  
  
Il numero sul foglietto era esattamente lo stesso che Peter aveva scritto sul taccuino. Dietro di lui, Derek sentì un tintinnio e si voltò per vedere Laura con in mano un mazzo con tre chiavi.  
  
"Porta d'ingresso, porta sul retro e garage." Disse.  
  
“Voi non mi darete questa casa." Disse Derek. "È la vostra casa di famiglia."  
  
"Sì e Peter e io siamo gli unici membri della nostra famiglia rimasti." Disse Laura. "Peter non vuole vivere a Beacon Hills e io devo trasferirmi da Chris tra un paio di settimane. Inoltre, Derek, tu sei la mia famiglia e questa casa è la tua bambina.”  
  
"Prendila.” Disse Peter. "Non voglio che un ricco coglione viva nella casa della mia famiglia. E, come lato positivo, è bella ed appartata, in modo che tu possa fare l’amore con il tuo ragazzo a voce molto alta.”  
  
"Stiles non è il mio ragazzo."  
  
" _Ancora_.” Disse Peter. "Lui non è _ancora_ il tuo ragazzo."  
  
Derek lo odiava davvero. Solo che non poteva odiarlo, perché gli stava regalando casa sua. Cazzo, stava davvero dando la casa a Derek.  
  
"Ho alcuni documenti che devi firmare." Disse Peter, tirando fuori una cartella nera ed aprendola. "Firmali e questa casa sarà tua."  
  
E Derek lo fece.  
  
***  
  
"Non ti capita mai di sentirti ridicolo?" Chiese Stiles.  
  
“In che senso?"  
  
“Beh, sei tutto solo in questa casa enorme." Spiegò Stiles. "Non ti senti mai come se non le appartenessi?"  
  
"Ogni giorno.” Disse Derek. "Ma tante persone vengono a farmi visita."  
  
Era vero. La casa di Derek (chiamarla in quel modo era ancora strano per lui) era ormai  diventata il nuovo luogo per le cene del venerdì sera. Il loro gruppo si era allargato ancora. Erano stati invitati anche Lydia e Isaac e così anche il ragazzo di Lydia, Jackson. Jackson Whittemore era ancora un coglione, ma molto meno rispetto a prima. Poteva essere di compagnia quando voleva, ma anche una spina nel fianco per Derek.  
  
Era un sabato sera, anzi un sabato sera particolare. Era la sera della premiere della settima stagione di Doctor Who e Stiles aveva convinto suo padre a fargli passare la notte da Derek. Lo sceriffo era stato un po’ scettico a riguardo, ma dopo che Derek ebbe accettato tutti i suoi termini, Stiles ebbe il permesso di andare.  
  
"Non posso credere che siano passati otto mesi dall’ultimo episodio.” Disse Stiles.  
  
"Già, mi mancava.” Disse Derek.  
  
Ed era così. Amava lo show, ma passare del tempo con Stiles era probabilmente la parte migliore. Derek non ne aveva mai abbastanza di lui e questo lo eccitava e spaventava allo stesso tempo. Non avevano ancora fatto niente di serio, eppure Derek non vedeva l’ora di stare vicino a lui.  
  
Erano nel salotto al piano terra, seduti sul divano di pelle che Stiles aveva scelto con Lydia. Anche la gigantesca tv a schermo piatto era stata scelta da Stiles. In realtà la maggior parte dei mobili erano stati scelti o approvati da Stiles.  
  
"Hai mai visto la mini serie Pond Life?" Chiese Stiles.  
  
"Sì."  
  
"Ho sentito che Amy e Rory divorzieranno." Disse Stiles.  
  
"Questo è ridicolo." Disse Derek.  
  
"Ehi, è solo quello che ho sentito." Disse Stiles, alzando le mani sulla difensiva. "Spero che non sia vero."  
  
Anche Derek sperava che non lo fosse. Se Amy e Rory non riuscivano a stare insieme, allora che possibilità avevano le persone normali con l’amore?  
  
Lo speciale di Natale dell’anno precedente era appena finito e ora stava iniziando un nuovo episodio. Stiles iniziò a tirare schiaffetti sul braccio di Derek e lui rise, afferrando la mano di Stiles per fermarlo. Poggiò le mani intrecciate nello spazio tra di loro e sentì Stiles stringere la propria.  
  
L'episodio era stato grandioso, con i commenti di Stiles annessi. ("Porca puttana, divorzieranno davvero." "Questa ragazza dei soufflé è davvero fica." "Cazzo, ci sono un sacco di Daleks." "Oh merda, il braccialetto di Amy è caduto!" "No, ma questa ragazza dei soufflé è incredibile." "I Daleks possono trasformarsi in esseri umani?" "Sì! Sapevo che Amy e Rory ce l’avrebbero fatta!" "Aspetta. Oswin è un Dalek? Che palle, io la amavo!”)  
  
L’episodio era finito alle dieci, lasciando così loro un po’ di tempo prima di andare a letto. Derek spense il televisore e guardò le loro mani che erano ancora intrecciate. Stiles stava sorridendo e Derek si avvicinò a lui, mollando la sua mano per avvolgere un braccio intorno alle spalle del ragazzo.  
  
"Odio tutto questo.” Disse Stiles.  
  
"Anche io.” Rispose Derek. “Ma stiamo facendo la cosa giusta."  
  
"Sì, ma qual è il punto di aspettare?" Chiese Stiles. "Siamo nel bel mezzo del nulla e mio padre sa dove sono. Lui sa cosa proviamo entrambi e probabilmente pensa che faremo sesso. E mio padre è lo sceriffo, Derek. Se lui è d'accordo, allora cosa importa? Compirò diciotto anni tra sette mesi e non credo di riuscire ad aspettare così tanto. Derek, ho solo-"  
  
Si fermò, voltandosi verso Derek, che quasi riuscì a sentire il cuore di Stiles spezzarsi. Stiles sembrava così disperato, così nervoso e così pieno di voglia che Derek dovette davvero trattenersi dal portare le sue labbra contro le sue.  
  
"Voglio toccarti." Disse Stiles, abbassando la voce anche se nessuno, a parte Derek, lo avrebbe sentito. “E non solo tenendoti la mano o abbracciandoti. Ti voglio, Derek. La mia prima volta non deve essere un grande evento per il mio compleanno con petali di rosa e candele o altro. Il fatto di essere con te in questa casa è più che sufficiente per me."  
  
Derek continuava a rimanere in silenzio, mentre Stiles si spostava ancora più vicino, poggiando una mano sulla sua nuca e tirandolo in avanti. "Per favore, Derek. Sono pronto."  
  
“So che lo sei.” Disse Derek.  
  
Gli occhi Stiles si spalancarono e la sua bocca si contrasse in un sorriso. La speranza che traspariva da Stiles stava praticamente uccidendo Derek.  
  
“Ma io non lo sono"  
  
E la speranza lasciò il posto alla confusione. "Che vuoi dire? Derek, so che sei andato a letto con un sacco di persone."  
  
"Non ha niente a che fare con questo." Sospirò Derek. "Voglio aspettare fino a quando avrai diciotto anni, perché non voglio essere come lei."  
  
Non ci volle molto perché Stiles capisse cosa voleva dire. Iniziò subito a scuotere la testa, portando la mano che era sul collo di Derek alla sua guancia. "Derek, tu non sei come lei. Non c’è nessun paragone da fare. Lei è una stronza pazzoide che ti ha usato. Derek, ti conosco da anni e so che non mi faresti mai questo. Non pensare neanche per un secondo di essere come-"  
  
"...Stiles." Derek lo interruppe. "Voglio aspettare perché sono nervoso anche per un’altra cosa."  
  
“Cosa?" Chiese Stiles.  
  
"Non sono mai stato con qualcuno che tenesse a me."  
  
Stiles portò la mano libera all’altra guancia di Derek. Questi si sentiva come un bambino, con Stiles che gli accarezzava il viso. Ma allo stesso tempo si percepiva di essere al sicuro. Era quello il modo in cui Stiles lo faceva sentire, qualcosa che Derek non poteva nemmeno imitare o capire.  
  
"Ti amo." Disse Stiles.  
  
E quello era probabilmente il più grande mistero di tutti. Come poteva una persona così leale, onesta, altruista e bella amare qualcuno come Derek? Non aveva alcun senso. Ma poi, un’altra volta, nulla che avesse a che fare con Stiles aveva senso.  
  
Stiles si sporse in avanti, premendo le labbra contro la fronte di Derek, poi contro la sua tempia e sull'attaccatura dei capelli. Lasciò una scia di baci sul viso del ragazzo più grande, evitando la bocca, e questi non poté fare altro che sciogliersi. Derek avvolse quindi un braccio intorno alla vita di Stiles, tenendolo stretto e chiudendo gli occhi. Quando Stiles smise, Derek quasi protestò, ma poi strofinò il naso contro la pelle sotto l'orecchio di Derek.  
  
"Ti amo.” Ripeté.  
  
Se questa fosse stata l'unica cosa che Derek avrebbe sentito per il resto della sua vita, ne sarebbe stato contento. Sarebbe stato felice e completo. Non c'era niente che Derek avrebbe voluto sentire di più.  
  
"Vieni a letto con me?" Chiese Derek, allontanandosi un po’ da Stiles così che potesse guardarlo.  
  
Stiles seppe che non era un invito per il sesso e Derek non ebbe bisogno di precisarlo. Il ragazzo annuì, tenendo lo sguardo fisso su Derek. Il piano iniziale prevedeva che Stiles dormisse in una delle camere degli ospiti, cosa che sicuramente non sarebbe accaduta quella sera.  
  
Derek si alzò e prese la mano di Stiles nella sua ancora una volta. Lo fece alzare dal divano e lo condusse fuori dal salotto, per dirigersi verso le scale. Salirono al piano di sopra in silenzio e con le mani intrecciate. Derek proseguì lungo il corridoio del secondo piano, fino a raggiungere la scala che conduceva al terzo.  
  
La camera padronale era proprio nel centro del terzo piano e quando Derek aprì la porta, Stiles gli lasciò la mano. "Torno subito. Vado a prendere le mie cose."  
  
Derek guardò Stiles dirigersi verso il corridoio per andare nella stanza degli ospiti in cui avrebbe dovuto dormire. Derek entrò nella camera da letto padronale ed accese la lampada sul suo comodino. Si sfilò la maglia da sopra la testa e poi slacciò la cintura. Stiles entrò nella stanza, gettando il suo zaino sulla poltrona che era in un angolo della stanza. Derek finì di spogliarsi, rimanendo con un paio di boxer neri. Stiles strinse le labbra, deglutendo leggermente, mentre Derek spostava le coperte per infilarsi nel letto.  
  
"Dormirai con addosso i jeans?” Chiese Derek, alzando un sopracciglio verso Stiles, che stava fermo.  
  
“No.” Rispose Stiles.  
  
Si sfilò la camicia a quadri, slacciò la cintura ed i jeans, lasciandoli cadere a terra, poi camminò verso il letto, sdraiandosi accanto a Derek.  
  
"Solitamente dormi con la maglietta?" Chiese Derek, avvicinandosi a Stiles per avvolgere un braccio intorno a lui.  
  
"Sì." Stiles si strinse nelle spalle. "Mi viene freddo facilmente.”  
  
"Non succederà stasera." Disse Derek, tirando Stiles sul suo petto.  
  
Derek fece scivolare una mano sotto la maglia di Stiles, sentendo i muscoli contrarsi al tatto. Il ragazzo tremò sotto di lui, premendo il viso nell'incavo del collo del più grande, mentre lo toccava. Derek teneva il bordo della maglia in mano. "Vuoi che la tolga?"  
  
Stiles annuì contro la sua spalla e Derek sorrise, tirando la maglia di Stiles e lanciandola sul pavimento. Poi passò una mano sul torso di Stiles, soffermandosi sul petto ed usando il pollice per strofinare un capezzolo fino a farlo indurire. Stiles gemette, allontanando il viso dalla spalla di Derek. "Cosa è successo al non essere pronto?"  
  
"Non lo sono.” Disse Derek. "Mi hai toccato quando eravamo al piano di sotto, sto solo restituendo il favore."  
  
"Ti stavo confortando.” Disse Stiles, afferrando bicipite di Derek come lui prese uno dei suoi capezzoli tra il pollice e l’indice. “Questo non mi è di conforto, Derek."  
  
"Allora cos’è?" Chiese Derek.  
  
Portò la mano più in basso, all’elastico dei boxer di Stiles. Le sue dita accarezzarono la scia di peli sulla pancia e il respiro di Stiles si bloccò. "Sei tu che stai cercando di farmelo diventare duro, stronzo."  
  
"Sta funzionando?"  
  
“Perché non controlli tu stesso?" Suggerì Stiles, afferrando il polso di Derek e portando la mano a chiudersi sul suo cavallo.  
  
Stiles era quasi del tutto duro e Derek sentì il suo cuore battere più forte per questo. Premette con un po’ di forza il palmo della mano contro il membro di Stiles, sentendone il calore. Stiles si spinse contro la sua mano e gemette, con il viso che si ritrovava ancora una volta nell’incavo del collo di Derek.  
  
"Non farlo, Derek." Disse Stiles. "Perché non andrai fino in fondo, so che non lo farai. Non farmi questo."  
  
"Sei tu quello che ha messo la mia mano lì." Disse Derek, stringendo leggermente.  
  
"Cazzo." Stiles rimase a bocca aperta mentre Derek faceva più pressione con la mano.  
  
"Stiles.” Disse Derek, togliendo la mano. "Penso che dovresti andare in bagno a sbarazzarti del tuo piccolo problema."  
  
Derek avvertì, piuttosto che sentire, il brontolio di Stiles. "Ti odio."  
  
"No, non è vero."  
  
Stiles non rispose quando si alzò dal letto e prese la maglia dal pavimento, rimettendosela addosso. Si diresse verso il bagno e si fermò quando arrivò alla porta, per poi girarsi verso Derek.  
  
"Già, non è vero."  
  
Stiles si vendicò non chiudendo la porta del bagno e gemendo ad alta volte il nome di Derek mentre veniva. Derek stette rivolto dalla parte opposta per tutto il tempo.  
  
"Il corso di Letteratura è stupido." Stiles gemette, incrociando le braccia sopra il tavolo e lasciando cadere giù la testa.  
  
"Il dottorato di Architettura è stupido.” Ribatté Derek.  
  
Stiles alzò la testa e gli fece una linguaccia. Fantastico, usciva con un gigante di cinque anni.  
  
"Cosa c'è che non va?" Chiese Derek.  
  
"Devo scrivere un saggio su un simbolo importante nell’Amatissima di Toni Morrison." Disse Stiles.  
  
"Scegli il fiume." Disse Derek. "Quello è facile."  
  
"Come diavolo fa qualcuno al suo secondo anno di specialistica a ricordarsi qualcosa che ha fatto al liceo?”  
  
"Mi è piaciuto il libro." Derek si strinse nelle spalle.  
  
Lo sguardo che il ragazzo gli rivolse (che fece sembrare a Derek di aver detto che gli piacesse mangiare gattini a colazione) gli fece capire che a Stiles il libro non piaceva.  
  
"Ma è così..." Disse Stiles, agitando le mani intorno, mentre cercava di trovare la parola giusta. "Lagnoso. Rumore Bianco era molto meglio."  
  
"Odiavo Rumore Bianco." Disse Derek. "Jack era completamente ossessionato da Hitler."  
  
"Sì, ma la parte con il Dylar e alla fine quando spara al ragazzo è stata incredibile!"  
  
"Una pagina su 326 di pura tortura angosciante."  
  
"Wow, Derek, dici davvero ciò che senti."  
  
Derek tornò al suo lavoro; beh, almeno ci provò. Stiles stava tamburellando con la matita contro il tavolo e il suo piede stava saltando su e giù.  
  
"Hai preso l’Adderall oggi?" Chiese Derek.  
  
"Sì." Disse Stiles e Derek non ebbe nemmeno bisogno di alzare lo sguardo per sapere che Stiles stava roteando gli occhi.  
  
Continuò a tamburellare con la matita. Derek alzò lo sguardo dal suo lavoro.  
  
"Che c’è?"  
  
"Non riesco a pensare ad un simbolismo per il fiume."  
  
"Hai davvero letto il libro?"  
  
"Sì!"  
  
"Non farò i compiti al posto tuo, Stiles."  
  
Stiles tamburellò più forte.  
  
"Il fiume è un corpo d'acqua ed i corpi d’acqua simboleggiano la vita. Sethe partorisce Denver su una barca in mezzo al fiume; se questo non è un simbolo per la vita, allora non so cosa sia. Beloved torna in vita uscendo dal fiume. Il fiume è anche una linea. È il confine tra il territorio degli schiavi ed il territorio dei non schiavi. È anche una divisione tra i vivi ed i morti, un riferimento al fiume Stige della mitologia greca. Oh, ed è anche un riferimento al Middle Passage. C'è anche un capitolo col punto di vista di Beloved su questo.”  
  
Stiles scrisse tutto ciò che Derek stava dicendo. Una volta finito, guardò Derek, sorridendo sornione. "Potresti darmi anche un resoconto sulla tesi analitica?"  
  
"Nel romanzo di Toni Morrison, Beloved, Morrison usa il fiume come simbolo di vita, una linea tra schiavitù e libertà, nonché tra vivi e morti e come riferimento per il Middle Passage, rendendolo un simbolo importante per tutto il romanzo."  
  
"Ti amo."  
  
Derek sentì il cuore accelerare. Stiles diceva "ti amo" ad ogni cosa. Anche Derek lo diceva, ma solo nei momenti seri ed intimi.  
  
"Fai i compiti." Disse Derek, dando un calcio a Stiles da sotto il tavolo.  
  
Ci fu silenzio per circa dieci minuti, quando Stiles iniziò a parlare di nuovo.  
  
"Cinque mesi e tre giorni." Disse Stiles malinconicamente.  
  
"Per favore non dirmi che hai un conto alla rovescia sul cellulare." Disse Derek.  
  
"No." Rispose Stiles. “So solo quanto sono lontani i nostri compleanni. Non riesco a credere che tu voglia trascorrere il tuo ventiquattresimo compleanno lavorando nello studio della tua casa gigante, quando invece potresti lasciare che il tuo super-volenteroso fidanzato stuprasse il tuo corpo greco."  
  
"Stiles" Lo riprese Derek.  
  
"Lo so, lo so.” Disse Stiles, spingendo indietro la sedia e camminando verso Derek. "Niente bocca-a-bocca e niente toccatine sotto la cintura."  
  
Stiles fece cenno a Derek di spostare un po’ indietro la sedia e Derek lo fece, ottenendo un abbraccio da Stiles. Si sedette sul grembo di Derek, avvolgendo le braccia attorno al suo collo mentre Derek poggiava le mani sui suoi fianchi.  
  
"Mi piace questo." Disse Derek. "Mi piace passare del tempo in silenzio con te."  
  
"Sì, ma tu stai facendo del lavoro che effettivamente gioverà alla tua carriera." Disse Stiles. "Nessun insegnante d’asilo vuole conoscere il simbolismo di un romanzo dove una donna squilibrata uccide il suo bambino per salvarsi dalla schiavitù."  
  
"Ma ne hai bisogno per diplomarti." Disse Derek. "E hai bisogno del diploma per andare al college e-”  
  
"-E ho bisogno del college per poter insegnare, lo so." Stiles finì al posto suo roteando gli occhi. "L’offerta per stuprare il tuo corpo è ancora valida, però.”  
  
"Ne riparleremo per i venticinque anni.”  
  
***  
  
  
Era la prima cena del venerdì sera dopo Natale, che sostanzialmente prevedeva dei sandwich di tacchino e avanzi di purè di patate. Nessuno si lamentò però, mentre tutti e nove si sedevano a tavola. Lydia e Jackson erano ancora alla casa in spiaggia dei genitori di lui, ma lei era comunque riuscita a spedire a tutti delle cartoline di Natale (quella di Derek era chiusa in una scatola di scarpe che teneva nell’armadio insieme alle altre).  
  
La zia di Isaac era fuori città, quindi era rimasto a casa McHale nella vecchia stanza di Derek. Era un ragazzo tranquillo, ma aiutava con i piatti, quindi se lo tenevano stretto. Derek poteva anche dire che Isaac gravitasse attorno Scott. Era amichevole con Stiles ed Allison, ma voleva sempre stare accanto a Scott. Anche Stiles l’aveva notato, perché quando Derek si allontanò per prendere il secondo, il ragazzo più piccolo lo seguì in cucina.  
  
"Lui non sta cercando di rubarmi il mio migliore amico, lui sta cercando di rubare il fidanzato ad Allison." Disse Stiles una volta che nessuno sarebbe stato in grado di sentirli.  
  
"Stai diventando paranoico." Disse Derek, mettendo il purè di patate su  
un piatto per poi infilarlo nel forno a microonde.  
  
"Lui è innamorato di Scott.” Disse Stiles, mettendo le mani sull'isola della cucina e sollevandosi fino a sedersi su di essa.  
  
"E perché sarebbe una brutta cosa?"  
  
"Perché Scott sta con Allison!"  
  
"Allora perché dovrebbe essere un problema?" Chiese Derek. "Sappiamo entrambi che Scott è stupidamente innamorato di Allison. Sappiamo entrambi dell'anello di fidanzamento che pensa di nascondere così bene. Dio, probabilmente anche Allison lo sa. L'amore di Isaac è unilaterale, se ne farà una ragione."  
  
Stiles non sembrava ancora convinto. Fece una smorfia a Derek, inclinando la testa di lato. "Sì, ma se non se la facesse passare?"  
  
"Amore, ci stai pensando troppo." Disse Derek, in piedi di fronte a dove era seduto Stiles, passandogli le mani su e giù per le cosce. "Non è un nostro problema."  
  
"Amore?" Chiese Stiles, alzando un sopracciglio. "È nuovo."  
  
"Sul serio è tutto quello che hai sentito?"  
  
"Ho una scarsa capacità di attenzione."  
  
"Ho notato.” Disse Derek, sfregando le nocche contro il cavallo di Stiles.  
  
Le labbra di Stiles si aprirono e lui scivolò all'indietro sull'isola. "Derek, mio padre è nell'altra stanza."  
  
"Stiles, tuo padre ha avuto la mano sulla coscia di mia madre per tutta la cena." Disse Derek.  
  
"Oh, non avevo bisogno di saperlo." Gemette Stiles.  
  
Derek sorrise, prendendo le patate dal forno a microonde e mescolandole con una forchetta. "Pronto a tornare lì dentro?"  
  
“Sì.” Disse Stiles, scivolando giù dall'isola. "È l’ora dei regali."  
  
“E sei pronto per il tuo?" Chiese Derek.  
  
"È il tuo cazzo in una scatola?" Chiese Stiles, guardandolo con un po’ troppa speranza negli occhi.  
  
"Non posso dirtelo.” Rispose Derek.  
  
Era chiaro che Stiles si aspettasse quella risposta, dato che stavano per entrare in soggiorno. "Avrai il tuo regalo quando tutti andranno via. Mio padre ha detto che posso rimanere a dormire."  
  
Derek annuì, intrecciando la mano con quella di Stiles. Non era niente di nuovo per Stiles avere il permesso di rimanere a dormire. A volte restava anche per tutto il fine settimana, domenica notte inclusa. Lo sceriffo si fidava di Derek. E Derek non sapeva se ciò fosse perché lo conosceva da tanto tempo oppure perché lui usciva con sua madre o perché semplicemente pensava che Derek fosse affidabile. Non importava. Derek poteva addormentarsi con Stiles tra le sue braccia, i dettagli non erano importanti.  
  
"Mio padre mi ha comprato una scatola di preservativi l'altro giorno." Disse Stiles, con tono un po' troppo amaro. "Probabilmente pensa che facciamo maratone di sesso ogni volta che vengo qui. Ma non è così. Noi guardiamo film, o mangiamo, o facciamo i compiti, o giochiamo a biliardo o facciamo il bagno nudi nel lago."  
  
"Non abbiamo mai fatto il bagno nudi nel lago.”  
  
"Lo so.” Disse Stiles. "È un ingegnoso stratagemma per metterti l'idea in testa."  
  
"È Dicembre."  
  
"Farà più caldo a Marzo.”  
  
Derek neanche si preoccupò di rispondergli, mentre entravano in soggiorno. Si sedette sul divano accanto a Laura, che era già seduta con Chris. Lei gli prese il piatto di purè di patate dalle mani e cominciò a mangiare.  
  
"Non l’ho preso per te.” Disse Derek.  
  
"Io credo proprio di sì, invece." Si strinse nelle spalle. "Vuoi il tuo regalo o no?"  
  
"Non dirmi che il piatto di purè di patate che mi hai appena rubato è il mio regalo.”  
  
"Per favore, Derek." Disse Laura, roteando gli occhi e chinandosi leggermente per prendere una scatola dal pavimento. "Sarebbe stato crudele."  
  
Gli altri si stavano già scambiavano i regali, così Derek strappò la carta dalla scatola e l'aprì. Dentro c'era una nuova giacca di pelle. Una nuova, molto costosa, giacca di pelle. Aveva comprato quella che indossava attualmente con i saldi in un discount. Questa era nuova di zecca, anche se la pelle sembrava vecchia ed usata. L'etichetta era in francese, il che stava ad indicare che sicuramente era costata un sacco di soldi.  
  
"Eravamo d'accordo sul non spendere più di venti dollari.” Disse Derek, guardandola.  
  
"Allora consideralo un anche un regalo di compleanno anticipato.” Laura scrollò le spalle. "La tua giacca sembrava così vecchia e tu avevi bisogno di una nuova. Inoltre non possiamo lasciare che il sex symbol di Beacon Hills indossi una giacca di pelle con i buchi."  
  
"Il sex symbol Beacon Hills?" Chiese Derek, inclinando la testa come se non avesse sentito bene.  
  
"È quello che sei, Derek." Disse Laura. "Guidi una bella macchina, vivi tutto solo in una casa fantastica e hai solo ventiquattro anni. E hai dei bei addominali. La settimana scorsa al supermercato ho sentito la signora Parkinson dire quanto le piacesse il tuo culo."  
  
"La signora Parkinson ha ottantadue anni."  
  
"Appunto."  
  
"È inquietante."  
  
"Credo sia il capo del tuo fan club."  
  
"Te lo sei inventata adesso."  
  
Si guardarono l'un l'altra per alcuni secondi, prima di iniziare a ridere. Derek la avvolse tra le braccia la baciò sulla guancia. "Grazie, Laura."  
  
"Di niente.” Disse, allontanandosi da lui. "Ora, dov’è il mio regalo?"  
  
Inutile dire che Laura fu molto contenta del profumo che Derek le aveva preso. ("Lo volevo da anni, ma non l’ho mai ricevuto. Pensavo avessimo detto non più di venti dollari!" "Beh, non possiamo lasciare che la rovinafamiglie di Beacon Hills puzzi." "Sei uno stronzo.")  
  
Una volta che tutti i regali furono aperti, l’intera comitiva si preparò per andare via. Questo fino a quando Melissa si voltò verso il gruppo.  
  
"Va bene, devo chiederlo prima che mi dimentichi." Disse. "Dove avete intenzione di andare al college?"  
  
"Al college che sta a venti minuti da qui." Disse Allison, guardando Derek, dato che lui lo frequentava.  
  
"La Beacon Hills Community." Disse Scott, brontolando un po'. Laura avvolse un braccio attorno a lui e lo baciò sulla testa, rassicurandolo.  
  
"Lo stesso di Scott." Disse Isaac. Stiles rivolse a Derek uno sguardo alla "te l'avevo detto".  
  
"Lydia andrà al MIT e Jackson in un’università in Massachusetts, grazie ad una borsa di studio per il lacrosse, vero?" Disse Melissa. "Non è vicino al MIT?"  
  
"Non mi sorprende." Disse Allison, con un sorriso dolce sul viso.  
  
"Okay, rimani solo tu, Stiles.” Disse Melissa, voltandosi verso di lui.  
  
"Lo stesso di Allison.” Rispose.  
  
Melissa annuì, ma lo sceriffo rivolse a Stiles uno sguardo strano. “E Stanford e Berkeley."  
  
"Beh, sì, ma non ho possibilità di entrarci.” Disse Stiles.  
  
"Il tuo consulente ha detto che hai grandi possibilità.” Rispose lo sceriffo.  
  
Stiles scoccò a suo padre un’occhiata implorante, prima di rivolgere velocemente lo sguardo verso Derek.  
  
"Oh." Disse lo sceriffo, i suoi occhi si posarono su Derek.  
  
Le cose cominciarono a diventare un po' imbarazzanti, così tutti salutarono in fretta. Alla fine rimasero solo Stiles e Derek all’ingresso. Stiles si voltò di scatto, guardandolo come se fosse sul punto spiegare, ma Derek iniziò a parlare prima.  
  
"Stanford e Berkeley?"  
  
“Non ho possibilità di entrarci." Disse Stiles. "E se le avessi, avrei comunque bisogno di una borsa di studio. Mio padre non potrebbe permettersi di mantenermi là, quindi le possibilità di andarci sono piuttosto scarse.”  
  
"Hai sempre detto di voler andar via da Beacon Hills." Disse Derek.  
  
Fu abbastanza chiaro per Derek che quello era esattamente ciò che Stiles voleva. Il ragazzo sembrava confuso e frustrato, ma Derek voleva comunque una risposta.  
  
"Vuoi andar via, vero?" Chiese Derek.  
  
"Mi rifiuto di sostenere questa conversazione con te."  
  
Stiles incrociò le braccia sul petto e fissò Derek ostinatamente.  
  
"Voglio solo sapere, Stiles."  
  
“Beh, sono passati tre giorni da Natale, abbiamo uno speciale di Doctor Who da guardare ed io non voglio dirtelo."  
  
"Ti stai comportando come un bambino."  
  
"Tecnicamente Io sono." Sottolineò Stiles. "Ed è per questo che ancora non mi hai scopato."  
  
Era in momenti come quello in cui Derek si accorgeva quanto fosse grande la differenza di età tra loro. A volte Stiles si comportava come un bambino, il che aveva senso, dato che il giovane ragazzo era dovuto crescere in fretta. Tuttavia anche Derek si comportava così a volte. Erano molto più simili di quanto pensassero.  
  
"Sai che non è quello il motivo, Stiles." Derek sospirò, camminando verso Stiles ed appoggiando le mani sui suoi fianchi.  
  
Stiles era rigido quando Derek lo prese tra le braccia. Ma dopo che Derek ebbe fatto scivolare una mano sotto la sua maglia, accarezzandogli la schiena, strofinando contemporaneamente il viso nell'incavo del suo collo, Stiles si rilassò.  
  
"Tre mesi, una settimana, sei giorni." Disse Stiles, avvolgendo il collo di Derek con le braccia.  
  
"Sapevo che avevi un conto alla rovescia sul telefono."  
  
"Sta’ zitto."  
  
  
***  
  
  
Derek non era affatto bravo con le relazioni. In parte era perché ne aveva avute solo due. La prima era stata reale solo da parte sua; la seconda, la sua relazione attuale, era complicata e semplice allo stesso tempo, il che rendeva le cose solo più difficili.  
  
Naturalmente Stiles era diverso da Kate. Era diverso da lei anche oltre i dettagli tecnici (Kate era una donna, Kate era più grande di Derek e Kate era manipolatrice). Stiles amava Derek. Era ancora difficile non pizzicarsi ogni mattina solo per assicurarsi che Stiles fosse veramente suo. Aveva solo bisogno di sapere che Stiles lo voleva.  
  
Quindi Derek decise di fare qualcosa per Stiles. Voleva rendere quel giorno speciale.  
  
Perché era San Valentino e nessuno dei due lo aveva mai festeggiato con qualcuno.  
  
Derek aveva chiesto un consiglio a Laura ("Chris e io faremo sesso praticamente tutto il giorno... e mangeremo cioccolata. Forse andremo al poligono di tiro, dopo."). Il che non era stato molto d’aiuto, così, per qualche strano motivo, Derek andò da Scott ("Porterò Allison ad un picnic dopo la scuola. E poi faremo sesso. Non durante il picnic, però, perché lo faremo al parco."). Aveva anche provato a sentire Jackson come ultimo, disperato, tentativo ("Le comprerò un paio di scarpe ed un mazzo di fiori. Poi andremo a guardare uno di quei film strappalacrime di merda e mi ha promesso che dopo me lo succhierà.").  
  
Non ci volle molto per Derek per realizzare il fattore comune di tutte quelle situazioni. Aveva già comprato a Stiles una scatola di cioccolatini ed il cofanetto di Torchwood in Blu-Ray. Al ragazzo sarebbero piaciuti sicuramente, ma sapeva che mancava qualcosa. E sapeva che anche Stiles lo sapeva. Avrebbero passato l’intera serata facendo finta di divertirsi, quando in realtà entrambi avrebbero saputo cosa mancava.  
  
Entrambi sarebbero stati impegnati con lo studio quel giorno e Stiles aveva anche il turno in libreria, ma avrebbero trascorso la notte insieme. Era un giovedì, ma lo scerif-John ("Derek, mi vedo con tua madre e tu ti vedi con mio figlio. Puoi chiamarmi con il mio nome, non c’è problema.") gli aveva dato il permesso. Stava diventando sempre più indulgente riguardo il lasciare suo figlio rimanere a dormire da Derek. Stiles aveva detto che era perché suo padre preferiva averlo al sicuro con Derek, piuttosto che ad una festa o qualcosa del genere. Derek era felice di passare più notti con lui. Ora Stiles aveva anche il suo cassetto nel comò ed uno spazzolino da denti in bagno.  
  
Erano le nove quando Derek sentì la Jeep entrare nel vialetto. Uscì sulla veranda e si fermò sulla cima della scalinata, guardando Stiles scendere dalla sua auto con un sacchetto di cibo d’asporto in una mano ed un pacco regalo nell'altra. Il ragazzo vide Derek e sorrise, salendo i gradini del portico.  
  
Per le coppie normali quello sarebbe stato il momento in cui si sarebbero scambiati un bacio in segno di saluto, invece Derek prese il sacchetto dalle mani di Stiles e stampò un bacio nei suoi capelli. "Buon San Valentino."  
  
"Sarebbe più corretto dire Buona Notte di San Valentino.” Stiles sbuffò, camminando verso la porta, per entrare in casa.  
  
Derek poggiò il sacchetto sull’isola, mentre Stiles si sedette su uno degli sgabelli.  
  
"Allora, com'è andata la tua giornata?" Chiese Derek.  
  
Stiles fece una smorfia.  
  
"Cosa?"  
  
"Sembriamo così domestici." Disse Stiles, sorridendo leggermente.  
  
Derek resistette alla tentazione di alzare lo sguardo mentre tirava fuori i contenitori dal sacchetto. Stiles praticamente viveva a casa sua, erano logico che fossero diventati un po’ domestici. Si sedette accanto a Stiles e mangiarono in silenzio. Gli occhi di Derek ogni tanto si fermavano sul pacco regalo poggiato sull'isola. Non era mai stato un tipo paziente ed il fatto che la scatola fosse proprio davanti a lui, non faceva altro che peggiorare la situazione.  
  
"Curioso?" Chiese Stiles, spingendolo nel fianco.  
  
"Sempre." Disse Derek, continuando a guardare il pacchetto.  
  
Finirono la cena e, dopo aver raccolto i contenitori, li infilarono nel tritarifiuti (Lydia avevano insistito per comprarne uno, quando stavano ristrutturando). Insieme salirono al piano di sopra, nella stanza padronale. Stiles aprì il regalo di Derek, sorridendo quando vide il cofanetto di Torchwood, e poi aprì la scatola di cioccolatini. Derek si prese il suo tempo con il pacchetto di Stiles, anche se lui stava praticamente saltando su e giù sul letto con impazienza.  
  
Derek afferrò la cartolina che era in cima alla carta velina, ma Stiles iniziò a scuotere la testa. "Leggila dopo."  
  
“In teoria si dovrebbe leggere prima.” Disse Derek.  
  
"Sì, beh, non in questo caso." Rispose Stiles.  
  
Derek scosse la testa, ma mise la cartolina sul letto accanto a lui. Tolse la carta velina dal pacco e guardò dentro. C'era un nuovo album da disegno, una matita professionale dall’aspetto costoso (avrebbe controllato il prezzo in un secondo momento) ed un grosso libro di storia dell'architettura. Stava per protestare (perché era troppo costoso), quando Stiles afferrò il biglietto e lo spinse verso di lui.  
  
"Leggi prima di dire qualsiasi cosa." Disse Stiles.  
  
Derek aprì la cartolina (che era una Hallmark con disegnati due lupi con intorno dei cuori) e lesse il breve messaggio scritto con la grafia disordinata di Stiles.  
  
 _No, non restituirò nulla. Ho usato uno sconto al negozio d'arte per il blocco da disegno, la matita è di seconda mano. Non discutere. Accettalo e basta._  
  
Derek rivolse a Stiles uno sguardo infelice, ma Stiles lo invitò a continuare a leggere.  
  
 _Questa cartolina vale anche per un round di sesso telefonico._  
  
Beh, quello attirò l'attenzione di Derek.  
  
"Sesso telefonico, davvero?" Chiese Derek.  
  
"Non l’abbiamo ancora fatto e inoltre la circostanze sono perfette.” Spiegò Stiles. "Tu sei qui e io in una delle camere degli ospiti lungo il corridoio. Facciamo sesso al telefono e poi vengo qui, così possiamo coccolarci.”  
  
Quella... in realtà non era una pessima idea. L'idea di sentire Stiles perdere il controllo era interessante ed in più avrebbe potuto vederlo dopo, stanco ed appagato.  
  
"Okay.” Disse Derek, raggiungendo la tasca dei suoi jeans e tirando fuori il suo cellulare.  
  
Stiles sorrise ed afferrò il proprio telefono, dirigendosi verso la porta. "Ti chiamo quando sarò pronto."  
  
Derek spostò i regali fuori dal letto e spense la luce centrale, prima di accendere la lampada accanto sopra al comodino. Spostò le coperte e si tolse i jeans e la maglietta. Si stava sistemando, quando il suo telefono cominciò a vibrare. Rispose e portò il telefono al suo orecchio.  
  
"Ciao?"  
  
"Ehi." Disse Stiles dall’altro capo della linea.  
  
"Ehi.” Rispose Derek.  
  
Ci fu silenzio.  
  
"Uh, allora, solitamente come si iniziano queste cose?" Chiese Stiles.  
  
"Non lo so.” Disse Derek. "Non ho mai fatto sesso telefonico prima."  
  
"Sì, beh, neanche io."  
  
Altro silenzio.  
  
"Allora, cosa indossi?" Chiese Stiles.  
  
L'angolo della bocca di Derek si sollevò. "Stiles, mi hai appena visto."  
  
"Sì, ma hai non ti sei tolto niente?"  
  
"La mia camicia ed i jeans."  
  
"Va bene, allora cosa hai lasciato?"  
  
"Solo la mia biancheria.” Disse Derek.  
  
Poteva quasi sentire Stiles annuire dalla linea. "Okay, quale paio?"  
  
"Il tuo paio preferito." Disse Derek, afferrando l’elastico per abbassarla e tirarla via.  
  
"Come fai a sapere che ho un paio preferito?"  
  
"Perché ogni volta che lo indosso mi fissi sempre un po' troppo a lungo."  
  
"Quelli grigi che sono davvero stretti." Disse Stiles.  
  
"Non sono stretti."  
  
"Sembrano stretti."  
  
Derek sorrise, abbassando la mano per accarezzarsi. Non era passato moltissimo tempo da quando si era masturbato, ma era comunque passato un po’ da quando si era preso un momento per se stesso.  
  
"E tu?" Chiese Derek, sfiorando leggermente con la mano contro il suo membro rilassato.  
  
"Boxer." Disse Stiles. "Quelli a quadri rossi."  
  
Derek conosceva quel paio. Era quello che Stiles aveva indossato la prima notte che avevano dormito insieme.  
  
"Ho tolto i boxer.” Disse Derek.  
  
"Tu non indossi boxer." Disse Stiles, ridacchiando. "Tu usi boxer che sembrano slip.”  
  
"Stiles, ho appena detto di essere nudo e tu ti sei solo accorto che ho chiamato la mia biancheria in modo sbagliato?"  
  
"Oh." Sussurrò Stiles. "Allora, il tuo cazzo è libero in questo momento?"  
  
"Sì." Disse Derek, mettendo una mano sulla coscia. Se avessero continuato a parlare così, sarebbe stato difficile per lui eccitarsi.  
  
"Non l’ho mai visto prima." Disse Stiles, il suo tono colloquiale come se stesse parlando del tempo. "Tu il mio l’hai visto, ricordi?"  
  
Come poteva dimenticarlo, Derek? Stiles era sdraiato nel suo letto a masturbarsi. Al tempo non sapeva che Stiles si fosse accorto della sua presenza.  
  
"Certo che lo ricordo." Disse Derek. "Ho pensato di andarmene e fare finta di non aver visto nulla."  
  
“Perché non l'hai fatto?" Chiese Stiles, la sua voce un po' tremante.  
  
"Perché hai iniziato a penetrarti con le dita.”  
  
"Era la prima volta che lo facevo." Disse Stiles.  
  
E, okay, ora stavano andando da qualche parte. Derek portò di nuovo la mano sul suo membro, avvolgendola intorno a questa e dando un paio di carezze.  
  
"L’hai fatto di nuovo?"  
  
"Sì, quasi ogni volta." Disse Stiles e la sua voce suonava un po' pesante, come se avesse iniziato a toccarsi.  
  
Derek era quasi completamente duro, ora. Strinse un po’ di più la presa, ma rallentò il ritmo delle carezze, aveva voglia di durare il più a lungo possibile.  
  
"Raccontamelo." Disse Derek.  
  
"Okay, uh." Disse Stiles. "Dopo quella prima volta in cui mi hai visto, ho provato di nuovo. Non avevo alcun lubrificante, così ho usato la mia saliva ed è stato strano, non mi sentivo a mio agio e non mi piaceva.”  
  
Ci fu un fruscio di rumori dall’altra parte del telefono. Sembrava che Stiles si stesse togliendo i boxer, ma Derek pensò che si stesse infilando sotto le coperte.  
  
"Allora ho guidato per dieci miglia sino ad una farmacia per comprare del lubrificante." Disse Stiles, la sua voce manteneva un tono tremolante. "Non potevo comprarlo in città, dato che qualcuno avrebbe potuto dirlo a mio padre."  
  
Derek era completamente duro ora, così smise di accarezzare il suo membro e passo ai testicoli. Voleva che durasse. Voleva sentire tutto ciò che Stiles diceva, voleva sentire la voce di Stiles tremare mentre si toccava.  
  
"Ho provato di nuovo." Continuò Stiles. “Mi sentivo ancora strano, ma poi ho colpito la mia prostata ed è stato così fottutamente bello. Ho aggiunto un altro dito ed io... ho immaginato che fossi tu.”  
  
"Stiles." Derek gemette, prendendo nuovamente il suo membro in mano per masturbarsi.  
  
"L'ho fatto.” Disse Stiles, il suo respiro arrivava più pesante. "Ti volevo da un sacco di tempo, ma non sapevo cosa volesse dire. Non avevo mai pensato a te che mi scopavi.”  
  
Dopo quello Stiles smise di parlare, così Derek prese l’iniziativa.  
  
"Hai idea di quanto io lo voglia?" Chiese Derek. "Quante volte abbia immaginato di farlo?"  
  
"N-No." Stiles ansimò. "Dovresti… dovresti dirmelo."  
  
"A volte ci penso.” Disse Derek, cominciando a spingere contro la sua mano, con la punta bagnata dal liquido preseminale. "Immagino di scoparti con le mie dita. E farei solo quello. Ne userei tre... forse quattro. E ti farei tremare sotto di me-"  
  
"Cazzo, Derek."  
  
"-E poi tu mi pregheresti perché ti dia il mio cazzo." Disse Derek. "Mi pregheresti così tanto che non ti ricorderesti neanche il tuo nome, ma solo il mio.”  
  
Come ad un segnale, Stiles ansimò il nome di Derek e lui sorrise, strofinando il pollice sopra la punta e gemendo.  
  
"-E poi perderesti il controllo." Continuò Derek. “Mi chiederesti di scoparti e basta, ma io ancora non lo farei. Poi toglierei le dita proprio nel momento in cui staresti per venire."  
  
E Stiles piagnucolò letteralmente.  
  
"Sostituirei le mie dita con la mia lingua." Derek ansimò. "Ti farei, cazzo... ti farei venire solo così. E quando finalmente avresti finito, ti scoperei."  
  
"Me-Merda."  
  
"Dio, ti prenderei proprio lì." Disse Derek, i suoi fianchi si muovevano quasi con violenza contro la sua mano. "Mi spingerei dentro di te senza neanche a pensarci. Ti prenderei proprio come se tu fossi nato solo per quello.”  
  
"Derek!"  
  
E quello fece capire a Derek che Stiles stava venendo. Derek ci era così fottutamente vicino, ma Stiles aveva chiuso la chiamata proprio nel momento in cui Derek aveva solo bisogno della sua voce per venire.  
  
La porta della camera da letto si aprì e Stiles fu lì. Salì sul letto, mettendosi in ginocchio su di esso, e Derek si tirò su, sedendosi e afferrando i fianchi di Stiles con le mani.  
  
"Derek." Ansimò Stiles. "Non sei neanche venuto, fammi-“  
  
"No." Derek praticamente ringhiò.  
  
E poi leccò lo sperma sullo stomaco di Stiles. Il sapore amaro e salato di Stiles inondò la sua bocca e gemette, mordendo la sua pelle morbida e pallida. La mano di Stiles si strinse tra i suoi capelli, guardando verso il basso mentre Derek lo ripuliva.  
  
"Per favore, lascia che ti tocchi." Stiles respirò ed allontanò Derek, una volta che lui ebbe finito. "So che sei vicino, Derek."  
  
Non riuscì nemmeno a protestare. Stiles spinse contro le sue spalle e Derek cadde sul letto, atterrando con un tonfo morbido. Non passò neanche un secondo che Stiles portò una mano su di lui, accarezzandolo con forza e velocità. Era passato tanto tempo da quando qualcuno lo aveva toccato. Non si sentiva così bene da tanto tempo e ora c’era Stiles e-.  
  
Derek emise un gemito che neanche lui riconobbe. I suoi fianchi continuarono a spingere contro la mano calda di Stiles, venendo così su di essa e sul suo stomaco.  
  
Stiles gli accarezzò lo stomaco, sporgendosi in avanti per premere le labbra contro quelle di Derek. Derek aprì gli occhi per incontrare quelli di Stiles e fu sul punto di dire qualcosa (non sapeva cosa cazzo dire, però) quando il ragazzo si chinò verso il basso. Derek sentì la lingua contro il suo stomaco leccare il suo sperma, proprio come Derek aveva fatto con lui.  
  
Derek passò una mano tra i capelli del più piccolo, mugolando di piacere quando si riprese. Stiles finì di ripulirlo e tornò da lui, premendo un bacio all'angolo della sua bocca prima di premere la fronte contro la sua.  
  
"Sei fantastico." Derek respirò, avvolgendo le braccia attorno alla schiena di Stiles.  
  
"Sono piuttosto sicuro che sia tu quello fantastico." Stiles lo corresse, con un sorriso enorme stampato sulle labbra.  
  
"Se lo dici tu.” Disse Derek, alzando la testa per stampare un bacio sulla fronte sudata di Stiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Note traduttrice:** buonasera lupetti, vorrei partire col dirvi che mi dispiace aver pubblicato a quest'ora ma ho consegnato il capitolo alla mia beta ieri mattina e ci sono 35 pagine di word da betare, quindi ci è voluto un po'. Oltre a questo vorrei ringraziare ancora una volta la mia beta che fa uno splendido lavoro, vorrei ringraziare anche Silvia che è stata un tesoro e mi ha aiutata con una cosa personale. Detto questo, vorrei dire che il prossimo capitolo sarà pubblicato il 29/06 o il 06/07, devo ancora decidere. Non credo di dover aggiungere altro a parte RECENSITE RECENSITE RECENSITE, mi farete felice  <3
> 
> Alla prossima ;)


	12. 7 Gennaio 2011 - 10 Aprile 2013 (part 3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Avvertenze:** create una playlist con musica deprimente per ascoltarla mentre leggete.

"Sono terrorizzata." Disse Laura.  
  
"Perché?" Chiese Derek.  
  
Laura non rispose, si prese il viso tra le mani e scosse la testa. Derek avvolse un braccio intorno alle sue spalle e la tirò più vicino a lui.  
  
Era la metà di Marzo e Laura era arrivata a casa sua mentre pioveva con una busta con test di gravidanza di ogni marca. Derek l'aveva lasciata entrare e lei aveva camminato velocemente verso il bagno al primo piano. Dopo pochi minuti gli aveva permesso di entrare ed ora eccoli là.  
  
Laura aveva fatto pipì su tutti gli otto bastoncini allo stesso tempo. Aveva impostato un timer sul suo telefono ed ora erano seduti sul bordo della vasca, guardando i numeri che scorrevano.  
  
"Ho ventisette anni." Disse Laura.  
  
"È l’età giusta per avere figli." Disse Derek. "Non troppo giovane, non troppo vecchia."  
  
"Chris ne ha quarantuno." Disse.  
  
"Beh, è un po' vecchio."  
  
Sorrise, ma poi la sua espressione si trasformò in un cipiglio. Derek colpì il fianco di Laura con il proprio.  
  
"Sarai una brava mamma." Disse Derek. "Sei paziente, gentile, premurosa..."  
  
"Per favore non innamorarti di me, Derek." Disse Laura.  
  
Derek rise, scuotendo la testa. "Sarebbe un po' incestuoso, non credi?"  
  
"Già." Annuì.  
  
Laura sospirò, appoggiando la testa sulla sua spalla. Derek guardò il conto alla rovescia, notando che mancavano ancora alcuni minuti. Laura osservò il tempo rimanente, irrigidendosi poi accanto a Derek.  
  
"E se uno fosse positivo e il resto negativi?" Chiese.  
  
"Allora andrai da un dottore per sottoporti ad un test più affidabile." Rispose Derek.  
  
"E se non fossi incinta?"  
  
"Allora parlerai con Chris del fatto che vuoi avere dei figli."  
  
"E se fossi incinta?"  
  
"Allora parlerai con Chris del fatto di tenerlo o... no."  
  
"Oh, devo tenerlo. Capisco come alcune donne scelgano l'aborto, ma io non potrei mai farlo. E questo è un bambino che Chris e io abbiamo fatto con amore e, incidente o no, verrà amato."  
  
Il conto alla rovescia era finito, ma Derek non interruppe Laura, soprattutto perché lei stava facendo qualche passo avanti.  
  
"Voglio rimanere incinta." Disse. "Voglio un bambino. Dio, non avrei mai pensato di dirlo a voce alta, ma io voglio un figlio. Anche se non fossi incinta ora, voglio un bambino. E voglio che tu sia il padrino."  
  
Okay, questo Derek non se l’aspettava. "Cosa?"  
  
"Voglio che tu sia il padrino, Derek." Disse, voltandosi verso di lui e prendendogli la mano tra le sue. "Saresti così bravo."  
  
"Laura, io-"  
  
"Derek, non guarderò i risultati finché non mi dirai che diventerai il padrino di mio figlio non ancora nato."  
  
Derek non sottolineò quanto sembrasse minacciosa quella frase. Ma essere il padrino di qualcuno, dover proteggere qualcuno di così piccolo sembrava terrificante. Anche se lo stava facendo per Laura, anche se sicuramente avrebbe amato quel bambino, la cosa lo spaventava ancora.  
  
Ma quel bambino sarebbe stata una parte di Laura. Una parte della sua migliore amica e una parte di qualcuno che era un pezzo indispensabile della sua vita. Derek era più legato a lei di quanto non fosse a suo fratello e Dio solo sapeva tutte le cose che avrebbe fatto per lei.  
  
"Sì, lo farò." Disse.  
  
Laura gli gettò le braccia al collo e lui rispose subito all’abbraccio. "Derek Elizabeth McHale, ti amo!"  
  
"Elizabeth è il tuo secondo nome, Laura." Disse.  
  
"Sì, beh ho appena scoperto di non sapere il tuo, così ho usato il mio." Scrollò le spalle, allontanandosi da lui. "Qual è il tuo?"  
  
"James." Disse Derek.  
  
"Che sarebbe... il nome di tuo padre." Disse lentamente. "Merda, Derek, mi dispiace. Non volevo-Oh, mer-cavolo! Ho appena detto una parolaccia davanti al mio bambino non ancora nato."  
  
"Sono abbastanza sicuro che non ti possa sentire." Disse Derek. "E non sappiamo nemmeno se sei incinta."  
  
"Derek James McHale, mi pare ovvio che questo sia il tuo nome." Disse, ignorando completamente il commento di Derek. "Scommetto che la gente, quando ti guarda, spera che il tuo nome sia tipo Sheldon Marvin Garfunkel o qualcosa del genere. Ma no, invece è Derek James McHale."  
  
"Smettila di prendere tempo, Laura."  
  
"Derek James McHale guida una Camaro, indossa una giacca di pelle e vive in una casa nel bosco."  
  
"Laura."  
  
"Ha un ragazzo minorenne e gli piace tenerselo in casa per giorni interi. Dice che insieme guardano uno show britannico, ma i cittadini sono scettici."  
  
"Sinceramente non so dove vuoi andare a parare."  
  
"In realtà, i cittadini cominciano a sospettare che Derek James McHale sia un lupo mannaro che marchia il suo compagno, prima chiamato ragazzo minorenne, in mezzo al bosco sotto la luce della luna piena."  
  
"Va bene, controllerò il test al posto tuo." Disse Derek, alzandosi e prendendo tutti e otto i test.  
  
Laura si congelò accanto a lui mentre Derek tornò a sedersi. Non guardò i test, ma si voltò verso Laura. "Sei pronta?"  
  
"Sì." Annuì.  
  
Derek guardò ogni test, controllando in ogni scatola il diverso modo di scrivere i risultati. Dopo che ebbe finito, poso i test sul bancone.  
  
"Allora?" Disse Laura, unendo le mani davanti a lei.  
  
"Tutti e otto positivi." Disse. "Dovresti andare lo stesso dal dottore, ma sono piuttosto sicuro che tu sia incinta."  
  
Non era sicuro di cosa aspettarsi come reazione. Il suo pianto non fu inaspettato, così quando iniziò a piangere, Derek non si allarmò.  
  
"Diventerò mamma." Disse.  
  
"Sì, sembra di- oomph!"  
  
Laura si era praticamente gettata addosso a Derek. Lui la prese appena in tempo e per poco non caddero dentro la vasca. "Diventerò mamma e tu zio."  
  
"Padrino." La corresse.  
  
"È la stessa cosa!"  
  
E non c’era modo di discutere con una donna incinta (in particolare Laura) su questo.  
  
***  
  
Mancavano solo quattro giorni al compleanno di Stiles, quando finalmente il lago poté essere utilizzato. Era un sabato, cioè il primo giorno delle vacanze di primavera.  
  
Scott aveva invitato tutti a casa di Derek per andare a nuotare. Così, a mezzogiorno Derek lasciò aperta la porta d’ingresso, così che gli altri potessero entrare. Era il solito gruppetto (Scott, Stiles, Allison, Lydia, Jackson e Isaac), più una faccia non familiare. Il ragazzo che Derek non riuscì a riconoscere era il migliore amico di Jackson, Danny. Era più educato di Jackson ed aveva una buona influenza su di lui. Derek poteva apprezzarlo.  
  
Il gruppo era al lago da ormai un’ora quando Laura si presentò. Bussò all’entrata del portico, dove Derek stava studiando per i suoi esami finali, ed entrò.  
  
"Ho fatto i brownies!" Disse, appoggiando il vassoio su un tavolino di vetro.  
  
Laura era a sole nove settimane di gravidanza, quindi niente pancione. Le era stata detta la data del parto, però: 6 Novembre, un giorno prima del compleanno di Derek.  
  
"Allora, come procede il lavoro da baby-sitter?" Chiese lei, sedendosi sul divanetto.  
  
"Non sto facendo il babysitter." Disse Derek. "Il lago è a cinque minuti dalla casa, qualcuno sarebbe potuto annegare per quanto ne so."  
  
"Questo è lo spirito, Derek." Disse.  
  
"Perché sei qui, Laura?" Chiese Derek.  
  
"Per portare ai ragazzi i brownies e per darti una distrazione dallo studio." Si strinse nelle spalle.  
  
"Non ho bisogno di una distrazione, ho bisogno di concentrarmi."  
  
Laura alzò le mani sulla difensiva prima di alzarsi. "Bene. Allora, io vado."  
  
"Laura, non volevo."  
  
"No, Derek. Hai bisogno di studiare." Disse. "Chiamami quando avrai finito, così potrò farti vedere la foto ad ultrasuoni.”  
  
Derek chiuse il libro di fronte a lui e lo spostò via. Laura sorrise e si sedette sul bracciolo della sedia, cercando poi nella sua borsa. Prese una busta e ne tirò fuori una foto.  
"Questa la puoi tenere." Disse lei, porgendogli la foto. "Mettila sul frigorifero."  
  
Derek la prese e la fissò. "Sembra una nocciolina."  
  
"Credo che lei assomigli di più ad un’arachide." Disse Laura pensierosa.  
  
"Lei?"  
  
"Ho un forte presentimento materno sul fatto che sia una bambina." Disse Laura. "Chris pensa che sia un maschio, ma il bambino non è dentro di lui, quindi ciò che dice non conta molto."  
  
Derek stava per abbracciarla o per farle le sue congratulazioni o addirittura mettere la foto sul frigorifero quando la porta della veranda si aprì. Stiles entrò, indossando solo il costume da bagno con la maglia poggiata sulla spalla.  
  
"Stiles, vieni qui e dimmi se il mio bambino non ancora nato assomiglia di più ad una nocciolina o ad un’arachide." Disse Laura.  
  
A quanto pareva quella era una cosa perfettamente normale da chiedere, perché Stiles si strinse nelle spalle e si diresse verso di loro, guardando la foto. "Sicuramente un’arachide."  
  
"Te l'avevo detto!" Disse Laura, toccando Derek sulla testa con la foto.  
  
"Quanto è grande il bambino?" Chiese Stiles.  
  
"Circa quanto un chicco d'uva." Disse Laura, alzandosi. "Beh, io devo andare."  
  
"Laura, puoi rimanere." Disse Derek. "Hai ragione, potrei fare una pausa dallo studio."  
  
"È carino da parte tua, Derek, ma ho il turno al negozio." Disse. "Il nuovo ragazzo e io abbiamo fatto una scommessa su quanto tempo ci vorrà affinché la signora Parkinson chieda dove sei."  
  
"Sei esilarante." Disse Derek seccamente quando Laura lo baciò sui capelli.  
  
Laura si voltò verso Stiles e lui le sorrise, allargando le braccia. Laura sembrò sul punto di abbracciarlo, quando arricciò il naso: "Sei fradicio."  
  
Le braccia di Stiles caddero sui suoi fianchi e Laura, dopo essersi baciata la punta delle dita, allungò la mano per accarezzargli la guancia. "Ci vediamo più tardi."  
  
E così Laura sparì dentro casa per dirigersi verso l’ingresso.  
  
"È bello che tu abbia una foto." Disse Stiles, sedendosi sul bracciolo sul quale c’era Laura pochi minuti prima.  
  
Derek mise le mani sui fianchi di Stiles e lo trascinò sul suo grembo, avvolgendo le braccia attorno alla vita e facendolo sdraiare sul suo petto. "Già, la metterò sul frigorifero."  
  
Stiles annuì, girandosi nell’abbraccio di Derek in modo che potesse premere la testa contro la sua spalla. Derek portò una mano ad accarezzare i capelli bagnati di Stiles.  
  
"Sei nervoso per mercoledì?" Chiese Derek.  
  
"Un po'." Si strinse nelle spalle Stiles. "Ma diciamo che sono più eccitato."  
  
Era impossibile per Derek non sorridere a quello. Anche lui era piuttosto nervoso, era giusto così. Tutto sembrava giusto con Stiles e sapeva che quel mercoledì tutto sarebbe andato bene.  
  
"Uh, in realtà vorrei chiederti una cosa a riguardo." Disse Stiles.  
  
"Cosa?"  
  
"Beh, so che sei stato con un sacco di altre persone, il che va bene." Disse Stiles, aggiungendo l'ultima parte in fretta. "In realtà è rassicurante, dal momento che tu saprai cosa fare e io no."  
  
"Andrà tutto bene." Disse Derek. "È per lo più istinto."  
  
"Sì, lo capisco." Annuì Stiles. "Ma, uh, mi sento davvero imbarazzato nel chiedertelo e potrebbe essere un po' scortese, ma... Hai fatto il test, vero?"  
  
Derek stava per sottolineare che non era assolutamente una cosa scortese da chiedere, ma in realtà una cosa molto intelligente. Stiles stava cominciando ad agitarsi, stava addirittura saltellando sul suo grembo.  
  
"Mi fido del fatto che tu abbia fatto sesso sicuro e tutto. Ma con alcune persone non si può mai sapere ed io voglio essere sicuro. Non sto dicendo che, se tu dovessi avere qualcosa, non farei più sesso con te o smetterei di voler stare con te o qualsiasi altra cosa. Perché non c’è modo che io smetta di volerti. Cioè, sto diventando super-ansioso e mancano solo quattro giorni, ma lo voglio così tanto. Derek, ho solo... Oh, Dio, suona come se ti stessi implorando per il sesso. Non ti sto implorando, non sono disperato... ok forse sono un po’ disperato, ma-"  
  
"Sono pulito."  
  
"-Ti sei guardato allo specchio ultimamente, perché chi non ti pregherebbe- aspetta, cosa?"  
  
"Ho fatto il test." Gli assicurò Derek. "Non sono stato con nessuno dall’estate in cui ho fatto l’ultimo test, ma l’ho fatto di nuovo a Gennaio, giusto per essere sicuro. Sono completamente pulito."  
  
"Oh." Disse Stiles, sorridendo a Derek. "Oh, va bene. In realtà, va più che bene. Okay, wow, mi sono tolto un peso."  
  
"Meno nervoso adesso?"  
  
"In realtà, sì." Annuì Stiles. "Ora sono solo ansioso."  
  
"Dormirai da me martedì, giusto?" Chiese Derek, premendo le labbra sulla spalla di Stiles.  
  
"Sì." Sussurrò Stiles. "Così la prima cosa che faremo mercoledì mattina…"  
  
Derek lo guardò e sorrise.  
  
***  
  
In realtà non fu la prima cosa che fecero quella mattina, perché Derek si svegliò da solo quel mercoledì. Il letto era ancora caldo accanto a lui e lo zaino di Stiles era sul pavimento, ma a parte questo non c'era alcun segno del ragazzo. Derek si alzò dal letto, si infilò un paio di pantaloni della tuta e si lavò i denti.  
  
Si diresse al piano di sotto e vide Stiles in cucina, che era alle prese con dei pancake, indossando un paio di pantaloni del pigiama in flanella. Derek pensò immediatamente alla vacanza alla casa sulla spiaggia di quasi due anni prima. A quando poteva guardare, ma non toccare. Ai tempi in cui doveva negare i suoi sentimenti. Ora poteva toccare quanto voleva, poteva avere Stiles in ogni modo possibile.  
  
"Perché stai preparando la colazione il giorno del tuo compleanno?" Chiese Derek, facendo scorrere una mano lungo la schiena di Stiles.  
  
"Perché volevo i pancake e sapevo che non ti saresti svegliato presto." Si strinse nelle spalle Stiles.  
  
Derek sospirò, portando l'altra mano fino al viso di Stiles, girando la testa verso di lui. "Vieni qui."  
  
Quando le loro labbra si incontrarono, Stiles si lasciò scappare un mugolio di piacere. Fu probabilmente la cosa più erotica che Derek avesse mai sentito e non riuscì a resistere, così afferrò Stiles per le spalle e lo fece voltare, riprendo a baciarlo. Si sentiva così fottutamente bene a poterlo finalmente baciare. Baciare quella bocca che aveva toccato una sola volta.  
  
Le mani di Stiles si muovevano frenetiche, quasi non sapendo dove andare. Quello era il risultato di essersi trattenuto per tanto tempo. Erano entrambi così disperati che avevano bisogno di avere tutto in una volta.  
  
Derek spinse la sua lingua nella bocca di Stiles e lui la incontrò a metà strada, muovendole poi insieme. Stiles gemette, premendosi contro Derek e, cazzo, era già eccitato. Derek afferrò i glutei di Stiles e lo strinse ancora di più contro di lui, spingendolo contro il bancone.  
  
"Derek." Disse Stiles senza fiato quando finalmente si separarono per riprendere fiato, afferrando i fianchi di Derek per stringerlo più forte. "Non ho intenzione di-"  
  
"Va bene." Disse Derek, prendendo il lobo del suo orecchio tra i denti. "Non voglio che tu lo faccia."  
  
La sua bocca trovò quella di Stiles ancora una volta, anche se in realtà non riuscivano a baciarsi perfettamente. Appena Derek schiacciò le loro bocche insieme, Stiles gemette, spingendo i fianchi contro quelli di Derek, mentre le sue unghie graffiavano la sua pelle. Si abbandonò, poi, ad un gemito rotto, spostando la bocca da quella di Derek per far cadere la testa all’indietro, sbattendola per poco contro l’anta del mobile.  
  
Derek lasciò una scia di baci umidi lungo il collo di Stiles, mentre questo teneva gli occhi chiusi e continuava ad ansimare. Dopo poco la parte anteriore dei suoi pantaloni del pigiama diventò umida.  
  
"Credo di stare per cedere." Disse una volta che ebbe ritovato la voce.  
  
"Mm, fai pure." Disse Derek, mordendogli la clavicola.  
  
Stiles abbassò lo sguardo tra di loro e aggrottò la fronte. "Derek, non sei nemmeno-."  
  
"Non preoccuparti- Stiles."  
  
Era troppo tardi, però, perché Stiles l’aveva già allontanato e si era inginocchiato davanti a lui. Gli poteva bastare quella visione per venire. Derek afferrò il bordo del bancone quando Stiles afferrò l’elastico dei pantaloni della tuta e la biancheria intima, tirandoli giù insieme.  
  
"Non l’ho mai fatto prima." Lo avvertì Stiles. "Quindi, se faccio schifo, mi dispiace."[1]  
  
Stiles afferrò con la mano la base del membro di Derek e ne avvolse la punta con le labbra. E, cazzo, avrebbero dovuto dargli una medaglia per aver represso la voglia di spingersi contro quella bocca. Stiles era morbido, umido, caldo e assolutamente perfetto. Ed anche completamente inesperto.  
  
La sua mano si muoveva bene sulla base, era stretta e ruotava su se stessa nei momenti giusti. Tutto il resto era un po’ meno perfetto. Stiles andava su e giù di poco e Derek pensò di essere quasi vicino, quando sentì i denti di Stiles sfregare contro la carne. Il respirò gli si bloccò e serrò la presa sul bancone.  
  
"Niente denti, Stiles." Disse e Stiles riprese a muoversi. "Mm, ecco, così."  
  
Stiles tornò a soffermarsi sulla punta, leccando il liquido preseminale. Derek riconobbe quella sensazione familiare di calore alla base della spina dorsale che lo avvertiva di star per venire. Stiles si allontanò, producendo un morbido pop, prima di iniziare a masturbarlo con la mano.  
  
Non ebbe bisogno di molto perché venisse. Stiles continuò ad accarezzarlo finché non lo senti morbido contro la sua mano.  
  
"Mi dispiace se ti ho fat-" Stiles iniziò una volta che si rimise in piedi.  
  
Ma non riuscì a concludere dato che Derek afferrò la sua nuca e lo tirò contro di lui per baciarlo. Poteva sentire benissimo il gusto del suo seme nelle bocca di Stiles mentre lo accarezzava con la lingua. Si staccò da lui, ancora ansimante, guardando Stiles attraverso gli occhi socchiusi.  
  
"È stato bello." Disse Derek. "È stato perfetto. Tu sei perfetto."  
  
Stiles non sembrò del tutto sicuro, così Derek tornò a baciarlo, spingendolo ancora una volta contro il bancone. Le mani si spostarono subito sulla schiena, accarezzandola attraverso il velo di sudore. Dio, aveva aspettato così a lungo per quello, ma Stiles aveva aspettato più a lungo. E Derek voleva dargli tutto. Voleva dargli tutto quello a cui riusciva a pensare.  
  
Il piano prevedeva quello, ma un certo odore di bruciato arrivò ai loro nasi.  
  
"Merda!" Stiles gridò, spostando Derek e correndo verso il forno.  
  
I pancake erano belli neri e croccanti. Stiles spense frettolosamente il forno, afferrando poi la teglia e poggiandola su un sottopentola.  
  
"Beh, ecco la colazione." Disse Stiles, mettendo le mani sui fianchi e guardando i pancake rovinati.  
  
Derek ridacchiò, tirandosi su i pantaloni e i boxer, ma non prima di aver preso un telo per pulirsi. "Credo che potremmo saltare la colazione."  
  
Afferrò Stiles per i fianchi e lo tirò di nuovo contro di sé, spostando poi le mani sui suoi glutei.  
  
"Sei pronto?" Chiese Derek, facendo scorrere le mani verso il tessuto umido.  
  
"S-Sì." Annuì Stiles. "Solo-solo vai su, prima. C'è... della roba nel mio zaino."  
  
"Che genere di roba?" Chiese Derek, facendo scivolare le mani dentro i pantaloni del pigiama, contento di scoprire che Stiles non stava indossando nessuna biancheria.  
  
"Lo sai." Disse Stiles. "Tu lo sai sempre. Vai al piano di sopra e, oh cazzo, proprio lì."  
  
Derek aveva premuto il polpastrello del dito indice contro l’apertura di Stiles, sfregandolo in movimenti circolari prima di inserirlo all’interno. Stiles cercò di spingersi contro questo per ottenerne di più, ma Derek tolse la mano e stampò un bacio nella sua spalla. Sentì Stiles lamentarsi.  
  
"Derek, per favore-."  
  
"Cos’hai nello zaino, Stiles?"  
  
"Ti odio." Sussurrò Stiles. "Sei il peggiore fidanzato nel mondo."  
  
Derek strinse la mano più forte contro l’inguine di Stiles. "Bene. Diciamo che ho tipo otto tipi di lubrificante diversi e una tonnellata di preservativi."  
  
"Otto tipi?" Chiese Derek, inarcando un sopracciglio.  
  
"Non sapevo quale fosse il migliore."  
  
"Va bene." Disse Derek. "Vieni su quando sei pronto."  
  
A malincuore si allontanò da Stiles, costringendosi a lasciare la cucina e salire sino al terzo piano. Avevano tutto il giorno e Derek non aveva intenzione di correre. Aveva progettato di prendersi tutto il tempo necessario con Stiles, voleva che durasse e che Stiles se lo ricordasse al meglio.  
  
Derek raggiunse la camera da letto ed afferrò lo zaino di Stiles. Aprì la tasca più grande e guardò dentro per vedere... Non preservativi e lubrificante. Invece di quelli, c'erano un sacco di opuscoli, libretti, matite, portachiavi e persino una piccola bandiera, il tutto con lo stemma di Stanford. In fondo c’era una busta e Derek sapeva che non avrebbe dovuto. Sapeva che Stiles alla fine glielo avrebbe detto e lui doveva solo richiudere ed aprire l’altra tasca.  
  
Invece prese la busta, tirò fuori la lettera e, naturalmente, Stiles era stato accettato e, naturalmente, aveva ottenuto una borsa di studio.  
  
"Non è bello aprire la corrispondenza degli altri."  
  
Stiles era in piedi sulla porta, le braccia incrociate sul petto mentre guardava la busta nelle mani di Derek.  
  
"Era già aperta." Disse Derek.  
  
"Non importa, comunque." Disse Stiles, sedendosi accanto a Derek sul letto. "Andrò al college in città con te e Allison. Posso trasferirmi qui con te e-."  
  
"Stiles, se non hai intenzione di andare a Stanford, allora perché hai tutta questa roba?"  
  
"Mio padre l’ha presa quando ha saputo che sono stato accettato." Disse Stiles. "Non è niente."  
  
Non era così, pero, perché Stiles aveva ottenuto una borsa di studio e stava guardando quasi con tristezza la lettera di ammissione. E Stiles aveva sempre voluto lasciare Beacon Hills.  
  
"Tu vuoi andare." Disse Derek.  
  
"Non ho bisogno di andare a Stanford per ottenere una laurea per insegnare."  
  
"Ma tu vuoi andare."  
  
"Sì, ma voglio anche che tu non rimanga solo."  
  
"Stiles, ma cosa stai-?"  
  
"Scott ha Allison, tua madre ha mio padre, Laura ha il signor Argent." Stiles elencò. "Se me ne vado, tu sarai solo e io non voglio che tu sia solo, mai. Non posso andarmene-."  
  
"Vai a casa, Stiles."  
  
"-Tu, Derek, cosa?"  
  
"Vai a casa." Ripeté Derek. "Vai a casa e passa il tuo compleanno con tuo padre, Scott e tutti gli altri."  
  
Stiles lo guardò, inclinando la testa come se non avesse sentito bene. Come se Derek avesse mischiato le parole, dicendole in un modo che era difficile da decifrare.  
  
"Di cosa stai parlando?" Chiese Stiles.  
  
"Vai a casa, Stiles." Disse Derek. "Vestiti e vai a casa."  
  
E, naturalmente, Stiles rifiutò.  
  
"No." Disse. "No, no, col cazzo! Non stai facendo questo, Derek. Non me ne vado-."  
  
"Sì, invece." Disse Derek. "Vai."  
  
"Non puoi fare così, Derek!"  
  
"Sì che posso." Disse Derek. "Non era una richiesta. Vattene e basta."  
  
Non poteva guardare Stiles. Era fisicamente impossibile per Derek guardarlo. Così, voltò la testa e attese. Chiuse gli occhi più forte che poteva e attese.  
  
  
  
[1]  
Per chi capisce l'inglese in realtà questa parte diceva:  
“I’ve never done this before,” Stiles warned. “So, if I suck, I’m sorry.”  
“You really shouldn’t apologize for sucking.”  
Stiles glared. Derek shrugged. “You practically gave that one to me, Stiles.”  
Era impossibile tradurre il "suck" in italiano e dargli lo stesso stesso che aveva in inglese.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Note traduttrice:** okay, vorrei iniziare scusandomi per il ritardo di una settimana, ma ho consegnato tardi il capitolo alla mia beta, in più lei era super impegnata, quindi non ce l'abbiamo fatta. Seconda cosa, mi scuso anche per non aver più risposto alle recensioni, ma ogni volta mi dimentico, sappiate comunque che le leggo e vi ringrazio tantissimo. Terza cosa, ringrazio come sempre la mia beta e vorrei dedicare il capitolo a un'amica "speciale"  <3.  
> Parlando della FF, non pensate subito di uccidere Derek, sappiamo che è un po' ritardato, ma questa volta ha agito solo per amore di Stiles e potrete capirlo dai prossimi capitoli; volevo anche farvi notare che abbiamo concluso il secondo capitolo della storia originale, quindi il periodo in cui si svolgeranno gli altri capitoli sarà diverso. Per concludere vi avverto che le pubblicazioni riprenderanno ogni domenica. Buona domenica ;)


	13. 13 Aprile 2013 - 9 Novembre 2013 (part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Avvertenze:** recuperate la playlist dell'altra settimana e premete play.

"Com'è l'appartamento?" Chiese Laura.  
  
"Piccolo e rumoroso." Disse Derek, sedendosi sul letto minuscolo, in un angolo. "Mi piace."  
  
"Ti piace solo perché non sei a casa." Sospirò.  
  
"Questo... non è vero." Disse lentamente.  
  
"Hai un lavoro?"  
  
"Sì, in un bar ad un paio di isolati di distanza."  
  
"Ooh, stiamo vivendo la vita glamour di New York, vero?"  
  
"Qualcosa del genere." Disse Derek, spostando la tenda rovinata per vedere la città oltre la finestra.  
  
Ci fu silenzio dall'altra parte della linea e Derek si chiese se Laura avesse chiuso la chiamata. Sospirò di nuovo, però, come se sapesse che quello l'avrebbe avvertito che lei era ancora là. Gli mancava, ma non glielo avrebbe mai detto, perché, se lo avesse fatto, lei avrebbe cominciato a urlargli contro.  
  
"Torna a casa, Derek." Disse con la voce che sembrava poco più di un sussurro.  
  
"Sai che non posso."  
  
"Sei ridicolo." Gemette. "Assolutamente, stupidamente, un po' romanticamente, altruisticamente ed egoisticamente ridicolo. Sei una contraddizione, Derek. Tu contraddici tutto."  
  
"Mi dispiace."  
  
"No, non è vero."  
  
In realtà non era dispiaciuto.  
  
"Sono l'unica che capisce perché lo hai fatto." Disse. "Tutti sono arrabbiati con te."  
  
"Se fossi là, lui non se ne andrebbe."  
  
"Lo so." Sospirò Laura. "Lo capisco, gli stai dando la possibilità di scegliere."  
  
Ci fu più silenzio e Derek guardò in una scatola di cartone. Laura sospirò di nuovo, facendogli capire di essere ancora lì.  
  
"Ho parlato con lui ieri." Disse.  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Mi ha chiesto come stavi. Ho risposto che stavi bene." Disse. "Mi ha riferito un messaggio per te."  
  
"Cosa?" Chiese Derek, mettendosi dritto.  
  
"Ha detto di andare a farti fottere."  
  
Derek sorrise. Naturalmente Stiles lo avrebbe detto. Perché era incazzato nero e lo odiava più di ogni altra cosa in quel momento. E questo era un bene, perché Stiles doveva fare ciò che era più giusto per la sua vita e non aveva certamente bisogno di catene che lo bloccassero.  
  
"Stai sorridendo, vero?"  
  
"Lo amo così tanto, Laura."  
  
"Lo so, tesoro."  
  
"Tornerò per il diploma." Disse.  
  
"Sarà tra un mese e mezzo." Rispose lei.  
  
"Ci sarò anche per la nascita della bambina."  
  
"Ti ucciderei se non venissi."  
  
Derek spostò il telefono, tenendolo tra la guancia e la spalla, svuotando il contenuto della scatola sul letto.  
  
"Allora, qual è il piano?" Chiese.  
  
"Starò via finché non prenderà la laurea e poi tornerò." Disse. "Rimarrò qui per quattro anni, tutto qua."  
  
"E se lui non ti volesse più quando tornerai?"  
  
"Allora... vorrà dire che doveva andare così."  
  
Laura scosse la testa. Derek era sicuro che lo stesse facendo. Era la cosa migliore da fare, però. Stiles doveva prendere le sue decisioni in base ai suoi desideri. E se questo implicava che Derek dovesse vivere dall'altra parte del Paese, allora l'avrebbe fatto.  
  
"Vai a vedere uno spettacolo di Broadway per me." Disse. "Mangia un bagel gigante. Vai in cima all'Empire State Building. Visita quel museo stravagante che assomiglia a una conchiglia gigante."  
  
"Il Guggenheim?"  
  
"Proprio quello." Rispose lei.  
  
La scatola di cartone era piena di vecchie cartelle che aveva conservato dagli anni del college. Quando aveva imballato tutte le sue cose, l'aveva fatto in fretta e con noncuranza, infilando negli scatoloni tutto ciò che le sue mani prendevano. Sfogliò vecchi saggi e bozze, ascoltando nel frattempo i sospiri di Laura per sapere che lei era ancora là.  
  
"Promettimi una cosa." Disse lei.  
  
"Qualsiasi cosa."  
  
"Promettimi che tornerai e resterai e che, se non ti volesse più, almeno lotterai per lui."  
  
"Questo è il piano, Laura."  
  
"Lo so, lo so." Disse. "Promettimelo e basta, Derek."  
  
"Te lo prometto."  
  
Derek aprì una delle cartelle con una busta incastrata dentro. Derek la tirò fuori, notando che era tutta bianca tranne che per il timbro del suo college.  
  
"Ci sentiamo presto." Disse lei.  
  
"D'accordo." Rispose Derek.  
  
Sentì il suono che lo informava che la chiamata era stata chiusa. Derek fece altrettanto e posò il telefono sul letto. Aprì la busta e tolse la lettera.  
  
Dalla cattedra di Aria Stilinski.  
  
La rimise dentro nella busta. Derek aveva dimenticato tutto sulla lettera di raccomandazione che gli aveva scritto Aria per il programma di architettura. Il suo consulente gliene aveva fatto una copia, ma Derek non l'aveva mai letta.  
  
E ora non sapeva se l'avrebbe mai potuto fare.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Derek scrisse tutte le cose che Laura voleva che lui facesse a New York. Avrebbe potuto farle tutte in un giorno, ma voleva godersele, assicurarsi di avere una bella storia da raccontarle per quando si sarebbero rivisti.  
  
Il bar in cui lavorava era piuttosto sofisticato (aveva ottenuto il posto solo per il suo aspetto). Era per lo più frequentato da uomini d'affari e casalinghe in cerca di compagnia. Ogni sera c'era qualcuno che flirtava con lui e Derek flirtava a sua volta. Era facile guadagnarsi buone mance in quel modo, ma alla fine si riduceva tutto a quello. Bastava un complimento qua e là, una carezza alla mano della persona a cui passava il drink e basta. Guadagnava bene e sicuramente di più rispetto al negozio d'arte ed al bar di Beacon Hills messi insieme.  
  
Lavorava lì già da una settimana quando decise di fare la prima cosa sulla lista di Laura. Comprò il biglietto per uno spettacolo a caso (qualcosa sui Mormoni) una settimana in anticipo e ci andò una sera dopo il lavoro. Non era un appassionato di teatro (ed i musical erano anche peggio), ma questo non era poi tanto male. Era stato divertente e tutto quello a cui riusciva a pensare era quanto sarebbe piaciuto a Stiles.  
  
Il suo padrone di casa era uno stronzo. Derek aveva sempre pagato l'affitto in tempo, ma continuava a stargli addosso come un cane. Odiava vivere in un appartamento per ragioni che andavano oltre il suo padrone di casa, ma si convinse che in realtà quello era l'unico motivo. Non gli mancava la sua grande casa circondata da alberi, dalla natura e da un benedetto silenzio. Non gli mancava il suo letto comodo che profumava di agrumi, menta ed a volte cannella, anche se non era Derek che profumava in quel modo.  
  
Laura aveva ragione; le ciambelle erano giganti. Derek comprò la più costosa che potesse trovare. Era una specie di cosa alla cannella con sopra crema di formaggio che in realtà aveva più un sapore di glassa. La mangiò a Central Park, guardando i turisti dare da mangiare agli scoiattoli mentre degli artisti di strada li dipingevano. Il bagel era estremamente dolce e Derek non riuscì nemmeno a finirlo. Stiles probabilmente l'avrebbe mangiato in cinque secondi.  
  
La Camaro era rimasta a Beacon Hills, dentro il suo garage. Laura aveva promesso di controllare la casa, quindi non era preoccupato. Una macchina sarebbe stata del tutto scomoda a New York. Prendeva la metropolitana o si muoveva a piedi. Una volta aveva preso un taxi perché pioveva e ci aveva messo così tanto che probabilmente avrebbe fatto più in fretta facendosela a piedi.  
  
L'Empire State Building era affollato e quando Derek finalmente arrivò in cima (le orecchie fecero pop durante la salita in ascensore): riuscì a malapena a muoversi. C'erano un sacco di edifici alti a New York, quindi cosa c'era di così speciale in quello? Dovette quasi combattere per poter arrivare alla finestra e quando arrivò... Beh, va bene, era qualcosa di incredibile. Sembrava che da quel punto potesse vedere tutto e la città sembrava così piccola e lontana rispetto a lui. Stiles avrebbe scattato un sacco di foto.  
  
Stava comprando un nuovo album da disegno in un negozio d'arte, quando la vide. Aveva dei lunghi capelli castani, le lentiggini, gli occhi grandi e delle labbra perfette e imbronciate e Derek la stava fissando decisamente da troppo tempo.  
  
"Scatta una foto, durerà più a lungo!" Gli disse, dedicandogli un ampio sorriso.  
  
Derek lasciò l'album nello scaffale e uscì dal negozio.  
  
Era come se non potesse andare da nessuna parte senza pensare a lui. Non poteva andare in nessun posto senza trovare qualcosa che gli ricordasse Stiles. Era andato dall'altra parte del Paese, ma Stiles era ancora lì.  
  
Così andò al Guggenheim, perché Stiles non aveva mai capito l'arte. Voleva vedere i dipinti, le sculture e l'architettura di Frank Lloyd Wright. Andò lì per se stesso, perché l'arte era qualcosa che amava, aprezzava e nella quale trovava conforto.  
  
Stava guardando nella galleria degli artisti moderni, ascoltando a volte ciò che la guida stava dicendo, quando lo vide. Sentì come un bisogno di urlare e piangere allo stesso tempo. Potevano dargli una cazzo di pausa?  
  
Era un dipinto a olio, semplice, bellissimo e che praticamente lo stava distruggendo all'interno. Un ragazzino era seduto sull'erba, indossa una felpa rossa con un cappuccio e sorrideva. Sorrideva ad un grande lupo nero che stava guardando il ragazzo con quello che doveva essere affetto. C'era una triskele bianca sul lato del lupo.  
  
Il protettore  
Aria Stilinski  
  
E Derek iniziò a piangere. Stava piangendo in pubblico, in un luogo che aveva sempre rispettato e desiderato di visitare da anni. Perché naturalmente Aria lo sapeva. Ne era a conoscenza già da quando Stiles aveva docici anni e Derek diciannove. Tutti probabilmente lo sapevano, ma nessuno meglio di Aria.  
  
Perché Derek l'aveva lasciata entrare. Le aveva permesso, più di chiunque altro a parte Stiles, di vedere il suo cuore. Era impossibile per chiunque conoscere il suo cuore meglio di Stiles, dal momento che Derek glielo aveva donato interamente. E non glielo aveva dato quando gli aveva detto che lo amava, o quando l'aveva baciato, o quando aveva costruito insieme a lui una cazzo di casa. Aveva dato il suo cuore a Stiles quando l'aveva portato con lui per farsi il tatuaggio, quando avevano guardato insieme Torchwood o quando tutti i giorni lo accompagnava in ospedale per visitare sua madre dopo la scuola.  
  
Aria l'aveva sempre saputo. Aveva sempre saputo che Derek era innamorato di suo figlio. E questa era la sua benedizione. Il suo modo per dire che era okay.  
  
"Ehm, signore?" Disse una voce alle sue spalle.  
  
Si voltò verso una donna preoccupata con indosso l'uniforme del museo. "Va tutto bene?"  
  
"Sì." Derek annuì, asciugandosi gli occhi sulla manica della camicia. "È solo che... conoscevo l'artista."  
  
"Oh, mi dispiace. Ho sentito che non ce l'ha fatta." Disse la donna. "Questo dipinto è il mio preferito nel museo. È una versione molto diversa di Cappuccetto Rosso."  
  
Derek annuì, perché probabilmente tutti lo vedevano in quel modo. Si scusò con lei per quella scena e poi uscì dal museo.  
  
***  
  
Aprì la lettera una settimana più tardi. Era stato dopo un lungo turno di lavoro e si sedette al suo piccolo tavolo della cucina nella sua piccola cucina nel suo piccolo appartamento. Non riusciva a smettere di pensare al quadro, non riusciva a smettere di pensare a lei e non riusciva a smettere di pensare alla lettera.  
  
Così afferrò la busta e tirò fuori la lettera per poi aprirla. Ora sapeva perché aveva impiegato così tanto per leggerla. Era perché quelle erano le ultime parole che gli rivolgeva. E non erano per l'università, una semplice raccomandazione per il programma di architettura; quelle erano parole per Derek. Una volta che le avesse lette, Aria sarebbe andata completamente via.  
  
 _A chi di competenza,  
  
Scrivo questa lettera nella speranza di convincervi ad accettare Derek McHale nel programma di architettura della vostra università. In primo luogo vorrei dire che mi sono laureata in Belle Arti alla Rhode Island School of Design. Ho anche esposto un mio lavoro al Solomon R. Guggenheim Museum e molti altri in musei di tutto il Paese. So che questo non mi rende esattamente un’esperta di architettura, ma sono ben qualificata per capire chi ha quel “non so che”.  
  
Ho conosciuto Derek McHale circa tre anni fa. È il fratello maggiore del migliore amico di mio figlio e conosco anche sua madre. Questo può sembrare uno strano modo di conoscere una persona, ma ho imparato a conoscerlo molto bene nel corso degli anni. È dovuto crescere molto prima rispetto alla maggior parte dei ragazzi della sua età, a causa di alcuni problemi personali.  
  
È una persona matura e responsabile ed in molte occasioni gli ho affidato mio figlio. Questo probabilmente è troppo personale per una lettera professionale, ma mi è stato diagnosticato un cancro al seno e probabilmente non vivrò ancora per molto. So che lui proteggerà mio figlio e se non vi fidate del parere di una madre per queste cose, allora non so di cosa possiate fidarvi.  
  
Passando al lavoro di Derek, voglio dire che è alquanto brillante. Suppongo che abbiate visto il suo portfolio e, dato che io non sono un'esperta di architettura, non voglio dilungarmi troppo. Ma ha un modo davvero particolare di lavorare, vero? La maggior parte dei giovani architetti vuole lasciare il segno inventando un nuovo stile o una nuova struttura o con la costruzione di qualcosa di completamente nuovo e innovativo. Derek invece vuole migliorare ciò che è già presente. Vuole rendere le cose migliori. Ho visto tanti dei suoi lavori e riguardano sempre edifici già esistenti che non vengono abbattuti per essere sostituiti, ma rinnovati.  
  
Derek è un restauratore. Vuole mantenere le cose vecchie e riportarle alla loro bellezza originaria. Ammiro questo lavoro in modi che non tutti possono sapere. Ed è quello che si fa in questi tempi, giusto? Preservare il passato in modo che non si perda nel futuro? Sono sicura che Derek possa farlo e che questo sia ciò che realmente lui voglia fare.  
  
Riguardo l'etica del suo lavoro, Derek è sempre pronto e puntuale. Sono sicura che i registri possano confermarlo. Non perde nessuna lezione, lavora presso un negozio d'arte locale a Beacon Hills e l'ho visto lavorare anche quando era malato. È tenace ed assolutamente in grado di mantenere il passo con il lavoro. Sì, lui ha un sacco di responsabilità al di là delle lezioni, e non ho mai visto nessuno destreggiarsi tra tante cose in una volta e farlo in modo così impeccabile.  
  
In conclusione, Derek è molto diverso dalla maggior parte delle persone della sua età. Queste differenze però sono tutte motivazioni positive affiché lo accettiate nel vostro programma. È un architetto eccezionale e, come ogni buon architetto, è anche un artista.  
  
Grazie per la vostra considerazione,_  
Aria Stilinski  
  
Aveva sempre avuto quel modo di fare. Aria aveva sempre saputo la giusta cosa da dire e l'esatto momento in cui dirla. Secondo la data, Aria aveva scritto la lettera il giorno prima della sua morte. Probabilmente era l'ultima cosa che aveva scritto.  
  
Aria aveva ragione, perché lei aveva sempre ragione. Derek non ricominciava da capo, facendo qualcosa di nuovo. Lui rimaneva aggrappato al passato, si prendeva cura di questo e lo preservava. L'aveva già fatto con la casa degli Hale ed ora doveva farlo con qualcos'altro.  
  
La prima cosa che fece quella mattina fu proteggere la cosa che nella sua vita aveva il significato più importante.  
  
  
***  
  
  
La mattina seguente tornò al Guggenheim, andando direttamente alla sezione di arte moderna per cercare il dipinto di Aria. Lo trovò abbastanza facilmente e si fermò di fronte ad esso, guardandolo.  
  
Anche ignorando il significato del quadro poteva comunque percepire la mano di Aria. Le pennellate erano avventate sullo sfondo, ma precise ed ordinate sul ragazzo ed il lupo.  
  
Allungò la mano, facendo poi scorrere il pollice sulla parte del cappuccio rosso del ragazzo, quando la stessa donna della settimana scorsa gli si avvicinò.  
  
"Signore, mi scusi, per favore non tocchi il quadro." Disse, prima di fermarsi a guardarlo. "Oh, è l'uomo dell'altra volta. Quello che conosceva l'artista."  
  
"Voglio comprare questo quadro." Disse Derek.  
  
Poi si voltò a guardarla ed il suo viso aveva l'espressione che si era immaginato. Sembrava confusa, come se non lo avesse sentito bene, e poi ancora più confusa quando si rese conto che invece aveva capito benissimo.  
  
"Non è in vendita."  
  
"I soldi non sono un problema."  
  
"È già stato venduto." Rispose lei. "Un collezionista dalla Francia l'ha già comprato. Lo spediremo domani."  
  
"Raddoppio il prezzo e può spedire il quadro all'indirizzo che le invierò domani."  
  
"Signore, so che questo dipinto può essere importante per lei, ma non posso lasciarglielo comprare."  
  
"Ha detto che questo dipinto è il suo preferito nel museo."  
  
Lei annuì lentamente, chiaramente non sapendo dove Derek volesse andare a parare.  
  
"Ha detto che era una versione diversa di Cappuccetto Rosso."  
  
"Sì." Rispose lei.  
  
Derek si voltò in modo che la sua schiena fosse di fronte a lei e si sfilò la maglietta. In un primo momento iniziò a protestare, ma poi non ci fu altro che silenzio. Stavano attirando l'attenzione e Derek vide con la coda dell'occhio un paio di guardie della sicurezza avvicinarsi a loro.  
  
"Lei è il lupo." Disse piano.  
  
Derek si voltò nuovamente verso di lei e si infilò la maglietta. Non riuscì a decifrare la sua espressione, ma sembrava cauta e forse anche un po' in soggezione.  
  
"Come ho detto, ho i soldi." Disse. "Mi dica solo l'importo."  
  
"Non posso."  
  
"Senta, non voglio che questo quadro sia appeso nella galleria di qualche collezionista." Disse Derek. "Aria non l'avrebbe voluto."  
  
Lei cominciò a scrutarlo, scuotendo la testa, facendogli poi segno di seguirla. Lo portò in un ufficio al piano superiore, dove pagò il quadro e scrisse l'indirizzo a cui inviarlo. Stava per finire quando lei gli rivolse una domanda.  
  
"Chi è il ragazzo con la felpa rossa?"  
  
Derek alzò lo sguardo dai documenti che stava compilando. "È tutto."  
  
Quella risposta sembrò abbastanza per lei.  
  
Quando lascò il Guggenheim, chiamò Peter Hale, che rispose alla chiamata al primo squillo. "Mi stai ripagando."  
  
"Ho detto che l'avrei fatto." Disse Derek. "Sono bravo nel farlo."  
  
"E non ne dubito, ragazzo innamorato." Disse Peter. "È un gesto molto romantico, lo apprezzo."  
  
"È più di un semplice gesto." Disse Derek.  
  
"Lo so, lo so." Rispose Peter e Derek riuscì a vederlo roteare gli occhi. "Laura mi ha raccontato del tuo trasferimento dall'altra parte del Paese, in modo che Stiles facesse qualcosa per se stesso, almeno per una volta. Questo è molto nobile, Derek, ed anche molto stupido."  
  
Sperò che anche Peter potesse sentirlo roteare gli occhi.  
  
"Faresti quasi tutto per quel ragazzo, vero?"  
  
"Farei tutto, non quasi." Disse Derek.  
  
"Potrebbe dirti di non respirare e probabilmente tu lo faresti.  
  
Ovviamente doveva essere inteso come uno scherzo, ma Derek non riuscì a negarlo. Peter sembrò capirlo, il che fu confermato da un forte sospiro dall'altra parte della linea.  
  
"Gesù." Disse Peter. "Ti rendi conto di quanto sia morbosa questa cosa, vero?"  
  
"Grazie per il prestito." Disse Derek. "Ti restituirò i soldi."  
  
"Lo so, lo hai già detto, Derek."  
  
"Mi sto solo assicurando che tu lo sappia."  
  
E con quello Derek chiuse la chiamata, senza preoccuparsi del fatto che Peter probabilmente aveva intenzione di dire a Laura che, in poche parole, Derek si sarebbe suicidato se Stiles glielo avesse chiesto.  
  
Almeno non era lui quello con il complesso di Ade/Persefone.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Mancava ancora una settimana alla consegna dei diplomi al liceo di Beacon Hills e Derek aveva comprato il suo biglietto aereo già da una settimana. Il piano prevedeva di arrivare la sera prima e Laura lo avrebbe aspettato in aeroporto. Sarebbe tornato a casa, avrebbe dormito lì per la notte e sarebbe andato alla cerimonia la mattina seguente. Sarebbe rimasto ancora una notte e poi il giorno dopo Laura l'avrebbe riaccompagnato in aeroporto.  
  
Il suo telefono cominciò a vibrare sul tavolo della cucina e Derek si limitò a guardarlo. Laura era l'unica persona che lo aveva chiamato da quando se n'era andato, ad eccezione di qualche chiamata di Melissa. Aveva appena chiuso la chiamata con Laura. Aveva dimenticato di dirgli qualcosa?  
  
Derek rispose senza neanche guardare chi fosse e si portò il telefono all'orecchio.  
  
Non ebbe nemmeno il tempo di salutare.  
  
"Hai proprio una bella faccia di cazzo, Derek." Stiles disse dall'altra parte della linea. "Non avevi il diritto di inviare quel quadro qui. Per ricordare a mio padre di lei, ora che è finalmente felice con qualcun altro. No, non ricordare, perché lei è sempre qui, ma... spedirlo qui. E dove cazzo l'hai trovato? E come l'hai pagato? E sai una cosa? Non voglio saperlo. Mi farò dare il tuo indirizzo da Laura e lo spedirò là, perché-oh, cazzo, ovviamente non lo farò. Lo terrò. Lo terrò perché è di mia madre e questi... siamo noi. Cazzo, Derek, siamo noi. Dio, lo sapeva da sempre? Certo che lo sapeva, lei sapeva sempre tutto."  
  
Derek non disse neanche una parola. Si limitò a scivolare contro la parete della cucina per sedersi sul pavimento, sempre in ascolto di Stiles.  
  
"Te lo dirò solo una volta." Continuò Stiles. "Perché ho troppa paura di dirtelo in faccia e perché ho troppa paura anche solo di parlarti."  
  
Ci fu di nuovo silenzio e Derek sapeva che Stiles lo stava mettendo alla prova, assicurandosi che non dicesse nulla.  
  
"Sono stato pazzo di Lydia esattamente per un anno." Disse Stiles. "Siamo sempre andati alla stessa scuola elementare, ma il terzo anno eravamo nella stessa classe. Era intelligente, bella ed assolutamente terrificante, come avrei fatto a resistere? E tutto andava alla grande perché ero innamorato di questa ragazza fantastica."  
  
"Non avevo amici, però. Ero rumoroso e loquace, ma non avevo nessuno con cui poter parlare. Quando è iniziata la quarta elementare, ho visto Scott: lui era il nuovo ragazzo ed ho capito che era la mia occasione. Quella era la mia possibilità di avere effettivamente qualcuno. Lydia era ancora bella per i primi due giorni di scuola e poi sono andato a casa di Scott dopo la scuola e c'eri tu."  
  
"Avevi sedici anni, eri il fratello del mio unico amico ed hai fatto i peggior Hamburger Macaroni del mondo. E se in quel momento mi avessi chiesto chi fosse Lydia Martin, non ne avrei avuto nessuna cazzo di idea. Perché è così che mi sono innamorato di te, Derek. Ecco da quando ti ho amato."  
  
"E poi abbiamo iniziato ad essere amici: a te piaceva Doctor Who, hai frequentato Kate, ma poi ti ha spezzato il cuore ed ero così stupidamente felice di questo. Poi mia madre si è ammalata, tu hai iniziato ad andare a letto con qualunque cosa camminasse e io non avevo idea di cosa fare."  
  
"Poi mia madre è morta e tu non c'eri più. Non ti ho mai incolpato, ma sapevo che tu lo facevi. E non abbiamo parlato per anni, ma poi Scott mi ha praticamente costretto ad andare alla cena del venerdì e tu eri lì, Derek. E tutto è tornato ad andare bene dopo tanto tempo ed ero così felice di starti di nuovo vicino."  
  
"Alla premiere della sesta stagione di Doctor Who siamo andati a prendere una pizza, ti ho detto che volevo diventare un insegnante e tu mi hai risposto che sarei stato bravo in quello. E in quel momento ho avuto la conferma di essere innamorato di te. Poi siamo andati alla casa sulla spiaggia, abbiamo condiviso la camera e ho pensato sul serio di star per morire, perché ero così fottutamente vicino ma anche così lontano da te."  
  
"Mi hai baciato la vigilia di Capodanno ed hai tentato di convincermi che non fosse niente, ma sapevo che quello era qualcosa. Derek, ti conosco. Ti conosco meglio di chiunque altro e non so perché stai facendo questo. Sì, voglio andare a Stanford; sì, voglio andarmene da Beacon Hills; ma più di tutto io voglio rimanere con te."  
  
Forse quello era il momento in cui Derek avrebbe dovuto dire qualcosa. Non lo fecem però, strinse il telefono ed aspetto che Stiles finisse.  
  
"Quando tornerai in città la prossima settimana per il diploma, non voglio vederti." Disse Stiles. "Voglio che tu mi stia alla larga."  
  
Ci fu un clic e la chiamata terminò.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Note traduttrice:** buonaseraaa :) Oggi con le note sarò proprio pessima. Non ho idea di cosa dirvi, perciò mi limiterò come sempre a ringraziare la mia beta e i cinque che hanno recensito l'altro capitolo. Anche se c'è un bel po' di angst spero vi sia piaciuto e niente, fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate. A domenica prossima  <3


	14. 13 Aprile 2013 - 9 Novembre 2013 (part 2)

Laura era in piedi nella hall dell'aeroporto con un cartello che portava il suo nome.  
  
Onestamente non sapeva perché quello lo sorprese. Era bellissima (come sempre) con i capelli tirati indietro e una mano appoggiata sull'addome leggermente prominente. L'ultima volta che aveva parlato al telefono con lei, gli aveva detto di essere circa alla quindicesima settimana e inoltre gli aveva inviato per posta una copia dell'ultima ecografia. Era attaccata sullo sportello del frigo del suo appartamento.  
  
Quando finalmente lo vide, Laura era ancora dall'altra parte dell'atrio. Lei gli fece un cenno e lui rispose, poi cominciarono a fissarsi in modo imbarazzante mentre Derek camminava verso di lei. Laura prese il suo cellurare e mandò un messaggio. Il cellulare di Derek vibrò nella tasca.  
  
 ** _Faresti finta di essere mio marito che torna dopo un viaggio di lavoro?_**  
  
 _Credo che passerò._  
  
 _ **Peccato. Allora prendimi in braccio e fammi girare come fanno in tutti quei film di Julie Andrews.**_  
  
Derek la guardò e scosse la testa. Lei aggrottò la fronte e tornò a digitare sul suo telefono.   
  
 _ **Ovviamente non ci baceremo! Accarezzami la pancia e dimmi quanto ti sono mancata.**  
  
Pensavo di farlo comunque._  
  
Lei gli sorrise e lui accelerò il passo. Probabilmente Laura era la persona che gli era mancata di più (tranne Stiles, dal quale si doveva mantenere lontano). Laura era sempre stata una presenza costante e starle a distanza aveva sottratto un pezzo importante nella sua vita di tutti i giorni.  
  
Quando finalmente la raggiunse, non aspettò neanche di salutarla. Derek le mise le mani sui fianchi, la sollevò e la fece girare un paio di volte. Laura si resse alle spalle di Derek e, una volta che la mise a terra, lei gli avvolse le braccia intorno al collo.  
  
"Mi sei mancato tanto, mio bellissimo idiota!" Disse.  
  
"Mi sei mancata anche tu." Rispose Derek, allontanadola per guardare il pancione. "Com'è essere incinta?"  
  
"Facile." disse. "Non so perchè certe donne si lamentino."  
  
Lui alzò un sopracciglio.  
  
"Okay, non è la cosa più comoda del mondo, ma... è bello." Disse. "Chris si è veramente preso cura di me e, beh..."  
  
Alzò la mano sinistra ed era impossibile per Derek non notare l'anello di fidanzamento al dito.  
  
"Il matrimonio è a Dicembre e tu sei il mio testimone, quindi cerca di esserci."  
  
"Laura, non ho intenzione di perdermi il tuo matrimonio." Disse. "Sarò lì e indosserò qualunque vestito tu voglia farmi indossare e farò tutto ciò che vuoi io faccia. Congratulazioni".  
  
"Grazie, Derek." Disse, abbracciandolo di nuovo. "Basta che tu non faccia come Patrick Dempsey in quel film, finendo per innamorarti di me."  
  
"Non preoccuparti, non succederà."  
  
Lasciarono l'aeroporto e Laura lo accompagnò a casa, che si trovava a circa una quarantina di minuti. Si sedette in silenzio accanto a lei, mentre lo riempiva di dettagli su ciò che era accaduto in città. Non la ascoltò del tutto, però. Era arrivato tre ore in anticipo a causa del fuso orario e a Beacon Hills era già notte. Tutto quello a cui riusciva a pensare era mettersi a dormire.  
  
Laura entrò nel vialetto e parcheggiò proprio davanti alla porta. Stava per uscire e ringraziarla per il passaggio, quando lei gli afferrò la mano per fermarlo.  
  
"Ho chiamato qualcuno perchè controllasse la casa e la pulisse settimanalmente." Disse.  
  
"Grazie, Laura." Rispose, cercando di uscire dall'auto, ma la presa sulla sua mano si strinse.  
  
"Non so quando è stata l'ultima volta in cui avete parlato, ma..." Continuò lei. "Vuole vederti. So che non è mio compito dirtelo, ma so che vuole vederti."  
  
"Io credo di no." Disse Derek, allontanando la mano dalla sua presa. "Grazie per il passaggio, Laura."  
  
Non riuscì a dire un'altra parola dato che Derek chiuse subito lo sportello dell'auto e si diresse velocemente agli scalini del portico. Aprì la porta ed entrò, vedendo che la casa era esattamente come l'aveva lasciata. Si diresse fino al terzo piano e crollò sul letto.  
  
Solo che il suo letto non profumava esattamente di detersivo, ma di agrumi, menta e cannella e tutte cose di cui non profumava Derek. Si mise a sedere e lasciò subito la stanza, dirigendosi verso la camera accanto. Quel letto profumava di detersivo per il bucato ed era così pulito che sembrava fosse sterile.  
  
Si addormentò quasi immediatamente.  
  
****  
  
La cerimonia si sarebbe svolta all'una e, dato che il liceo di Beacon Hills era una scuola piuttosto piccola, la classe dei diplomandi era formata da circa un centinaio di ragazzi. Derek arrivò alle 12:45 e vide subito sua madre e Scott. Stava per avvicinarsi, quando lo Sceriffo si presentò accanto a loro, così cambiò strada.  
  
Laura e Chris erano già seduti nelle sedie più in fondo, così Derek li raggiunse. Si sedette accanto a Laura, proprio sul corridoio esterno.  
  
"Ehi." Disse, baciandola sulla guancia e facendo un cenno a Chris.  
  
"Ciao." Rispose lei. "Ti ho visto scappare da tua madre appena hai visto John."  
  
"Già, con la coda tra le gambe." Rincarò Chris, sorridendo a Derek.  
  
A volte aveva davvero voglia di colpirlo.  
  
"Parlerò con mia madre dopo, adesso voglio stare lontano da tutti gli Stilinski."  
  
Laura sembrò sul punto di ribattere, ma poi spostò lo sguardo verso qualcosa dietro di lui. Derek si voltò appena in tempo per bloccare il pugno Scott che lo stava per colpire.  
  
"Scott, che diavolo stai-?"  
  
"Sei uno stronzo!" disse Scott, allontanando il pugno e prendendolo a schiaffi sulla testa.  
  
"Perché esattamente?" Chiese Derek, allontanandosi da Scott per mettersi il più vicino possibile a Laura ("Bello usare una donna incinta come uno scudo, Derek!").  
  
"Per aver scaricato il mio migliore amico il giorno del suo compleanno." Disse Scott. "Piangeva, idiota, e oh, aspetta, merda non dovevo dirti che piangeva. Stiles non ha pianto.  È stato molto forte e silenzioso e... perché non mi hai nemmeno chiamato quando eri a New York?"  
  
"Io-cosa?" Chiese Derek, confuso dall'improvviso cambiamento di argomento di Scott. "Volevi che ti chiamassi?"  
  
"Beh, sì." Rispose Scott. "Ho dovuto scoprire tutto da Laura e mamma e io sono tuo fratello. Ho-ho pensato che potessi almeno chiamarmi per spiegarmi il motivo per cui te ne sei andato. Tu non mi dici niente, Derek".  
  
"Questo perché non ti sei mai comportato come se lo volessi sapere." Ribatté Derek, alzandosi.  
  
"Mi comporto come se volessi sapere!" Si difese Scott. "Ma tu non capisci mai queste cose."  
  
Scott aveva le mani affondate nelle tasche della sua toga e si guardava i piedi. Derek sorrise, anche se non parlavano molto e non erano mai andati d'accordo, Scott era sempre suo fratello minore. Derek appoggiò una mano sopra la sua spalla e lui alzò lo sguardo.  
  
"Sarai il primo che chiamerò quando tornerò a New York."  
  
Scott poi gli dedico uno dei suoi migliori sorrisi da cucciolo bastonato e Derek roteò gli occhi. Certe cose non cambiavano mai.  
  
Ci fu una breve pausa e poi Scott lo guardò di nuovo furioso. Beh, la pace non sarebbe durata a lugno comunque.  
  
"Sono ancora incazzato con te per aver scaricato Stiles e-"  
  
"Scott." Disse un ragazzo di colore davvero alto (sembrava un uomo, ma indossava un abito uguale a quello di Scott, così Derek pensò che fosse più giovane di quanto sembrasse), appoggiando le mani sulle spalle di Scott. "Dobbiamo metterci in fila."  
  
"Aspetta un secondo, Boyd, devo-"  
  
"No, non aspetto." Disse Boyd, caricandosi Scott sulla spalla per poi annuire verso Derek. "Goditi la cerimonia."  
  
Poi Boyd si allontanò con Scott che gli chiedeva di metterlo giù.  
  
"Dove posso trovare un Boyd?" disse Laura accanto a lui, guardando malinconicamente nella direzione in cui i due si erano allontanati.  
  
"Cercherò di ignorare i vari modi di interpretare questa frase." Disse Chris.  
  
Laura sorrise e lo baciò. Derek cercò di non vomitare.  
  
Il corteo iniziò poco dopo e il preside fece lo stesso identico discorso di quando si era diplomato Derek. Si stava per addormentare quando Lydia, la Valedictorian[1], si avvicinò per tenere il suo discorso. Il preside annunciò che avrebbe iniziato gli studi alla MIT e tutti applaudirono.  
  
Il discorso di Lydia fu esattamente come Derek se l'era aspettato. Non troppo lungo, interessante, pieno di citazioni e parole d'ispirazione per tutti i presenti e, nel momento in cui terminò, Derek si trovò a rispettarla ancora di più. Tutti applaudirono ancora una volta e poi il preside tornò sul palco.  
  
"E adesso il discorso del nostro Salutatorian[1]." Annunciò. "È solo ad un centesimo di punto di distanza dalla media dei voti della Signorina Martin e inizierà gli studi a Stanford in autunno. Per favore, diamo il benvenuto al Signor... uh, in realtà non so pronunciare questo nome. Beh, sono sicuro che lo conosciate come il Signor Stiles Stilinski".  
  
Derek riusciva a sentire lo sguardo di Laura addosso a sé, ma continuò a guardare il palco. Stiles salì sulla piattaforma, strinse la mano del preside e poi giunse sul podio. Non era diverso: era esattamente come Derek lo aveva lasciato.   
  
E Derek non ce la fece. Non riusciva a capire come Stiles si aspettasse che lui rimanesse seduto ad ascoltarlo parlare del fututro e fare battute sul college. Derek non ascoltò più le sue parole, ma solo il suono che usciva dalle labbra di Stiles. Gli mancava più di ogni altra cosa e lui ora era lì. Era lì e Derek non poteva fare niente, dato che Stiles gli aveva chiesto di stargli alla larga.  
  
Il discorso si concluse con le risate e l'applauso del pubblico. Laura si voltò verso Derek e lui pensò che volesse chiedergli come stesse.  
  
"Credevo che fosse il Salutatorian ad aprire la cerimonia." Disse, cercando chiaramente di alleviare la tensione.  
  
"Da quando Beacon Hills fa quello che deve?"  
  
"Touché."  
  
La consegna dei diplomi durò 45 minuti, anche se si trattava di una classe piccola. Il sovrintendente concluse la cerimonia e poi fu suonato l'inno di chiusura. Derek era pronto ad incamminarsi verso la sua auto per tornare a casa, quando vide sua madre camminare verso di lui. Era sola, così si permise di parlare con lei.  
  
Naturalmente non ci fu alcun tipo di conversazione in un primo momento. Lei lo schiaffeggiò (Scott aveva preso da Melissa e Derek aveva paura di aver preso dal loro padre) e poi lo abbracciò.  
  
"Mi sei mancato così tanto, tesoro."  
  
"Mi sei mancata anche tu, mamma." Disse Derek, poggiando le mani sulla sua schiena.  
  
"Te ne vai domani mattina, vero?" Chiese.   
  
"Sì." Rispose lui. "Devo tornare, il mio capo non mi lascia mancare per tre giorni di fila."  
  
Melissa annuì, smussando una ruga invisibile sulla camicia. "Almeno verrai a cena con me? Scott andrà ad una festa per il diploma e John ha il turno di notte. Mi piacerebbe molto parlare con te, visto che non avrò molto tempo per vederti."  
  
"Okay, la cena va bene, mamma." Rispose Derek.   
  
Melissa gli sorrise e poi Derek scorse lo Sceriffo dietro di lei. Stava abbracciando Stiles e Derek doveva immediatamente andarsene da lì.  
  
"Passo a prenderti alle sette." Disse Derek, baciandola sulla guancia.   
  
Melissa si voltò per vedere il motivo per il quale suo figlio stava scappando via, poi tornò a guardarlo e sospirò. "Non è affar mio, ne starò fuori."  
  
"Ciao, mamma!"  
  
"Ciao, ci vediamo alle sette".  
  
  
***  
  
La cena fu abbastanza piacevole. Derek raccontò a sua madre di New York e lei si rivelò la prima persona a cui quell'idea piaceva. Melissa a sua volta gli parlò del lavoro, di Scott e di come quest'ultimo avesse intenzione di dichiararsi ad Allison quella sera. Derek le chiese come si sentiva a riguardo e lei sospirò, scuotendo la testa. Melissa sapeva che Scott e Allison un giorno si sarebbero sposati, ma non credeva che sarebbe successo così presto.  
  
Derek la riaccompagnò a casa verso le nove e Melissa lo convinse ad entrare per un caffè. Non aveva mai veramente capito quanto sua madre fosse sola. Parlarono per un'altra ora e poi Derek insistette sul dover tornare a casa, a causa del suo volo e Melissa lo spinse praticamente fuori di casa.  
  
"Chiama più spesso, okay?" Chiese lei, attirandolo in un altro abbraccio. "Mi manca sentirti."  
  
"Lo farò." Rispose Derek. "Di' a Scott che inizierò a chiamare anche lui."  
  
Melissa annuì e fece un cenno con la mano mentre Derek saliva in auto. Aveva tutte le intenzioni di andare direttamente a casa, ma alla fine fece una deviazione, guidando sino a casa Stilinski. L'auto della polizia non era nel vialetto, ma la Jeep sì.   
  
Derek sapeva di non dovere. Aveva promesso di stare lontano, il che era più facile a dirsi che a farsi. Anzi, non l'aveva promesso. Stiles glielo aveva solo chiesto. E quelle erano due cose completamente diverse.   
  
Prima che potesse pensarci ancora, Derek parcheggiò la Camaro  in strada e si diresse verso la casa. Se si fosse presentato alla porta d'ingresso, Stiles non lo avrebbe fatto entrare, quindi non ci fu altra soluzione. Sperò solo di non essere visto dai vicini.   
  
Arrampicarsi, con una grondaia come unico sostegno, non fu esattamente una delle sue migliori idee, ma alla fine Derek ci riuscì. Arrivò sul tetto esterno vicino alla finestra di Stiles e, senza neanche bussare, aprì la finestra, scivolando dentro la stanza.  
  
Stiles non era lì e Derek sentì scorrere l'acqua della doccia nel bagno in fondo al corridoio. Il che andava bene, poteva aspettare. Inoltre poteva darsela a gambe, nel caso ci avesse ripensato.   
  
Da ciò che Derek potè vedere, ci doveva essere stato un grande cambiamento nella camera del ragazzo. Il pessimo poster dello snowboarder appeso alla parete non c'era più. Al suo posto troneggiava il dipinto di Aria, che Derek gli aveva mandato. C'era anche una serie di fotografie nello scaffale dietro il letto. Curioso com'era, Derek afferrò la piccola pila.   
  
Dopo aver scorso qualche foto, Derek poté dire che erano tutte del ballo. C'erano Scott, Allison e Stiles che si abbracciavano tutti sorridenti. In quella successiva Lydia e Jackson ballavano un lento. Quella a seguire era la preferita di Derek, però. Lydia stava aggiustando la cravatta di Stiles, mentre lo rimproverava e lui aveva la testa piegata all'indietro come per dire: "Perché a me?"  
  
Dopo aver passato altre foto di gruppo, Derek si fermò sulla successiva. Era di Stiles e una bella ragazza bionda: lui le stava infilando un corsage[2] sul polso e lei stava appuntando un fiore sul bavero della giacca di lui. Derek si sedette sul letto e fissò la foto. Non significa nulla, non voleva dire che Stiles era andato avanti. Come avrebbe potuto?  
  
"Si chiama Erica Reyes." Pronunciò Stiles dalla porta.   
  
Derek si alzò immediatamente, mettendo la pila di foto sul letto.   
  
"Mi ha chiesto di andare al ballo come amici." Continuò Stiles, camminando verso la finestra per chiuderla. "Circa mezz'ora dopo ho notato come Boyd la stava guardando, così mi sono fatto da parte e li ho fatti stare insieme."  
  
"È stato gentile da parte tua."  
  
I capelli erano umidi dalla doccia, indossava solo un paio di pantaloni della tuta e Derek era certo di non aver mai visto niente di più bello. Probabilmente doveva andarsene. In realtà non c'era nessun probabilmente. Doveva andarsene.   
  
Stiles si diresse verso la cassettiera, aprendola per prendere una maglietta, e fu proprio lì che Derek la vide. Sulla spalla sinistra c'era tatuata una triskele, però non come la sua. Aveva un triangolo al centro e invece di essere colorato, c'erano solo i contorni. All'interno di questo c'erano delle linee e forme intricate, come se fosse una specie di mosaico, e proprio accanto due iniziali: "A.S.".  
  
"Scott mi ha accompagnato il giorno del mio compleanno, dopo che te ne sei andato." Spiegò Stiles. "Ha fatto un male cane."  
  
"Sembra bello." Rispose Derek.   
  
E lo era. L'inchiostro creava un contrasto perfetto con la sua pelle bianca. Derek si diresse verso di lui e premette la mano contro la sua spalla. Stiles chinò la testa e si lasciò sfuggire un brivido che Derek sapeva essere involontario.   
  
"Ti avevo detto di stare lontano." Lo rimproverò Stiles.   
  
"Non potevo."  
  
Le nocche di Stiles divennero bianche mentre stringeva il cassettone di fronte a lui. Poi lo mollò, girandosi velocemente, gettando le mani in aria.   
  
"Vuoi prendere una cazzo di decisione?" Gridò Stiles. "Vuoi stare con me o hai intenzione di lasciarmi di nuovo?"  
  
"Ti sto dando spazio per fare le tue scelte." Rispose Derek.   
  
"E questo sarebbe lo spazio?" Ribatté Stiles, ridendo duramente. "Entrare in camera mia dalla finestra lo chiami darmi spazio?"  
  
Derek non sapeva cosa dire perché Stiles aveva perfettamente ragione. Non avrebbe dovuto venire, avrebbe dovuto andarsene subito.   
  
"Mi dispiace." Si scusò Derek, incamminandosi verso la porta.   
  
"No." Si affrettò a dire Stiles, afferrando il suo braccio. "Te ne andrai quando io ti darò il permesso."  
  
Beh, non aveva intenzione di discutere. Derek si voltò, tornando di fronte a Stiles e infossando le mani nelle tasche della giacca. Stiles si bagnò le labbra e lui seguì il movimento. Si stava davvero facendo forza per tenersi lontano.  
  
"Derek." Iniziò Stiles. "Ho aspettato così tanto tempo... Ho aspettato e sperato. Ho pregato, cazzo! Ho pregato perchè tu mi guardassi e alla fine l'hai fatto. Ho capito, va bene? Ho sempre saputo di averti amato più di quanto tu facessi. Ma avresti dovuto dirmelo-".  
  
"Cosa?" Domandò Derek. "Come puoi dirlo?"  
  
"Perché è vero!" Rispose Stiles. "Derek- Derek, mi hai lasciato. Tu sei quello che mi ha lasciato-"  
  
"Non ti ho lasciato, Stiles. Io ho rinunciato a te." Ribatté Derek. "Tu hai sempre voluto andar via da qui. Hai sempre voluto lasciare questa città e non l'avresti fatto se ci fossi stato io. Io non ti ho lasciato, ti ho dato una possibilità di scelta."  
  
Stiles lo guardò, un po' stordito. "Derek, io-"   
  
"Non parlare di avermi aspettato sin da quando eri un bambino, perché questo è niente, Stiles, niente in confronto ad aver rinunciato a te."  
  
Si guardarono a lungo, da quando Derek stava respirando così forte? Stiles sbatté le palpebre una volta e poi si morse le labbra mentre cercava di reprimere una risata. A Derek non andava meglio, mentre stringeva le labbra, cercando di non sorridere.   
  
"Oh mio Dio!" Esclamò Stiles. "Ti rendi conto di quello che è successo?"  
  
"E come non potrei?" Chiese Derek, un sorriso scivolò sul suo viso.   
  
Stiles si lasciò sfuggire una risata e Derek sentì il nodo che aveva sullo stomaco finalmente sciogliersi. Non sentiva quella risata da così tanto tempo.  
  
"Smettila di farmi ridere, dovrei essere arrabbiato con te!" Disse Stiles, spingendolo dal braccio e ridendo più forte. "Io sono Rory e tu sei Amy."  
  
"Già." Disse Derek, prendendo la mano che Stiles aveva usato per spingerlo. "Non posso credere che abbiamo replicato quella scena e che fosse perfetta per noi."  
  
Derek strinse la mano sul pugno di Stiles e quest'ultimo lo guardò, mentre le risate scivolavano via. Stiles fece un passo in avanti, premendo la fronte contro quella di Derek.   
  
"Andrai a New York, vero?" Domandò Stiles.   
  
"Già." Derek annuì. "E tu a Stanford."  
  
"Sarò in città quando Laura partorirà e sarà intorno il tuo compleanno, quindi..." Stiles si spense.   
  
"Quindi?"  
  
"Quindi ci vedremo in quell'occasione." Stiles sospirò. "Ho capito perché lo stai facendo e hai ragione. Se tu fossi ancora a Beacon Hills non me ne andrei."  
  
"Ce la faremo." Rispose Derek. "Io sono Amy, tu Rory: siamo destinati a stare insieme."  
  
L'angolo della bocca di Stiles si alzò e Derek non potè fare altro che avvicinarsi per baciarlo. Fu una cosa veloce, ma fece in modo di soffermarcisi, così da poter ricordare la forma delle labbra di Stiles e la loro morbidezza. Derek si avvicinò al labbro inferiore per poterlo prendere tra le sue, ma Stiles sorrise, aprendo gli occhi.  
  
"Amo te e la tua stupida faccia."  
  
"Credevo che io fossi Amy e tu Rory." Ribatté Derek, alzando un sopracciglio.   
  
"Ricambia il mio amore e basta, Derek." Rispose Stiles, roteando gli occhi.   
  
"Ti amo anch'io."  
  
Stiles annuì con approvazione. "Allora, uhm, pensi che potremmo fare funzionare questa cosa della distanza?"  
  
"Posso far funzionare qualsiasi cosa per te."  
  
"Bello, ma dovresti davvero piantarla con le smancerie."  
  
"Mi dispiace. Non succedeva da tanto e mi è venuto fuori tutto insieme."  
  
"Comprensibile."  
  
***  
  
Derek si svegliò nel suo letto la mattina seguente. Profumava ancora di Stiles, ma era un odore confortevole, invece di un triste ricordo. Laura entrò da sola in casa per trascinarlo fuori dal letto.  
  
"Perderai il volo." Disse lei, sedendosi nel suo stomaco e schiaffeggiandolo piano nella guancia.   
  
"Se non fossi incinta, ti avrei spinta via." Rispose Derek, facendo pressione sul suo fianco, cosìcché si spostasse da sopra di lui.  
  
"Oh, essere incinta." esclamò Laura sognante. "È un ottimo meccanismo di difesa."  
  
"Bel modo di definirlo."  
  
Si alzò dal letto e si vestì mentre Laura continuava a parlare. Non stava dicendo cose importanti, così Derek la lasciò fare.  
  
Questo finchè non la sentì pronunciare il nome di Stiles.  
  
"Cos'hai detto?" Domandò.  
  
"Sai che ho detto il suo nome nel mezzo di una frase che non aveva niente a che fare con lui, vero?" Chiese lei di rimando.  
  
Derek scelse di non rispondere.  
  
"Quindi, voi due avete risolto?"  
  
"Già." Replicò lui, afferrando le sue cose, per poi dare un'ultima occhiata alla camera prima di uscire. "Siamo a posto, adesso."  
  
"Farete quella cosa della distanza?" Domandò ancora lei.  
  
"Questo è il piano."  
  
Laura fece una smorfia, prima di squotere la testa. "Derek, quelle cose non funzionano mai veramente."  
  
"Questo perchè non si tratta di me e Stiles." Derek fece spallucce. "Siamo... bravi ad aspettare."  
  
Il ragazzo sorrise e Laura continuò a guardarlo scetticamente. In realtà sembrava preoccupata.  
  
"Quattro anni sono tanto tempo, Derek." Affermò. "Le persone cambiano col tempo. E so che pensi che voi siete scritti nelle stelle e tutto, ma se non dovesse andare come vuoi tu? Potrebbe laurearsi là e trovare un lavoro e-".  
  
"Laura." Derek la interruppe. "Ho un piano."  
  
"Oh, Dio!" Esclamò lei, sbiancando all'istante. "I tuoi piani fanno schifo."  
  
"Cosa? Non è vero."  
  
"Oh, sì invece." Annuì. "Cosa farai? Rapirai Stiles e lo forzerai per non andare a Stanford?"  
  
"Non sarà necessario."  
  
"Stavo scherzando." Rispose lei, roteando gli occhi. "No, seriamente, qual è il piano?"  
  
Non glielo disse, anche se lei continuò a cercare di persuaderlo per tutta la durata del viaggio verso l'aeroporto. Anche quando lo fece scendere dall'auto, continuò a chiamare il suo nome, pregandolo ancora di rivelarle il piano.  
  
E di nuovo, Derek non disse niente.  
  
***  
  
Derek era tornato a New York già da un mese e Laura continuava a chiamarlo. Chiedeva come stesse, cosa faceva e come andava il lavoro, prima di domandargli implicitamente (in realtà non era mai implicita) quale fosse il piano. Allora lui la salutava e chiudeva la chiamata.  
  
New York cominciava a diventare familiare per lui. Conosceva i posti migliori per mangiare e sapeva se fosse meglio camminare o prendere la metropolitana. Era una routine così diversa da quella di Beacon Hills, che si sorprese davvero al pensiero di come si era ambientato bene. Iniziava davvero a piacergli quel posto. Magari, in futuro, avrebbe potuto trascorrerci altro tempo.  
  
Ma ogni volta che si rilassava, ogni volta che si abituava all'idea di dover vivere lì, qualcuno lo chiamava da casa.  
  
Le chiacchierate con sua madre andavano sempre bene. Era paziente, comprensiva e a volte un po' arrabbiata con lui. Era normale e, dopo le sue chiamate, Derek si sentiva sempre un po' nostalgico. Era sua madre e gli voleva bene nonostante gli errori commessi. Le conversazioni riguardavano ciò che Derek mangiava, le storie divertenti dell'ospedale ed i preparativi per il matrimonio di Scott ed Allison.  
  
E quello conduceva ad altre conversazioni. Derek mantenne la sua promessa e cominciò davvero a chiamare Scott. Le cose erano ancora un po' imbarazzanti finchè non passavano all'argomento matrimonio.  
  
"Allora: sarà la prossima estate e vuole farlo in un hotel che si chiama... Aspetta, ho qui il nome. Si chiama Monte Verde Hotel."  
  
Derek era già seduto davanti al suo laptop, così scrisse il nome su Google ed entrò nel loro sito.  
  
"È carino." Disse lui, scorrendo le varie immagini.  
  
"Già! E i soldi non sono un problema dato che la sua famiglia è benestante, ma è a quattro ore di distanza da qui."  
  
"Quindi?"  
  
"Non tutti guideranno per quattro ore per venire al nostro matrimonio."  
  
"Quattro ore non sono così tante." Sottolineò Derek. "E poi lei ha detto che vorrebbe qualcosa di intimo, no? Magari ha scelto quel posto per sfoltire la lista degli invitati."  
  
Ci fu silenzio dall'altra parte della linea e Derek pensò (sperò) che la connessione si fosse interrotta. Non fu fortunato, però.  
  
"Amico, giusta osservazione." Rispose Scott. "Sembra qualcosa che avrebbe detto anche Stiles. E scommetto che il posto non è poi così male. Hai già controllato le foto dei piatti?"  
  
"Uhm, no." Replicò Derek. "Stavo guardando le foto della struttura."  
  
"Oh, beh, anche quelle sono carine."  
  
Le chiamate che aspettava con più impazienza erano, ovviamente, quelle di Stiles. Avvenivano sempre di sera tardi, dato che tra loro c'era una dIfferenza di fuso-orario di 3 ore, ma a Derek non importava davvero. Le loro conversazioni duravano delle ore, mentre loro si perdevano in chiacchiere (beh, lo faceva Stiles per la maggior parte del tempo.)  
  
Parlavano qualche notte a settimana e questo li aiutò a far passare il tempo più velocemente. L'estate trascorse in fretta, con Stiles che gli raccontava di come si erano ritrovati tutti a casa di Derek (“È un peccato che una casa così bella rimanga vuota per tanto tempo!") per salutarsi, prima che partissero per le rispettive scuole. Dopo che gli ospiti se ne furono andati, Stiles chiamò Derek, mentre si trovava nel suo letto. La chiamata terminò nell'ennesimo round di sesso telefonico (cosa a cui entrambi erano diventati decisamente favorevoli).  
  
Le chiamate divennero meno frequenti in autunno, quando cominciò la scuola. Stiles raccontò a Derek di come si era perso nel campus, delle lezioni, dei professori, della città e di come il suo compagno di stanza era determinato ad andare a letto con tutta la parte femminile del corpo studentesco.  
  
"Non è neanche così carino." Si lamentò Stiles una notte di Ottobre. "Guida un'auto carina e ha tanti soldi, grazie alla sua famiglia. Sembra Jackson, ma senza Lydia che lo tiene al guinzaglio. Dovrebbero fare dei test per farti stare col compagno di stanza più adatto a te, ma-".  
  
"Torno a Beacon Hills tra qualche giorno e ci rimango per una settimana." Lo interruppe Derek.  
  
"Tu cosa?" Chiese Stiles, fermando il suo farneticare riguardo il suo compagno di stanza. "Torni? Quando? Ho bisogno di date."  
  
"Dal 2 al 9 Novembre." Rispose Derek. "Voglio esserci quando Laura partorirà e, dato che il mio compleanno sarà qualche giorno dopo la data del parto, ho pensato di passarlo in famiglia".  
  
"Ci sarò anche io".  
  
"Stiles, non saltare un'intera settimana di lezioni per-".  
  
"No, ho detto al mio professore che il 5 sarei dovuto tornare a casa per un'operazione e che non sarei potuto andare a lezione per una settimana." Controbatté Stiles. "Mi daranno tutti i compiti. È tutto pronto. Sarò lì il 4."  
  
Derek non riuscì a fermare il sorriso che gli si formò sulle labbra. Avrebbe avuto un'intera settimana con Stiles e la sua futura figlioccia. Era tutto praticamente perfetto.  
  
"Uhm, hai presente quella cosa che avremmo dovuto fare al mio compleanno? Potremmo farla invece al tuo?" Chiese Stiles.  
  
"Quale cosa?" Il sorriso sulle labbra di Derek si trasformò in un ghigno.  
  
Sentì Stiles lamentarsi dall'altra parte della linea. "La finirai mai di fare così?"  
  
"Magari se cominciassi a dire ciò che pensi realmente, invece di girarci intorno, potrei smettere."  
  
"Bene, allora!" Esclamò Stiles. "Al tuo compleanno, dato che saremmo tutti e due in città, mi scoperai?"  
  
"Lo terrò in considerazione."  
  
"Ti odio così tanto, cazzo!"

  
  
  
  
  
[1] Il _valedictorian_ è colui che ha la media dei voti più alta della classe dei diplomandi e il salutatorian è il grado precedente, infatti la media di Stiles differisce solo di un centesimo rispetto a quella di Lydia.  
  
[2] Il _Corsage_ è un piccolo bouquet di fiori che di solito le donne indossano per un'occasione formale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Note traduttrice:** okay non so esattamente da dove cominciare con le scuse, quindi mi limiterò con un grandissimo: MI DISPIACE. Tra l'università e il trasferimento (E NIENTE WIFI A CASA) non ho avuto modo di aggiornare, ah e questa volta potete dare la colpa anche alla mia beta (ILY BABE) dato che il capitolo l'avevo consegnato da un po'. Vabbuò, spero che ci sia ancora qualcuno che segue la storia, in questo caso: recensite, magari anche insultandomi  <3 Alla prossima.


	15. 13 Aprile 2013 - 9 Novembre 2013 (part 3)

Dato che Laura era incinta di nove mesi e pronta a entrare in travaglio da un momento all'altro, Derek prese un taxi per tornare a casa. Il tassista si rifiutò di accompagnarlo lungo il vialetto, costringendolo così a trascinare la valigia sino alla porta. Alla fine, però, era a casa.

La prima cosa che fece fu chiamare Laura per avvertirla che il suo aereo era atterrato e che finalmente era arrivato a casa. Cosa che non durò a lungo, considerato che lei lo pregò di raggiungerla a casa sua, perché il bambino sarebbe nato di lì a breve. E Derek non poteva mica lamentarsi, così salì sulla sua Camaro e si diresse verso casa Argent.

Ci sarebbe stata anche Allison, che aveva preferito lasciare il dormitorio per un paio di settimane così da poter aiutare con l'arrivo del bambino. Chris, invece, era fuori per lavoro (Derek sapeva che c'entravano dei fucili d'assalto e sinceramente non voleva sapere nulla di più).

“Ciao!” Lo salutò, aprendo la porta. “È in salotto e ha già minacciando di colpirti appena ti vedrà.”  
  
“Grazie per la dritta.” rispose Derek, seguendola in quello che suppose fosse il salotto.

Laura era seduta sul divano, aveva un’espressione scontrosa e sembrava molto incinta. Derek non riusciva a capire perché si fosse aspettato qualcosa di diverso.

Il tavolino di fronte a lei era cosparso di milioni di campioni di pizzo bianco e in TV c’era... non poteva essere, ma quello era davvero Doctor Who. Laura stava guardando Doctor Who, la sesta stagione, e sembrava davvero interessata.

“Non so a cosa reagire prima.” disse Derek, in piedi sulla soglia a guardare la scena.

“Il mio enorme stomaco, l'eccesso di preparativi per il matrimonio, o il fatto che il tuo ragazzo mi ha incastrato a guardare questo show?” chiese Laura, guardandolo.

“Cominciamo col fatto che partorirai a breve.” rispose Derek, prendendo posto accanto a Laura sul divano, mentre Allison si sedette di fronte a loro sul pavimento dietro il tavolino.

Laura gli diede un pugno sul braccio e Derek si girò verso Allison, che gli rivolse uno sguardo alla “te l’avevo detto”.

“Cosa vuoi sapere?” chiese Laura.

“Che nome vuoi darle?” rispose lui.

Lei sorrise, probabilmente perché Derek si era rivolto al bambino come se fosse femmina. Chris e Laura non avevano voluto sapere il sesso, ma Laura era convinta che sarebbe stata una bambina.

“Amelia” disse, indicando con un cenno lo schermo del televisore in cui Amy Pond stava parlando con una versione più vecchia di se stessa, cercando di convincerla ad aiutare il Dottore e Rory.

“Stai scherzando.” disse Derek.  
  
"No, Amelia Argent." disse. "Il secondo nome bisogna ancora deciderlo, ma mi piace Amelia Argent."

"Un po' fiabesco" intervenne Allison.

Oh dio, si stavano davvero trasformando in dei Whovians?

"E, per quanto riguarda questo," disse Laura, indicando la pila di pizzi e altre cose che Derek non riusciva neanche a riconoscere sul tavolino. "Questo è tutto di Allison."

"Porcellane, inviti, tovaglie, bomboniere, cartellini con i nomi..." Allison elencò. "Il matrimonio sarà tra meno di un anno e Laura si è offerta di aiutare."

"Non dovrebbe aiutarti Scott?" chiese Derek.

"Ha un corso nel tardo pomeriggio e poi il turno alla clinica." rispose lei. "Però mi aiuterà a domani."

"Sai, Derek, le persone come te amano queste cose." disse Laura sorridendogli maliziosamente.

"Le persone come me?" ripeté Derek.

"Le persone gay." chiarì.

Lui la fissò e lei sorrise.

"Sto scherzando."

"Lo so."

"Bianco floreale o avorio per le tovaglie?" domandò Allison, sollevando due campioni di tessuto.

"Sono uguali." "Vai con l'avorio."

Allison annuì e appoggiò il campione avorio sul tavolino, mentre quello bianco floreale svolazzava sul pavimento. In realtà Derek non era sicuro che fosse l'avorio quello sul tavolo.

"Allora, Stiles come ti ha convinto a guardare Doctor Who?" chiese Derek.

"Mi ha comprato i cofanetti, che hanno preso polvere finché non sono arrivata all'ottavo mese di gravidanza." rispose Laura. "Poi ho iniziato a guardarlo e non capivo cosa fossero quei manichini che camminavano, le suore gatto o la grande testa nella vasca e così mi sono ritrovata in lacrime all'ultimo episodio del decimo Dottore."

"È un vortice che ti trascina in basso."

"Sinceramente non so come fosse la mia vita di prima."

Derek rimase ancora per qualche episodio a far compagnia a Laura e a cercare di aiutare la sua futura cognata con le porcellane. ("Non vedo la differenza." "Derek, queste hanno disegnati dei grappoli d'uva e questi hanno le olive. Sono completamente diversi.").

Il giorno seguente trascorse l'intera giornata con la madre e Scott. Il che, naturalmente, si tradusse in Scott che diede di matto per la scuola e per il matrimonio e Derek e Melissa che cercavano di convincerlo che tutto sarebbe andato bene. Scott però non era facile da convincere. ("E se finissi tutti gli esami, ma non mi permettessero lo stesso di trasferirmi nel campus? E se perciò Allison pensasse che non sono un vero uomo e mi lasciasse per qualcun altro?" "Ah, ora ti consideri un vero uomo?" "Non ascoltare tuo fratello. Andrà tutto bene." "Come fai a saperlo?" "Non lo so. Credevo ti avrebbe fatto stare meglio.")

Non era esattamente il modo in cui Derek avrebbe voluto trascorrere la domenica, ma era stato piacevole stare insieme solo loro tre. Non accadeva da parecchio tempo e in un certo senso gli era mancato passare del tempo con loro. Naturalmente, però, non lo avrebbe mai ammesso ad alta voce.  
  
Lunedì, invece, era il vero giorno che Derek stava aspettando. Stiles sarebbe partito da Stanford quella mattina e, dopo cinque ore di guida, sarebbe arrivato a casa. Aveva mandato un messaggio a Derek verso le nove per dirgli che era in viaggio. Derek stava facendo il conto alla rovescia sino alle due.

Fece di tutto per tenersi occupato. Fece colazione; uscì per una corsa per poi fare la doccia; iniziò a leggere un libro; disegnò qualche schizzo; cambiò una lampadina; riorganizzò il cassetto dei calzini; pranzò; cercò di finire il libro; si allenò nel seminterrato; fece un’altra doccia; prese uno snack; realizzò di non essere affamato; andò a prendere la posta; realizzò di non poter trovare niente nella cassetta, dato che aveva cambiato il suo indirizzo in quello di New York, e che non avrebbe trovato neanche il giornale dato che aveva interrotto l’abbonamento; rifletté sull’andare o meno a trovare Laura, la chiamò invece, venne preso in giro, le chiuse il telefono in faccia, la richiamò per scusarsi per averle chiuso il telefono in faccia ricevendo in cambio delle urla, chiuse nuovamente il telefono in faccia a Laura ma non chiamò per scusarsi; andò a sedersi sul portico per cercare di finire il suo libro, cercò di schiacciare un pisolino, ma capì di essere affamato, così andò a prendere uno snack-.

Quello era il rumore di chiavi che giravano nella serratura.

Derek sbatté con forza lo sportello della dispensa e corse letteralmente verso l’ingresso. Stiles stava chiudendo la porta e si girò giusto in tempo per vedere Derek che correva verso di lui. E poi, l’attimo dopo, lo stava spingendo contro la porta per baciarlo.

Stiles si lasciò sfuggire un gemito di sorpresa che dissipò quando Derek infilò la lingua tra le sue labbra. Non sembrava dispiaciuto, anzi, ricambiò subito, portando una mano tra i capelli di Derek e l’altra sul suo collo così da tirarlo ancora più vicino.

In un secondo momento Derek si allontanò dalle labbra di Stiles, spostandosi invece per lasciare una scia di baci lungo il suo collo.

“Mi sei mancato.” riuscì a dire Stiles mentre veniva spogliato dalla giacca.

Ci fu un piccolo “mh-mh” di accordo da parte di Derek, che sollevò la maglietta di Stiles e cominciò a lasciare dei morsi sulla sua pelle pallida. Le mani di Stiles, invece, si strinsero tra i capelli corvini di Derek, tirandolo, se possibile, ancora più vicino mentre dei gemiti abbandonavano la sua bocca. E così Derek pensò di prenderlo proprio lì. Infatti…

“Dimentica il mio compleanno.” disse Derek, spostandosi sulla mascella di Stiles. “Facciamolo ora.”

“Facciamo cosa?” chiese Stiles.

Derek non poté evitare di sorridere. Era ora che Stiles usasse quel suo stesso giochetto contro di lui. Così si spostò subito sul suo orecchio. “Fatti scopare adesso.”  
  
“Buona idea, dovresti farlo.” rispose Stiles, annuendo con frenesia.  
  
Le mani di Derek si spostarono immediatamente sui fianchi di Stiles, così da farlo voltare per premerlo col petto contro la porta, andando poi a slacciargli la cintura.  
  
“Cazzo, Derek.” sospirò Stiles. “Non ho problemi col farlo contro la porta, ma un letto sarebbe più carino per la mia prima volta.”  
  
“Arriveremo al letto, prima o poi.”  
  
“Sembra promettente.”  
  
“Be’, questa casa ha tre piani.” disse Derek, abbassando pantaloni e boxer in una sola volta. “Il letto è al terzo e noi siamo al primo.”  
  
“Oddio, è come un videogioco a livelli? Ogni livello significa qualcosa di diverso? Cosa c’è al primo livello? Lo sto per scoprire, vero? Non so se dovrei essere eccitato o caaa – ah.”  
  
Si poteva dire che l’ultima cosa che Stiles si aspettasse era sentire la lingua di Derek leccarlo direttamente sulla sua apertura. In realtà era una cosa nuova anche per Derek. Non l'aveva mai fatto, ma si trattava di Stiles e per lui avrebbe fatto di tutto.  
  
Passò la lingua contro la sua pelle ancora qualche volta, finché non diventò abbastanza umida da poterci premere dentro la lingua.

Un gemito strozzato abbandonò la bocca di Stiles e così Derek continuò a spingere.

Ma il suo telefono squillò.

“Non ci pe-pensare neanche.” Stiles lo minacciò.

E se la sua migliore amica non fosse stata incinta di nove mesi, avrebbe lanciato il suo telefono contro il muro.

Ma la sua migliore amica era incinta di nove mesi e pronta a partorire da un momento all’altro. Così Derek si sollevò per prendere il telefono dalla tasca dei pantaloni e, mentre con la mano libera continuava ad accarezzare una delle natiche di Stiles, si avvicinò al suo collo per lasciarci un bacio. Stiles, invece, gemette per poi appoggiare la testa sulla spalla di Derek.

“Non ci danno tregua.” mormorò Stiles, facendo una smorfia.

“Pronto?” disse Derek, mentre teneva il telefono all’orecchio.

“Grazie a Dio hai risposto.” esclamò Laura dall’altra parte della linea, suonando leggermente… terrorizzata? Era una cosa nuova. “Chris è ancora fuori per il suo stupido viaggio di lavoro e Allison è con Scott e io sto avendo le contrazioni.”

“Arrivo subito.” rispose Derek, passando poi il telefono a Stiles mentre lui andava a prendere le chiavi dell'auto.

Stiles prese il telefono e lo posizionò tra l’orecchio e la spalla, così da potersi allacciare i pantaloni. “Ehi, Laura!”

Le chiavi di Derek erano sul bancone in cucina e, non appena le afferrò, spinse letteralmente fuori dalla porta di casa Stiles, che intanto stava raccontando a Laura cosa stessero facendo prima di essere interrotti. Laura, naturalmente, aveva il potere di farsi dire tutto ciò che voleva sapere.

“Sì, sto pensando a te che partorisci per farmelo andare giàù.” disse Stiles, mentre si sedeva sul sedile del passeggero. “Bleah, vagine! Doppio bleah per le vagine che partoriscono. E quello cos’era? Placenta? Lo so cos’è. Quello non è il- Oh, Gesù, non avevo bisogno di tutti questi dettagli. Sì, si è abbassato. Ah-ah, hai praticamente costretto il mio cazzo a nascondersi.”

I commenti andarono avanti per tutto il tragitto sino a casa Argent. La conversazione però si spostò subito su Doctor Who, su uno dei possibili secondi nomi, poi su quanto Derek stesse guidando veloce e il tutto finì con Stiles che diceva a Laura di continuare a respirare, che ce l’avrebbe fatta, che tutto sarebbe andato bene e-.

“STO ANDANDO IN TRAVAGLIO, STILES, NON AL PATIBOLO.”

Stiles allontanò immediatamente il telefono dall’orecchio, riavvicinandolo solo dopo qualche secondo di silenzio, per poi tornare a parlare dei possibili nomi.

Dopo aver infranto circa quidici regole della strada Derek e tre strillate per Stiles, finalmente arrivarono a casa Argent. Laura era seduta sugli scalini davanti alla porta d’ingresso, con una valigia stretta in una mano e il telefono nell’altra. Schizzarono letteralmente fuori dalla macchina e, mentre Stiles si occupava della valigia, Derek aiutava Laura ad alzasi.

“Hai chiamato Chris?” le domandò Derek, facendola sedere dal lato del passeggero.

“Sì.” rispose lei. “Ci incontriamo in ospedale tra 20 minuti.”

“Venti minuti?” ripeté Stiles dai sedili posteriori mentre Derek sfrecciava verso l’ospedale. “Credi di riuscire a resistere così tanto?”

“Starò bene finché le acque non si… romperanno.”

Non suonava bene.

“È successo davvero?” chiese Stiles, sbucando con la testa tra i due sedili anteriori per guardare verso Laura.

“Sì!” confermò lei, voltandosi poi verso Derek. “È tutta colpa tua.”

“Come sarebbe colpa mia?” chiese Derek. “Non sono io quello che ti ha messa incinta.”

“Ma sei il padrino e sei la cosa più vicina a un padre al quale io possa dare la colpa, ora.”

Be’… su quello non poteva ribattere.

“Andrà bene.” disse Stiles per tranquillizzarla. “Ho letto che le donne partoriscono ore dopo la rottura delle acque, tutto andrà-.”

“Se finisci quella frase, ti strapperò le palle con una forchetta.”

“Oh mio Dio, perché hai detto una cosa del genere?”

Fortunatamente, le minacce finirono quando arrivarono all’ospedale. Laura fu guidata subito in una stanza e chiese che Melissa fosse la sua infermiera.

“Mi dispiace, ma il turno di Melissa inizia tra due ore.” rispose l’infermiera, guardando la cartella. “Il mio nome è Molly e ti assicuro che mi prenderò cura di te. Allora, è lui il padre?”

L’infermiera indicò Derek con uno sguardò così confuso che quasi gli venne da ridere. Derek e Laura potevano passare per fratelli, quindi era quasi legittimo che Molly sembrasse insicura.

“No, sono mio fratello e il suo ragazzo.” disse Laura. “Il padre sta arrivando.”

“Okay.” rispose Molly, continuando a compilare la cartella. “Hai cambiato idea riguardo il parto naturale?”

“No, voglio farlo così.” affermò Laura.

Molly le fece ancora qualche domanda prima di avvertirla che il dottore sarebbe arrivato a breve. Appena lasciò la stanza, Stiles cominciò con le sue domande.

“Sei impazzita?” chiese lui. “Parto naturale? Vuoi partorire senza prendere medicinali? Ti rendi conto che un bambino striscerà fuori dalla tua vagina, vero?”

“Ti rendi conto che la mia vita non è un film horror giapponese e che niente striscerà fuori da me, vero?”

I battibecchi proseguirono, mentre Derek se ne stava spaparanzato nella sua sedia, tenendo in una mano quella di Laura e nell’altra quella di Stiles. A un certo punto entrambi si fermarono per guardarlo.

“Che fa?” chiese cautamente Stiles.

“Non so, ma credo di vedere… soddisfazione nei suoi occhi.”

“No, non può essere.”

“Anche io sono piuttosto scettico, ma sembra proprio così.”

“Potrebbero, per favore, le due persone che amo di più in questo mondo starsene zitte?” implorò Derek.

“Pensavo avrebbe detto qualcosa di dolce, invece è sempre il solito Derek.” esclamò Laura, accarezzandolo sulla testa.

Stiles e Laura iniziarono un’altra conversazione, questa volta su quanto Derek potesse essere bipolare a volte. Lui invece si sistemò meglio sulla sedia e cercò di non ascoltarli.

Non era sicuro di quanto tempo fosse passato, ma Derek si svegliò dal suo stato di quasi sonno appena arrivò Chris, che si sedette sul letto accanto a Laura e la baciò sulla fronte. Così Derek si alzò e portò Stiles fuori dalla stanza.

“Grazie a Dio è arrivato.” disse Stiles. “Stavo iniziando a pensare di dover entrare in sala parto con lei.”

“Sarei entrato io.” lo corresse Derek. “Dato che sei così spaventato che qualcosa venga fuori dalla sua vagina.”

“Non è vero.” protestò Stiles, mentre occupava una delle sedie della sala d’attesa. “È solo che non voglio vedere tutto quel sangue.”

“Svieni alla vista del sangue?”

“No, ma potrei svenire alla vista di qualcosa di insanguinato che esce dalla vagina di Laura.”

“Quindi sei spaventato dall'idea che qualcosa possa uscire dalla sua vagina?”

“Sai, stiamo parlando un po’ troppo di vagine per due a cui piace il reciproco cazzo.”

Derek scosse la testa, stringendo la mano di Stiles leggermente più forte. “Sei un idiota.”

Il tempo trascorse lentamente. Dopo aver aspettato per circa due ore (ed essere entrati di nuovo nella stanza per giocare a carte), Laura era finalmente pronta e fu portata in sala parto insieme a Chris. Allison e Scott arrivarono circa mezz’ora dopo, con palloncini e peluche tutti rosa.

“Spero proprio che Laura non si sbagli sul fatto che sia femmina.” disse Scott, sembrando abbastanza ridicolo con un orsacchiotto rosa sulle gambe.

“Non importa.” rispose Allison facendo spallucce. “Il bambino non saprà la differenza.”

“Già, hai ragione.” annuì Scott.

Cinque minuti dopo Stiles sospirò e scivolò ancora di più sulla sedia. “Credevo che il travaglio durasse circa dieci minuti. Deve solo spingere.”

“Stiles, può durare delle ore.” ribatté Allison.

Questo provocò un altro sospirò da parte di Stiles, che scivolò, se possibile, ancora più giù. Sarebbe caduto  a momenti e Derek si sarebbe fatto una sana risata.

Ci vollero altri 40 minuti affinchè Molly tornasse da loro. “Stanno bene e devono riposarsi, ma credo che due visitatori alla volta possano andare bene.”

“Maschio o femmina?” chiese Allison.

“Femmina.” rispose l’infermiera.

Se Molly pensò che fosse strano il fatto che tutti e quattro avessero tratto un sospiro di sollievo, non lo mostrò.

“Andate prima voi due.” disse Derek a Scott ed Allison.

“Sei sicuro?” domandò lei.

Derek annuì, così Scott e Allison seguirono Molly lungo il corridoio, palloncini e orsetti al seguito. 

“Andremo lo stesso appena Molly uscirà dalla stanza, vero?” chiese Stiles.

“Ovvio.”

Aspettarono altri cinque minuti prima di inoltrarsi nel corridoio, controllando in ogni stanza per trovare quella di Laura. Alla fine arrivarono nella camera giusta, occupata proprio da Laura, Chris, Scott, Allison e un piccolo fagotto tra le sue braccia.

Laura, appena Derek si avvicinò, alzò lo sguardo verso di lui, sorridendogli. “Eccolo qui.”

“Come stai?” chiese lui, abbassandosi per darle un bacio sulla fronte.

“Sto per crollare, ma a parte questo sono felice.”

“Vuoi prenderla in braccio?” propose Allison, voltandosi verso di lui.

Derek spinse Stiles verso di lei. “Stiles non smetteva di dire di volerla tenere in braccio.”

Stiles era sul punto di protestare, ma, dopo averl guardato Derek, non disse nulla. Probabilmente un’espressione impaurita era dipinta sul suo viso.

“Eccomi qui.” annunciò Stiles, prendendo Amelia tra le sue braccia. “Vieni qui, fagottino di gioia.”

“Tienile la testa.” lo avvertì Chris.

“Lo so, lo so.” ribatté Stiles. “Non è la prima volta che tengo un bambino. Cioè sì, ma so cosa fare.”

Tuttavia Chris non allontanò lo sguardo da Stiles, praticamente fissandolo. Laura invece stava osservando Derek, uno sguardo di divertimento nei suoi occhi.

“Si chiama Amelia Marie.” disse Laura. “Marie come mia madre.”

“È carino.” dichiarò Allison.

“Già, anche lei è carina.” aggiunse Scott, osservando Amelia. “È un po’ rossa e rugosetta… ma è carina!”

E adesso Chris stava fissando Scott.

 

OoOoOoO

 

Il giorno del suo compleanno, Derek si svegliò con un messaggio di Chris che lo avvertiva che Laura e Amelia erano state dimesse dall’ospedale. Negli ultimi giorni non aveva fatto altro che passare il suo tempo in ospedale e, una volta tornato a casa, andava dritto a letto, con Stiles al suo fianco. Mancavano due giorni prima del suo volo di ritorno a New York, quindi ancora poco tempo da dedicare a Stiles.

“Di chi era il messaggio?” chiese Stiles, una volta che Derek posò il telefono sul comodino.

“Chris.” rispose lui. “Laura e Amelia tornano a casa oggi.”

“Bene.” disse Stiles. “Vai a trovarle adesso?”

“Pensavo più tardi, veramente.” ribatté Derek. “Ho promesso a qualcuno che avrei trascorso il mio compleanno con lui.”

“Oh tipo, tipo adesso?” domandò Stiles, corrugando la fronte.

“A meno che tu non abbia altri piani.”

“No, nessun piano, solo-.” rispose Stiles, tirandosi su per alzarsi dal letto. “Devo lavarmi i denti, fare pipì e farmi una doccia.”

E con quello Stiles uscì dalla stanza. Derek sospirò e anche lui si alzò per andare nell'altro bagno a lavarsi i denti.

Per un momento pensò di rasarsi la barba, ma poi optò per lasciarla. L’aveva fatta crescere da un po' e Stiles non si era mai lamentato a riguardo.

Quando tornò in camera, l’acqua stava ancora scorrendo nella doccia, così Derek aprì il cassetto del comodino per prendere dei preservativi e il lubrificante. Si tolse i boxer e si sdraiò sul letto, in attesa.

Passò ancora qualche minuto prima che l’acqua si chiudesse. Ci fu ancora qualche movimento nel bagno, prima che la porta si aprisse, mostrando uno Stiles con i capelli mezzi bagnati e un telo avvolto in vita.

“Wow, Derek, grazie per esserti spaparanzato sul letto nella tua completa nudità.”  eslamò Stiles, raggiungendolo.

“Scusa se sono impaziente di farlo.” rispose Derek, mentre si tirava su per mettersi seduto.

Afferrò poi l’asciugamano di Stiles per tirarlo via, mostrando così che era quasi del tutto eccitato. “Ansioso?” 

“Sta’ zitto!” lo ammonì Stiles, salendo sul letto accanto a Derek. “Ce l’ho sempre mezzo duro quando sono vicino a te.” 

“È reciproco.”

E, prima che Stiles potesse abbassare lo sguardo per verificare se fosse veramente reciproco, Derek lo stava spingendo contro il materasso, con la testa sui cuiscini. Stiles portò subito le mani dietro il suo collo, così da tirare Derek verso di sé per baciarlo.

Derek rispose subito, succhiando poi il labbro superiore di Stiles finché non diventò rosso e umido e perfetto. Stiles, dal canto suo, ne voleva ancora, perché appena Derek si spostò per dedicare attenzione al suo collo, lui lo tirò a sé per un altro bacio. Le loro lingue non facevano altro che accarezzarsi, mentre Derek premeva i loro corpi ancora di più, creando una frizione che lo faceva quasi ruggire.

Alla fine, Derek riuscì a raggiungere il collo di Stiles, lasciando le labbra di lui libere di parlare.

“Vuoi sapere cos’è divertente?” chiese Stiles, praticamente senza fiato. “Quando c’era la regola del non baciarsi, io mi-mi, cazzo, Derek mi hai appena morso?”

Sì, lo aveva appena fatto. C’era qualcosa di invitante nel suo collo, qualcosa che aveva obbligato Derek ad affondarci i denti.

“Scusa.” mormorò Derek, leccando la pelle appena aggredita.

“No, va bene.” disse Stiles, mentre accarezzava i capelli di Derek con una mano. ”Mi hai solo sorpreso.”

Derek mordicchiò ancora una volta il suo collo e i fianchi di Stiles si mossero verso l’alto. “Continua con quello che stavi dicendo. Non far caso a me.”

“Okay.” rispose Stiles, senza fiato. “Okay, sì. Ritornando a quando non ci baciavamo, io mi segavo pensando a te che mi baciavi. Il che è completamente ridicolo perché sono solo baci, ma- Derek.”

“Non far caso a me.” ripeté Derek, osservando Stiles, che gli stava rivolgendo uno sguardo come a chiedergli se avesse completamente perso la testa. Derek semplicemente andò a leccare uno dei due capezzoli. Quello non lo avrebbe fatto eccitare più di tanto.

Okay, forse anche quello era un punto sensibile.

“Continua.” lo incitò Derek, stringendo il piccolo bottoncino tra due dita per strizzarlo leggermente.

“Sì-” Disse Stiles, appoggiando la testa contro il cuscino e chiudendo gli occhi. “Quindi, a volte pensavo solo a noi che ci baciavamo e cazzo, venivo forte. Pensavo a te che mi scopavi o che mi facevi un pompino o altro, ma niente mi faceva venire come quando pensavo a noi che ci baciavamo. È strano, vero? Sarà molto strano. Sono uno strambo, perché ti ho-.“

“Stiles.” Derek lo interruppe, alzandosi per guardarlo in viso. ”Non è strano. Mi piace che ci pensavi così tanto. L’ho fatto anche io.”

“Davvero?”

“Certo che pensavo a te.” rispose Derek. “Non riuscivo a venire pensando solo a quello, ma-.”

Stiles tirò Derek contro le sue labbra, azzittendolo lui per la prima volta. Derek prese il suo viso tra le mani, mentre un sorrisino nasceva sulle sue labbra. Rimasero così, a strusciarsi piano uno contro l’altro. Ma non era abbastanza, quindi Derek posò una mano sul fianco di Stiles per fermarlo.

“Voltati.”

Stiles annuì freneticamente, girandosi poi a pancia in giù. Incrociò le braccia davanti a sé, poggiandoci sopra la testa, che era girata di lato per poter vedere Derek.

“Piuttosto ansioso.” disse Derek, allungandosi per prendere la bottiglia di lubrificante dal comodino.

“Sta’ zitto.” ribatté Stiles. “Aspetto questo momento da una vita.”

“E io no?” Chiese Derek, divaricando le gambe di Stiles così da sistemarsi nel mezzo.

Non diede a Stiles la possibilità di rispondere perché stava già separando le sue natiche, per abbassarsi poi a leccare la sua apertura. Stiles praticamente piagnucolò, il sedere che spingeva verso l’alto per ottenere più contatto con la lingua di Derek. E così lui lo accontentò, spingendola lingua ancora e ancora.

Stiles non ci mise molto a farsi mancare il fiato. I fianchi spingevano contro il materasso mentre stringeva le lenzuola tra i pugni. Il collo e il viso erano rossi, gli occhi chiusi, ma la bocca aperta per lasciar scappare quella scia di “ah-ah-ah”. Era perfetto e Derek glielo avrebbe pure detto, se la sua lingua non fosse stata impegnata a farlo gemere a quel modo.

Derek cominciò lentamente a premere la lingua dentro di lui, mentre il pollice massaggiava il piccolo anello di muscoli, prima di infilarsi dentro.

“Oh, cazzo.” Riuscì a dire Stiles. Ormai i fianchi non spingevano contro il materasso ma contro Derek. “Per favore. Per favore, scopami e basta.”

E quello era l’unico invito di cui Derek aveva bisogno. Così si allontanò, ma non prima di aver lasciato un ultimo bacio. Stiles mugolò per la perdita di quel contatto, ma Derek non aveva spostato anche il pollice, che invece stava ancora all’interno. Così recuperò il lubrificante caduto dal materasso e ne spalmò un po' su due dita.  
  
Gli occhi di Stiles erano di nuovo aperti per godersi Derek e i suoi movimenti. I suoi occhi erano colmi di lussuria e il suo viso era arrossato. Derek si avvicinò, catturandogli il labbro tra i denti, mentre sfregava le dita insieme per spalmare il lubrificante.

“Due vanno bene.” esalò Stiles, allontanandosi da Derek quel tanto che bastava perché le loro labbra si sfiorassero. “L’ho fatto tante volte da solo. Due vanno bene.”

“Sei sicuro?”

Derek spinse un dito dentro Stiles, aggiungendone subito dopo un altro, quando realizzò che Stiles si stava aprendo facilmente a lui. Premette di nuovo le labbra contro quelle di Stiles, mentre le sue dita esploravano le pareti morbide del ragazzo. L’aveva penetrato completamente, quando decise di spingere con un terzo dito sull’anello, facendo gemere Stiles contro le sue labbra.

Curvò le dita, premendo sempre sullo stesso punto, gli occhi puntati verso Stiles che gemeva e andava incontro alle sue dita. Le loro fronti erano premute una contro l’altra, quando Derek fece scivolare il terzo dito dentro Stiles. Trasalì, questa volta, e Derek si fermò per far abituare Stiles.

“Stai bene?” gli chiese, mordicchiandogli la mandibola.

“S-sì, dammi solo un secondo.” rispose, respirando un po’ a fatica. “Solo- cazzo! Cazzo mi piace.”

Derek lo prese come segnale per riprendere a muovere le sue dita, ruotandole mentre le spingeva avanti e indietro dentro Stiles. Avrebbe potuto passare ore ed ore così, usando solamente le dita e la lingua per far collassare Stiles. Voleva fargli prendere tutto quello che era in grado di dargli, come se fosse nato per quello. Stiles, però, aveva altri piani.

“Fermo, fermo, fermo.” ansimò Stiles, cercando di allontanarsi dalle dita di Derek.

“Che c’è?” gli chiese.

“Devi scoparmi adesso.” disse Stiles. “Perché, se continui, non durerò molto e-e, cazzo, Derek, ti voglio dentro-.”

“Come vuoi farlo?” domandò Derek.

“Uh, faccia a faccia.” rispose, sdraiandosi sulla schiena, mentre le lenzuola accarezzavano la pelle sudata. “Voglio vederti.”

Derek annuì, allungandosi poi verso il comodino, per prendere la scatola dei preservativi. Ma Stiles lo blocco per il polso. “Stiles, devo-.”

“Non dobbiamo usarlo.” lo interruppe Stiles.

“Cosa?”

“Non c’è bisogno.” continuò Stiles, mentre il rossore sulle guance si accentuava. “Tu sei pulito e pure io. Non mi puoi mettere incinta, quindi… perché usarlo?”

“Sei sicuro?” chiese Derek, anche se le sue mani si erano già mosse in direzione delle cosce di Stiles, separandole.

“Sì.” annuì. “Voglio farlo così.”

E chi era Derek per impedirglielo?

Cominciò lentamente, premendo appena contro la pelle del ragazzo. Certamente Stiles era impaziente, portando le gambe attorno alla vita di Derek, per spingerlo contro di sé. Derek spinse ancora, osservando il viso di Stiles, per assicurarsi che stesse bene. Era a metà strada quando Stiles si ritrasse, stringedosi attorno a Derek. Si liberò in un sonoro gemito, spingendosi poi del tutto contro Stiles.

“Stai bene?” Gli chiese Stiles, allungando una mano sui suoi capelli.

“S-sì, sei solo molto stretto.”

Stiles sembrava sul punto di ridere, ma fu bloccato da Derek, che spinse ancora, facendogli trattenere il fiato. Una volta che Derek fu completamente dentro, capì di non poter durare ancora molto. Stiles era perfetto attorno a lui, caldo e stretto. Ansimò ancora, mentre si abbassava sull’incavo del collo di Stiles.

“Sto bene.” annunciò Stiles, con la mano ancora tra i capelli dell’altro. “Tipo davvero bene.”

I suoi fianchi si alzarono per incontrare quelli di Derek e fu in quel momento che lui si lasciò andare. Smise con i movimenti lenti e cominciò a spingere velocemente contro di lui.

“Porca puttana.” ansimò Stiles, aggrappandosi alle spalle di Derek. ”Oh, cazzo, lì. Proprio lì, Derek, oh, cazzo.”

La testa di Stiles cadde contro il materasso, esponendo la sua gola. Derek non ci pensò due volte, andando a marchiare la sua pelle bianca, mentre Stiles gemeva e muoveva i fianchi per andare incontro a Derek. “Derek, per favore to-toccami.”

Così Derek portò una mano attorno all’asta di Stiles, che, dopo appena due colpi, stava già venendo. La bocca spalancata, la testa all’indietro, gli occhi serrati e uno gemito strozzato a concludere il tutto. Si stava stringendo a intervalli attorno a Derek, così che bastò una sola spinta per farlo venire dentro Stiles.

Ci volle un po’ per Stiles, ma comunque riuscì a far riprendere Derek. Dopo esser scivolato via, si allungò verso il corpo del ragazzo, premendo le labbra ovunque sulla pelle arrossata e sudata. Stiles aveva ancora una mano persa tra i capelli di Derek, mentre l’altra gli accarezzava la schiena.

“È stato…” Cominciò Stiles, premendo la sua fronte contro quella di Derek. “Cioè, non ho proprio qualcosa con cui confrontarlo, ma è stato…”

“Meraviglioso?” lo interruppe Derek.

“Sì.” annuì. “Decisamente.”

“Bene.”

Stiles gli sorrise. “Ti amo.”

“Ti amo.” rispose Derek, premendo le labbra contro quelle di Stiles, senza il vero intento di baciarlo, ma con il solo desiderio di sfiorarlo ancora.

Continuarono così ancora per un po’, entrambi che cercavano di riprendersi dall’orgasmo. Derek si stava spostando, quando Stiles parlò di nuovo.

“Buon compleanno, comunque.” disse. “Dammi solo dieci minuti.”  
  
“Cosa succede tra dieci minuti?”

“Ti cavalco.”

Derek non ebbe da ridire.

 

OoOoOoO

 

“Quindi, ci siamo, mh?” chiese Stiles, parcheggiando l'auto nell’area apposita dell’aeroporto.

“Già.” rispose Derek. “Io ho cinque ore di volo e tu di auto.”

“In realtà il tuo volo dura cinque ore e 45 minuti.” lo corresse Stiles.

“C’ero quasi.” fece spallucce. “Ti chiamo quando atterro.”

Derek si sporse verso l’altro sedile per baciare Stiles quando, a pochi centimetri di distanza, quest’ultimo si allontanò. “Quindi, stavo pensando.”

“Non è mai una buona cosa.”

“Ascoltami e basta, okay?” proseguì Stiles. “Questa settimana è stata fantastica. Credo che sia stata la settimana più bella della mia vita, specialmente gli ultimi giorni e stamattina… e stamattina nella doccia e un po’ sul bancone della cucina-.”

“Stiles, ho un volo da prendere.”

“Lo so.” annuì. “ E non ti preoccupare, non ti seguirò in aeroporto, gridando il tuo nome mentre corro verso di te al gate, per pregarti di non andare, per poi pomiciare davanti a tutti. Sono tentato, ma non lo farò.”

“Penso che dovresti stare a Beacon Hills. Va’ a New York, fa’ i bagagli e torna. Per Amelia, Laura… e tutti.”

“E così non sarai tentato di cambiare scuola?” chiese Derek.

“Certo che lo sarò. Ma la tua vita è a Beacon Hills, Derek.” affermò Stiles. “Dovresti continuare il dottorato, aprire il tuo studio con Laura. Non isolarti solo per me.”

Derek sospirò, lasciandosi andare contro il poggiatesta. Stiles lo stava scrutando senza capire cosa avrebbe potuto dire.

“In realtà ho altri piani.” disse Derek. “Starò a New York fino a Dicembre, poi tornerò a Beacon Hills. Ma a Gennaio ho intenzione di cambiare facoltà. È una struttura privata poco fuori Palo Alto. Probabilmente avrò bisogno di un coinquilino per l’appartamento. Probabilmente di un coinquilino che non cercherebbe di farsi l’intero corpo studentesco femminile.”

Spostò lo sguardo su Stiles, la cui bocca era spalancata mentre fissava Derek. “Stronzo.”  
  
“Che c’è?” Sorrise Derek.

“Quando avevi intenzione di dirmelo?” chiese, allungandosi per colpire Derek (o almeno provarci).

“Pensavo sarebbe stato un bel regalo di Natale.”

“Sai, quando dico alle persone che sei un romanticone non mi credono mai.” ribatté Stiles, scuotendo la testa. “Hai fatto domanda per Stanford? Prenderai un appartamento? Per me?”

“Ho già cambiato la mia vita per te una volta, Stiles.” rispose Derek. “Magari stavolta ci potrai essere anche tu.”

“Sei così banale.” disse Stiles, ruotando gli occhi ma sorridendo. “Davvero faresti tutto questo per me?”

“Tutto quello che faccio è per te.”

E Stiles non ebbe bisogno di altre conferme.

Alla fine Derek riuscì a scendere dalla macchina. Passò i controlli e si mise in fila per l’imbarco, dato che ormai mancavano solo dieci minuti alla partenza.

Mancavano ancora cinque persone, quando sentì qualcuno gridare il suo nome. E certamente era Stiles.

Si voltò per vederlo correre verso di lui con un grande sorriso sul viso. E ora tutti quelli in coda li stavano guardando.

“Che stai facendo?” chiese Derek, uscendo dalla fila.

“Ti supplico di non andartene.” sghignazzò Stiles. “È sulla mia lista di cose da fare.”

“Sei ridicolo.”

“Lo so.”

“Quindi, dovresti iniziare a supplicarmi ora o-?”

“Derek.” Disse Stiles con un po’ troppo sentimento mentre lo afferrava per le spalle. “Dicembre è troppo lontano. Non posso aspettare così tanto per vederti. Voglio stare con te… sempre.”

“Per favore, non dirmi che te lo sei scritto.”  
  
“Stare con te quest’ultima settimana mi ha aperto gli occhi.” dichiarò Stiles, guardandolo dritto negli occhi e avvicinandosi al suo viso. “Non posso starti lontano ancora.”

Ci fu una pausa e Stiles guardò Derek con aspettativa, annuendo con la testa. Derek alzò un sopracciglio. Stiles lasciò cadere indietro la testa e sospirò. “Dovresti dirmi che proveniamo da due mondi diversi o che devi andare.”

“Non puoi essere serio.” rispose Derek, senza neanche aspettare una risposta di Stiles. “Certo che sei serio.”

Stiles annuì di nuovo per incoraggiarlo.

“Va bene.” Derek sospirò, scervellandosi sul cosa dire. “Uh, devo andare, Stiles. Non riesci a capire che lo sto facendo per te?”

“È un modo strano per dimostrare il tuo amore, Derek.” disse Stiles. “A meno che tu non mi ami.”

“Certo che ti amo.” ribatté Derek. “Non fingerei una lite nel bel mezzo di un aeroporto, se non ti amassi.”

Stiles diventò serio, sorridendo comunque a Derek. E Derek ricambiò. E si stavano sorridendo nel bel mezzo dell’aeroporto, mentre veniva annunciata l’ultima chiamata per il suo volo.

“Dovrei andare.” ripeté Derek, voltandosi in direzione del gate.

“Un’ultima cosa e sono serio.” disse Stiles, accompagnando Derek. “Prenderò la laurea a Stanford, ma il master sarà a Beacon Hills.”  
  
“Davvero?” chiese Derek.

“Sì.” rispose. “Poi hai una bellissima casa e le nostre famiglie sono lì… Voglio passare il resto della mia vita lì… con te.”

Ci fu un coro di “aww” che destabilizzò un po’ Derek. Spostò lo sguardo per vedere un gruppo di persone che li stava letteralmente fissando. Derek tornò a Stiles che aveva in viso un ghigno, sicuramente felice di quelle attenzioni.

“Be’, ottimo.” affermò Derek. “Perché anche io voglio passare il resto della mia vita con te.”

Invece di “aww” ci fu una voce che gli gridò: “Baciatevi o perderà il volo!”

E così fecero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Note traduttrice:** okay, non so come sia possibile, ma dopo due anni e quasi sette mesi ce l'ho fatta. Sono cambiate tante cose in tutto questo tempo, ma mai l'amore per la sterek. La sterek è eterna. Non voglio dilungarmi, ma colgo l'occasione per ringraziare ancora una volta Ilaria e le fan che aspettavano da parecchio questo aggiornamento. Al prossimo (e ultimo) capitolo ;)

**Author's Note:**

>  **Note autrice:**  
> 
> il cognome di Scott e Derek è McHale, dato che l'autrice non riusciva a scegliere tra McCall e Hale, quindi li ha mischiati. Mama Stilinski e Laura sono due personaggi importanti, e per lei sono interpretati rispettivamente da [Holly Marie Combs](http://images4.fanpop.com/image/photos/20800000/Holly-Marie-Combs-holly-marie-combs-20861425-1024-768.jpg) e [Katie McGrath](http://iv1.lisimg.com/image/2219396/600full-katie-mcgrath.jpg), però ognuno può scegliere qualsiasi attrice.
> 
>  **Note traduttrice:** okay lupetti. Questa è la prima parte del primo capitolo. La storia originale è formata da otto capitoli (per un totale di 80mila parole, quindi non è corta), ma io li suddividerò perchè se no troverei difficoltà a pubblicare la traduzione. Non so bene in quante parti dividerò ogni capitolo, ma prometto di pubblicare parti abbastanza lunghe OGNI domenica. Volevo avvertire che la traduzione non è strettamente letterale, ma diciamo che l'ho un po' italianizzata, e se qualcuno volesse aiutarmi, scrivetemi pure. Parere personale: il volto di Mama Stilinski è azzeccatissimo, ma per Laura io avrei preferito [Meghan Ory](http://www.hawtcelebs.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/07/meghan-ory-at-cw-cbs-and-showtime-2013-summer-tca-party_1.jpg), poi ognuno ha la sua idea. Ah, se c’è qualcuno che vuole aiutarmi per betare i prossimi capitoli, scrivetemi il vostro nome, così vi contatto su Facebook. Ultima cosa, recensite, recensite, recensite sia la storia che il mio lavoro da traduttrice. Con le note faccio davvero pena, quindi a presto lupetti :)


End file.
